RWBY: Against All Odds
by The Heretic Lord
Summary: They are heroes, they are children. For a light to shine, darkness must exist. For every hero, there is a villain. And in the end, the hero of one is merely the villain of another. So, it's okay to have fun for now. After all, it won't last long and soon you it will end. Our roles were traded, and now it's my time to save you. Current Chapter: The War of Calamity
1. Chapter 1

**Beacon Academy was prestigious school that trained students to become heroes.**

**Such a school was famous for it's efficiency and the Hunters that graduated from it. The tests have a significant level of difficulty, where young ones may die. As such, the school only accepts the best of the best.**

**Those who will become hunters, heroes and protectors of peace. Where they will either live a life of fame, or die as the heroes they became.**

**This is a tale about the students that live and study in Beacon. A tale about characters that seem to have come straight away from fairy tales, myths and history.**

**A tale about heroes and villains and the dim line that separates them.**

* * *

**C**

**H**

**A**

**P**

**T**

**E**

**R**

**1**

**The White Knight's Confusion and His Friends' Interference**

* * *

What made a hero a hero? Jaune didn't exactly have an answer to such question.

But he knew cool things heroes did.

Fight to their utmost, slay monsters, save people (chicks) were few of those things.

And now...

"Hyaaaah!"

"Grwooaaaaahh!"

Jaune slayed another monster.

The head of the Ursa flew through the air as the body fell backwards after being decapitated.

"Another one down!" He declared with a smile.

He could feel the results of his arduous training. He could feel closer to being a hero finally.

"Now for the next one" he muttered as he continued walking through the forest.

Why would he do such a thing?

Jaune needed to train.

Some sort of tournament between schools would happen soon. There wasn't much information nor did he pay much attention, but he knew one thing: THIS was his chance.

It was his chance to prove his worth as a warrior.

But, he was afraid of one thing: dragging down the girl that did so much for him.

If it was like he was before, he would have asked Ren to do the favor, but Jaune knew he needed to do such thing himself for her.

As such, he decided to ask Pyrrha to stop their training. She argued with him, but he was pretty much sure he dealt with it without causing misunderstandings.

As a true man, with his manliness, he cleared everything out and talked his worries, also earning her approval. But with one condition:

"Don't overdo it. Arrogance is the downfall of many warriors" she said.

Jaune smiled upon killing a beowolf.

"Overdo? I can take care of all monsters here!"

He was truly happy at his newfound skill.

'Man, this is so cool! If I count the things that are happening, all that is left is a big monster appear here and saving the damsel in distress... Like a hero!'

'Fighting an epic battle against the evil overlord... Like a hero!'

'Acquiring a harem... Like a- no, not that!'

He shook his head to disperse such impure thoughts. After all, Ren gave him a new view upon harems in the other day...

* * *

"That was the worst nightmare I ever had..." Ren was trembling while talking. "Everything I did caused the girl to fall for me... I picked up a pencil and she fell for me. I rejected another and she fell for me. I acted like a scumbag and many fell for me!"

Jaune was surprised while also not knowing what to say.

"Err... Why would a harem be bad?"

"Fetishes..."

"Come again?"

"They all had fetishes! Sadist, dominatrix, furry, cannibal... There was even a fujoshi! And then I got kidnapped! And then they decided to team up, and then..."

"Okay, dude! Calm down! I get it, but it was just a nightmare, right?"

Jaune tried calming Ren, but the green boy's answer was:

"I pray for myself..."

"What?"

"Infinite Worlds Maxim my family once practiced"

Jaune didn't understand exactly what Ren said, but decided it would be best to leave it at that. Ren seemed to be too stressed due to his nightmare to ask further about it.

* * *

Jaune continued walking through the forest.

'Yeah, think about it... Harem stories never have a definite ending. Most protagonists are too dense to realize a girl was in love with them at all!'

Jaune stopped and looked ahead. In those trees, a trail of destruction could be seen.

He had explored too deeply in the emerald forest, which meant...

"A boss mob... I mean! A big monster" he grinned. "The type of things that can prove my strength and train me the best way possible".

Jaune followed the trail and by the end of it he encountered a giant imposing scorpion: a Deathstalker.

The monster his entire team defeated together. The monster that threw him in the skies. The monster that was perfect to defeat.

'A damsel in distress now would be cool, but...'

"It's enough" he grinned. "Payback time, Deathstalker!"

* * *

**3 minutes later...**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Jaune was screaming while the Deathstalker pursued him through the woods.

The battle started well, but a dense carapace and two imposing claws combined with a powerful sting were a threat beyond him.

The creature was getting neat. Its speed was no joke.

Jaune realized his mistake: he ignored the danger. Pyrrha was right all along.

"What kind of idiot was me? I thought I became what?! What kind of idiot tries to fight that thing without a plan and- AAAAHH!

Things only moved for the worse, as for he tripped. Snagged by his worst enemy: shoelaces.

The Deathstalker neared him. The sting was raised and...

'Oh c'mon...'

Jaune readied his shield. It was the only thing left as he closed his eyes.

But what happened, what he felt was a cold air and cracking sounds.

When he opened his eyes...

A wall of pure ice holding back the stinger...

Flocks of snow falling around like petals...

A beautiful girl holding a rapier...

It was the perfect scene taken from a fairytale, but the positions had been switched.

'Haha... Ha... Man, this is so wrong in many ways...'

1st- the switched roles, but with every girl being that powerful he couldn't complain.

2nd- he already grew up. Besides, Weiss was Neptune's. He wouldn't break the Men's Code.

3rd- the giant scorpion had merely been stopped, but was already starting to move again.

"What are you doing?! We have to run away!" Screamed Weiss.

He didn't stay there and followed her.

* * *

**R**

**W**

**B**

**Y**

**. .**

**A**

**G**

**A**

**I**

**N**

**S**

**T**

**A**

**L**

**L**

**O**

**D**

**D**

**S**

* * *

One would question why Weiss was in the forest, but she had many good reasons.

It was merely a normal day in the cafeteria. Team RWBY was talking about normal things, until that topic came from Ruby:

"Don't you think Jaune and Pyrrha are acting a bit weird?"

Blake closed her book and got interestwd in the topic.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... Do you think they are fighting? Pyrrha seems a bit aloof the last few days".

Blake nodded. Weiss said:

"Hmm... What could make them fight? Jaune isn't the perfect guy in the world, but it's still..."

Blake laughed a bit.

"It's hard to get angry for long with him. Even more with Pyrrha being his girlfriend".

Yang looked at the three of them with a dumbfounded expression.

"Girls... I think this won't be easy for you to take but... They aren't dating".

Ruby had a sad expression:

"They broke up?"

"No... Err... They didn't start to date. It seems our white knight over there didn't realize Pyrrha's feelings".

Ruby, Weiss and Blake had similar reactions of dumbfounded expressions. Yang continued:

"By the way... It seems Jaune even stopped training with her".

And their expressions got more... Expressed.

"That..."

"... Dense..."

"... Motherf#cker..."

Weiss had a calm smile and started cracking her fingers.

Ruby was scared at her expression.

"W-Weiss?"

"Yes, my dear friend?"

"Are you okay?"

**CRACK**

"Yes... It's just that I have a favor to repay... And a dense mind to break down!"

Yang, Blake and Ruby hugged each other at that Weiss that walked away.

Yang was the first to speak:

"She has gone yandere..."

Ruby nodded twice while also terrorized.

"But what was that about the favor".

Blake, now a little less scared, said:

"Sun told me that Neptune met with Weiss in the party because Jaune convinced him... Perhaps it was that?"

Yang calmed down.

"Oh, then she is just gonna help their relation... ship..."

The three of them hugged each other in fear.

Weiss. That Weiss. The Weiss shipping people?

That ship was going to hit an iceberg.

Ruby was the first to speak:

"Goodbye, Jaune. It was nice meeting you. I will always remember you as my first friend in Beacon".

Blake had a slightly said expression.

"I thought it was me!"

"You were the second".

* * *

**Back to the present...**

Weiss and Jaune were sitting and resting up near a lake in the Emerald Forest.

It was nonsense for the two of them to fight together the Deathstalker, both of them understood that.

"WeissthankyousomuchIthoughtIwasgonnadieBADENDstylebutthemyouappearedandIwaslikeOMGandthem-"

"Stop" Weiss raised her hand coldly and her gaze pierced Jaune. "Why aren't you with Pyrrha?"

Jaune didn't understand the meaning of such question.

"What do you mean?"

"You and Pyrrha. You train together. Why did you stop?"

"Oh, that?" Jaune talked as if it was nothing. "With the tournament between schools coming, I thought it would be better to have her train herself instead to waste time with me".

Weiss observed normally, bu in her mind:

'... He cancelled it. Did he ever stop to consider why she was actually helping him? That there was more to it?'

Jaune continued to speak:

"She got surprised, y'know? I think she was worried..."

'She was trying to get closer to you, you idiot!' He held back her thoughts.

"But I assured her I could train alone. I also told her I wouldn't want to drag her down and she agreed to me. She said she would train to her maximum!"

'Those words just weren't fair! How could she say something after that?! Idiiiiooooot!'

"But I guess I let the arrogance the better of me, right?"

Weiss had her eyes half open while staring at Jaune.

Her gaze was dead and her thoughts were storming:

'Okay, this is personal now, Jaune. You have no idea how you screwed up. I wanted to believe it was something lile shyness just like Neptune. But this! THIS! YOUUUU! I can't let this be!'

"Weiss?" Jaune was worried since he felt a dark aura surrounding Weiss.

Devising plans, Weiss had no time to talk to the person in front of her:

'If I try to say anything, he would just ignore with his denseness. Which means, I will need to use drastic measures. Not to mention, I want to beat him up for ignoring Pyrrha and that contradiction. You give Neptune good tips and help me out but you yourself is like that?! But I would need a... That's it!'

"Weiss, you okay? There is a strange dark aura around you. Also, your eyes have lost their light. It's kinda scary..."

"That's it!"

"Oh my god!"

Weiss subtly got up and Jaune fell backwards due to the surprise.

She pulled him by the collar.

"You want to train, right?"

"Y-yeah?"

Weiss was smiling, but Jaune felt an ominous presence.

"I don't need training, so... I may help you!"

Jaune first thought that it would be awesome. But his sixth sense was indicating it wouldn't be easy.

Weiss continued to speak:

"Don't you want that? It's perfect, don't you think?"

'It's as if I am with a scythe in my neck!' He thought. However...

'But a hero is someone who fights each and every danger in his way... Also... It may be better to have greater level of dificulty'.

After deciding it, he spoke:

"Okay. I'm in" Weiss released him. "Waaaah!"

THUD.

The ice girl readied her rapier.

"Good, let us begin".

"Wait, lemme get Crocea-"

Weiss advanced relentlessly:

"Lesson one!"

Jaune evaded just as the rapier pierced the rock behind him.

'I could have died!' He thought.

Weiss destroyed the rock and smiled while saying:

"The enemy will never wait for you to get ready. And" she readied her stance. "In battles, sometimes dodging is better than blocking!"

"I SAID WAIT PLEASEEEE!"

"DOOOODGEEEE!"

* * *

And thus, Jaune's hellish training under Weiss started.

* * *

**Weiss' notes: Day 1**

**It seems Jaune is quite dense, that applies to both his body and mind. He can handle getting beaten up quite well and doesn't give up.**

**Unfortunately, he can't catch any hints either. I tried saying that Pyrrha seemed to like him, but he shrugged it off by saying it was ''just as a friend''.**

**I threw him in a river and froze the water afterwards. He thanked me for the survival training of thin ice.**

**He didn't even get I was punishing him!**

**However, I will not give up! I started this to repay the favor of helping me with Neptune, I will end this even if it is in a personal level!**

* * *

**Weiss notes: Day 2**

**I tried making the training harder by confiscating his weapons and constantly attacking him all the way up in a mountain.**

**While he was resting a bit, I tried to act as if I didn't want to make the training hard and showing concern. Like, to make him value more training with Pyrrha, that has self control.**

**The smooth talker said that I am doing a pretty good training, that he couldn't drag Pyrrha down after all she has done to him and that it's better to train with a higher difficulty.**

**...**

**I threw him off the cliff.**

**God, it seems this will be harder than I thought.**

* * *

**Weiss notes: Day 3**

**I decided to actually slow down and really train him for a while.**

**His weapon doesn't seem to have Dust slots, but I handed him some Dust anyway.**

**I tried to talk about how he felt about Pyrrha. It seems he likes and respects her a lot.**

**It's a good thing he didn't say something like 'I am not worthy to be her boyfriend', that wouldn't have ended well with me there.**

**Either way, I can't seem to devise a good strategy.**

**I even forgot why I am doing this, but I will not give up!**

**But I wasted an entire day with no results while receiving a bunch of praises for being a good teacher. That damn playboy, give praises to Pyrrha!**

* * *

After 3 days of getting beaten up, he thought training with Pyrrha was like heaven. But the boy didn't take back his words and continued to train with Weiss.

And finally, Friday arrived.

* * *

Team RWBY was eating in the cafeteria.

Weiss hit her head against the table:

"What am I doing wrong?!"

The rest of the team already had gotten used to that.

Ruby was the first to speak:

"Weiss, if you want him to start training with Pyrrha again, perhaps beating him up isn't the best option..."

"And what would be a better option?"

Blake had a wry smile:

"Err... Talking about it? I mean, boys set up a few dates among each other right? Like saying the girl is after him?"

"He is DENSE! I already tried that when I launched him in a lake!"

Yang was dumbfounded, but also gave her a suggestion:

"Then... Maybe saying it's better if he returned to Pyrrha?"

Weiss covered her face.

"I also tried that before throwing him off a cliff!"

Ruby, Blake and Yang were dumbfounded. Not a Weiss, but...

"He is really dense..."

"Can't he catch any hints?"

"Maybe we need to help her? I mean, Jaune and Pyrrha have to be together, right?"

But soon,a male voice interrupted the conversation:

"Did I hear that right?"

It was Ren. He had a tired and cold expression while Nora stood smiling by his side.

"Ren?" Yang was surprised at him. "Why are you so... So..."

Nora answered her in a cheerful voice:

"Pyrrha has been beating him up for days!"

Team RWBY looked at each other and talked among them:

"The pattern is repeating!"

"I didn't know Ren was also dense..."

"Then he wasn't dating Nora?"

"It seems Pyrrha is doing Weiss' method on him..."

Ren slammed his hand on the table:

"Negative! Where did you get that? Besides, you four have been beating him up for that?!"

Ruby, Blake and Yang pointed at Weiss at the same time:

"""It was her!""""

"Hahaha" Nora laughed. "Pyrrha asked Ren to help her train, but..."

"She has little self control..."

Ren lifted his shirt, revealing bruises across his muscles.

Blake blushed and Yang said:

"Nice abs, but Sun still wins".

Ren merely said:

"That's besides the point..."

Weiss nodded:

"He is right! We need to find a way to make Jaune and Pyrrha date!"

Nora raised her fist:

"Yeah!"

"Negative!" Ren negated both. "We need to solve this problem because we are shifting the importance here".

Team RWBY looked at each other. Ruby was the first to speak:

"There is something important besides that?"

Ren's left eye twitched:

"The tournament between schools?"

"Oh yeah!"

Blake smiled wryly upon realizing she had forgotten it and Yang sat back and said:

"Well, doesn't matter. Beacon is the best school around these parts. There is no way we will lose to a school we don't even know".

Ren looked at them worried and said:

"The odds for that are higher than you think..."

"? What do you mean?"

Nora raised a finger and said:

"Beacon is indeed the best... For training hunters, that is".

Team RWBY had their eyes wide open. Weiss was the first to react:

"We aren't fighting a Hunter School?"

Ren and Nora finally sat down in the table in order to have a better talk.

Nora shook her head in response and Ren answered:

"The school we are going against is a contrast to ours. It's a Mercenary School".

"Say what?" Blake was surprised. "What... A mercenary school? But I never heard of that".

Nora laughed a bit and said:

"You could have grown your entire way in Beacon without ever knowing. Hunters are by far more famous due to the acts we have, but mercenaries..."

Ren said:

"Hunters are heroes, soldiers, warriors. We are fighting our natural opposites. Mercenaries are bounty hunters, freelancers, assassins".

Nora nodded:

"We are more focused in fighting monsters here. They are more focused in fighting people".

Team RWBY finally realized that they may be fighting dangerous opponents in a near future.

But something was still off and Weiss realized it.

"Wait a moment... I think I have heard about it somewhere... There were three, right? Hunters, Mercenaries and... What was the third? Oh, Mechanics! I remembered!" She smiled triumphantly. "My family talked about it. But still... How come there would be so much of a problem?"

Ruby followed her thoughts:

"Yeah, even if we are fighting this kind of people, still doesn't seem like such a big deal..."

Nora said :

"About that, students from here have sighted unknown teenagers once in a while. They weren't from any of the four hunter schools students currently residing in Beacon.

Yang opened her eyes wide:

"Which means..."

"Yes" Blake noticed it too. "They have been collecting information. If not, doing worse".

Ren nodded, but also said:

"However, they were never sighted in cameras. Those guys have been trained well" he looked at team RWBY. "That's why we came here".

"Yeah!" Nora agreed cheerfully. "Jaune and Pyrrha are busy at the moment. So, how about we infiltrate the enemy's base? Assassin's Creed style!"

Team RWBY smiled at Nora's resolve, but still...

Ruby:

"Well, we kinda want to see Pyrrha and Jaune together..."

Weiss:

"I have come too far to back away now".

Blake:

"Also, infiltrating a Mercenary school seems really dangerous".

Yang:

"They are right. I can't stop the ship once it's started.

Nora had a surprised expression. Soon, she tried to argument:

"But... C'mon! It would be super cool! We could use cloaks and masks! And stuff!"

Ren considered it carefully and said:

"No, they are right".

"They are?"

""""We are?"""""

Ren nodded upon the response of the four girls.

"It's better if we have Jaune and Pyrrha's help. Besides, while Weiss beats Jaune up, Pyrrha beats me up and... It's impossible to say no to her!" Ren had a determined expression. "Okay, I will pair them up, but after that, you will help us, team JNPR, to get info about the enemy school, okay?"

Yang had a slightly skeptical expression:

"You will pair them up?"

"I will obviously need your help, but..."

Nora interrupted him and said:

"We can make them go out tomorrow!"

Team RWBY looked at each other. Blake was the first to speak:

"May I ask how?"

Nora grinned.

"Ren, we are using plan 197. Weiss, you are going with him. Ruby, Blake, Yang, you are coming with me".

Ruby looked as Ren got up.

"Wait... Now?"

He nodded.

"Come, Weiss. I will show you how to ship people".

Nora agreed cheerfully:

"YEAH! And you three are coming with me to practice the situation. NOW!"

* * *

**1 hour later...**

Weiss and Ren were walking through the streets of Vale in search of a certain merchant that would sell tickets to a movie.

The silence Ren created made things awkward, so Weiss decided to talk once in a while:

"Sooo... You have 197 plans to ship people?"

Ren shook his head while looking around.

"Nora has over 300 different plans, but plan 197 is one of those that involve pairing people".

"I see... And the others?"

"Plan 78 involve catching wild grimm to make them fight against each other while training them... Nora already caught a 'Shiny Ursa'..."

Weiss was slightly dumbfounded. Either way, she focuses her attention around.

The streets were starting to have cracks in it and the district seemed more dangerous.

"Ren... Is this really the right way?"

"The merchant is over here".

Ren led Weiss to a dark alley. And... In it...

"Welcome, stranger" said a voice filled with a mysterious accent.

Weiss wanted to back down once she saw it: two ominous blue torches, a shady black market merchant with a large backpack and with his mouth covered with a purple piece of cloth.

But Ren walked in his direction without fear.

"It's me again".

"What are ya sellin'?"

"Actually, I came here to buy something".

SHI~VER

Weiss felt the Merchant smile as he opened his coat, revealing a wide variety of weapons, dust and...

'Herbs? Is he a drug dealer?!'

The Merchant looked at Ren and asked:

"What are ya buyin'?"

Rem seemed to think twice before answering.

"While I am interested at your medicine... Today I have come for tickets. You know, for movies. I am dating a Schnee, you see?"

'We are?!' Weiss wanted to retort, but Ren's ominous smile stopped her.

He looked back at the merchant and said:

"Adventure with romance with possible. A tale with a hero in it. Something that can be watched between friends, but also good for dates. The best ones you've got".

The Merchant nodded and opened the other side of his coat, revealing a variety of different tickets, including passports and documents.

"Got a selection of good things in sale, stranger" was what he said, but two tickets we taken.

Ren picked them, looked twice and handed the money.

"Ehehehe... Thank you!"

"See you. Remember, I want that First Aid Spray!"

The Merchant nodded while saying:

"Come back any time".

Ren walked away and Weiss didn't wait to follow him.

Only after walking two blocks she felt calm and Ren said:

"Five bucks... I like his prices".

"You bough tickets for a date with a shady black market merchant?! Are you insane?!"

"He _is_ trustworthy. These tickets are deluxe ones _and_ authentic".

"And he sold for five bucks? Did you even stop to wonder how he got those?!"

Ren looked at her with half-opened eyes:

"I prefer to not wonder how that merchant, with even his teeth armed with dangerous weapons, got tickets. But his goods are top-quality and these tickets are the real deal. Now come, we need to talk about how we will act tomorrow".

"Like?" Weiss was still skeptical of Ren's plan.

"For example, I am going to ask Jaune to come with me, in a friendly and platonic way, to the movies with you incentivating him".

"But wasn't those tickets for their date?"

Ren side-glanced at her and spoke:

"You have much to learn".

* * *

**In Beacon...**

Nora, wearing glasses and writing in a chalkboard, said:

"Did everyone understand? This is how we will act tomorrow. Any questions?"

Ruby, Yang and Blake shook their heads. Teacher Nora continued:

"Okay, then get ready and practice your lines".

* * *

**The plan:**

**Weiss, as Jaune's mentor, and Ren as his friend would convince him to take a break to the movies.**

**Ren would get a 'sudden business' with Nora and have to back away.**

**Weiss would handle the tickets to Jaune while saying that there would people that could kill for them, recommending him to take Pyrrha in a 'friendly' way.**

**Ruby would be talking with Pyrrha by that time. This would make things easier since it was 'not a date'.**

**After Jaune 'not asked her out', they would separate.**

**Ruby would convince Pyrrha she was asked out while Blake and Yang would convince Jaune he actually asked her out.**

**The three girls would give tips to the two sides and ready them for the date.**

* * *

**Saturday morning...**

Three pairs stood in different parts of the school while discussing their strategies.

Team A \- Ren and Weiss

Team B \- Blake and Yang

Team C \- Nora (temp) and Ruby.

* * *

Team A was waiting at the entrance to the Emerald Forest, since Jaune trained near it's lake with Weiss.

Weiss looked at her pocket watch waiting for the right time. That was what made Ren surprised, because he didn't know she had one.

"Where did you get that pocket watch?"

"Th-this? I-It's nothing!"

Ren looked at her with half-opened eyes.

"You got it from The Merchant, right?"

"Okay, it was! Do you have any problems?"

Ren was about to answer, but a voice interrupted him:

"Weiss? What are you doing here?"

'He has arrived' Ren got up and looked at Jaune, then back to Weiss and signaled to her.

Weiss nodded and turned to Jaune.

"Jaune, Ren and I where talking..."

"Yes?"

"About you" Weiss readied herself. "It's that he is worried that you have been overdoing your training".

"Well I-"

* * *

**Past...**

Nora was wearing glasses and writing in a chalkboard while explaining things to Weiss:

"Jaune will probably try to talk his way out of it. He is a natural smooth talker for those things, so you have to continuously interrupt him. Any questions?"

Weiss raised her hand:

"By the way, do you really wear glasses?"

"Nah, these are for me to cosplay as a teacher".

"I see..."

* * *

Before Jaune could speak, Ren said:

"So, she got tickets for us to see a movie. You know, as platonic friends".

"As much as I-"

* * *

**Past...**

Ren also said:

"He kind of has a thing to become a hero, so it will be easy to finish him off".

* * *

**Present...**

Ren smiled as he said:

"Heroes totally hang out with their male friends to watch movies, you know?"

"I'M IN!"

Weiss watched that dumbfounded.

'Ren makes it look easy...'

Ren thumbed up for her:

"It is easy actually".

"Stop reading my mind!"

Jaune didn't understand their words.

"What?"

"Nothing" answered Ren. "Now go do something besides training for now. I dunno... Go play Donkey Kong with Sun".

"Well, but I-"

"Heroes totally play Donkey Kong together".

"WHERE'S SUN?!"

Ren pointed at a random direction and Jaune ran away.

Weiss had her mouth wide open at these events, but Ren merely stretched himself and said:

"We will have a few hours. Go talk to teams B and C to prepare themselves".

* * *

**Team SSSN room...**

Neptune and Sun were having a discussion.

"Super Mario is better!"

"No, Donkey Kong is better!"

And that discussion was going on for a while.

"Super Mario!"

"Donkey Kong!"

Suddenly, the door was abruptly opened with Jaune invading the room and grabbing Sun.

"Sun! I came here to play Donkey Kong! NOW!"

"YEAAAHHHH! You see that, Neptune?"

"Damn..."

And so, the discussion ended with the three men having fun for a while.

* * *

**After lunch...**

Weiss was running through a corridor while talking through her scroll:

"Here is Ice Phoenix!"

But Nora had an angry response:

"Your nickname is Ice Queen!"

"Fine! Here is Ice Queen. I am pursuing the White Knight to initiate phase 2".

"Understood. I am sending Red Reaper to intercept the Flames of Victory".

Weiss nodded and said:

"Put Night Cat and Golden Dragon in standby. I found the knight".

"Got it!"

* * *

Jaune got out and stretched himself.

They had played for hours and he started to feel lethargic, so he decided to get out for now.

But a sudden voice called him:

"White Kni- I mean, Jaune!"

"Weiss?"

Weiss appeared out of nowhere and handed him two tickets.

"Are those Ren's tickets?"

She nodded and said:

"Ren and Nora had troubles with... Zombie Grimm. He said for me to hand you these tickets and for you to platonically go out with Pyrrha".

"Wait, if they are going to fight zombies then I-"

Weiss followed her orders and interrupted him:

"Ren said that heroes totally trust in their friends strength and follow their will when they go to battle".

"Got it! Where is Pyrrha?"

Weiss nearly facepalmed.

'This is really easy... Does that mean I could have just paired them up by saying heroes go out with long red haired females armed with greek and roman gear?'

"Pyrrha is near the library. Go get her, now!"

"Understood, thanks Weiss".

Weiss observed as he ran away and took out her scroll.

"Here is the Queen of The Castle. What's the situation?"

"He bit the bait".

"Red Reaper is already with the other target. I am sending Night Cat and Golden Dragon after him".

* * *

**Near the library...**

Pyrrha was listening Ruby intensily:

"... So, I thought of a way to make it more extreme! Like instead of just playing the card game, playing it on motorcycles!"

"Card games on motorcycles?!"

Pyrrha had her eyes wide open. Such a thing was...

"Jaune?" Ruby realized a newcomer. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

**In the past...**

Nora (again wearing glasses and near a chalkboard) spoke:

"Normally it's hard for guys to ask girls out if they are together, but Ruby will be helping in the situation. Jaune will think he is asking her out as a friend, so Ruby there will make things less awkward".

"And after that?" Asked Ruby.

"Blake and Yang will make him realize of what he really did".

* * *

Jaune seemed a little awkward.

"You see, Pyrrha... Ren got these tickets to see The Legend of Zelda - The Movie, but he got busy... And now I have the tickets and was thinking if you would like... To... Come watch it? With me?"

_BA~DUMP BA~DUMP BA~DUMP_

Pyrrha's heart was beating in a insane pace. She started to blush and Jaune was already blushing.

Ruby had her eyes wide open.

'Ren and Nora are geniuses!'

Pyrrha calmed her breathing and said:

"Sure".

"Oh, good... Yeah... Very good... I mean... It's cool..."

'Now I act' thought Ruby.

"You see, we got things to do now, so you can send her a message later with the time".

"Good idea, Ruby!" Said Jaune desperately. "See you later, Pyrrha!"

***nod***

Both of the girls looked at him as she walked away.

Ruby pressed a button to send a pre-written message:

Phase 3 starts now.

And just after that...

**THUD**

Pyrrha fell to the ground.

"Pyrrha?"

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod".

Steam was coming out of her ears as she realized what just happened.

'Itcan'tbe!Itcan'tbe!Itcan'tbe!Itcan'tbe!'

"Pyrrha!" Ruby talked. "Congratulations! Jaune just asked you out!"

"IT REALLY HAPPENED!"

She was blushing like a tomato but a smile appeared on her face.

"But what do I do?! What do I wear?! What perfume do I use? Do I have time to get a haircut?! But what if he likes my hair long?!"

Nora's words echoed in Ruby's mind:

'After counting to 6 seconds, slap her in the face'.

**SLAP**

"Did you just..."

'Then slap her again!'

**SLAP!**

"Ouch! Rubyyy!" Pyrrha had tears in her eyes.

"Calm down. Look, I got tips for your date, so just listen to me, okay?"

* * *

Jaune's side..

Yang congratulated him:

"You asked her out! Congratulations!"

"I DID WHAT?!"

'Calm down, Jaune. You are misunderstood. A date has a guy asking a girl out... To places... Like movies... And Pyrrha accepted it... With the TWO OF US ALONE?!'

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod".

Blake said:

"Good luck!"

Jaune was blushing like a tomato and steam seemed to come out of his ears.

"But what do I do?! What do I wear?! What perfume do I use? Do I have time to dye my hair?! But what if she likes my hair blonde?!"

Six seconds later...

**SLAP**

Yang slapped him

"Yang, did you just..."

**SLAP!**

And Blake followed her by saying:

"Calm down. Look, we can give you tips, okay?"

"Yeah!" Yang agreed. "We talk to Pyrrha all the time! Just listen to us".

* * *

Weiss and Ren were behind Nora as she received the confirmations.

"Good... They succeeded. Now we are going to Phase 5!"

Weiss counted her fingers.

"Wait, wasn't it Phase 4?"

"IT'S PHASE 5!"

"Okay!"

* * *

**At night...**

Jaune waited in the main hall...

_BA~DUMP BA~DUMP BA~DUMP_

Current status:

Hands - sweaty

Heart - out of control

Clothes - normal ones

He tried to talk about the clothes, but Yang and Blake kept interrupting him, forcing him to wear his normal ones.

'Alright alright alright. Calm down! Remember man, confidence! You have to look confident! Do not let her beauty, or her strength, or those gorgeous green eyes, or that flowing red hair get the better of you!'

"Damnit! I am already losing it!" He shook his head.

'Calm down! You are on a date! You asked her out and she accepted and we are going in a date! Yeah, just a date... Me and Pyrrha... The two of us!'

"I am... Going in a date!"

'With Pyrrha' he thought.

***Blush***

'What is wrong with me today?! Calm down! Remember your training! Like, when she draws that sword with grace and slashes with that spear with swift movements and...'

***Blush X2***

'God damnit! I can't calm down!'

"Jaune?"

"OHMYGOD!"

Jaune jumped in surprise.

"SORRY!"

And so did Pyrrha.

After calming down, he took a look at her.

Normal hunting clothes. Normal Pyrrha.

But such a temptress!

'Oh yeah, the tips!'

"You... Look... Beautiful..."

Pyrrha blushed.

"You... Look... Handsome..."

Jaune blushed.

* * *

**Outside the hall...**

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang couldn't handle that scene.

Ruby:

"I ate many candies, but they are giving me diabetes!"

Weiss

"They look so good together! They are so cuuuuuteeee!"

Blake:

"They are so... Kawaii..."

And Yang took a photo.

"Oh my god... It was worth all of our efforts. Look at this picture!"

Yang revealed a picture of Jaune and Pyrrha averting their gazes while blushing.

All of the girls together:

""""Awww!""""

But Ren and Nora remained calm.

"Do it Ren!"

"I got it".

Ren took out a sniper rifle.

Team RWBY were dumbfounded.

"Hit Pyrrha in the ankle and Jaune in the arm, the elbow. Make sure to hit a nerve and force a reflex move".

"Okay".

* * *

_BA~DUMP BA~DUMP BA~DUMP_

Pyrrha was reminded of Ruby's tips.

'Okay, I have to take the initiative and...'

"Hum... Let us go... Now?"

"Y-Yeah! Sure and OUCH!"

Jaune felt a soft pellet hit his elbow. His left arm moved by itself and was extended.

"Waaah!" Pyrrha tripped in something soft.

She grabbed the only thing she could by reflex: Jaune's arm.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Ruby held Weiss as she fainted. "She passed out due to moe overload!"

But Blake and Yang were too busy to pay attention.

Yang's next picture was Pyrrha hugging Jaune's arm as both blushed.

"So cuteeee!"

Nora coughed twice.

"Now, they will proceed to their date normally".

Ren nodded:

"Both of them realized that skin contact isn't something the other will reject and probably hold hands soon".

Yang opened her eyes with Blake:

"We have to take pictures!"

"Before that!" Nora grabbed both of them.

Ren walked slowly:

"We accomplished our part of the deal. They are going in a date. Now, we want our part".

Blake was about to cry:

"But they are holding hands!"

Nora had a cold gaze with an ominous smile:

"If you try to run away, you may end up with broken legs".

"Now come" Ren turned around. "We have a school of mercenaries to research".

Weiss, that was barely still alive, asked:

"Do you... Have a name?"

"..." Ren was silent.

Nora said:

"Beacon is the name of something that guides people in the darkness and brings the hope. It's light of the end of tunnel."

"We are dealing with the darkness that purges that light" said Ren. "That which scrambles the signals of a beacon. The enemy school's name is Jammer".

* * *

**Heretic Notes:**

**Who is back on the stage? Do you people have guess?**

**That's right: ME, The Heretic Lord!**

**And when I promise something, I fulfill it! Here is, the promised fic I promised I would make after RWBY's season 2!**

**Many people must have noticed similarities and easter eggs of my other fics. Of course, after all, it was intentional.**

**A similar start for something that will go so different. How?**

**First off: no harems. That's right, no harems!**

**Weiss got Neptune, Blake got Sun, Yang... Okay, there is still a possibility, but too bad! What is shipped is shipped!**

**Second: these tags and summary. One thing I noticed in my other fics was that the description wouldn't fit after some time. Besides, there will be a few arcs here, about 5 I guess, so I plan to change the description and tags accordingly. For example, if one chapter gets too focused in a few characters, the tags will shift to them and the description to what's going on, like an anime episode.**

**Third: as I said, I am not using that thing of 'everything is a joke and was one all along'. I plan to do things seriously here (depending on the thing). I will make this story live up to the title 'Against All Odds'.**

**Now that this has been established, I would like to express thanks to my friend and betareader. You people may be wondering who, but I don't think he will like pointing out names. His criticism was something I needed to hear once in a while and it did many wonders, and as such, I can't express my thanks well enough.**

**Now that this long note has been done, I hope you people who have not fainted from the moe overload enjoyed it.**

**See ya next time**

**Heretic, out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**RWBY: Against All Odds**

**Chapter 2: The Beginning of the Hammer God's Rampage**

* * *

"Very well!" Yang smashed her fists against one another. "Let's do this!"

Ruby pointed at the night sky:

"Yeah! Team, our mission today is to pay back Ren and Nora in time so that we can stalk Jaune and Pyrrha in their date! Who is with me?!"

"""We are!""" Answrered Weiss, Blake and Yang at the same time.

"Then let's do this! Ren, where is the enemy school?"

Ren received the hot-blooded gaze of team RWBY, but...

"About that..."

Nora laughed a bit and said:

"We kinda hoped you four could figure it out".

THUD X4

The entire team RWBY fell to the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile...

In the movies.

Jaune and Pyrrha couldn't look at each other nor pay attention to the film.

Pyrrha looked at her own hand while remembering the tips.

'Okay... I have to put my hand in his chair... So that he can put his hand over mine. But still... It's too bold... Not to mention, our hands will be touching each other's'.

While Jaune was having a similar dilemma:

'Okay... Still not the time. They said for me to grab her hand when the time comes. But still, to do that here... And in the first date not to mention it...'

The blushing couple unknowingly became the center of the attention. Many of the movie watchers were actually cheering for the duo instead of paying attention to the film.

* * *

"Alright!" Blake circled a few spaces on the map. "So, Nora and me will go this way, to the club Yang crashed to get info".

Ruby nodded:

"Yang and me will go to the black market merchant. Maybe he got some info?"

"Yeah!" Yang smiled. "Not to mention, I want to get my hands on a missile launcher for my motorbike".

Weiss looked at the map.

"This leaves me and Ren to get back to Beacon and get info with other students".

Ruby, Blake and Yang looked at Weiss and the ice girl nodded while thumbing up.

'Do not worry, I shall get the info on dating extracted from Ren'.

* * *

Back to the movies...

'Okay... Here goes!'

Holding back her embarrassment, Pyrrha put her hand on Jaune's chair. 'I did my part'.

Jaune looked at the hand and blood rushed to his face.

'Calm down, calm down! Confidence, man! Confidence! You can do this. It's merely holding hands. We are already dating, this is nothing much!'

* * *

Yang and Ruby's side...

Ruby picked all of the materials:

"Let's do this!"

Yang held the missile launcher:

"I always wanted to put weaponry on my Bumblebee!"

* * *

Weiss and Ren's side...

Weiss was observing as the silent Ren walked ahead.

'If I do what I must quickly, I may get time to talk about dating tips. However, this will prove difficult considering the situation. I mean, I need a way to impress him too for him to help me, so I have to wait for him to need help. However, waiting for too long means we won't be able to infiltrate the movies and take pictures of Jaune and Pyrrha... I need to-'

"Hmm... I guess it will be harder than I thought" muttered Ren.

Weiss opened her eyed wide: 'my chance!'

Ren turned to her:

"Do you have a-"

"Yes, I have an idea!" Weiss haughtly declared that. "I will need a hairclip, a chicken and a pair of boots!"

Ren didn't know exactly what to say.

"How can those things..."

"It's a Schnee Family way to collect information and get attention. Do not worry, it's impossible to mess this up!"

* * *

6,3 minutes later...

BOOM

"How could I mess this up?!" Said Weiss with a look of disbelief.

Ren was breathing heavily for so much running.

"Ah... Ah... I don't believe the third years will be happy when they find that chicken in their dorms... Ah... Ah..."

"AAAAAAAAHHH! SOMEBODY HELP ME! THAT CHICKEN IS GONNA- NOOOOOO!"

Ren tried to ignore the screams of the victims as he turned to Weiss.

"What?!" The girl was between a frail line of anger amd sadness due to her failure.

"So?"

"I... hum... Err... Will need a rat, a gauntlet and a bag of sand!"

"None of that again!" Ren interrupted her.

The boy in green calmed himself down and noticed her unusual behavior. It was just like before with Jaune. She wanted something.

"Do you want to talk a little about that?"

* * *

Yang and Ruby's side...

During the 6,3 minutes of Weiss' plan, the sisters managed to make more progress than it could have been imagined.

After a trail of destruction left in the streets, Yang stopped her bike and got off along with Ruby in front of the losers.

Yang took off her helmet and held the defeated boy bu the collar:

"You lost the street race, team YOLO!"

"Yeah!" Ruby agreed with her sister. "Now tell us all of your information on Jammer!"

* * *

Back in the movies...

Jaune decided he needed to man up.

He needed to do something.

He needed to do that.

'I can do this... I can do this...'

Jaine raised his hand...

Looked at Pyrrha's hand on the chair...

Blushed and...

Cheers and applauses came at the same moment he covered Pyrrha's hand with his. While the couple believed it was due to a scene of the movie they were(n't) watching in truth...

FLASH

Many of the watchers were watching their scene and rooting for them. Among them...

Sun sent the photo he got to Blake.

"To think she would call me in the middle of the movie to take pictures of them together..."

The monkey boy grabbed popcorn and shifted his attention to the movies.

* * *

Weiss and Ren...

"Fine!" Weiss admitted it. "I just wanted to get tips on it..."

"On... 'It'?"

"Dating! You and Nora make it look so easy and Blake and I kinda wanted to know how to do this type of stuff, okay. I mean, the way Jaune and Pyrrha looked together... It's envious, you know?"

"..." Ren looked at Weiss while analyzing her. "This may sound wild, but did you try asking him, Neptune, out?"

"Who do you take me for? Of course I tried! I tried going to the arcades, maybe try playing Dance Dance Rebellion, but he refused. I tried to go to a club Yang recommended together and he refused again. And I tried going to the movies, but he and Sun had to play Mario VS Donkey Kong, it's frustrating!"

Ren sighed.

"Look, Weiss. If you wanted help, you just needed to ask. You didn't need to release a wild chicken in the third years. I will be glad to help you and Blake with dating later, okay?"

"Really?!" Weiss had a smile in her face.

"Yes" Ren nodded with a calm smile.

"Oh yes!- Wait! This type of wingman thing, I need to hug you, or brofist, or-"

"For now" Ren interrupted her and extended his hand. "Just this is enough".

"Good".

Weiss accepted the handshame while thinking:

'It would e problematic if I hugged him and some sort of misunderstanding appeared'.

While Ren thought:

'Good, I didn't need to hug her. It would be problematic if I raised flags and my nightmares turned out to be real and I had to deal with a hardcore sadist Weiss later'.

* * *

Back in the movies...

Hands were touching one another, but eyes weren't meeting themselves.

Neither Jaune nor Pyrrha could say anything after what was done and steam was about to come out of both of their ears.

After 5 minutes had passed, they decided to check their pockets simultaneously for the tips they had received.

* * *

After Jaune grabs your hand...

* * *

After you grab Pyrrha's hand...

* * *

Slowly look at him/her... And KISS him/her!

* * *

""THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE FOR THE FIRST DATE!"" Shouted both of them simultaneously.

Attention of was attracted as expected, but instead of caring about the people watching the movie (them), the gaze of one another fell on the paper they were reading.

While both Jaune and Pyrrha were blushing due to everything that happened, they couldn't help but...

"The same?" Asked Pyrrha.

Jaune nodded:

"I guess so?"

Both of them smiled and resisted to laugh. The first date between both of them and they weren't even controlling their own actions.

Only puppets with strings moved by team RWBY (and Ren and Nora), due to their lack of capabilities to do anything.

Such situation could only be called laughable.

One expecting a date as if dreaming. The other, manipulated in asking her out without realizing.

"Haha..." A laugh came from Pyrrha's mouth. "Hahahaha!"

Jaune tried to control himself.

"Team RWBY sure pulled a prank on us... Hahaha..."

'Well...' Pyrrha looked a Jaune. 'One thing I learned: expecting things to happen while I can do something about it isn't good'.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune was surprised as she got up.

She pulled his hand and said:

"Come" she smiled calmly, making his heart beat faster. "I think it's best if we get out of here".

Jaune only nodded and got up.

* * *

Ruby and Yang's side.

Ruby couldn't believe half of what happened:

"I can't believe we actually managed to track down Jammer's location... And we didn't think to check it on the internet in Facescroll..."

Yang was a little less (albeit still a lot) worried.

"I can't believe we just sent that information to Nora..."

Both of them trembled.

"IMMA SPY ON THEM!" Was the response they received.

They sent Nora to Jammer. The academy filled with assassins in training.

* * *

Ren and Weiss' side.

Weiss loomed at Ren with a wry smile and said:

"... And, to sum it up... Nora is going to invade the mercenary school".

"..."

BLINK BLINK BLINK... THUD!

Ren fainted on spot.

* * *

Outside of the movies...

Pyrrha and Jaune walked together.

Althought the time that passed were mere seconds, they felt like it was hours ago that they fought the awkwardness of the movies.

Yet, now they were standing together while lookibg at each other.

No awkwardness.

No embarrassment.

No fear.

Pyrrha's beauty captivated Jaune, but he no longer lost his cool.

As such...

"Pyrrha" he felt he needed to say something. "If you give me another chance, I will make it a normal date".

"Jaune..."

"I will ask you on my own, with my own plans. Just like it is supposed to be".

Pyrrha smiled in response and made one step closer.

However...

On that time...

"WE ARE HERE!" Shouted a female voice.

"WAAAAAAH!" Cried a second.

Jaune and Pyrrha instinctively turned their heads.

Yang was on a bike with tire marks spread all over and Ruby was thrown in the ground due to the manuever.

"Yang?"

"Jaune?"

"Ruby?"

"Pyrrha?"

"Yang?"

"Pyrrha?"

"Ruby?!"

"Alright, STOP!" Shouted Yang while releasing flames. "What's going on?! Why are you two here? We contacted Ren and Weiss!"

Jaune and Pyrrha looked at each other.

Pyrrha decided to talk first:

"Well, we got out of the movies just now... Why are you so..."

"Wait what?" Yang looked at Ruby. "Weren't they..:"

"Oh my god..." Ruby took out her scroll. "Oh no..."

Ruby passed the scroll and Yang read the schedule of the plan.

'They should get out of the movies, walk a bit and in the crossroad of Street 13 and Street of Demise...'

Yang was dumbfounded.

"We just cockblocked them..."

Jaune was even more surprised:

"What is this all about?"

"I AM HERE!" Shouted a new voice.

The four of them turned around to see Ren and Weiss running at their direction. Ren in particular seemed way too worried.

"What do we do?!"

"Again!" Shouted Jaune. "What's going on?!"

Ruby was the first to talk:

"Nora is in a swarm of assassins now."

"I still can't understand!"

"Okay, here is the brief" said Weiss. "Yang defeated team YOLO in a street race, got the location of the school, but told that toNora, so she infiltrated Jammer and must be surrounded by mercenaries in training right now".

"We have a team called team YOLO?" That was the only thing Jaune understood.

Pyrrha was even more dumbfounded.

"Why would you search for a random school?"

Ren facepalmed.

"For the love of... Fine, let me explain!"

* * *

10 minutes later.

"So, to sum it up" said Jaune. "In the tournament, we will be fighting a school that trains bounty hunters, you people tried to get information on them since a few of their students invaded Beacon, which led you to challenge the only team that infiltrated Jammer, team YOLO. Which got you information on the location, but Nora decided to go right away without any prior planning and may be in danger right now?"

"It's a bit more complicated" said Ruby. "Jammer's director has a bit of immunity to law, which means they can do anything they want with Nora".

"Wait" Pyrrha was surprised. "He is immune to law?"

"More importantly!" Said Weiss while looking at the Jaune-Pyrrha pair. "Did you two kiss?"

...

BLUSH X2

The pair backed away while averting their gazes. Before Weiss could misunderstand that, Ruby said:

"We kinda interrupted them in the last part..."

"Nooooo!"

Ren was at the limits of his patience.

"Look, I can solve that later! We need to rescue Nora now!"

"Wait" said Ruby. "You can solve it later".

"Yes!"

Yang grabbed Ren by the shoulders.

"You need to tell me your secrets".

"OH MY GOD!" Ren backed away from Yang as if he saw a ghost.

As if he had been in a completely different situation, Ren started to look like a madman.

"Oh no..." Jaune understood that look. "You triggered his trauma..."

"His trauma?" Yang didn't understand.

"It's all happening again!"

Jaune tried to calm him:

"Ren that was nightmare!"

"No, it was a sign! You will see! In the end it will turn out Yang was actually a sex-maniac furry with crossdressing fetishes and everything will repeat!"

Weiss and Ruby were dumbfounded, but Yang's reaction was even more dumbfounding:

"How did you know about my fetishes?!"

"I WAS RIGHT!" Ren backed of one step and...

The boy in green fled without looking back.

Pyrrha was dumbfounded. Jaune couldn't believe it. And Weiss...

"You are a furry?"

While Ruby...

"You have crossdressing fetishes?"

And Pyrrha...

"You are a sex-maniac?"

"SHUUUT UUUUP!" Yang was red to her ears.

"Well..."

Jaune was about to speak, but Yang grabbed him by the collar with a blood filled gaze while tears appeared in the sides of her eyes.

"Okay, got it! Rescue Nora!"

Yang released him.

THUD.

"Jaune" Pyrrha helped him to get up.

Ruby looked at her scroll.

"Well... Regarding that... We sent Blake with Nora. So, should anything happen... Oh, who am I kidding? They are dead!"

"Wait!" Jaune had an idea. "I have a plan!"

Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Pyrrha looked at him with attention.

Jaune said:

"We can get into Jammer, pick Nora and erase all evidence of us there. I will need a rat, a gauntlet and a bag of sand!"

Weiss smiled:

"YES!"

While Yang facepalmed and Ruby seemed to lose all hope.

"What?" Jaune looked at Pyrrha seeking help.

She had a wry smile, but said:

"Whatever you plan, I will follow it, Jaune".

Jaune smiled in response.

The amount of things that just happened was crazy. What he was about to do was even crazier, but looking at Pyrrha calmed him down a bit.

"Haha..." He laughed a bit. "Okay, forget what I said. Let's just go to that school".

* * *

**Heretic notes:**

**Merry christmas and happy new year!**

**Man, I did a long chapter but this pacing is still too slow for me. As this is, I can't actually feel it going dar- I mean the plot twists happening any time soon.**

**Yeah, totally not going dark. It's not as if I planned this to go dark and screw up with the feels of the readers.**

**Clearly a light-hearted read. Totally.**

**Well, this has been the Heretic Lord, who didn't update in actual christmas nor new year because that's too mainstream.**


	3. Chapter 3

Current time: night, one hour after pursuing Nora's trail to Jammer.

Team RWBY (without B), Jaune and Pyrrha had their weapons readied while walking through the night, but...

"So, that nightmare Ren had?"

Jaune remembered about the many talks he had with Ren when Ruby asked such question.

"Well... Each night he has a different dream. Ren said that it's some sort of way to see parallel dimensions. The last time he told me about it, it was his worst nightmare ever".

Pyrrha was slightly confused.

"What happened in that dream".

"Sorry, Pyrrha... There is this Men's Code that we follow, so... I can't tell it".

Yang got curious while following them slowly with the bike (with a small distance apart).

"Boys have a code of honor?"

"Of course we have! And we are MEN, by the way. We can't simply go for the woman of another, can't go for sisters without talking to the guy before if we are friends, etcetera etcetera."

Ruby saw a light far away, but continued talking:

"Sooo... You aren't talking about that nightmare?"

"Nope, sorry".

"Hmmm... And the other dreams?"

Jaune thought twice before considering the idea.

"Well... I can talk about a few of them I guess? Hmm... There are a few where you die".

"What?!"

"And others where you and Weiss date together".

Ruby and Weiss opened their eyes wide.

""WHAT?!""

Pyrrha thought about it for a while.

"Wait, if Yang's fetishes are true, then Weiss and Ruby are-"

"No!" Weiss intervened. "I like Neptune!"

Yang grinned and seemingly recovered from their talk of before.

"Neptune, huh?"

"Guys! I meant guys!"

"Oh, sure..."

"Wait!" Ruby intervened. "We have arrived!"

The group of six stopped upon noticing the academy beyond a large bridge linked to a forest.

* * *

**Against All Odds**

**Chapter 3: The Arrival of the Demon Lord**

* * *

It was a castle. A castle of pure darkness that came from the worst gothic tales.

The type of tales that end in death of tragedy and that castle was right in front of them.

But that wasn't the most surprising thing.

In the territory of the night forest, the smell of blood filled the air.

Stakes. Hundreds of them with the creatures of darkness impaled on them.

* * *

The red eyes of the tortured grimm gazed at the group.

Pyrrha was the first to react:

"How is that possible? Grimm may leave one or two things behind, but they disintegrate when they die!"

"They are alive" said Jaune upon realizing the act. "They are still alive while being slowly impaled in the stakes".

Ruby looked at the grimm. A few of them emitted cries of pain.

"That's insane... One thing is to kill grimm, but this... That is pure sadism... A person who does that is not normal, that is just wron-"

"SEE YOU LATER, GUYS!"

From the bridge, a girl wearing black robes was walking in the group's direction. She waved back to the castle and then walked to the team.

The girl was wearing a skull mask, but Yang recognized her right away.

"Nora?"

"Sup?" She took off the mask. "My codename is Aron, by the way. And I made new friends! They taught me the meaning of bros before hoes!"

"Uh-huh..."

Weiss looked around.

"And Blake is..."

Blake's voice came from behind them.

"Right behind you".

""Waaaah"" Ruby and Weiss shouted at the same time and hugged each other.

Upon realizing it, Weiss pushed Ruby away and looked at Blake.

"What happened to you two?"

Blake shook her head.

"It's a very long and short story. Can we talk while walking back to Beacon? Those guys are crazy".

* * *

Jaune had his mouth wide open after hearing the first part of the story.

After Nora got gothic lolita clothes from a black market merchant, she infiltrated the academy while posing as a male student testing his disguise.

And the mercenaries in training believed in her while also claiming that the disguise was the best one they had ever seen.

Meanwhile, Blake pursued her from the shadows while acquiring information around the school and students.

Ruby said:

"Sooo... The stakes outside are some sort of rite?"

"No" Blake shook her head. "There is someone here entitled 'Impaler Vampire' that put them there".

Jaune ot curious.

"No name?"

Nora said:

"Only codenames. Their top students have such codenames aaaaand they gave our top students too!"

"Really?!"

Blake nodded.

"Nora is 'Hammer God Princess', Pyrrha is 'Victory Torch', Weiss is 'Ice Queen' and so on".

"Why am I Ice Queen again?!"

Jaune ignored Weiss' question and asked:

"Did I get one too?"

"Yes".

"Really?! Oh yes!"

Nora picked up her scroll.

"Let's see... Teams RWBY, JNPR and CRDL are currently the top first year teams. By the way, RWBY is considered the best team, but Pyrrha is the best student".

"I am?!" She was surprised.

"Of course you are!" Said Jaune while complimenting her. "Now, codename! Mine! NOW!"

"White Knight" said Blake.

"Wait, just that?"

Nora verified her scroll twice.

"The codename is made based on information known. Ren, for example is 'Unknown Lotus'. You and Ren have no information whatsoever except for being a leader and a member of team JNPR".

"Aww, man..."

"Either way..." Blake continued talking. "Back to what happened... They even have poisoning courses in there and the students are set in battles aiming at each other from time to time".

"We have that too" said Yang.

"Only ONE of them is notified of the opponent while the other will only know someone is after him. The battle may end in death".

"Say what?"

"But that's impossible" said Blake 100% sure. "Take Nora's new 'friends' for example..."

* * *

In the past in Jammer...

In a narrow corridor with and end to a window two boys were facing each other while Nora observed from the stairs

One of the boys was clearly worried.

"What is happening? Why is the floor so shiny?!"

"Mwahahahaha!" A sinister laugh ripped the air. "You have been caught in my trap".

"It can't be?!"

"Observe, Aron" he said Nora's fake name. "My opponent's semblance is 'Speed'. Therefore, I prepared myself".

"You couldn't have!"

"That's right! I have moved to counter you... By giving the floor a thorough cleaning! I dare you to walk here now!"

* * *

In the present...

Yang was laughing, Ruby was holding back hers and Weiss...

"Those guys are idiots..."

Blake nodded.

"Same thing for poisoning courses. They just made food with high calories for a 'slow and painful death'."

At this point, Ruby also released her laughter and fell to the ground with Yang.

Nora smiled and cheerfully said:

"Also, their director was the one responsible for the tournament, but..."

Jaune gave a guess:

"He is also like the students?"

"She is, a bit, yes".

"She?!"

* * *

In the past...

The student looked at the floor worried.

"You bastard, do not think this will be enough!"

"Mwahahahaha!"

At that moment, a petite girl wearing crystal blue witch clothes passed by Nora's side.

"Sup, guys?"

The students stopped and looked at her.

"Director Merlina?"

"What are you doing here?"

The girl held out her hand and revealed a cake.

"I am going to Beacon now to give Ozpin a surprise! He finally accepted to have a tournament between our schools, so I think I should give a gift. By the way, good job cleaning the flo-"

"Director, wait!"

"-ooooooorrrr whaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The director tripped and slipped in the shiny floor and was dragged all the way through the window by the momentum.

_**CRASH**_

"Waaaaaaaa!"

**T**

**H**

**U**

**D**

"Ouchie... No worries... The ca... ke is fine... X_X"

* * *

Blake said:

"Her name is Merlina Lake, a high ranking assassin and mercenary. If there is a war anywhere, you will find her near the battlefield. Turns out, she begged for the tournament to happen. For someone with a license to kill, she didn't seem like a bad person".

Nora nodded to Blake's words.

Pyrrha was dumbfounded just like Jaune, but she still asked:

"Is that Impaler Vampire guy like them too?"

Nora raised her shoulders.

"Dunno... By the way, where is Ren?"

"... We... Lost him in the way".

"Kay, gonna find him, BYE!"

And so Nora fled.

Team RWBY, Jaune and Pyrrha looked at each other and decided to call it a day and search for Ren in Sunday.

''So...'' Jaune was still dumbfounded at the many things that had happened in a single day ''see you guys tomorrow?''

* * *

Sunday morning...

Jaune was walking through Beacon with no idea of what to do.

Pyrrha had disappeared while Jaune found a note from Ruby saying they went out to talk about girl stuff.

Ren and Nora were still missing, but he didn't think there would be a problem now around both.

Sun and Neptune were also gone. It was Sunday, after all.

Which left him...

"With absolutely nothing to do" he was bored. "Hurray..."

He continued walking through the corridor.

'Maybe I should search more about Jammer... The director said she would come give Professor Ozpin a cake, but still...'

'That Vampire is what bugs me. That amount of stakes was too high. Something tells me he isn't like the other students. But with a director like that...'

'Besides, it's not like I can infiltrate a mercenary school, right? Then should I train? Or...'

Pyrrha's face appeared on his mind.

"That's it! I have to plan the next date!"

'Think about it, I already went to the movies once'.

"Hey" someone called him.

'But girls don't seem like they would enjoy other places like boys. What to do...'

"Dude..."

'Maybe the amusement park? No, we are hunters in training, there wouldn't be something capable of entertaining a girl of Pyrrha's caliber'.

"I heard you want to plan a date..."

"Oh yes, I want! Wait... Who are you?"

A boy wearing black robes was in front of him.

"I am merely a brother in search of love such as you. Enlightened by the divinity of your friend, our king".

'... My friend? His king?' Jaune felt a bad feeling.

"You can't mean..."

"Yes! The man that made me find the love of my life like many others! The King of Hearts! The Snake of Manipulation! Our guide through life, Lie Ren".

* * *

Jaune ran as fast as he could once he got the location and opened the door to the music room.

"LONG LIVE THE KING OF HEARTS"

It seemed like a cult...

"LONG LIVE THE KING OF HEARTS"

Or it was an actual cult.

"LONG LIVE THE KING OF HEARTS"

Dozens of followers and throne in the top.

"LONG LIVE THE KING OF HEARTS"

With a boy with a mad smile in his face.

"Thank you! Thank you! You are too kind!"

He was sitting just like a villain from fairy tales. An evil overlord.

Holding a glass of tomato juice in one hand, he seemed completely different from what Jaune remembered.

Lie Ren was wearing palette swapped clothes. The pants and the insides of his green shirt were black. The pink portion of his hair was dyed red. And deep dark bags were under his eyes.

On his side was...

"Wait... Nora too?" Muttered Jaune.

Nora was wearing a black shirt instead of her normal one and seemed normal, but she said:

"Hi Jaune!" She waved her hand cheerfully. "I helped Ren take over the school! It was fun!"

"Ah, Jaune" Ren seemed to notice him, but talked to another boy. "Take her to the amusement park by the sunset. No horror houses, only ferris wheels."

After giving a tip about love...

"LONG LIVE THE KING OF HEARTS"

Ren shifted his attention to Jaune.

"I have been expecting you to come sooner or later".

**SHI~VER**

Ren gave Jaune a last boss feeling.

"Ren... What have you done?"

Ren sneered.

"It's just like you see. I have found a plan to not only deal with my problems, but also take down all of my enemies... And get a few allies".

"You mean Jammer, right?"

Ren shook his head smiling.

"I meant girls" Ren got up from his throne. "I meant MMORPG players" he raised his glass of tomato juice. "And lastly, Jammer. But enough of this!"

He threw the glass of blood(juice) away and it broke on the impact with ground.

Ren looked at Jaune and Jaune only prayed 'don't say a boss phrase, don't say a boss phrase, don't say a boss phrase!'

Ren twisted his lips:

"Welcome, to my castle".

'Man, I am screwed' he thought. 'This can't get any worse!'

But Nora seemed to twist his luck further.

She directed herself to some random cultists and said:

"Team BAND, play Outer Science!"

'Oh god!' Jaune backed away one step. 'He even got a boss theme!'

Jaune tried to talk his way out of it:

"Yeah, good welcoming and all, but you see... I kinda of only wanted to check if you were fine and search for tips to a date with Pyrrha, and maybe find info on Jammer, since there is this vampire guy that can impale creatures that disintegrate when they die, but I kinda have to go now-"

"Do not worry" said Ren. "I will give you all the tips you need" he opened his eyes wide like an insane person. "After you become one of ours!"

'Ahahaha... Okay, calm down... Remember what dad said, confidence solves everything... Okay that this was more of a tip with girls, but a confident opponent is one you don't mess with'

"Ha!" Jaune smiled boldly. "Does that mean you would battle?"

"If you are not my ally" Ren glared at Jaune while smiling. "Then you are just a potential enemy".

'Haha... He sure is confident, and it totatlly makes me not want to mess with him'.

But Jaune still tried to talk:

"Well... But I was trained by Pyrrha, you know?"

"I have an army!"

"We have a No-"

Jaune was about to say that he had a Nora, but remembered she was by his side. 'This just keeps getting worse and worse!'

"We have a... I... Well, I was also trained by Weiss!"

"And what of it?"

'And she gave me Dust even though I have no idea how to use it' he answered mentally.

"Aaaand... Aaaaaand... And I learned one important thing".

"What?"

"How to run from a powerful Weiss!"

Jaune ran away onspot.

Ren merely observed the boy and snapped his fingers, making one lacay come to his side:

"Yes, my lord?"

"Jaune isn't the only one who learned a few things with a Schnee. Bring me a hairclip, a chicken and a pair of boots" Ren opened his eyes insanely. "The hunt... Is ON!"

* * *

Team RWBY's room...

Pyrrha listened with full attention to what Ruby and Yang said.

"Soo... I need to ask him out the next time?"

Yang thumbed up.

"Yes! You see Pyrrha, this is the time for you to act. Knowing Jaune, he won't accomplish anything in days while trying to find the best date spot for you. So, you have to go and ask him out. You already went to the movies once, a club is still too soon, so, I think you should go to an amusement park. By the way, focus on the ferris wheel by the sunset and-

RRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGG

"It's mine!'' Ruby picked up her scroll. ''Hello?"

"RUBY!"

"Wah!" Ruby got scared by Jaune's shouting.

"Ruby, I need help! Ren became the Demon Lord!"

* * *

**Dododododo! Heretic Notes:**

**Chapter 3 with Ren becoming a boss... Check!**

**Giving foreshadowing info about a certain Impaler Vampire... Check!**

**Having Pyrrha be kidnapped by team RWBY in order to have a more aggressive approach towards Jaune... Check!**

**Having Ren's dreams be about parallel universes (fanfics)... Check!**

**Very slow speed for plot development... Check!**

**Seriously, I think it will take at least two chapters for the start of the first arc like this.**

**Oh well, everything is fun and games for now, so enjoy it.**

**Heretic, out!**


	4. Chapter 4: VS - Demon Lord Ren

Ruby received Jaune's cry for help from the scroll and instantly acquired a serious expression.

"Sis?" Yang called her. "What happened?"

"The moment I feared the most" Ruby talked to Jaune through the scroll. "All right Jaune, it will be an arduous quest, since there is only one way way to defeat Ren now. Accross Vale, there are seven stones of mystical power. We have to gather them and complete the belt in order to extinguish evil and-"

"DEMON LORD, not SHADOW LORD" shouted Jaune through the scroll. "I don't have time to find the freaking belt of Deltora and he is pursuing me!"

**BOOM**

After hearing an explosion...

**BANG BANG BANG**

"Whyyy!" Jaune seemed more desperate. "Why couldn't he wield a cursed sword instead of guns?!"

**BANG BANG BANG**

"Mwahahahaha! Run as much as you want, Jaune!"

Ruby instantly ended the call.

Yang heard a girly cry from afar and got the gist of it.

"In which situation did he get himself into this time?"

While Pyrrha got confused, Ruby said:

"It seems Ren became evil... And is hunting Jaune right now".

* * *

Jaune's side...

"ALL HAIL THE KING OF HEARTS!"

'Oh god, how could this all happen?'

Jaune ran away, jumped through a window, grabbed a branch and started climbing a tree all the way up to the next floor.

But Ren's voice came from the floor bellow:

"I already know you contacted team RWBY!" He started climbing the tree. "It was futile, I already handled them!"

"What did you do?! You attacked them?"

"Please. I gave dating tips to Sun and Neptune!" Ren smiled insanely. "Right now they must be dating them!"

'He sure was well prepared' thought Jaune upon looking at the rooftop. 'Wait...'

"What about Ruby and Yang?"

"I have sent my agents! Mwahahaha! No one can handle my shipping powers!"

'Oh god' Jaune finally arrived at the rooftop. 'Ren makes fanfic writers look like noobs'.

* * *

Ruby, Yang and Pyrrha barely left the room and...

"Your eyes reminds me of the blood of the most powerful dragon!"

"Your hair reminds me of the blazing flames of the sun!"

"Your personality reminds me of a hot blooded warrior!"

Yang backed away and closed the door followed by Pyrrha and Ruby.

"This is bad... Ren trained those guys well".

Pyrrha looked at her confused.

"You weren't even blushing".

"I can handle a few compliments. But I highly doubt you two can".

Ruby thought about it a bit.

"The window!"

She barely opened the window and heard the sound of guitar being played.

"Girl of the red stone! Your eyes are more dazzling than the purest silver! Your cape-"

Ruby closed the window while blushing.

"What's wrong with Ren?! How did he even get that many followers in a single day?!"

* * *

Jaune and Ren looked at each other in the rooftop.

Ren's followers appeared in the entrance, but...

"Stop" Ren sneered. "This is a battle I can handle myself. Only interfere if he tries to run away".

Jaune looked at the sides.

'Followers blocking the entrance... Big boss in front of me... I guess I will need to fight...'

"Ren!" Nora's voice came from the crowd.

"Yes, Nora?"

"Can I take half of them and dance thriller?"

Ren sighed.

"Do what you want. Just don't interfere with my battle".

"Yay!"

After Nora left, Jaune looked at Ren.

"We don't have to do this".

But Ren only smiled.

"Talk as much as you want, I won't hold back!"

Ren revealed a multicolored block and Jaune was surprised.

"A Dust Catridge?!"

"One of the many presents my servants gave me. Get ready, Jaune!" Ren loaded his guns. "Dust in bullet! FLAME SHOT!"

A fireball was shot and Jaune blocked with his shield, the explosion sent him 2 meters back.

'What the heck?! He got that powerful?"

* * *

Pyrrha analysed the situation.

'Those boys are searching for single opponents... However, since I went out with Jaune...'

***BLUSH***

'Oh yes, I went out with him! Wait, does that mean we are dating? He asked me out and I am planning to ask him out... It's totally dating! I am dating him!'

Pyrrha shook her head as steam started to come out of her ears.

'Okay, not time for that! I can think about dates later. For now...'

"Ruby, Yang, I have a plan" the duo looked at her. "Boys have that code of honor, so... They must not be after me. I may be able to get out and help Jaune stop Ren if-"

"As if!" Said Yang.

"Negative" said Ruby.

Pyrrha didn't understand them.

"Why do you..."

"Pyrrha" Yang was the first to speak. "You see... If Jaune and Ren are fighting, at the end of this, Jaune will either win or lose. Both of those will be perfect oportunities to ask him out".

Ruby nodded.

"Here is what will happen. You will get out through that window, go to Vale and search a perfect place for a date. While you do that, Yang and me will try to find a way to deal with Ren's army".

"But I-"

Yang interrupted her:

"No 'but's. You are going out with him and I am not accepting any other way. We will have a tournament and stuff, so there may not be time later. This is a golden oportunity. You are going out!"

Pyrrha wanted to disagree, she really wanted, but...

"Fine" she looked at the sisters. "But should anything happen, you are calling me to help. I don't care about the date, if Ren really went insane and goes to far, I'd rather not date Jaune instead of seeing him in a hospital.

Yang though: 'a hospital visit would raise more flags, but...' She shook her head.

"Fine. Now, go!"

* * *

"Ah... Ah... Ah..." Jaune was breathing heavily.

"That's all?" Ren smiled mockingly. "I expected more".

'You chased me the whole school, what did you expect?' Jaune was getting at his limit.

Dark Ren was too much of an opponent. Even if it was Ren like before, Jaune didn't think he could beat him easily due to the distance advantage he could get.

Now, in addition to that, Dark Ren had Dust to power up his attacks. Fire Shots, Ice Blades, and...

"Dodge this!" Ren threw two crystals in the ground.

He jumped, spun and smashed the crystals with his feet, releasing electricity.

Following that...

"Gyahahahahaha!"

He spun releasing a series of kicks in a lightning tornado.

Jaune blocked with the shield and even tried to slash back with his sword, all the fail due to the powered legs.

"Take this!" Ren kicked Jaune.

"Argh!"

The electric kick pushed him through the air and shocked his body.

Upon crashing on the ground, even though he sustained damage...

'That's it!' Jaune had a wild idea.

From his pocket, he took out a Fire Dust crystal.

'Okay, I just hope my ancestors used Dust like this, otherwise I will be melting my sword!'

Using the crystal like a smithing stone, Jaune coated his blade with dust and...

"Impossible!" Ren couldn't believe it.

"It's a fire sword!" Neither could Jaune.

Crocea Mors was shining with the flames.

"Alright, Maou Ren! Round two!"

'This always works in the games!' Jaune slashed the air with the sword, making a fire slash in Ren's direction just like in the games.

"Pathetic!" Dark Ren avoided it. "Dust in bullet! Ice Shot!"

**BANG BANG BANG**

Three ice fangs were shot at Jaune.

'Please melt them, please melt them, please melt them!'

Jaune slashed the three bullets with the fire sword, evaporating them.

'That was awesome!'

However, in that moment...

"Argh!"

An electric kick shocked Jaune's hand and he let go of the sword.

Ren kicked Jaune in the chest, throwing him in the ground.

"It seems you are still too undisciplined, Jaune..."

"I still won't give up!"

But Ren didn't drop his smile.

"Even if I could grant you dreams beyond your desires?"

"..."

"Maybe a harem?"

Jaune opened his eyes wide. Dark Ren smiled and continued talking:

"That's right, a harem. In quite a few of my dreams, you get one. With my help, that is possible" Ren extended his hand. "Join me, Jaune. Join me and become the Harem King".

'A harem... A highschool boy's dream... But...'

Pyrrha's face appeared in Jaune's memories. A smile and fun he recently found out.

"Sorry, Ren..."

Ren dropped his smile in confusion.

"What... You refused my proposal?!"

"That's right..." Jaune go up. "Harem, a buch of girls, screw that! I still am trying to see if things can work out between me and Pyrrha, and I will not betray her!"

"Kuh... It seems you got much more mature in a single night".

"And you lost your sanity during the same time. You don't have to hide it, you wanted me to build a harem in order for you to not get one in the future! That won't work with me!"

Dark Ren backed away in anger.

"To think your love for Pyrrha would make you reject my plans!"

'Lo-love?!' Jaune blushed.

"Dude, I think it's too soon for that... I mean, we only went out once and, while it was pretty fun and worked out well, we kinda need to take it slowly while dating".

"So you admit you are dating her".

"Yes, that's right!" He answered full of conviction.

'Wait... I am dating Pyrrha?'

'I am... Dating Pyrrha...'

'I'm dating Pyrrha Nikkos...'

Jaune dropped to his knees.

"I AM DATING PYRRHA NIKKOS!" Jaune raised his fists to the air. "It feels great to be alive!"

But Ren's glare made Jaune lose all the happiness he recently acquired.

"Ha! Enjoy that sweet time. I will make you regret it" Dark Ren pointed at Jaune. "Now, you are unarmed. I will make sure you wake up in the hospital!"

"Unarmed?" Jaune got up with a smile in his face. "I still have one weapon".

Dark Ren acquired a face of fear. 'Can it be... His shield... It transforms?'

"That's right!" Jaune nodded upon holding his shield with both hands. "I still have my _Smashing Board_!"

Dark Ren blankly looked at it.

"That's a shield."

Jaune shook his head.

"Smashing Board".

"Gah! That's a shield! It's meant for defense! You can't attack me with a shield".

"Yes, I can't attack with a shield" Jaune agreed. "But this is a Smashig Boar-"

"IT'S A SHIELD!"

Ren advanced in a fit of rage.

At that moment...

"It's a SMASHING BOARD!"

Ren aimed with both of his guns:

"Dust in bullets! Fire and Ice Shots!"

"Well and I..." Jaune realized he didn't have an attack name. "Whatever, here goes!"

**BANG BANG**

**CLANK!**

**BOOM!**

.

.

.

.

.

"Argh!" Jaune crashed on the ground.

His right arm was frozen and his left one was burned.

However, on the other side...

Defeated and unconscious due to a heavy hit on the head, Ren's eyes were spinning.

"That... Was a shield..."

BLINK BLINK BLINK

Jaune couldn't believe it.

'I defeated Ren?'

Jaune got up and was amazed.

"I DEFEATED REN!"

'My first victory! It's amazing!' Jaune started commemorating.

"He defeated our leader!" Shouted one of the followers. "Kill him!"

'Oh god, no!' Jaune quickly ran, grabbed and readied his Smashing Board with his burned arm.

Dark Ren's army started to come at his direction, but...

"I believe that's enough" said an ominous voice. "Open the space".

Slow steps and a cheerfully smile. A girl that gave off a true boss feeling.

Jaune continued to remain in battle stance.

"Nora?"

Nora smiled.

"You did a good job Jaune. Without you, I would never be able to succeed".

"No... It can't be?!"

Jaun realized everything. 'Nora set me up against Ren in order for her to take over his army and conquer the school!'

"That's right" Nora nodded. "I was the one who sent you the emissary about Ren's rise of power. I took half of his forces, the boys that would act on impulse just for them to not attack you. I did everything for this very moment... Now... Ren is mine!"

"You will never- wait! What?"

'Ren is hers?'

Nora aproached Ren and princess-carried him.

"Now there are no potential enemies in the school that can try to get him, since I personally helped Ren in estabilishing all of the dangerous couples. And now, since he is wounded, I will be the only one who can help him in the infirmary".

Jaune dropped his shield while trying to understand everything.

"So, Ren went crazy..."

"Yep!"

"And took over the school with his shipping powers".

"Yep!"

"And you helped him all along just for him to be defeated".

"Yep!"

"All just to have a chance with him?! Just for that?!"

"Silence, fool!" Nora laughed like a maniac. "You have no idea of what me and Pyrrha had to handle with oblivious boys. It's always friendzone this and friendzone that. Team RWBY thought you were dense, but Ren is a diamond of density! Do you know how many plans I tried out? 87! EIGHTY-SEVEN PLANS! This is literally my last plan to escape the friendzone!"

"Okay, sorry!" Jaune was being scared by Nora.

Nora patted Jaune in the head as if nothing happened.

"Good that you understood".

'Did she just pat me on the head like a dog?'

"Now" Nora snapped her fingers and looked at Ren's followers. "The ones with healing powers, heal Jaune. Ren is mine, the one that dares to touch him will suffer the agony of seeing your very body be separated from the head!"

Many boys gulped and came to help Jaune. Nora them looked at him.

"By the way, I manipulated Blake and Sun's date a bit without telling Ren, they may bring new info on Jammer, sooo..."

Jaune nodded while still scared by how cunning Nora truly was.

"Got it, I will discuss strategies with them".

Nora smiled cheerfully.

"Good. See you in the dinner".

* * *

At dinner...

In many of the tables of the cafeteria, couples could be seen talking to each other and having fun together.

Jaune read a letter to Blake, Weiss, Sun and Neptune:

"It says: 'Ren and I will be busy. Don't worry'... Soo..."

"Dude!" Sun looked atthe bandages that covered both of Jaune's arms. "What happened?"

Jaune wanted to say that Ren became evil, but... 'If what Nora said is true...'

"So..." He looked at Neptune and Sun. "Do you know anybody who got good dating tips?"

Sun and Naptune looked at each other and nodded.

""Dude, you can't even begin to imagine it"".

"What?"

Sun spoke:

"You know Ren?"

"Uh huh..."

Neptune said:

"He is the best wingman I've ever met!"

"I know, right?" Sun agreed.

Jaune thought: 'better if I don't say that I beat up their wingman'.

"The guy is a genius!"

"I know right?"

Sun and Neptune continued talking about it and Jaune realized how bad of an idea it was to say the Ren wen evil overlord, took over the school, enstabilished a cult and manipulated Sun and Neptune to avoid getting a harem.

Jaune turned to the side and saw Weiss and Blake chatting.

'Probably about Ren...'

* * *

Weiss and Blake's side...

Blake was reading a message:

"Here says: 'We are being attacked by Ren's army and Pyrrha went out to find a good dating spot. Please help us!' Or something like that..."

Weiss gasped.

"Oh my god... Pyrrha is starting to take on the initiative!"

Blake felt a tear on the corner of her eye.

"They grow up so fast..."

* * *

Jaune's side...

Sun was speaking of his date with Blake:

"Then... We invaded Jammer! Assassin's Creed style! I mean, before that thing with boats and stuff".

Jaune was dumbfounded. 'Nora made them date in an enemy school? No, now is not the time for that'.

"Did you learn anything about their students in it?"

"Oh yeah, you guys will have a tournament against it, righr?" Sun started to sulk. "Man, I wanted to go too..."

Neptune laughed.

"Too bad we aren't original Beacon students..."

Jaune got interested.

"So, Sun. What did you get?"

Sun checked his scroll.

"A few things. I got info on their top three teams, but Blake told me you seemed interested in the Impaler Vampire, so I mainly researched about his team".

"Any names?"

"Mostly codenames".

Jaune hit the table with his head.

"Aww, man..."

"Dude" Neptune poked his shoulder. "What it the matter?"

"Everybody has those super cool names and I got a really simple one..."

Sun checked his scroll.

"White Knight of Treachery?"

Jaune opened his eyes wide.

"Wait... 'of Treachery'?"

"Yeah" Sun nodded. "You are currently known as a deceiver, who hides his true power with a good-lovable idiot personality. Here says even your sword is a fake weapon, and your shield has a function to turn it into a 'Smashing Board', that had enough power to defeat the most dangerous student in Beacon".

Jaune understood the misunderstanding right away. His battle against Evil Ren led to a sequence of misunderstandings.

"And the most dagerous student is..."

"Lotus King of Manipulation - Lie Ren" Even Sun got surprised upon reading it. "Here says his semblance is probably brainwashing... What the?!"

Neptune took Sun's scroll.

"Team JNPR is regarded as the most powerful team, but internal power struggles makes it rank as the second best. Currently, team RWBY is Beacon's best team and CRDL is the third. But JNPR is the top one in battle prowess due to underhanded methods and brainwashing... What?"

Jaune felt headaches.

"Okay... Forget it... What about the Impaler Vampire?"

"Gimme that!" Sun stole his scroll back. "He is currently the leader of Jammer's top first year team. We didn't get the team's name, but we got all of their codenames and the gist of their strength".

"Tell me!" Said Jaune withoud holding back his curiosity.

"Dude, calm down" said Neptune.

"Relax, I will tell" Sun checked his scroll again. "Okay, The Impaler Vampire... Semblance unknown, race is dubious, but seems to be human... Well, here says he looks like a vampire, hence half of the codename".

"And the other half?"

"Acquired due to the continuous pratice of impaling most of the grimm he kills solo. He even has a method to stop them from disintegrating, which seems to be extremely painful, but lacks a perfect ratio. He is responsible for impaling 314 grimm, but 114 of those disintegrated. Here says he left the other 200 in front of the academy as some sort of sign".

Neptune had a wry smile.

"Kind of a good sign to me".

"Me too" agreed Jaune.

"Me three" nodded Sun. "Well, at least he doesn't have a perfect battle record. His win ration is currently 64%".

"Oh thank god!" Jaune calmed down. "At least he isn't unbeatable".

"It's lower than Pyrrha's" pointed out Neptune. "Well, while the reputation seems pretty shady, he doesn't seem like too much of a problem. I guess I can handle him."

"Dude"

"Dude!"

Both Sun and Jaune had the same reaction, but Neptune said:

"Now, hear me out here. Don't you find pretty strange the leader of the top team having such a win ratio?"

Sun and Jaune looked at each other while understanding. Neptune continued:

"It's because they are mercenaries, right? Which means, whatever weakness the Impaler Vampire has, it can be AND was exploited by 36% of his opponents. Now, if we analyze the kills, all by impaling, we can guess that he fights mostly, if not only, in close range. Not only that, I can also deduce his weapon is some sort of spear, if not, the same stakes he used to kill the grimm".

"Wow..." Sun had his eyes wide open. "You..."

Jaune nodded.

"That was actually a very good reasoning".

Neptune smiled.

"I am an intellectual" then, he returned to his thinking. "Since the grimm were a sign, I can guess stakes aren't his true weapons, but tools he used solely to impale the grimm. So, I guess his true weapon is a spear".

Jaune started to think about it as well.

"I guess you are right. Any info on the rest of the team?"

"Mush less than their leader" said Sun. "The rest of their members codenames are: 'Silver-Clad Werewolf', 'The Creature of Stein' and 'Mummy of Impossible Defeat' or something like that."

Neptune was curious.

"Those names remind me of old horror movies".

Jaune smiled at that comment and asked:

"What did you get about them?"

"Silver-Clad Werewolf has a very high win ratio with only one defeat. The Creature of Stein has the worst ration of the four, but rumor has it that he has massive aura reserves. And Mummy of Impossible Defeat has a 100% victory ratio."

Neptune and Jaune's jaws dropped at the same time.

"O-okay" Jaune tried to calm himself down. "So, Neptune, what can you get from it?"

"What do you think I can get from it?!" Neptune was surprised just like him. "I only get that the last one is unbeatable!" He turned to Sun. "You have no info about that?"

Sun had a wry smile.

"Well, Blake wanted to know more about the Impaler Vampire, so I searched mostly on him and then returned to our date... Sorry..."

"Don't be" said Jaune. "You already helped out a lot".

Sun smiled, but suddenly seemed surprised.

"REEEN! How is it going?"

Jaune felt fear from the core of his souls as most of the students in the cafeteria, humans and faunus, men and women got up and...

"LONG LIVE OUR KING OF HEARTS!"

"ALL HAIL THE KING OF HEARTS!"

"IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU BACK, LORD REN!"

Jaune slowly looked to that side and...

"Ah... Good to see you people..."

Walking slowly with Nora's help, Ren seemed back to normal with the exception of the bandages on his head.

He sat by Jaune's side.

"Jaune".

"Y-yes?!"

"Why is everyone treating me like a god?"

Jaune was surprised. 'He forgot?!'

"Ren, what is the last thing you remember?"

Ren put a hand on his forehead.

"I dunno, we were searching for Nora and Blake in the night? I also think Weiss exploded something with a wild chicken? Man, I feel as if somebody hit me with a frying pan in the head..."

"Ren" Neptune held his hand. "You are a genius!"

"... I am?"

Sun nodded.

"Dude, your tips were perfect!"

"... They were?"

Neptune nodded smiling.

"Dude, you are the best wingman somebody could ever ask for!"

"... I was your wingman?"

Ren seemed confused while looking around and people cheered for him. He then turned to Jaune.

"Did I eat something spoiled?"

Jaune had a wry smile.

"Let us say you went kind of crazy..."

"... What did I do?"

But Nora interfered cheerfully:

"Hey, where is Pyrrha?"

"Oh yeah..." Ren looked around as if he was drunk. "Where did she go?"

Weiss and Blake looked at each other and said:

""It's a secret!""

Ren seemed even more confused and turned to Jaune again.

"Is that something I forgot too?"

"Nah, it's one of those girl things".

Ren put his hand on the back of his head again.

"Man, I am so confused..."

"It's good to have you back, Ren".

* * *

**Heretic Notes:**

**You ever woke up without any memory of what happened even though you don't drink and seemed to become a god or something?**

**Ren knows how you feel.**

**Well, I guess I wrapped things up pretty good this time around.**

**Put on a bit of foreshadowing and I think the comedy was pretty balanced with the references (my favorite one this time around was the Smashing Board followed by the Deltora one).**

**Next chapter will be the start of the first arc, by the way.**

**Hope you people enjoyed, until next time!**

**Heretic, out!**


	5. Chapter 5: Turning Point (Arc 1 start)

**Heretic notes:**

**Welcome, my dear readers, to the start of the first arc!**

* * *

"... So, I took over the school?"

"Yep".

Ren was still confused, but didn't seem to bither about what happened. Jaune, on the other hand...

"You really don't remember anything?"

"Not a lot... Seemed more like one of those parallel worlds I see..."

Jaune sighed.

"Maybe you were right and your dreams are doors to the future".

Ren smirked quietly. At that moment...

"REEEEEEENNN!" A shouting voice surprised him. "JAAAAAUNNEEEEE!" It was clearly angry.

Both of the boys froze. But the golden girl didn't stop running while leaving a trail of flames behind. Yang seemed like a dragon.

"You bastaaaards! YANG DOUBLE CHOP!"

"Ugh!" Jaune held his head.

"Argh!" Ren was knocked on the ground after being hit on his wound.

"""LORD REN!""" And many boys in the cafeteria were surprised.

Sun and Neptune decided to NOT interfere, while Blake...

"Yang, what happene-"

"Shut it! You left me to die too" Yang looked at Jaune. "But YOU didn't seem to bother even after knowing we were in trouble" she then looked at Ren. "And YOU sent an army after us!"

"Ugh..." Ren was moaning on the ground. "My head..."

"""DON'T WORRY, LORD REN!"""

Half of the boys aproached, carried Ren, and...

"""WE SHALL TREAT YOU!"""

"Somebody help me! I'm being kidnapped!"

The boys took him away.

Just as Yang was about to laugh...

"She attacked the king of hearts!"

"""GET HER!"""

... the other boys decided to attack her.

"Not this again!" Yang ran away in panic.

Jaune recovered from his pain and widened his arms in front of the boys.

"Guys, guys, guys, guys! Look, there is no need to attack her, right? I mean, that wouldn't solve anything and you already have your love life and..."

But the boys...

"He is the one that rejected our king's generosity!"

"I heard our king offered him the secrets of harems!"

"That arrogant bastard!"

"""KILL HIM!"""

Jaune didn't need to think before running away.

* * *

**RWBY: Against All Odds**

* * *

"Ah... Ah... Ah..."

How long did he run for? An hour?

He was tired, sitting agains a wall outside the school while staring at the full moon.

"Last few days were crazy..." He muttered.

A tournament against a Mercenary School had been announced, he went on a hellish training, went out in a date with a girl way out of his league, fought against a friend that went 'evil', won and was just pursued by an army.

How could one describe such situations without the word 'crazy'?

However, as much as they were bizarre...

"It has been very fun" he said.

He could feel the results of his training and actually had fun like he never expected before. Everything seemed to be going very well. Except for...

"Pyrrha..." He said her name.

"You are unsure of your relation with her?" Asked a female voice".

"Yeah" he answered the truth. "Everything went very fast and great, but... Didn't seem right, you know?"

"How?"

"Well, I..." Jaune sighed. "I asked her out by accident... I only followed instrunctions the whole date... That wasn't me. I didn't plan any of that, but she seemed so happy... It feels as if I have been just messing up and someone is cleaning the mess for me... And yet, I get the prize in the end... It just doesn't feel right..."

"Because you weren't responsible for what happened?"

Jaune looked at the full moon again.

"Yeah... But I can't just go back and say 'it was all an accident'... And I can't go forward as if nothing happened. I'm stuck. Dating wasn't supposed to be like this".

"Jaune, I think you are taking relationships too serious".

"Blake, relationships have to be-" he stopped. "Wait... Blake?!"

Sitting right by his side against the wall on the grass, Blake smiled.

"Took you long enough to notice".

"I nearly thought my heart stopped!" Jaune calmed down. "What are you doing here?"

Blake looked at the full moon.

"I felt something like this would happen sooner or later. I know a bit about how you feel... About trust and truth, you know?"

"Really?"

"But, Jaune... You are having senseless worry."

"But, well... Dating is supposed to be..."

"You are confusing date with love, Jaune" Blake looked at him in the eyes. "Are you 100% sure you are in love with Pyrrha?"

"Well, I..." Jaune looked at his hands. "I... I guess I am not... But you know, it really is fun hanging out with her..."

"Then you have nothing to worry about".

"I don't?"

Blake smiled again.

"Jaune, I know you had a crush to Weiss and I know you are already over it, but you are mistaking a few things: the world isn't a fairytale."

"Yeah, I know..."

The biy already knew of such reality. If everything was as simple as that, people wouldn't walk everywhere with weappons bigger than them.

"And just like the world isn't a fairytale, love isn't something like that."

Jaune opened his eyes wide. Blake was smiling, but wasn't laughing.

She stretched herself.

"That's what dates are for, Jaune. It's for people to know each other. For the love of one to be confirmed or dispelled, that's why you don't have to worry about it. Continue dating and you and Pyrrha will be able to confirm if one is fit for the other. Who knows, maybe she really is your destined one? Or, if not, you will at least know about it".

"Wow... That was deep..."

"Fufufu..."

"But... What if a perfect match doesn't exist?"

"It really doesn't" she said it flat out.

Jaune got a little far from Blake.

"Hey! There was no need for that!" Said her displeased. "Look, what I mean is: no one is perfect. A really perfect couple doesn't exist. Didn't you ever hear a tale from that man that could go back on time?"

"You mean that indie game you are addicted to?"

Blake blushed and replied:

"What I mean is: that man turned back time many times for his beloved. Everytime he did a mistake, he corrected it as if nothing happened. He was perfect".

"Then... they ended happily ever after?"

Blake looked at him with half-opened eyes.

"Play Braid, Jaune!"

"Sorry!"

She sighed.

"He was perfect, but such perfect being doesn't exist. By never making errors, he traded love for distrust. He could never accept his mistakes and learn from them. While his beloved couldn't help but fear such perfect man. In the end they broke up".

"How sad..." Said Jaune. "What kind of evil game is that?"

"So, Jaune" Blake looked at him in the eyes. "Don't worry about being perfect. Don't take things too serious. There is nothing wrong with what you did until now as long as you can learn from that".

"I see... I understand!"

"Really?"

"Pff, no!"

Jaune laughed as Blake go displeased, but he said:

"Just kidding. I guess I just took everything like that trying to be a hero... But you are right, a perfect hero doesn't exist. Flaws are there for a reason, right?"

Blake nodded.

"Then, what are you going to do now?"

"Now?" Jaune looked at the moon. "I will sleep. Tomorrow, I will ask Pyrrha out, by myself, just like I want it to be. And then... I guess I will ready myself for the tournament".

"Haha..." Blake got up. "Let's just call it a day. Vampires or werewolves, we can worry about them later".

She extended his hand and Jaune accepted it as she helped him get up.

Soon, Blake's scroll rung and she went back alone.

Jaune looked at the moon and the starry night sky.

"Still... I wouldn't mind..." He shook his head.

'No, never mind' he started walking back to Beacon alone.

However, he didn't know that fate took a different step on that moment.

* * *

On Jammer...

Merlina Lake, high ranking assassin and proud director of Jammer laid out cards on the table.

"Oh-ho!" She had a hollow smile.

The three cards were: 'Death', 'The Tower' and 'The Fool'.

She looked around and sat back on the chair.

"To think my predictions would go this far... Tepes, in what trouble are you getting yourself into? I told you many times to stop your arrogance".

The girl in witch clothes sighed.

"Maybe I should call Ozpin about that... He is, after all, one of the few that don't hold that hypocrisy against me. Otherwise, things will change pretty soon..." She dropped one of the cards on the ground. 'The Tower' fell upside down. "... for the worst, that is".

* * *

It didn't take five minutes before Jaune received a call.

It was from Pyrrha. However, it ended before he could answer.

"I have a bad feeling..."

Jaune started to run. There was only one place he could go.

It took him about 30 minutes to find an airship.

"Ah... Ah... Ah..." His breath was heavy. "First Ren's army, now this..."

"I don't have an army".

Jaune opened his eyes in surprise. In front of the airship...

"Sup, Jaune!" Nora waved to him.

"Nora? Ren? What are you?"

Ren had a tired expression.

"Many students, who called themselves my minions by the way, told me that you were running like a madman over here... I don't even need to hear a reason to know that it's important. Let's go".

"Yay!" Nora raised her fist to the sky.

However...

"Aren't you still hurt, Ren?"

Ren merely side-glanced to him before replying:

"Aren't you the guy that always puts his life on the line for someone in need of help?" Ren smiled. "Let's go, you can explain it in the way".

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Turning Point**

* * *

Getting the airship was more difficult than they expected.

Jaune was vomitting in a trash can while he occasionally explained the situation at the same time.

Ren, who was piloting the airship, accelerated it further.

"Then, you believe something may have happened to Pyrrha?"

Jaune nodded. Ren thought a bit.

"... White Fang? Or... Jammer?"

"Ah... Ah..." Jaune finally got rid of his motion sickness for a while. "Jammer... The White Fang doesn't seem to have Pyrrha as a target. At most, team RWBY would be due to the things they did. However, Jammer's students consider Pyrrha the best first year..."

Ren nodded. At that moment, Nora spread a map on the ground.

"Okay!" She circled a few spots. "I talked to Weiss and Ruby while you were chased by Ren's minions..."

"Hey!"

"... so, Pyrrha may have gone to places near these. If we go separate ways... Here, we can cover this much area".

Jaune looked at the map carefully.

"Got it".

Ren thought: 'Jaune must have not called team RWBY, since he went to the airship right away... If something really happened to her, we may need help, but... Even if we call them now, they wouldn't arrive on time'.

'Seems like it will be us three alone and separated there...'

"Brace yourselves!" Ren readied the controls. "I'm going to land".

Nora nodded and Jaune said:

"Once we land, each one go in a different direction. Avoid battles if necessary, we need to focus on finding Pyrrha for now".

"Got it!" Nora raised her fist. "Mission: Finding Pyrrha - ON!"

* * *

They did as planned, each one in a separate way.

After twenty minutes, Nora covered her entire are with no results.

After thirty minutes, Ren reported the same to Jaune and told him they were going to help in his area.

"Ah... Ah... Ah..." Jaune was already tired.

He had been running without stop and spent the whole day running now that he remembered. It was no wonder that he was so tired.

Even so, he continued running and shouting Pyrrha's name.

However, soon he crossed a strange figure in the streets.

'What was that?!' Jaune felt an ominous feeling.

Upon looking back, the figure...

Had its left leg bent in a few places. Held the right arm as if it could drop from the body at any moment. Drops of blood were here and there as it walked.

Jaune would normally help such person, but...

Eyes red like a blood and the skin tone of the dead. He could barely see the other festures due to the distance and darkness of the night, but the first thing that came to his mind was only one word.

'Vampire...'

Many connections were made on his mind at the same time, but he ignored them and decided to follow the creature.

"Hey, you! Stop!"

Howver, the being seemed to react to his words and ran while turning right on the next street.

Jaune accelerated his feet and followed, but...

"What... The?"

The trail of blood was gone. The shadow with red eyes had disappeared.

Before Jaune could search more...

RIIINNNNGGGG

He answered his scroll.

"Jaune!"

"Nora?"

Nora's voice was one of worry in contrast to her usual happy voice.

"Jaune, I'm sending the coordinates, you have to come here now! I've found Pyrrha!"

"... I'm going!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

"... I'm going!" The shadow heard such words as a boy ran.

The red-eyed being calmly deduced a few things from little words.

"He said 'Nora'... If I am not mistaken, that's the name of one of her teammates... It seems my predictions came true before I expected'.

Suddenly his own scroll vibrated and he answered it.

"Yes?"

"Vlad, where are you?"

"That is not important right now. What about the target?"

"... Lost".

The boy, Vlad, looked at the full moon in the sky.

"... I understand. I am sending my coordinates. I need help, Luna".

The female voice that came was not one of surprise, but cold, calm and analytical.

"What kind of monster did you fight?"

Drops of blood dyed the ground red.

"The kind... Is something I wonder myself".

* * *

Jaune barely arrived on Nora's location and had a sudden fear permeating through his body.

"No..."

There were a few people there that didn't go any closer to the scene. The ambulance there was a sign of ill omen.

Blood was splashed everywhere. The ground had many cracks on it.

"No..." Jaune dropped to his knees on the ground.

And, being transported to the ambulance, he recognized the red hair and the greco-roman gear the girl had.

A sleeping beauty, but also...

"It's Pyrrha" said Ren by Jaune's side.

Nora averted her gaze from that scene, Jaune couldn't believe it, and Ren...

'It's clear now' he understood it bitterly. 'Jammer's students have finally made their move'.

* * *

**Beacon Academy was prestigious school that trained students to become heroes.**

* * *

'Just like the impaled grimm, they chose an enemy to attack. They are trained as assassins, and any assassin can take down a person who is unaware from them with a safe distance or with a few tricks'.

* * *

**Such a school was famous for it's efficiency and the Hunters that graduated from it. The tests have a significant level of difficult, where young ones may die. As such, the school only accepts the best of the best.**

* * *

'But this is not over yet... Beacon will strike back'.

* * *

**Those who will become hunters, heroes and protectors of peace. Where they will either live a life of fame, or die as the heroes they became.**

* * *

Ren's eyes pulsed with determination.

'Just you wait. Anybody who messes with one of us, messes with all of us... We are hunters, and we...

* * *

**This is a tale about the students that live and study in Beacon. A tale about characters that seem to have come straight away from fairy tales, myths and history.**

* * *

'... Shall hunt the ones responsible for this!'

* * *

**A tale about heroes and villains and the dim line that separates them.**

Arc 1 - Disillusioned Vampire

* * *

**Heretic notes:**

**Damn, Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V is a fandom war...**

**Oh yeah, the fic! Nearly forgot, lol.**

**I actually rushed it a bit. I received news that Monty is in the hospital, so I decided to give it my all and make a start the first arc as soon as possible!**

**The first arc! Where the ones preyed upon become the predators! Where battles start and things go crazy!**

**Where the true meaning of belief and heart of the cards and stuff like that appears!**

**I mean, you people didn't really believe this was going to be just fun and games, right?**

**For a hero to shine, evil must be defeated. The greater the light, the bigger is the darkness around it.**

**So... Why not make a start with a BANG!**

**A small scale war between contrasting students. A Beacon of hope and a Jammer of despair!**

**Oh yes.**

**So, wait patiently, dear readers. I shall give you a story you will be impressed with.**

**A battle worthy of the title "Against All Odds"**

**Get better soon, Monty!**

**Heretic, out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**RWBY: Against All Odds**

* * *

Legends tell us many things

Lies

Truth

Hope

Despair

Benevolence

Malevolence

But, as I was saying before, for every rule there is an exception.

Chimaera - this is the name of it, my students.

A village outside of the kingdoms. This village possess a natural large reserve of Dust.

However, the village is plagued with an erratic climate, chaotic vegetation, constant assault of numerous and powerful grimm and many other problems.

So, do any of my students wonder how they survived?

Hm? None?

Very well, I shall tell:

By going beyond logic. By breaking taboos. By challenging the impossible with impossible and surviving.

* * *

**Arc 1 - Disillusioned Vampire**

* * *

This village is one of the few places of true equality, where humans and faunus understood that they are different, but actually accepted that fact in order to survive and worked together.

They ran a very militaristic and-

* * *

**RIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGG!**

Jaune Arc was begging for that to happen - the time when Oobeleck's class would be over.

When he could finally encounter Pyrrha.

They could not stay in the hospital and where bougth back against their wills by Beacon Staff.

But one thing was for certain: Jammer's students sent a declaration of war to them before the tournament even started.

Just as Jaune got Crocea Mors from his lockers, a hand grabbed him.

"I already fended off Ren's followers, he should have gotten an airship by now".

Nora said those words without her usual smile.

"Got it" Jaune nodded.

They were planning on visiting Pyrrha to see if she had recovered.

As they were walking, he checked his scroll:

**Impaler Vampire** \- leader of Jammer's best first year team and the best first year student. Has the practice of impaling all the grimm he defeats alone. Victory ratio: 64%

**Silver-Clad Werewolf** \- holds the position of the most powerful first year student. Victory ratio: 87,5% (only one loss in official matches)

**The Creature of Stein** \- possess above average aura reserves. Victory ratio: 54,7%

**Mummy of Impossible Defeat** \- Victory ratio: _100%_

Nora seemed worried.

"Jaune..."

"We need more information..." Jaune's eyes seemed hollow.

"Jaune, even if we have that, it isn't sure if we will fight them".

Jaune looked back at her and didn't speak. He just felt an instinct.

'We will fight them... Even if we don't want to'.

He looked ahead and finally arrived in front of the airship.

Ren was already side-glancing at them.

"Let's go".

* * *

**Chapter 6: Preparation for the Battle**

* * *

**In Jammer...**

"What kind of monster is Pyrrha Nikkós?"

A female voice asked that question as if she wasn't capable of believing it.

Impaler Vampire, the leader of her team was in a miserable state.

A leg broken in two places.

An arm barely attached to the body.

A severe loss of blood.

Bruises accross the whole body.

The girl couldn't believe that even after treating him.

It was as if he had been the defeated one in that battle, or even worse.

"Even with all the treating, the loss of blood remains and not all of the wounds have healed yet... For now..."

She snapped her fingers and a floating hologram screen appeared in front of her.

"What is it?"

Medium length black and white hair appeared, but the boy had his back to her.

The Creature of Stein was how Beacon called him.

"Newton" said the girl. "I already know what Vlad is thinking to do once he wakes up".

"Oh..."

The boy turned around. His face had a large scar and his eyes had X shaped pupils. They were constantly shining with an electric green light, as if they were neon.

The girl looked at him and said:

"Gather to me all the information you can find on her team and any related ones. I am positive that he will request it. Hack Beacon's systems if needed, we have to have what he wants beforehand".

"Roger. His condition?"

"Weakened".

"Understood".

* * *

**Two boys** watched that conversation in the window outside of the tower.

Neptune, who was barely hanging there, said:

"So, they plan to get info on team JNPR now. A possible next target?"

Sun was upside-down while sending what they acquired to their allies.

"Dunno... I already sent it to Blake. I think it's better for us to return".

Neptune nodded, but said:

"In any case, let's call Sage and Scarlet to spy on them should anything happen".

"Got it".

* * *

**In Vale...**

"Still sleeping" said Nora upon returning from the room.

Only one person at a time could visit her, so they decided to let Nora in. Jaune didn't know if he wanted to see her still fainted and Ren decided it was best for him to stay near him.

"So..." Jaune looked at th boy in green. "You knew it would come to this, right?"

Ren averted his gaze, but spoke:

"Pyrrha was the best first year student and we are dealing with a Mercenary Academy. I feared that they could do something like that sooner or later, so I wanted to get information on them to avoid the worst, but... Pyrrha and you were training so diligently that I didn't want to interrupt. That's why I went to team RWBY".

"I see..." Jaune's eyes were empty.

**THUD**

The trio turned around.

"Ouch" Ruby was lying on the ground.

**THUD THUD THUD**

"Ugh!" The girl was under three other girls.

Weiss, Blake and Yang looked at them with wry smiles.

Jauje blankly looked at them, but returned his sight to the door of the hospital room.

Yang whispered to the others:

"Did they just ignore us?"

Blake said:

"I think Ruby won't hold on much longer".

"Please..." She was struggling. "I... can't... breath..."

Weiss got up and aproached the trio.

"So... could you explain what happened?"

Jaune clenched his teeth. Nora was worried and Ren was about to speak when another voice interrupted them:

"Jammer's vampire attacked Pyrrha".

All of them looked at the window. Sun was entering through it while Neptune was coming from a nerby corrido.

Ruby was worried.

"They did? Wait, he actually beat Pyrrha? In a one on one?"

"I higly doubt it was a fair fight" said Neptune. He them turned his attention to the members of JNPR. "Isn't that right?"

Weiss didn't understand why he directed his words to them.

"Neptune, what do you mean?"

Nora averted her gaze.

"Pyrrha has been poisoned".

Silence. That was what struck the corridor they were in.

Ren sighed.

"I was trying to get information of them, but forgot it was useless. Assassins don't need to engage in one on one battles".

"This isn't over yet" Jaune's eyes were shadowed. "I will find out why this happened and find the one responsible".

"And then what?" Asked Ruby. "Give him a beating? I don't think I would be able to fight Pyrrha, how could I fight the guy that sent her to the hospital?"

"Well... you will need to" said Sun.

All of them turned their attention to him.

"Sage and Scarlet are currently undercover in Jammer and constantly sending me intel. It seems the vampire is interested in team JNPR and any possible allies".

"Which means..."

Just as Neptune was about to speak, Yang interrupted him:

"They are also researching about us".

* * *

**In the highest tower of Jammer...**

The boy called Impaler Vampire looked around at all of the information among the students of teams RWBY, JNPR and CRDL, the three top teams of the first years.

"Vlad..." A girl with silver hair approached him.

"The information on CRDL is useless. That ex-bully team doesn't seem to have befriended them".

"Yes, but, still, you see... Why do you think they will interfere?"

"Because" the boy turned around, his red eyed shining. "Walls have ears and doors have eyes. Not to mention, the bond of friendship isn't something to be underestimated".

"Still..."

"They will interfere, I am certain of it" he looked at the hologram screens again. "Look at Jaune Arc's transcripts, someone like him is bound to find us".

* * *

"So..." Ruby spoke first. "You don't think it's related to the tournament?"

Jaune nodded.

"The tournament should have rules the would make both sides have advantages. Why would he need to attack Pyrrha before it them?"

Ruby thought about it, but Blake was the one with the answer:

"He didn't need to. Sending a sign of power through her would be a bad idea. Pyrrha's attack has nothing to do with it".

"Really" Weiss didn't seem to believe it. "He seems like the type of guy to do it".

Sun negated it with his fingers.

"Impaler Vampire holds the position of best first year student by his intelligence too. The guy would think twice before doing anything dangerous. All the more because of the way he was wounded".

"What do you mean".

Naptune took out his scroll and said:

"Seems like he lost too much blood, got his arm wounded and leg broken while fighting Pyrrha. The guy should have known that he would get like this if he fought her".

"And yet, he did" Jaune analyzed it thoroughly. "I can't understand it, I don't know what they plan, but seems to be up to no good. And I am going to stop them".

"We" said Nora while putting her hand on his shoulder. "We are team. And we are fighting back!"

Ren nodded. Nora continued:

"The _chuunibyou_ duo of the Fallen Hero and the Demon Lord together with me!"

"Pff!"

Team RWBY fell into laughter. Ren and Jaune blushed upon remembering their 'fated' battle.

Sun and Neptune smiled and the monkey faunus spoke:

"We will be helping you out too. We are going to Jammer and keep and eye on them while sending information".

"And team RWBY will too!" Ruby pointed to the sky beyond the window. "We always get into confusion and giant robots anyway, horror movies creatures aren't different!"

* * *

"**So...** What are we going to do?" Asked a girl wearing a purple and golden dress.

The 'vampire' walked around in the darkness. Most of his body was healed, but his leg wasn't fully.

"I understand. I shall head out with Luna. Meanwhile, Newton shall go to Beacon while you will stay here and offer support to our scrolls".

"You are sending Newton to Beacon?" The girl in purple shook her head. "He is bound to cause a problem!"

"He will make the progress far faster if he is directly there instead of hacking here. Besides, he would go alone even if I forbid him. Therefore, I shall be sending him".

"And what if it-"

"He will be keeping the locks. As such, I believe there won't be a problem, since he took well the hiding classes".

The girl in purple dress tought about it and looked back at the red-eyed boy in the shadows.

"And you? You still haven't recovered. You do realise teams JNPR and RWBY will probably interfere. When that happens, you will have to engage them".

"Even without a leg, I believe I would still be a match for Pyrrha Nikkos."

"Do you really expect one on one battles should you fight them?"

The 'vampire' looked at the window.

"**Honorless peasants**" he spoke such words when reffering to Beacon students. "Hypocrites. Does not matter, I will be taking Luna with me. She can deal with them".

"... I see".

* * *

**Sun and Neptune had left**. Team SSSN had decided to go there and stay in Jammer to offer support from there. The others were devising strategies.

Ruby came back to the corridor running.

"Okay, Pyrrha will be transfered soon to Beacon since most of the treatment is gone and, well, grimm attacks happened in the city recently and robots with scattered roses... Hahaha..." She forced a laugh. "So... Jaune, you will stay in Beacon".

He nodded.

"I understand. According to team SSSN, it seems like the members will be scattering to the city and Beacon. Not to mention, they have been going to Vale daily. Ruby, remember to use their routes".

"Got it. Weiss, you will stay with them".

The girl nodded. Ren didn't understand that part.

"Shouldn't it be better with your team was completed?"

"No" answered the ice girl. "One of them is coming here and none of you has a Dust based style. I handed some to Blake, but if you stop to think about it".

"Pyrrha didn't have one" said Blake. "And got defeated. A loss ratio of 36% indicate a weakness. Let's bet on Weiss should anything happen to you people here."

Jaune didn't say anything. Ruby was now talking to Nora and Yang said:

"Watch out, vomit boy. Ruby, Blake and me will be going to Vale".

"Yes. Ren, Weiss, Nora and me will stay here".

Ruby readied her scythe.

"Very well, see you people at night if we don't find anything. Watch out for the agent they will send here".

Nora returned to their side while the trio parted.

* * *

**Sun and Neptune** where hiding in a few bushes after taking the last dangerous picture.

"Good" Sun smiled. "Sent it to Blake".

Neptune brofisted him.

"Now they will know their appearances".

* * *

**Jaune and Ren had barely** arrived in Beacon and Weiss ran away saying she had a small business to deal with.

Nora distanced herself from the two boys while saying:

"I will guard Pyrrha. It's better if it's me, cause... Y'know?"

"Good luck No-"

Just as Ren was about to finish, Nora hugged him.

"Good luck, Ren" she whispered in his ear.

Nora released him, hugged Jaune too and said:

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to her. If she wakes up, I will call".

"... Thanks" for the first time in a while, Jaine smiled.

With that, Nora parted ways and he and Ren were alone.

"Now we wait" said the boy in green.

Jaune nodded.

"Beacon has already been certified and Jammer's director is coming here. I plan to meet her".

**RIIIIIINNNNNGGG**

Ren and Jaune checked their scrolls simultaneously.

Jaune smiled wryly.

"Team SSSN works fast..."

Ren smirked.

"Sun and Neptune looked like children about to play hide and seek".

"They got the vampire's name... Vladimir Tepes"

On Jaune's scroll there was a image of a dignified boy that seemed to have come from the highest nobility. He had black hair, red eyes and wore spectacles.

"Doesn't seem like what I imagined" said the blonde.

"Fear of the worst is greater than the actual danger".

"Wow, Ren... That was deep, man".

**RIIIIIINNNNNNGG**

"Again?!" Ren was surprised. "Possible semblance is telekinesis..."

Jaune realized what it implied

"Explains a lot. He could keep up with Pyrrha's polarity".

Ren opened his eyes wide.

"It was a bad match-up... for both of them" he looked at the scroll again. "No team name?"

"Probably VLAD?"

Ren shook his head.

"Beacon has that thing to leader names or colors, but Jammer uses a different system for the names, Jaune".

"... Weapons?"

"Characteristics of warriors. Cowardice, regret, courage, power, skill and so on. The name should be one of those things".

"I see..."

Jaune and Ren looked to the side. Weiss was approaching them running with three boxes on her hands. Unlike before, she wore her alternate outfit, the snow dress with black details from when she went out with team RWBY to investigate the white thing.

"Guys, got battle gear for you! Wait, where is Nora?"

"Guarding Pyrrha" said Jaune. "Wait, we got alternate outfits?"

Ren was surprised.

"So quick?"

Weiss smiled.

"It was crazy. I was searching out for a store that delivers in a day, then there were those crazy girls that talked about Ren in a high regard since you helped them with their relationships and they delivered these to me".

"Ugh" Ren blushed in shame. "Once again my dark past strikes me".

"It happened yesterday, dude. Yesterday, not in junior high" said Jaune. "Besides, I also went crazy there and... most of the school too".

"Yeah, but you became the _hero_. I became the Dark Flame Master! It's totally different".

Jaune Ren were about to continue talking but Weiss was already laughing about that.

Both of the boys blushed.

""Shut up, Weiss!""

"Sorry, sorry" Weiss passed a box to Jaune. "Here, my hero".

"Ugh" he accepted it reluctantly.

"And here, my evil lord".

Ren silently received the box.

Weiss held the third one and went away while saying:

"I will deliver this one to Nora. You two get ready in the way. Meet me in front of the... the library!"

* * *

**Vale...**

In the streets, Ruby, Blake and Yang walked together.

Blake picked her scroll.

"Sun says that they are about to depart. Two to Vale and one to Beacon".

Ruby nodded.

"Got it".

Yand smashed her fists.

"Let's get the Impaler Vampire!"

* * *

**Jammer, front gate...**

"With this, we shall be departing" said the bespectacled boy with red eyes. "I trust you to make the correct choices, Tracy. Find the target that keeps escaping us".

The girl in purple dress nodded. The boy smiled, revealing his bigger canines.

"Luna, come".

"Yes yes!" A girl with silver hair covered with a blue hood approached him. "Let's go to Vale!"

* * *

**Beacon...**

Jaune was in front of the library with Ren.

The blonde wore a white long-sleeved shirt and black pants. There were black armor pieces in his shoulders, chest and he also wore gauntlets and greeves. In a way, he felt both more and less than a hero than before. The black armor must have been due to Ren's minions wanting him to look like a fallen knight.

Ren seemed much like the time he was the Demon Lord, green shirt and black pants, but he also wore shoulder guards and green protections in his forearms and legs.

"I look like someone with chuunibyou..." He muttered with a hollow voice.

"Kay... But it also feels a bit cool, you know? By the way, how did you get the support from girls?"

"I made a senior notice one of them, the adoptive brother another, there was one that stalked a student and so on... It was easier than it seems".

Jaune was a bit worried

"I see..."

**RIIIIINNNNNGGGG**

He took out his scroll.

"Got the team name".

Ren was curious.

"Name?"

"Valiant. V-L-N-T".

Ren sighed.

"The quality of a warrior that is ready to risk his life for his beliefs... This just keeps getting better and better"

"And that's why we are going to stop them" said a female voice.

Ren and Jaune looked around. At the end of the corridor, Weiss was smiling like someone ready for a battle.

"They declared war against us. We won't show any mercy! We will DESTROY their whole families and pride as warriors while dishonor will be spread among..."

Jaune ignored the rest of her speech while turning to Ren:

"See, that's true chuunibyou, not what you are now".

"I feel much better now" he said while smiling. "Let's go, Jaune. One of them is being sent here and we _will_ defeat him".

* * *

**Outside of Beacon...**

A green static could be seem as he stepped closer.

A boy with black and white hair approached the gate hidden to all machines and eyes.

"Failure is something that shall not happen".

The Creature of Stein readied himself.

A battle was bound to happen and soon...

* * *

**Heretic notes:**

**A freaking calm chapter!**

**More like a preparation to the battle?**

**I felt like alternate outfits were needed for the members of JNPR, sorry that was the best I could imagine for them.**

**Now, how about a trivia?**

**Team VLNT was the antagonist team I used in another fic, not important now. They are, as pointed out, based on horror movie creatures and still have color references, but some are easier and others are harder to determine. Ex: Luna means moon - her colors are blue (fake) and silver (true). Once in a blue moon, anybody?**

**Also, their members are designed to be opposites to team JNPR, with Vladimir being Jaune's opposite, for example.**

**Either way, that's all for now, folks! Hope you people have enjoyed.**

**The synopsis of the story has changed, as you might have noticed, since it adapted to the current chapter.**

**The previous one was:**

**''**A tournament between schools is coming, but are the students ready? Some just wanted to test their skills, others to prove their worth. But when Jaune cancelled his training with Pyrrha in order to not burden her, it may have brought the attention and anger of a certain all-female team upon the dense boy. Can team RWBY ship Pyrrha and Jaune? It may take more than a few efforts.**''**

**And that's it. Bye bye!**

**Heretic, out!**


	7. Chapter 7: April Fools Prank

''No...''

Jaune watched that scene in horror.

''Why did this have to happen?''

The bed full of blood and the screen showing no vitals left.

''How could things go so wrong?''

Pyrrha's cold and bloodied corpse in bed with that black and green sword stabbing her chest.

''How can you say that?'' Asked her killer. ''When things went so right?''

He was the boy with X shaped pulpils. He was a member of that hateful team VLNT. He was The Creature of Stein. He was her murderer.

''Now things will just proceed smoothily... and all hunters will be anihilated one by one''.

Newton aproached Jaune, but the boy did nothing to fight him. With Pyrrha dead, his willpower equally vanished.

''Your fall, Jaune Arc, will be our ascension to power!''

The bloodied sword was near his neck. Jaune only muttered a question:

''This has to be lie, right?''

''Yup'' The enemy smiled cheerfully.

On the bed, Pyrrha's corpse opened her eyes and shouted:

''April fools!''

...

Jaune couldn't believe it

''Wut?''

* * *

**Heretic Notes:**

**Hahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHA hahahaha!**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

***drops on the ground laughing***

**hahahahaha! HAHAHAHAhAhaHHAHAHAHAaHaha!**

**APRIL FOOLS!**

**Sorry, sorry! I couldn't resist! Actual chapter will be released about 12 hours from now.**

**Later people!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Vale...**

"Nom nom nom nom nom nom..."

"Ruby" Blake called her name.

"... nom nom nom nom nom..."

"She will be like this for a while" said Yang.

"She really likes cookies..."

"Yep. Now let's leave her and seqrch about the Impaler Vampire. We can't just depend forever on team SSSN".

"Yeah" Blake nodded. "Do you think they are okay?"

"Sure they are!"

* * *

**RWBY: Against All Odds**

* * *

Jammer...

Neptune was giving out the strunctions to the rest of the team before Sun returned to their temporary 'hideout'.

"Okay, look. The second tower had a few defenses, but not a problem. In this corridor, they have the room where they keep the poison, so it's no good. These few spaces on the map are particularly bad and-"

At that moment, Sun returned and...

"Alright, guys! Let's do this!" ... he started running away from the hideout in the direction of the darkest tower. "LEEROOOOOOOOYYYY JEEEEEEENNNKIIIIINNNNNSSS!"

...

Scarlet was the first to react:

"... he just went in".

.

..

...

"SAVE HIM!" Neptune ran fully armed after Sun. "Oh god, stick to the plan, guys!"

* * *

**Arc 1 - Disillusioned Vampire**

* * *

Beacon...

Weiss was reading her scroll when...

"Guys, we lost connections to team SSSN".

Ren spoke:

"They may have cut it in order to avoid getting detected".

"Hmm... yeah, maybe you are right".

Jaune looked at the scroll:

"But, man! They sure got us useful info".

Weiss nodded.

"Names, possible semblances, and the fact that one of them is coming here... Who do you think it is out of the three ?"

Weiss looked at Jaune and Jaune, in turn, looked at Ren.

Ren felt unconfourtable with those stares.

"... Why?"

Weiss said:

"Because you were the one that started everything of this checking on Jammer business".

While Jaune:

"Because some of your minions may have gotten-"

"Forget about when I became the Maou already!" Ren interrupted Jaune while blushing. "Fine, out of the three students that went away, I guess it's the one called 'The Creature of Stein'... probably".

"Why?" Weiss was curious. "Isn't he the weakest?"

Jaune looked at the info displayed on his scroll and understood it.

"Tepes is going out everyday to Vale, so he wouldn't come here. Silver-Clad Werewolf is the strongest so, if he is still wounded by the fight with Pyrrha, that would be his bodyguard. Leaving only the last guy to come here".

"I see..." Weiss nodded to them. "But still, sending only one guy here... to begin with, what are they planning?"

"Well I-"

**RIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGG**

"It's mine" Ren answered his scroll. "Yes, Nora... yes, Nora... yes, Nora... yes, Nora... got it. I will tell him. Yes, Nora... yes, Nora".

Jaune and Weiss looked at each other after seeing that conversation. Ren spoke:

"It was Nora".

"No way!" Shouted Weiss sarcastically. "I had no idea!"

"She said that Pyrrha woke up. So, Jaune- where is he?!"

Weiss looked at her side and there was merely an outline at the place he was.

"I guess he already went out to find Pyrrha..."

* * *

**Chapter 8: Truth and Encounter**

* * *

Jammer...

A girl clad in a purple and gold battle dress walked back and forth in the highest room of one of the castle towers.

The shadows covered her features, which impossibilited Sun from seeing her face, but he already had sent photographies before.

"Ah... Ah... Ah..." Neptune was breathing heavily by his side.

"Sorry" whispered Sun.

"You nearly risked us getting exposed!"

"Shh! She is about to say something".

Sun and Neptune were hiding above, spying on that gurl to discover the next movements of Jammer.

Tracy Khufu was her name, she was the Mummy of Impossible Defeat. The one of least information and with the winning record of 100%. But what was confusing them the most was her role in all of what was happening.

The Impaler Vampire was currently following his own constant scheme by going to Vale daily. The other two members were either scouting him or invading Beacon. But that girl was still in Jammer, sending instructions here and there.

"It's as if she is the actual leader" murmured Sun.

Neptune nodded and, at that time...

"I guess enough time had passed" the 'Mummy' pressed a few buttons in the keyboard. "Now I don't have to worry about what I will do exactly with the battle situation out there".

Her words confused Neptune. 'What is she doing?'

The girl clad in purple and gold finished was she was doing and spoke:

"Doors have eyes and walls have ears, isn't that right? Team SSSN!"

Sun nearly attacked her instinctively, but stayed hiding. The girl came out of the shadows.

Her skin was tanned and her eyes were purple just like her hair. Bandages covered her legs and arms while a black scarf was around her neck. The girl smiled:

"It seems your really believed you could make a fool out of us. You even entered a laboratory with 13 hidden cameras. Well, we can play hide-and-seek, but you confused predator and prey!"

The girl stopped her smile and snapped her fingers. A hologram appeared displaying all of the members of team SSSN in sequence. While above their images...

BEACON HAS INFILTRATED JAMMER. THE HUNT IS ON

"It can't be!" Sun shouted without believing.

"There you are!" Four bandages spread from a box in the back of the girl's waist. "Currently, the rest of the school is after your heads, but the two of you shall be mine!"

The duo jumped in opposite directions while drawing their weapons, ready for the battle that had begun.

* * *

**Vale...**

Yang and Blake had decided to go the Dust Cafe and pause their search.

They where just chatting and eating when a newcomer suddenly entered the store.

"It's him!" Whispered Yang.

Blake looked at that direction, the direction where a calm bespectacled red-eyed boy was standing.

"Vladimir Tepes, the Impaler Vampire" Blake muttered his name and she could swear that, even if it was just for one second, he had looked at her direction.

* * *

**Beacon's Infirmary...**

'Okay, here goes!' Jaune mustered his strength and opened the door.

The light from the windows illuminated the white room. A girl deserving of the adjective 'beautiful' was sitting on the bed.

Her red hair was flowing freely as there was no ponytail that time and, although there were a few curatives here and there, she had a calm and pure smile.

"Pyrrha" just looking at her smiling right at that moment calmed Jaune.

"You came" Pyrrha blushed. "I have been missing you".

* * *

**Beacon's Cafeteria...**

"Reeeeeennnn!"

Weiss and Ren turned aroung instinctively, but a white and pink blur was all they saw.

"Hug from behind!" Shouted Nora.

She appeared out of nowhere and hugged the boy in green.

Weiss first was surprised, then blushed and then was surprised again when light disappeared from Ren's eyes.

"Again... it's happening again... the nightmare is about to restart!"

'Oh no' Weiss remembered that night in which Ren ran away and only returned after taking over the school. 'He is going evil again!'

"Nora, you have to stop!"

"But I want to hug him!"

"He is going evil again!"

Weiss looked at him. The smile of insanity appeared on his face and...

"Pff... Hahahaha! Can't believe you fell for it!"

Ren started laughing and so did Nora.

Weiss first blushed from embarrassment, then her face acquired a red of anger and finally...

"Doofuses!" She left them behind.

* * *

**Beacon's Infirmary...**

'Okay, Jaune. Calm down! It's just Pyrrha, so slow that heartbeat! It's far easier than fighting with my life on the line and- oh, who am I kidding? Fighting with my life on the line would be much, MUCH easier!'

Jaune felt red going all the way up to his head when that question from Pyrrha came:

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah! Totally fine! I was just thinking abou yo- I MEANT STUFF!"

Pyrrha blushed, but at that same moment...

"Pff" she couldn't hold it back anymore. "Hahahaha!"

"Not funny, Pyrrha!"

"Sure it is!"

'No it isn't' thought Jaune. But the sight of her laughing made him calm down. Pyrrha was fine and that was most of what mattered.

"It's good to see you fine, Pyrrha".

"You too".

Jaune pulled a chair and sat down. The atmosphere in that room imediately changed.

"Now... could you tell me what happened?"

Pyrrha sighed.

"It's going to be a long story".

* * *

**Dust Cafe...**

Vladimir Tepes, the Impaler Vampire compressed and hid all of his surprise when he saw them.

His mechancal glasses analyzed and the match was perfect: Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna.

The boy was instantly surprised, but that was dissipated by wonder. 'How? How did they track me down? Tracy was supposed to feed fake information to that anomalous team? Or is it mere coincidence?'

His thoughts ran fast, but he was grabbed by his arm:

"C'mon, Vlad! I'm hungry!" Said the girl hugging his arm.

Under the blue hood from her jacket, one could see her pure silver hair and orange eyes that seemed to play with any person in front of her as a potential prey

"I am sorry, Luna. It's just that it is too _noisy _here".

"I know, right?" She smiled at him, revealing the canines slightly bigger than the rest of the teeth. The smile was calm, but the eyes were serious as she whispered: "you want a sound-proofed barrier?"

"I am telling you, it's as if someone is _knocking _a bell hard every _three _seconds".

"Hahaha! Sometimes I find it hard to understand you. Let's go!"

The girl pulled him into the store. Most of the customers were unaware of the secret dialogue the two mercenaries-in-training had at that moment.

And the 'vampire' merely side-glanced at the two beauties of Beacon.

'They may be a nuisance, but only potentially'.

* * *

"I was just walking through the streets at night. Until we met".

"Tepes?"

Pyrrha nodded upon receiving Jaune's question.

"It all started when I heard cries from afar. A girl with red hair was being chased by him. I don't kniw who she was, but when I saw the tears on her eyes I knew the situation was serious. And that was before _he_ attacked.

* * *

_"Pierce her, my spear!"_

* * *

"I entered the battle, deflected the attack and the girl ran away. I wanted to question him, but he kept ignoring me and I, interrupting him, until...''

* * *

_"It seems you are not letting me pass. Very well then, I will just defeat you first"._

* * *

"Of course I still tried to talk to him, but he was clearly angry behind that calm face".

* * *

_"You don't deserve my words. You have interfered with something that had nothing to do with you and now you shall pay for that"._

* * *

"That was when we fought. The rest was just our own battle and my defeat".

Jaune heard that entire story. He couldn't understand exactly what Teoes was planning, but what he couldn't believe was...

"He defeated you... in a one-on-one battle?"

Pyrrha smiled, but it seemed hollow somehow.

"Yes. We fought and I lost. During the battle, my semblance was constantly interfered, but I liked it. It seemed like the chance to prove my skills instead of my talent. But his tenacity was bigger than mine".

"What do you mean?"

"I was about to win that battle when he smiled. He did something I would never expect: he purposefully took hits without even using his aura".

"What?!" Jaune had his eyes wide open. 'But that would mean...'

'That there would be no use for that, right? It's different from Yang, I mean, if he didn't use aura...'

Pyrrha continued to speak:

"That was when I finally got 100% sure his semblance was teleknesis. By receiving my slash without aura, my blade went through his muscles. He wasn't thrown back and his blood was moved right into my eyes with his powers. Not only that, he managed to hit me with that poisoned spear".

"What kind of guy is that?" Jaune was surprised at the tactics he used. "He put his life on the line like that?"

Pyrrha nodded.

"The battle wasn't over at that and continued, but I guess he was sure he had won at that time. One could say that it was just part of the plan. After I was poisoned, the battle only became harder and harder. And when I finally thought I could beat him..."

"He deactivated his aura again" he remembered the sight of Tepes at that time: a boy with an arm barely attached that couldn't even walk anymore.

"Yes. He gave up his leg to defeat me. I was impressed, after he defeated me, do you know what he said?"

Jaune shook his head. Pyrrha's eyes seemed really serious:

"He said: 'It's my victory, Hunter'. After that, I started to faint while he smiled, I think that he thought I had already truly fainted because he muttered: 'a situational draw... I will never like those Hunters, giving their all for people they don't even know'."

* * *

'I can't believe I fell for that!' Weiss was walking angrily through the corridors of Beacon.

'Those two have been only making fun of me the last few days!' Weiss was already blushing upon remembering it.

Making her shipping skills look noobish.

Reading her mind.

Set her up in the perfect date with Neptune just to wreak havoc in the school.

And now that.

'I swear, when I get my hands on them-'

"Somebody, help me!" Cried a female voice.

* * *

Jaune's mind was still analyzig everything.

'Tepes fought Pyrrha, but before that... he was pursuing someone'.

* * *

Weiss ran as fast as she could.

* * *

Jaune was finally understanding what was happening.

'Maybe a target. Students here can do missions, like grimm extermination. If that's a mercenary school...'

* * *

Weiss saw that girl: a white and red blur passing in front of her.

At that moment, a black and green slash came at their direction.

* * *

Jaune opened his eyes wide.

'The girl Pyrrha helped is a target for assassination! The Impaler Vampire has been roaming out in Vale daily to analyze her behavior, track her down and kill her!'

* * *

Weiss rapidly took out her rapier and blocked the slash.

Green shocks flew out from both blades and she backed away.

Upon looking behind, the girl was gone.

Upon looking in front, she saw HIM.

A boy with a black sleeveless shirt with a green circuit-like pattern. Sleeveless gloves and exposed arms full with scars.

He also wore jeans and boots. Even the neck had scars and a large one was accross his face. He had medium length black and white hair.

'Wait a moment, that guy...'

His piercing stare made her recognize him right away. Those eyes that glowed out like neon was proof enough.

The X-shaped pulpils contracted and Weiss realized both of them already knew each other was an enemy, but she smiled:

"Sure saves the trouble of tracking you guys down. Isn't that right? Jammer's Creature of Stein!"

The boy in front of Weiss showed his teeth in aggresivity and she noticed the canines were slightly bigger than the rest.

"To think out of all the students one of the 'potential enemies' would be the one to interfere..."

"Interfere? You just attacked a student and have the nerve to say that?"

* * *

**Infirmary...**

"Alright, Pyrrha! I got it!"

"Huh?"

Jaune suddenly got up, startling her.

"Look, team VLNT probably was sent on an assassination mission and the target was that girl. The Impaler Vampire has been stalking her for days to find the perfect opportunity to eliminate her, so, on the night you saved her..."

"That's why only I was there" Pyrrha realized it all. "He planned to kill her there, where no one would interfere or hear. But..."

"Yeah" Jaine nodded. "You weren't on the plan. Now, let's go further ahead. Team SSSN infiltrared Jammer and collected information".

"Yeah, Nora told me about it".

"Yes. Impaler Vampire and Silver-Clad Werewolf went to Vale, while the one called Creature of Stein came here. Since it's so different from yesterday, it can only mean two things".

Jaune gaver her time and Pyrrha thought about it.

"That Vladimir Tepes is still wounded".

"That too, yes, but the first thing was..." Jaune looked at Pyrrha's eyes and she understood it was serious. "The target is a Beacon student. And the second thing is: they plan to kill her today".

* * *

Sparks flew out as Weiss blocked the third slash and evaded back.

On the few attacks traded, she could already grasp most of the enemie's skill.

The weapon was a black and green whipsword, which gave him mid-range advantage.

But that wasn't important now.

'I need to tell the rest he is here!' Weiss took out her scroll and looked at the screen, but all that was there was stactic.

'What the?!' Upon looking ahead, her enemy was holding his own scroll raised in the air.

Weiss finally understood that.

"A jammer..."

"It's the basic technology after all" the enemy hid his scroll in his pocket. "Old tricks are the most useful".

"Not a problem. I just need to beat you up and THEN I call them".

"You sure are arrogant. Are all the Schnee like that?"

"You..." Weiss's voice carried anger.

The boy's eyes were calm, however.

"The target may be lost, but I already fulfilled my purpose. After you are down in the cold hard floor, nothing of this will matter anymore".

Weiss opened her eyes wide. 'He contacted them!'

* * *

**Dust Cafe...**

A table was knocked three times and silence took over that small space.

The girl covered in the blue hood loked around and spoke:

"The yellow/black duo over there can't hear us anymore. What is it, Vlad?"

The boy with red eyes adjusted his glasses and said:

"Newton encountered that girl in Beacon".

"You kidding! Really?!" The girls checked her scroll. "Why does he never send messages to me?"

"That isn't important right now, Luna. We will need to go out and those two will pose a problem"

The girl simply smiled:

"I can take them".

"Let us not hasten ourselves" he looked at the scroll. "Let's separate them. You can drive my Cursed Mermaid to Beacon while I take care of the other".

"My my" the girl's smile seemed less playful and more hollow. "You aren't thinking of playing at this time, right?"

"I..."

"I mean, it sure looked to me that you just wanted to beat Pyrrha Nikkós back there and want to fight one of them right now just for fun".

"It isn't for fun!" The 'vampire' calmed himself. "I am just taking down two birds with one stone".

"You are risking too much and you know it. But..." Her smile seemed playful again. "If you are fully aware of that, who am I to stop you? Have fun!"

"... thank you" the boy got up from the chair. "Now let's go. Today we end all of this".

* * *

Ren and Nora read the same message and couldn't believe it.

"Wait wait wait!" Nora looked at the scroll for the third time. "Those guys are killing someone here?!" She smiled maniacally. "Let's go, Ren! Time to stop some evildoers!"

"WAIT!" Ren grabbed her.

"What?"

The boy in green deperately looked through the scroll and spoke:

"Team SSSN and Weiss! No, wait... Yang and Blake's signals too! All of them are lost!"

"Aaaaand?" Nora looked at him as if nothing important happened.

"That means Jammer already got them".

And he finally realized the cruel truth:

'We are too many steps behind!'

* * *

Yang and Blake pursued them just as they got out of the Cafe.

In the end, they were in the back of a dark alley, where two eyes were shining in the darkness.

"I am positive that there will be no interference here" a cold smile appeared in the shadows, with the canines slighty bigger than the rest of the teeth. "Well... I believe you two have matters to settle with us and won't take a 'no' for an answer".

Yang and Blake readied their weapons. At that moment...

"They won't and you know it" a girl with a blue hood covering her silver hair spoke from behind them. "Stop playing like that, Vlad. It may be fun to you, but's boring and pointless for me and one of us kinda has to go now".

Blake felt a shiver through her spine. 'They aren't taking this seriously?'

'It may be better this way, though... I mean, we didn't come to battle, but for answers. If Jaune was right about this guy getting badly wounded after fighting Pyrrha, there is more to this story than just defeating someone powerful to make an example of it'.

'First: it would be needed to be done in a flashy way, to make obvious who did it and the meaning'.

'And second' Blake's eye shone with her conviction. 'In chess, nobody sends a king to take down a knight. HIM fighting someone of Pyrrha's caliber in the middle of the streets at night is way too abnormal'.

'Well, as long as we don't exaggerate here, we may escape if things get rough'.

"Well, I guess you are correct" the boy answered the blue girl as he stepped out of the shadows. His coat seemed to be made of pure darkness as his red eyes glowed ominously. "I believe introductions are necessary; as you should have been informed by now, I am the one who defeated the infamous Pyrrha Nikkós. My name is Vla-"

"That's right, and you are going to pay for that, four-eyes!"

Who interrupted the Impaler Vampire was none less than Yang. And upon such words...

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" The girl in blue broke into laughter on the ground... "Four-eyes! Haha! So funny! Pff! Hahahaha!

"... four... eyes...?" ... the enemy dropped his smile...

"And there goes my escape plan." ... and Blake facepalmed.

* * *

**Heretic Notes:**

**Because cliff-hanging climatic build-ups for battles are way too mainstream.**

**Hmph... the bad thing is still the pacing, but at least I can see the true climax coming.**

**I guess it will take 3-4 chapters to end this arc. I may need to find some good bgm for the arc finale by the way.**

**Well, doesn't matter! Next chapter will finally have the battles!**

**D-Don't be mistaken! I only did this cause I had nothing better to do. That's why I made the chapter, you hear?! I-It's not llike I made it for you people or anything, b-baka!**

**Hope you people liked what you read.**

**Next chapter - Chess of Fates Upon Vale**

**Heretic, out!**


	9. Chapter 9: Chess of Fates Upon Vale

**Heretic notes:**

**For this chapter, it's of divine importance for the readers to search the internet and find to pieces of music that will act as BGMs in specific points. (Preferably, find an extended or looped version)**

**Those are:**

**Castlevania Order of Ecclesia OST: Sorrow's Distortion**

**Megaman X5 OST: X vs Zero**

**Only play it when I tell you too, otherwise you shall be plagued with a not so of the best experiences when reading the chapter!**

**The fate of world lies in you readers! Complete that mission!**

**Ahem!**

**Now for the chapter:**

* * *

UNKNOWN:

"They are moving just like the fate she saw... soon this will be complete. The fall of the impure prince will be the checkmate.

* * *

RWBY: Against All Odds

Arc 1 - Disillusioned Vampire

Chess of Fates Upon Vale

* * *

In a dark alley by the sunset, four beings were clashing with each other.

The clash was of pure concentration, for they knew a battle was about to begin.

Blake and Yang were side by side. Blocking the exit, a girl with orange shorts, silver hair and blue-hooded jacket seemed to hold back her laughter. In front of the darkness of the alley, a pale bespectacled boy wearing a long and high-collared black coat seemed displeased.

Luna Lycaon, The Silver-Clad Werewolf.

Vladimir Tepes, The Impaler Vampire.

'This isn't good' thought Blake.

She could feel the ominous presence the red-eyed boy seemed to exhale, but the girl was the biggest threat. Her instincts told her to not fight her.

It was as if...

"Oh, you are quite something" said the girl upon pointing at Blake. "You can feel it, right?"

Yang stared at Blake with concern.

"Blake, what is it?" She asked.

"That girl isn't taking this seriously" whispered her answear.

"Isn't that better cause-"

"No! It's as if... if she is aiming at our necks right now".

Yang looked at the girl wide-eyed. The girl smiled and revealed her canines in response:

"I heard you people, you know? But you see, it's not like I'm not taking this seriously. It's just that..." the girl's orange eyes shone ominously. "Everyone that stands in my way becomes a plaything to be hunted".

"You..."

"But you see!" The girl stopped smiling. "Wether I will have fun or not isn't up to me. Vlad, what do you want?"

The boy had a cold stare on both Blake and Yang. Whatever fun he was planning to have before seemed to have gone, for he looked at both of them as if they were insects.

"What I want?"

Blake and Yang readied their weapons. The Silver-Clad Werewolf spoke again:

"I can just take care of them here and you can go".

"No"

The boy set his eyes on Yang, then Blake. Blake felt that stare analysing her.

"Oh..." The Impaler Vampire smiled again. "It seems this wasn't really pointless, I nearly lost my interest. Well, we are busy. Luna, go to Beacon. Newton is needing you".

"Got it!"

Swift as a blur, the girl ran. At that moment...

"Yang, chase her!" Blake shouted as fast as she could.

Yang went after the girl, but just as Blake was about to go after her, the enemy jumped over her head and stood there.

The light of the sunset made a silhouette out of the boy, with only the red eyes appearing in that darkness.

"Luckily for you, your opponent will be me. You should be thankful".

"You make it sound like it's a good thing for me".

"Trust me, it is. You could have taken your entire team with you and wouldn't stand a chance against that berserker" the boy pointed at himself. "Against me on the other hand, the odds are uncertain. It's unknown who will win or lose" the boy smiled. "That's what makes the battle so fun. So..."

Out of his large backpack, the boy took a baton. It grew as its mechanisms activated, becoming a three-meter long spear.

"Take out your weapon, ready your resolve, challenge your courage and dance with me!"

* * *

"You are so funny!" Shouted Luna on her motorcycle.

It didn't take long for Yang to get Bumblebee and start the pursuit through the streets of the night.

Lycaon wore a silver knight helmet with a wolf motif while riding an ominous black and red motorcycle that lacked the front wheel.

"This girl..." Yang accelerated. "Don't thik this will be easy!"

'I spent part of the night of that day powering ul Bumblebee. I had no time to test it, but it's better to do it now before we get to the highway'.

Yang readied the new controls and deployed the new artillery in the motorcycle. Pressing a button...

"Take this!" She launched a missile.

"Oh-ho!" The enemy seemed impressive, however...

Two red missiles were launched from the motorcycle of darkness. One intercepted Yang's and the other came at the direction.

Yang narrowly avoided the projectile before continuing the pursuit.

"Thank you, golden-haired girl!" Luna had a happy voice while riding haphazardly. "Right now, Vlad gave me permission to use this toy as much as I want. Let's see how well you fare against his bike".

Yang's response...

"Eat this!"

... was another missile.

"Oh, this will be fun!"

* * *

In Beacon...

CRASH

Weiss succesfully froze the Creature of Stein at the expense of being electrified.

As of now, her right arm was paralyzed, but the enemy...

"You..."

Was encased in an ice prison.

Weiss smiled.

"Ha! I win!"

The boy's eyes started to glow just as he anger and Weiss felt the battle would still drag on.

It didn't take long for the prison to break and a whipsword slash to come from another direction.

* * *

Vale...

"Before that" Blake looked at the enemy seriously. "I want your reasons for attacking Pyrrha".

"Reasons?" The boy looked at her with disgust. "Someone who attacks me first has no such rights".

"I didn't attack you yet".

"You... are actually right" the boy let go of his battle stance. "Indeed... unlike that girl..."

"So, will you tell me of what happened?"

Tepes seemed to think. Blake felt the tension if a bomb as the boy's eyes ran here and there, but in the end...

"No" he refused.

"What? Why would you-"

"It's pointless. It's as simple as that. There is nothing in for me if I tell you such things. A battle between us would start either way and I wouldn't have the same disposition for the battle".

"But still, you should say something".

"Very well" the boy looked at her with half opened eyes. "I did indeed battle her. I did indeed poison her. I did indeed defeat her mostly out of fun. See?" The boy smiled. "Nothing I will say would stop this battle. Someone like you should know such things by now".

Blake really felt something wrong, but before all of that, that boy's stare on the top of her head...

"And what is someone like me?"

"A faunus hiding as a human. By the way, that's a horrible disguise".

Blake opened her eyes wide.

"How did you-"

"Jammer is a Mercenary Academy" the boy seemed to have no interest in that conversation. "Most of the students don't care for such diferences, but it's a need in future business. Our director personally gives that class".

"That class?"

"Faunus and Human indentification, anatomy, strengths and weaknesses. Director Merlina is a hybrid, despised by both species, but also hypocritically relied on in periods of time. Did you never wonder why Jammer isn't that well known as an academy?"

"Because of the director..." Blake realized that calmly, yet sympatically.

"The tournament is a form to rise the fame. Well, that really isn't the point of why both of us are here. The thing is, I already know by now what you are. Going by the way that bow twitches when you are surprised, your pulpils, some of your distinctive movements and breathing pattern, I would bet that you are a cat faunus".

"You..."

"It's actually a misconception, you know? That's why most of our students don't care much about equal rights, most that don't let go of their arrogance upon the other species end up having a hard fall from their heavens. Those of us that can see beyond that know much more".

"Ok, I give up now. What are you talking about?"

"The false fact that faunus are physically superior than humans" the boy smiled again. "The truth is: by having a better set of attributes, others are lowered and weaknesses are bound to appear. I know quite a few about the Cat Faunus' ones, so..." The boy looked at her seriously. "This is my only warning. If you don't want to battle, then out of my sight. As you said before, I have no reasons as of now to fight you".

"Sorry, no deal" Blake readied her sword. "I am not blind, you know? I know you people have been planning something big and I know you plan to finish it today. I'm not letting you go".

Tepes smiled.

"You will end up regretting that decisions in more ways than one. By the end, you may even come to apologize to me. Well, doesn't matter" her readied his spear and entered in battle stance. "Just for you to know: I don't plan to spread the secret about your true race. It is none of my business, after all".

"... thank you".

"Now come!"

Blake advanced with her sword.

Vlad swung his spear.

Both blades clashed at the same time and the battle between future Hunter and Mercenary started.

* * *

Beacon...

Jaune had regrouped with Ren and Nora and they talked to each other about what they knew.

In the end, Nora was left to guard Pyrrha and they started running through Beacon.

"Going by what you deduced" said Ren. "Weiss' lost signal means she encountered the assassin and is fighting him now".

"Yes, but we don't know who the target is nor where she is right now. I don't think we should search for Weiss".

"Wait what?" Ren was surprised. "If Weiss is defeated, then the target will be murdered".

"Yes" Jaune nodded while taking a turn in the corridor. "But their target knows that she is being targeted and has been constantly going to Vale. The Impaler Vampire went there, so it means she is going again even under the risk of being killed, which means she will need to go. Which means she must have taken the oportunity that Weiss opened when battling and is going to Vale right now. Those guys didn't kill Pyrrha, so even if Weiss is defeated, they aren't killing her. We need to find the target and save her".

Ren stared at Jaune wide-eyed.

Jaune felt that unconfortable.

"What?"

"No, it's just that... it was a really good reasoning. Too bad we will need to leave Weiss behind, but..."

They stopped. In front of them was what they were searching for: an airship.

Ren looked at it, then to Jaune:

"Any specific location aside Vale itself?"

"Yes" Jaune's eyes reflected his determination. "We are going to where Pyrrha was found by the paramedics".

* * *

A boy looked at them as the Jaune-Ren duo ran to the ship.

He shook his head knowing that whatever that would follow wouldn't be good, just as he knew he couldn't stop them.

So, he took out his scroll:

"Cardin, it's me. There's something you should know"

* * *

**Heretic: Music to play: X vs Zero.**

**DOOOO IIIIIIIITTTT!**

* * *

Vale...

"Hahaha! Splendid!"

Vlad pierced the air with his spear in Blake's direction, but all that his spear hit was an after-image.

Blake was upside-down in the air when she aimed her sword at the enemy.

The backpack was a nuisance, but she could still hit the back of his head!

"Faint!"

CLANK!

"That won't work twice".

The spear had blocked the sword.

The Impaler Vampire smiled, clenched his fist and punched Blake in the abdome, sending her backwards.

"Ugh!"

The enemy smiled and advanced lile a beast. At that moment, his coat fluttered against the wind and black and red mixed in the chaos of the night.

* * *

Silver and blue mixed in the chaos of the night.

The Silver-Clad Werewolf drifted the motorcycle and blocked all of the missiles Yang launched, rising a curtain of smoke.

Even though Yang couldn't see, she took out Ember Celica, calculated and aimed at where she deduced the enemy would be and fired continuously.

'The highway is near, I can't let her escape!'

But out of the smoke, what came was a motorcycle without a driver.

It clashed against Yang's, sending the girl flying into the smoke due to the momentum.

"***Cough cough*** where is she?"

"Here!"

Yang only saw the silver arm that grappled her in the neck.

Luna Lycaon wore a full silver knight armor with wolf motif that left no skin exposed.

Although she was shorter than Yang, it was the girl with golden hair that was in the ground struggling.

* * *

**Now X vs Zero stops. Don't play the next BGM yet**

* * *

The Silver-Clad Werewolf started to talk:

"Now, now, that is futile. Here is the thing: there are a few parts of the body that can never be trained and are fatal common weaknesses. Take out a few faunus that have anatomy differences, most of both species can never get through this weakness: the carotid arteries".

"Ugh! Gah!"

"Even with aura protecting, all someone needs to do is apply an equal force and it's done. It takes a few second to faint, and then the person die since the brain doesn't get the oxygen it needs. Don't worry, I won't kill you, only let you sleep".

She had noticed that was talking to a person that had fainted, but continued even so. In the end, the girl rose from the ground, walked to her motorcycle, took out her scroll and:

"Tracy? It's me. I already dealt with a nuisance. I'm going to get Newton now, bye bye".

At that moment, one powerful warrior from Beacon had fallen and an enemy of Jammer advanced.

* * *

"Argh!" Tepes felt the inpact. "Ugh! Guah!"

Three slashes from three different directions. Blake was maming constant use of her semblance to strike the enemy and evade his attacks.

In the end, she spun, kicked him meters away and shot three times.

However, soon she noticed that shooting was pointless.

"What is with that coat?"

Rising as if he didn't sustain much damage, the boy smiled:

"Oh, this? There is a talented faunus tailorist in a slum street of Beacon that made it for me. It's made with the best materials and has efficiency better than most bullet-proof jackets. By the way, her name is Arachne. I recommend her".

"I will check her. After defeating you".

"Dreaming high, aren't you? Then, I guess I will have to get a bit serious. I have been forbidden to go all-out unless necessary, but I guess this is enough".

"What!?"

Blake readied herself. The boy's backpack opened from behind.

"I will let you witness, Blake Belladonna! The reason my codename changed from 'Valiant Impaler' to 'Impaler Vampire'!"

The pulpils in his eyes became vertical slits. His coat and hair started to irradiate black smoke.

Blake felt it similar to when Yang activated her semblance, but it should be impossible, for she had alteady confirmed his power was teleknesis.

From his backpack, two large wings of smoke sprouted out. Blood-red flame-like markings appeared on his face around his eyes.

Blake felt it. She felt the danger incoming.

Her opponent wasn't just a pale gothic nerd. He truly looked like a vampire from the horror tales.

"Now, let us begin the round two!"

Not even bothering to step on the ground, the boy flew directly to her with a spear aimed at her heart.

"Come, Tepes!"

* * *

**Now, play the second BGM, the Sorrow's Distortion one!**

* * *

But the girl didn't falter and took her opponent head on!

However, the moment she deflected the spear, a confusing thing happened:

The spear twisted itself.

"Heh" that smile was seen too late.

She tried to evade, but his teleknesis pulled her back to the attack.

Another blade grew at the other end of the spear just as half of the main blade disappeared and the swift blow hit Blake in the chest.

Vladimir Tepes flew up and landed on the wall just as he pierced it with that erratic weapon.

"A triple-bar..." Noticed Blake upon getting up.

One meter for each part and blades on both ends. The sunset was over just as that enemy held himself on the wall, bathed by the moonlight.

His shadowy wings spread when he took out his weapon from the wall and it changed its shape again.

'Great' thought Blake. 'Three-meter spear, triple bar, three forms. What is the next one?'

And then, she noticed:

With something similar to a wolf head on the end, the mouth and eyes were to holes. A one-meter long triple barrel shotgun was aimed at Blake.

She knew a shotgun shouldn't hit at that distance, but someone trained to kill hunters wouldn't take out such a weapon unless it was effective.

BANG! X3

A bullet and pellets. All of them separated, but soon changed their routes and came at Blake's direction.

Not knowing if he had any other tricks, she decided to run and evade. At that moment...

"Predictable!" Tepes jumped from the wall and opened his coat.

Under it, he wore a red shirt, but that wasn't important; with the free hand, he took out something and threw at her.

"What the?!" Blake swung her Gambol Shroud and spread its ribbon.

The three projectiles were blocked, but some sort of liquid was spread on the last one.

"Poisoned darts?!"

"It's basic equipment!" Said a voice too close.

Just as Blake had blocked them, he already flew in the direction with his spear.

Bullets to force the dodging.

Darts to force the blocking.

His prey was defenseless for the direct assault.

Just as the tip of the spear was about to touch her, the after-image disappeared.

In the end, Blake herself was expecting such lockdown technique from him, so she made a way to fool him.

"Heh" but the boy was already expecting something like that too.

He had already understood she would do something like that.

Once she did that, there were only two possibilities: hit or run.

Seconds seemed like minutes...

If she were to hit...

At the end of his spear, a blast propelled it sideways and the boy spun in the air.

The spear obviously still had parts of the functions of the shotguns, but he only was using it moderately to power up his strikes. He could adjust the output.

That game was over. He knew Blake's limits; a hit like that was strong enough to allow him to wound her and once such a thing was done, not even her aura would help her against the poison.

'Too bad' he thought. 'I guess Pyrrha Nikos was the pinnaccle of the first years after all'.

However...

"Wha..."

Something blocked his strike.

"... t the..."

His eyes searched it frantically and he found a black fabric across his arm.

'No... at that time?'

He remembered: when Blake blocked his strike, that thing spread from her Gambol Shroud.

If she were to teleport while that was deployed...

'It can't be!'

Above him, against the moon, he understood predator and prey had shifted.

The cat faunus of the full moon had fooled him.

With a smirk...

"Gotcha!"

Blake hit him full force on the chest.

He was already flying, that hit and the momentum threw him one way straight to the trash cans of the dark alley.

CRASH!

"Argh!"

* * *

Beacon...

That corridor was destroyed.

Shards of ice, flames and green sparks were spread all over the place.

Newton Stein was swinging that sword at Weiss and seemingly locked her at that spot.

The stretched blade was coming in five different directions, but she smiled.

"What?!" The boy was surprised.

Several glyphs were spread near him and one of such was behind Weiss.

The girl was shot like a bullet against such glyphs through the twisted blade. Upon hitting each glyph, se was sent to another. And upon being sent, she landed a different strike at her enemy.

"Aaaaaaaarrrrrggh!"

Each time he was hit, sparks electrified Weiss, but she was able to handle that and continue striking him.

9 consecutive strikes!

In the end, the last strike threw him against a wall.

"Aaaaaaaahhh!"

CRASH!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrghhhh!"

THUD!

Weiss was wounded, but stood there smiling.

"It's my victory!"

* * *

**Heretic: BGM STOPS! That's it, no more for the rest of the chapter!**

* * *

"It's my victory" stated Blake calmly.

From the trash cans, she could see those red eyes in the darkness.

"What... nonsense are you sprouting..."

"You should have realized. I already know you have more and more tricks that they taught you in classes. However, I am more than enough to cope with anything you got".

"Nonsense... I... still can go on..."

"Even with your wounds?"

"!"

"Yes" Blake calmly looked at the darkness. "I noticed. One of your legs is still wounded. You even said that you were forbidden from going 'all-out'. I don't think you can beat me".

"Nonsense" a silhuouette rose from the rubble. "I am Vladimir Tepes! Leader of the powerful team VLNT! One of Jammer's best warriors! I can't be beaten like that! Just because of a wound! I... I!"

"Give up"

"Ugh... You peasant..."

Blake looked at the shadow that was the boy.

"Going all-out means you are going to get hurt too. Seeing as you didn't do it yet means that the price isn't worth the result. Even if you defeat me, you won't get what you want".

"No..."

"You know that. This isn't a game".

"I will... win... I have too... I will become a warrior!"

'A warrior?' Those words seemed like nonsense. 'Why would someone from Jammer want to become a warrior?'

"What are you talking about? You aren't making any sense!"

"The glory of the battle... will be mine!"

Tepes stepped out of the light and spread his wings.

At that moment, mechanical sounds and red sparks were released from them.

"Argh!"

CRACK!

What seemed like an exoeskeleton dropped on the ground from those shadow wings. Pieces of metal covered the dirty floor.

His backpack fell and his true form surprised Blake.

"It can't be!"

Through the lenses of his glasses, he glared at Blake.

Not from his backpack, but from his actual back those wings sprouted.

The boy still emitted darkness, but much less from when the backpack's mechanisms were on. The darkness didn't cover the wings anymore.

Those black and red bat wings, proof of his heritage that he hid from outsiders.

Blake's eyes were wide open.

"You... are a faunus too!"

"Ah... ah... ah..." He glared at Blake while breathing heavily. "I am... a true warrior! I won't be... stained by a hollow... loss! If you want me to give up, you will... have to force me!

The enemy spread his wings again and Blake knew that battle was far from over.

"Stop!" Shouted her. "If you are a faunus, then we..."

"Don't be mistaken!" Shouted the boy. "Don't you dare to include me in your 'we'!"

"Still..."

"Those faunus that develop such kinship of blood are only the White Fang ones!"

Blake opened her eyes wide. Tepes didn't miss that sign.

"Ha... Hahahaha HAHAHAHA! Who would have known? It seems that I really am fighting a terrorist" his smile vanished. "Well, that does not matter! The glory still doesn't change and those wild animal peasants have nothing to do with me! This victory will be mine!"

"You don't understand!"

"I don't... CARE!"

The enemy advanced. Before Blake knew, she was dragged in a battle of misunderstandings.

* * *

**Heretic Notes:**

**So obvious he was a faunus that it wasn't even a plot twist.**

**Many people may have noticed that this Tepes has a different personality from my other fic, that's cause he is 17, one year younger. I took the needs to adjust his personality according to one year less of knowledge, which is why he is less... calm?**

**So, yep! The battle drags on, Yang was defeated without even having a true fight.**

**: O**

**What did you expect? Ren even pointed out that Jammer is specialized in fighting hunters. They would obviously try the easy way if they can find it. Vladimir and Newton didn't have such oportunities, tho.**

**And Jaune and Ren are still out of the battle**

**: (**

**Team CRDL will play a role in the next chapter. Team SSSN is purposefully out of the picture.**

**Ruby too! She will appear in the next one too, don't worry.**

**Well, finally things are going the way I want. Things are going really good!**

**In the next chapter of Against All Odds:**

**An Unexpected Ally**


	10. Chapter 10: An Unexpected Ally

**UNKNOWN:**

"Telka".

"Yes?"

"I shall take the rebuilt Atlesian Paladin and end this".

"So that's how it is? The last battle in this city of dead?"

"In a war, the only result is loss. That and the illusion of victory..."

* * *

**RWBY: Against All Odds**

* * *

Blake felt it: danger, bloodlust, fear and power.

Her enemy seemed to barely stand, but he was harder to fight than before.

**BANG!**

Bullets in all directions

**SWISH!**

Slashes precise and deadly

**VOOSH!**

A piercing blade that wanted blood.

"Is that all?! Are you mocking me?!"

And an infuriated opponent that wasn't satisfied with that battle.

**CLANG!**

Sword and spear

Sword and triple bar

Sword and bullets

The girl fought continuously and never took a hit.

On the other hand, he opponent's attacks were getting stronger and stronger.

"You ARE making fun of me!"

Vladimir Tepes released his wrath without stopping.

Blake needed to stay calm and analyze the situation. She didn't have the luxury to relax nor to talk.

Right now, the first opening meant defeat.

Her opponent seemed to have forgotten that.

They clashed blades and the Impaler Vampire seemed each step closer to insanity.

"So, you won't speak" his blood red eyes shone. "Fine, I will prove my abilities! You said I wouldn't go all-out? You said I wouldn't be able to beat you? You said it wouldn't be worth the result? THAT is something for ME to decide! Carve upon your eyes this!"

'What is this?' Blake was surprised, she felt his aura shrinking.

It wasn't as if he was wasting it, but concentrating it.

'This is bad' she thought.

Between attacking now and risking the danger, she decided to interrupt him.

She advanced. Tepes seemed in trance, but he neverthless clashed blades with her. He was serious and Blake wouldn't be able to stop him.

She slashed him pushing him away, but...

'He didn't stop!' Blake ran away and gained distance.

Only a fool would stand at such close proximity to someone in that state.

Shifting Gambol Shroud's mode, she shot multiple times as a last ditch effort to stop him.

'It's useless!' Realised the girl.

So, she readied herself.

.

.

.

.

It was as if an explosion had happened.

The air around her enemy was dyed with a blood-red aura.

The spear had tribal black and red markings.

Without smiling, the Impaler Vampire took stance and Blake felt as if her heart was being aimed at.

'Th-this...'

The Impaler Vampire finally shouted the same words of the night he defeated Pyrrha, as if announcing a checkmate:

_**"PIERCE HER, MY SPEAR!"**_

His arm moved at an impossible speed!

However, a projectile was always bound by the original trajectory. So, she evaded.

'Wh-what?!' But that didn't work.

Tha blood-red field of aura seemed to stop her capacity to teleport.

She tried to jump in one direction, but that demonic spear shifted its course and came after her.

'This guy!' Blake shifted Gambol Shroud.

All of that was happening in less than a few seconds, but seemed like minutes as the adrenaline made her faster.

She couldn't teleport nor evade fast enougb.

All that was left was to directly interfere, block or take the hit.

"Hyaaaaahh!"

Blake swung her sword at the cursed weapon.

**CLASH!**

* * *

**Arc 1 - Disillusioned Vampire**

**Chapter: An Unexpected Ally**

* * *

**In Beacon...**

Weiss walked to the Creature of Stein.

The boy was shoved through a wall and fell all the way down to the ground outside of the school a few floors bellow.

Her enemy still released green sparks here and there, but was defeated.

"Ah... ah... ah..." Weiss herself was tired from that battle.

However, she was still standing and her opponent was lying on the ground.

Now it was just a matter of-

"What do you think you are doing, **Schnee** girl?" An unknown voice stopped her.

Weiss turned around. A girl with orange eyes and silver hair covered by a blue-hood smiled at her.

"The Silver-Clad Werewolf..."

"You can call me Luna" the girl pointed at the fallen enemy. "Was it fun beating him up and throwing him off the building?"

'This is bad' thought Weiss. 'That guy was hard enough to beat, but if I fight again right now with these wounds...'

Weiss looked around. A corridor was destroyed. People were bound to appear but none at all did.

"Help won't come, _little girl_" said her opponent.

"What did you do? What are you..."

Weiss wanted to continue, but her voice stopped.

The Silver-Clad Werewolf then spoke:

"_That_. I did that. By the way, since an entire area silenced wouldn't cut it, instead of erasing the sounds, I transferred them somewhere else. So your precious little training team isn't coming here".

"..." Weiss still couldn't speak.

Now that she remembered, that opponent stood at the top of Jammer's first year students and Weiss finally knew why.

It was her semblance.

Someone who could control the very sound and she pleased would be the best assassin possible.

Luna Lycaon, the girl with only one loss in all of her battles. Someone who could strike the senses of her opponents and erase their cry for help.

And Weiss felt just like any other prey. Too much wounded to put any resistance, with her voice sealed and the perfect reason to be mercilessly attacked: for defeating the friend of that dangerous girl.

But...

'I can't simply stay down here' she remembered her team, her friends and lastly that blonde idiot that never gave up and always gave his all to everything.

"Oh!" Luna noticed the rapier being pointed at her. "Hahaha! I love how you people get into useless things due to your own prides. I would run away if I were you, y'know? No, like, I really would, because..."

"Pride can just be tossed away for people like you" said an unknown male voice. "Isn't that right, miss Lycaon?"

"This voice..." Luna turned around surprised. "You!"

Weiss forced herself and looked beyong the destruction. A man wearing glasses with green hair while drinking coffe was standing there.

"Professor Oobleck!" She spoke without realizing she could do so.

"Doctor Oobleck" spoke Luna upon recognizing that man.

"I believe you have a few explanations to do" said Oobleck.

"I refuse" said the girl.

"Then you are fighting me?"

"That... I also refuse..." Luna looked at the boy defeated on the ground.

Oobleck looked at him and back to Luna.

"That's why I really dislike your trust issues, miss Lycaon. If you want to do so, we can speak in particular while I treat mister Stein. I believe we can come to an agreement, am I right?"

Weiss couldn't believe at what was happening.

"Professor, what are you doing? They are invaders! They sent Pyrrha to the hospital and I saw them attacking a student!"

The girl of the blue hood looked at Weiss, then back at Oobleck and smirked:

"See, Doctor? Do you still want to talk after that?"

"Yes".

Now Weiss couldn't believe it.

"Professor!"

But her opponent looked at her own hand and back to him.

"You are just so unfair... fine, but I will need to comunicate with my team if you want me to do anything beyond what I was told."

"Very well, then".

* * *

**SCHWAAAAAAAARRRRR!**

The cursed spear was deflected.

Drops of blood were falling from Blake's left arm.

She somehow could deflect it, but that spear still slashed her flesh and only stopped after piercing the wall of a nearby building.

**BANG!**

**CLANK!**

Such peace was short-lived. Her opponent had drawn a pair of guns and aimed at her with a smile.

"You..." Blake couldn't move her right arm as she pleased.

"Did you really think people like _us _would have only one weapon?" Vladimir spun his guns in his hands and aimed a Blake again with both. "I wonder... are you capable of dodging them all?"

Blake felt her heart accelerate, but forced it to calm down.

"That thing... it was poisoned!"

The Impaler Vampire smiled.

"Yes... ideed it was. And now you are too. How is it? Do you feel dizzy? Does your body betray you? Can you really trust your senses now? They say cats have nine lives, I wonder if you haven't lost one or two already?"

"Why do you say such things?" That angered her. "You are also a-"

"I already said that only the White Fang shares that kinship of blood" he interrupted her without smiling. "And do not be mistaken,** pure-blood**. We are not alike".

'Pure-blood?' Blake was taken by wonder, but then said:

"I'm not a member of the White Fang!"

Her answer was a penetrating gaze.

"You say that and yet... your skills in combat are quite remarkable. You move in a way so natural. And... your eyes tell me something else. Are you truly not a part of it?"

"No, I'm not! I am not... anymore..."

Those red eyes pierced her further, but...

"I see, if you say so, then I guess it's true. Come to think of it, you have quite the trust at that blonde human teammate of yours".

Blake was surprised by that acceptance.

"Tepes, then you..."

"But don't think I am stopping here! This battle... I will be savoring it to the very end!"

'There he goes again' thought Blake.

Once again, her enemy started saying things that didn't match his actions.

A mercenary, an assassin, a bounty hunter. And yet, he was only focused in that battle.

With her poisoned, it would be easy for him to escape and finish what he had to do, but yet... he stood there in front of her.

" The glory in combat-"

"I give up!" Shouted Blake.

The Impaler Vampire stood there, aiming at her wide-eyed.

"You... you what?"

"I give up" said Blake again.

"You... do not mock me! You can still battle! Come at me, fight!"

"I won't".

"You..." Tepes was glaring at her with full force. "And if I shoot at you right now? What are you going to do?"

"Do it if you want. I don't see a reason to continue this anymore. You are fighting me for pure fun, do you think I haven't noticed?"

"You..."

Blake held her wound as she felt the pain and dizziness spreading.

"I want answers now".

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I guess there is nothing more to do" she turned around and looked back at him. "I don't have any reason to fight with you anymore. I thought I were stopping you from your objective, but it looks like all you wanted was to play this game".

The Impaler Vampire seemed to get desperate.

"You- fight me! Come after me! Use your full power! If you subdue me, I will give as much answers as you want!" He stepped forward. "I will even concede you the cure of the poison if you manage to do so!"

"You are trembling, Tepes".

"Guh..."

His hands, his legs and his body was trembling already. His wings seemed to be dead at that moment. Blake knew he was already at his limit.

Going all-out meant that. Being unable to even hold a gun.

Right now, if the battle continued, Blake was confident enough to strike the finishing blow before succumbing to the poison.

But if she were to fight, it would spread faster. Perhaps that was what Vladimir truly wanted, have Blake dodge and block bullets while he avoided her until the poison finished her off.

"What is wrong with you?" Shouted Blake. "Do you think this is all a game? I saw Pyrrha back there... and look at me now! Are you really just playing around and fighting people for fun?"

"You peasant... it's far from being mere fun!"

"Oh yeah?" Blake forced a taunting smile. "What happened to whatever you had to do before? I know you have been going to Vale constantly just like today. That today you needed to finish whatever you started fast. That you separated me from Yang to scatter us and stop us from interfering further... but I'm not sure anymore. Look, you can just walk away right now while I succumb to the poison. And yet, you are here" she stopped smiling. "Playing a hunting game".

"Grr... you dare mock me to the very end..." Vladimir started to smile. "Fine, you don't want to fight?" He dropped one of his guns and put his hand in his pocket.

Blake was really disinterested now. If a child was her opponent, she didn't really need to take that serious. And that was what he was right now.

What if he fought with Pyrrha not due to her interference, but for fun?

And what about Blake right now?

However, her thoughts stopped.

Tepes took out from his pocket his scroll.

It then showed an image of a beautiful girl with golden hair fainted on the dirty asphalt.

"Yang!" Blake shouted upon seeing that image. Her heart started to beat fast due to the fear.

"Hahaha..." Vladimir laughed. "You say that you don't want to fight, but look: my friend already defeated yours. By the looks of it, it was by the highway".

"That's dirty and you kno-"

"Oh, but I am not threatening anyone" he smiled at her again. "It's simple, while you stay near me, my scroll will continue jamming yours. There are only two options: escape or defeat me. If you don't, you will be leaving her to the fate of who?"

Blake glared at him and he continued:

"A young beautiful human in the streets of the night. Who will find her? An ambulance? Ha! That would be too good to be true, don't you think?"

He felt that glare.

The pure determination of one to save a precious person.

And he, for the first time, felt fear of his opponent.

But, he also smiled.

Not to taunt, but by the thrill of that battle.

"Yes... yes... that is perfect! Come at me or run! Either way, I can't simply let you go until I confirm Newton's safety. You will have to fight me... no. We WILL have to fight one another wanting or not!"

But his words met no answer.

Blake glared at him and readied her sword, but just as she stepped forward...

**THUD.**

She fell.

"NO!" Shouted her enemy. "Are you telling me that the poison already took full effect? Stop joking!"

"Guh... ah..." Blake couldn't lift herself from the ground.

In front of her very eyes and against the light of the moon those red eyes contained anger.

"Such a waste... if you didn't stop in the middle, we could have ended this as true warriors!" The glare intensified. "Now this battle WAS really pointless! If not for your pedestrian pause, tha wouldn't. Have. Happened!"

"... you... are just fooling yourself..."

Tepes opened his eyes wide. Blake forced her next words:

"If you... really truly wanted... to be a warrior so much... you would have never resorted to such low measures..."

"You..."

"Wake up, Impaler... no, Vladimir... this isn't a game... and you playing around will have serious... consequences... whatever you planned or wanted... _fails today._.."

"Grr..."

"Whatever you wanted to do will... lead you to ruin... right now, you are no warrior... just a beast..."

Finally, he took out a syringe from his pocked.

"You will faint either way soon enough".

"What... you... argh!"

The needle pierced Blake's arm.

"It's a serum" stated Vladimir as he took off the needle. "You were never a target for assassination, foolish girl. But..." he looked at her defenseless body. "I suppose I will have to take you with me. How annoying..."

His pale hand aproached her, but just before he got close enough...

**BOOM!**

An explosion erupted from the ground and was coming at his direction.

The Impaler Vampire dodged backwards and readied his gun, but before he could aim precisely, the being that came through the flames ran away in the darkness.

And Blake was gone with him.

'Who was that?' Thought the boy in wonder.

"Well, doesn't matter anymore... now there aren't any interferences left".

Yes, that annoying girl wouldn't be able to contact anyone.

His allies should have already ended what they had to do.

And if they failed...

"Tracy" he took out his scroll. "I already dealt with my opponent. What's the situation?"

* * *

Jaune and Ren arrived in Vale and nodded to each other.

They already knew where they should go: the same place Pyrrha was found days ago.

Jaune said:

"We will find him".

Ren felt like he wasn't saying that to him, but to confirm for himself that they would finally catch the Impaler Vampire.

* * *

"Newton lost the target and I have no information regarding Luna so far. So..."

"Got it" he took out his spear from the building. "Then she will go to the same place I fought with Nikos".

Whatever you wanted or planned fails today.

He shook his head. 'It's impossible'.

Yes. Team RWBY was scattered. Team JNPR was gone.

And even if they finally appeared.

'It's not as if I won't get what I want'.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

On the dark alleys...

Blake was carried in the arms of her savior, but could barely see anymore.

However, just as she recognized HIM, she felt like she went out of the frying pan right into the fire.

"You!" Even with her strength gone, she still shouted.

Him carrying her wasn't much better than being left on the ground there.

Her savior spoke in a quick and concerned voice:

"You can shout at me as much as you want later, girl" he looked around at the streets and continued running. "You have no idea of how many bullets you dodged if I didn't appear there".

"What if I think that I wanted to have taken them instead of relying on you?"

"Now is not the time to argue. And you have no idea of how big the situation is when you fought with that guy".

"Oh, so you know?" Blake taunted hom weakly. "You never seemed like the type that thinks before acting, Cardin".

Yes...

Her 'savior' was none other than the one that bullied Jaune in the past.

None other than one of the most problematic first year students and leader of Beacon's third best first year team.

**Cardin Winchester.**

"Release... me..." said Blake weakly.

"Shut up, girl" Cardin crossed the shadows and carefully made sure to not leave marks behind. "If he finds us, it's all gone. Check your scroll, see if you can contact your team".

Blake glared at Cardin, but he raised a point. Contacting team RWBY was more important to fighting with him right now.

Her fingers were trembling. Even if she received the serum, that didn't meant that it already worked nor it meant that she would be cured from her outside and inside wounds.

Weiss' signal was still gone, but that was it.

"I have to... call Yang..."

"Wow, what?" Cardin was surprised. "No no no no! You are calling everyone and telling them to stop fighting team VLNT right now!"

"What's... wrong with you... my friends are in danger!"

"Listen, girl. I know we aren't on best terms with one another, but if you don't stop messing around with those guys, you can end up starting a WAR!"

Blake opened her eyes wide.

"Wh-what?"

Cardin clenched his teeth. And his in an alley.

"Fine, sorry, call Yang. If she can be contacted, it means she must have already lost".

"What are you-"

"Not the time!"

"Ugh..."

Cardin let Blake sit on the ground with her back against the wall and started checking the streets.

Blake started calling Yang, but no one answered.

"... this is bad..."

"No, it's _good_. If she was defeated, the biggest problem was averted".

"Ugh! For the love of the! What's going on, Cardin?"

"I will tell you, just don't shout!" Cardin looked at her from above, sighed and said: "believe it or not, I came here to help you people".

"You?" Blake was skeptical.

"Yes, me. The big bad buy Cardin that doesn't help anyone. Sue me if I'm no the hero you wanted. Doesn't matter" he sat down in the wall opposite of Blake. "When I heard the rumor of Pyrrha being beaten by the Impaler Vampire, I knew Jaune and you people would jump into action, but that is something that should never happen".

Blake opened her mouth, but Cardin said:

"Fine, I will explain! I..." Cardin muttered something inaudible.

"What?"

"I... ted... logize..."

"I can't-"

"I wanted to apologize!" He finally shouted it. "I... was saved by Jaune on that day on the Forever Fall and wanted to thank him and apologize... so, I researched about Jammer once I knew he started training hard to help his team with the info".

Blake didn't say anything, but continued o stare at him.

Cardin averted his gaze, but continued:

"I learned of team VLNT, that was their top first year team, so I researched about them. And the background was too suspectful".

"... What do you mean?" Blake finally spoke to him.

"They entered and didn't have normal transcripts... I searched over and over and discovered the four members had recommendation letters. They had a background of being outside the four kingdoms, but the letters were a big deal".

"I am... falling to... understand..."

Blake had too much going on on her head. The constant battle, being saved by Cardin, Cardin stopping being a buy and Cardin actually working diligently seemed to consume her more than the poison.

Cardin finally said:

"The letters came from Chimaera".

"Chimaera?"

* * *

Jaune and Ren crossed the streets over and over and found themselves in a park.

"Where to?" Asked Jaune.

"Over there" Ren pointed at stairs and they ran.

* * *

Blake remembered Oobleck's class from days ago.

Chimaera was...

"Wait... isn't it..."

"The village where faunus and humans exist together in harmony, but no peace" Cardin completed he phrase. "A place so dangerous that their ancestors gave up fighting against one another to team up against the harsh enviroment. Each and every single person of that place has mixed blood".

'So that's why' Blake remembered her battle with Tepes. The reason he still looked down on her even both being faunus, as if she was inferior.

"And that is very bad" said Cardin.

"What? Why?" Blake couldn't understand that.

"Don't you think that vampire guy acted too weird and mighty?"

"He... may consider himself superior... in this kingdom, humans and faunus are on constant disputes... his people actually achieved equality".

"Okay, girl, let's stop right there with this stuff and think about the bigger question".

"That would be?"

"Why would four teenagers from such place come to this kigdom? Why does Vladimir Tepes seem so arrogant? Why would they start battles out of nowhere?"

"Why...?"

Blake started thinking and her conclusion...

"You can't mean..." wasn't good.

"Yes" Cardin nodded. "Vladimir Tepes looks like, speaks like and acts like some someone from nobility. He battles as if he has something to prove. He may have been sent here to prove his worth as a warrior from them".

"Then..."

"Then provoking him can lead to consequences we do NOT want. If he falls before the tournament, he is a noble taken down by dirty people. If he is the person that picks fights just for his ego and has some sort of political power, he may be able to mobilize an army".

Blake couldn't keep up to that. If what Cardin was saying was true, team RWBY may have been...

"You people have been risking Vale to start a war against an army with a place where every single person can fight and kill monsters at least just like Tepes, if not stronger, since nobles wouldn't be battle-focused. Now, let's go to scenario 2".

"Scenario 2?"

"The alternative that team VLNT is actually composed of invaders from another kingdom. Scouts sent before a war starts. And Vale is still recovering from that Grimm incident after that trainwreck. Either way, our city and kingdom aren't ready for a war. And if he is a sore loser, you people are risking to f#cking start one!"

Blake didn't wait Cardin to finish speaking when she took out her scroll.

But Ren's and Jaune's signals were already gone...

"Oh no..."

* * *

The Impaler Vampire walked through the dark streets of Vale.

\- I tire of this! I want to fight!

Words were echoing in his head.

\- Don't you see? Someone of your stature should never...

He shook his head. 'Ignore it... ignore it! They are all wrong!'

\- You will be going to a city built over the corpses of warriors and villains.

'Silence... just...'

\- They are primitive and that was a result. Look at it: their peace is merely a silent struggle. They built their home over the dead and are dead themselves. What will you gain?

'I... I will gain glory! I... already did! I...'

Vladimir Tepes was at the spot he fought with Pyrrha. Some destruction was still left from their clash.

\- You are just a beast.

'That girl...' Blake's words still affected him.

That was the place they fought before. The place he triumphed where no one would believe.

'But they will never let me be beating just her...' he thought. 'I need more achievements... I need more victories... I need more battles!'

But he stopped as he felt something wrong.

So, he turned around and saw HIM.

A blonde warrior running in his direction. He was Jaune Arc, the leader of the powerful team JNPR.

Someone of the stature that could be used once beaten.

Someone with a reason to fight to the fullest if manipulated well enough.

Someone that...

'He will do...'

* * *

Jaune stopped upon noticing him.

The clouds blocked the moonlight at that spot, where the shadows bathed him.

However, through the darkness, two red eyes were shining ominously.

And a smile could be seen appearing slowly.

However...

"You are Tepes, right?" Jaune stepped forward with courage. "The one who defeated Pyrrha".

"Indeed I am. And what shall you do about it? Fight me?"

Their long waited fated encounter had happened.

The Impaler Vampire and the White Knight felt that a battle would ensue soon enough.

No matter what happened, one wouldn't be able to leave tthe other do as he pleased.

On one end, the faunus that had to prove his worth and manipulated and tricked others for his own ends.

On the other, the boy that dreamed of being a hero, that couldn't leave such a person be while he defeated his friends a potentially planned a murder.

Jaune wanted and would speak, but he wasn't knaïve against such determined eyes; a battle would end up happening.

And that red-eyed boy in front of him, even weakened from recent battles would be his biggest danger ever faced.

The inevitable showdown of the** White Knight** and the** Impaler Vampire**

* * *

**Heretic Notes:**

**Da ba dee da ba da.**

**I'm blue da ba dee da ba da!**

**Da ba dee! Da ba da! Da ba dee da ba da!**

**Completely and utterly out of context! Waaaaaah!**

**I actually really thought about it after the last suggestion I received and decided to stop changing the description of the fic every chapter. I thought it would be super cool like tv episode synopsis, but the guy was right, it was spoilerish.**

**And now, we will finally advance to the grand climaz in the next chapter!**

**Hahahaha. I have planned this thoroughly, well I actually changed a few things, but now it's done!**

**Next chapter will be their fated battle! Vladimir Tepes against Jaune Arc!**

**The two opposites and contrasts.**

**The finale of the Disillusioned Vampire arc.**

**Will Jaune be able to win? Will Tepes finally be stopped?**

**Who knows? Learn it in the next chapter:**

**The White Knight VS The Impaler Vampire**


	11. Chptr 11:White Knight VS Impaler Vampire

**Heretic Notes: That's right, Arc Finale!**

**I waited for some announcement on RWBY to be made before publishing this (although I expected season 3 insead of japanese dub)**

**Either way, here it is! BTW 3 BGMs are needed this time!**

**1st - Sorrow's Distortion (this is pretty much Vlad's theme, so yeah)**

**2nd - Cannonball Hard Revenge**

**3rd - Closer to the truth from Cryoshell (this Bionicle song is pretty much linked to Tepes's story, Team VLNT and the desires that motivate him)**

**WARNING: This chapter will... contain a bit of feels.**

* * *

They had finally encountered each other.

The boy determined in discovering the truth and stopping any more disasters from happening.

The boy that hid the truth and was responsible from all of the previous disasters.

White Knight - Jaune Arc

Impaler Vampire - Vladimir Tepes

When Ren arrived at the scene, they had already traded a few words with each other and had their eyes locked. Jaune with his spirit, Tepes with his mocking smile.

They were contrasts, but Ren couldn't help but feel they were also a bit similar.

'It's all in my mind' he shook his head. 'And we don't have time for that.

"I want to know why you fough with Pyrrha" said Jaune.

"Pyrrha?" Tepes tilted his head. "Oh! The girl with greco-roman gear, right? The answer is very simple: she got in my way" the Impaler Vampire smiled. "So, I just beat her up, poisoned her and sent the girl to the hospital. You had to see in her eyes when she noticed she would lose, they were so beautiful".

"You bastar-"

"Stop" Ren put his hand in Jaune's shoulder. "He is mocking you, do not fall for his taunts".

"Taunts? Ha!" Vladimir released a laugh. "I merely said the truth. First Nikos, then that Belladonna girl, two of Beacon's strongest warriors have already fallen by my hand. All because they interfered".

Ren opened his eyes wide.

"Blake too?!"

Jaune couldn't believe in it.

'That's impossible! Blake had the greatest advantage against Tepes. She could deal with his tricks better than anyone, then how...'

His eyes met his. Blue and red clashed and as Vladimir noticed something:

"Come to think of it" he walked around. "You are the leader, right? This means that those guys coming after us is your fault, right? Taken by the will of vengeance, you went on and called people that had nothing to do with this. Now, Belladonna and Xiao Long are in their ways to the hospital".

"Yang too?!" That was getting more and more inconceivable to Jaune. Yang's battle capabilities were... "How did you-"

"I didn't" he answered upon smiling. "Think about it yourself, mister envoy of losses".

Ren stepped forward.

"Jaune never asked for our help, we went on in this by our own will. When our friends are hurt, we step in for them".

Vladimir adjusted his glasses.

"Oh~ is that so?"

"Yes! And we deserve to know why you have been doing this".

"Deserve?" Vladimir mocked Ren with a sneer. "There exist no such rights. In the end, they entered in battles for their own wills just like you said. What do you have anything to do with this?"

"You..."

"Enough with this" Jaune finally spoke. "This isn't getting anywhere. Pyrrha was my teammate and Blake, just like her, is my friend. Why did you do that to them? What did you win with this?"

"I have no obligations to tell you".

"What you doing is a crime!"

Vladimir opened his eyes wide.

"Crime? What are you talking about?"

"I know that you people have been sent to assassinate a Beacon student. And now you have been attacking other students that had nothing to do with this?"

"Nothing to do? Ha! What a joke!" Tepes smiled. "Nikos interfered with a battle that had nothing to do with her. Belladonna fought for what reason? As far as I know, you don't have evidence and I can just talk things out as self-defense. For your law, I didn't commit crimes yet".

"You..."

Tepes put his index and middle fingers forward.

"Two more things: first: Jammer has the rights to send students in assassination missions by the law itself. If anyone receives a price for his head, they would have received a bounty for a good reason. And second..." Vladimir stopped smiling. "Jammer and Beacon are connected in more ways than ignorant people like you know. Beacon has no rights to interfere. On the contrary! Should anything happen, Jammer can rely on Beacon and vice-versa".

""What?!"" Both Ren and Jaune were surprised.

Vladimir finally smiled again.

"I guess your academy had more fools than I thought" he directed his gaze to Jaune. "If I remember, your codename is 'White Knight', right? What happened? Did you come after me to play a hero just like your codename? 'I am gonna punish evil!' Hahahahaha!"

"That's it".

"Oh~?"

Jaune stepped forward. Vladimir had crossed the line.

"Jaune..." Ren was about to draw his guns, but...

"No" Jaune stopped him. "This is something I have to do, Ren. This guy won't talk and he has toyed with us for long enough".

"Hahahahaha!" Vladimir released a laugh. "Oh, look! 'I have to do this myself' or should I say 'now it's personal'? What is it, hero of justice? Did I touch a nerve or something?"

Jaune glared at Vladimir.

"Oh~" Vladimir smiled. "My eyes do not deceive me... eyes like yours..."

Ren grabbed Jaune's arm.

"That's crazy, Jaune. You are falling for his taunts! He is wounded after so many battles, he won't win if both of us fight him, so he wants to eliminate us one by one, if we battle like this-"

"I have to do this myself, Ren!" Shouted Jaune. "You don't understand, it's not about stopping him anymore, it's for making him pay and take back his words".

"Oh, is that so?" Vladimir stepped forward and said: "while I am confident in beating both of you, pink-eyes over there is right about the disadvantage... hmmm... Oh, I know! Let's make a deal!"

"A deal?"

"Don't accept it" said Ren.

"At least listen, plebeian" Vladimir raised his hand. "We battle, me against the White Knight. If Jaune wins, I will answer all of your questions. I will take back my words and personally apologize to everyone for everything that I did. Sounds good, right?"

"And the catch?" Asked Jaune.

"If I beat you..." Vladimir smiled. "You are stopping him" he pointed at Ren. "And all your friends from interfering with us. What's more: you will have to help us in the mission we need to complete".

Ren opened his eyes wide.

"Don't do it, Jaune. He is trained to fight Hunters. Even wounded, he must have tricks in his sleeves".

Jaune looked at Ren in the eyes. And what he showed was a smile:

"Sorry."

Ren glared at him.

"... why? Why, Jaune? There is no need for that. You are doing that for personal reasons. Everything points at the fact that Vladimir has been playing a hunting game. He didn't need to eliminate Blake and Yang. You fighting him is giving him exactly what he wants. What if there is a big purpose on that? Did you stop to think about it? What if this is more important than the assassination? Fighting him now will only cause more problems".

"Maybe..." Jaune looked at Vladimir. "But this is our only chance. This guy... he is taking advantage of everything, using pure sophism to avoid giving answers and being on the wrong. It's not like beating him up would do us anything. In the end, he is right; we don't have evidence or anything. Which means..." Jaune looked at Ren in the eyes. "I have to win".

Ren received that answer wide-eyes.

"I see..." he smiled. "You really seems more dependable from before, Jaune" he stepped back. "Good luck".

"Thank you" he looke at Vladimir in his red eyes. "I accept your conditions".

The Impaler Vampire adjusted his glasses and smiled.

"Well, well... seems like my opinion about you changed a bit, White Knight. Only two third of foolishness and..." he stopped smiling. "One of boldness. I am a man of my word, if you win your prize is guaranteed. Now, follow me" he turned around. "There is a park that will serve as battleground for us".

Jaune nodded, traded one last glance with Ren and followed his opponent.

Ren looked at both of them and...

'Jaune that is a bit inexperienced and Tepes that is strained from recent battles... this seems even. Still, what tricks more does he have on his sleeve?'

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Vale Hospital...

Cardin was in a bit of a unconfortable situation...

"It's true, he helped me" said Blake.

Yang looked at him again, not in disbelief, but in surprise.

"You serious?"

"Ugh! Enough of that!" Shouted Cardin.

They were currently at the hospital room. Surprisingly, Yang had already been bougth there before they arrived, but only had minor injuries.

Blake on the other hand, even after having received the antidote, still had serious problems and was in the bed.

"Okay..." said Yang. "So, is team VLNT that much of a problem?"

"I already said!" Cardin facepalmed. "If the Impaler Vampire is a noble, we are risking a war!"

"Okay okay! Got it. Gee, I prefered when you didn't use yohr brain, you know?"

"You picking a fight?"

"Sorry, sorry!" Yang tried not to laugh. "So, about them, do you have any information on their skills so that we can send to our friends that haven't encountered them yet?"

Cardin sighed.

"Fine... but there isn't much. It seems that the information on Tepes' battle record is dubious."

"Why is that?"

"He was the champion of the tournament against Clockwork".

"Clockwork?"

Blake, who had already hear most things from Cardin, said:

"It's a Mechanic academy".

"Oh yeah!" Yand snapped her fingers. "Now I remember, Weiss did say something about that. Hunters, Mercenaries and Mechanics, right?"

Cardin nodded.

"Mechanics are more suited to deal with disasters, either natural or from grimm. They carry heavy weaponry and stuff. If a fully trained Hunter can become a glorious hero and a Mercenary an assassin that would never be encountered, a fully trained Mechanic has the potential to eradicate an entire city with his weaponry".

"WHAT?!" Yang had her mouth wide-opened.

"But they are to machinery reliant. Seems like Clockwork lost, but Tepes triunphed not by exploiting the weaknesses of the machines, but by taking them head on. It was a complete victory. Also, you saw the Silver-Clad Werewolf's battle record, right?"

Yang nodded.

"One loss".

Blake said:

"It was from Tepes".

Yang was wide-eyed.

"Then... he is..."

"Either their battle record is fake of there is more than what meets the eye. I told Cardin about my battle and he has a theory".

Cardin nodded.

"I think I understand a bit. Tepes is full of secrets. He compensates strength with technique and technique with tricks. He takes hits to deliver hits. I think he isn't really that strong, but..."

"Far more problematic" recognized Yang.

"Yes" Cardin nodded. "I think Tepes is the type of person that will _always_ win the first fight. No matter how much you are warned, he will just surprise you with something beyond your reasoning. If you fight him once, however, you will be able to grasp his mind and manage to fight".

Yang and Cardin looked at Blake. She sighed.

"Indeed... if we were to fight again, I don't think I would lose. Actually, midway through the fight I understood his style, but..."

FIGHT ME! - his words flashed on her mind.

Cardin misunderstood her expression and pierced it with her injuries.

"I see, he already poisoned you. By the time you could turn the tables, the poison took effect, right?"

"Wow..." Yang was surprised.

Cardin sat back in the chair.

"But now he is too wasted according to Blake, so there js no telling of what will happen".

* * *

Ren couldn't believe at what was happening.

"I... WILL... WIIIINNNNN!"

"TEEPEEEEESSSSS!"

A tempest - that would describe the battle in front of him.

The piercing spear, the swinging sword and the dancing shield.

The Impaler Vampire and The White Knight were in a battle beyond his comprehension.

Everytime Vladimir closed in, Jaune either managed to dodge or block his attacks. Tepes on the other hand, never received Jaune's hits.

But for every rule there is an exception.

When that spear twisted, when the Impaler Vampire showed his fangs, when the sword was evaded, the shield was neglected, the White Knigt was hit.

And when the White Knight was hit, his sword cut the air and slashed Tepes.

And once again, that clash happened, sending both Jaune and Vladimir in opposite directions.

"Amazing..." murmured Ren. It wasn't a battle of strength or technique, but of determination.

To someone as inexperienced as Jaune Arc, to come up with a dangerou strategy that actually worked was something to be praised. Or rather...

"Monkey sees, monkey does..." muttered Tepes.

... to copy another one's gambles.

The Impaler Vampire shifted his spear, which became a bladed triple bar.

"I expected Nikos to spread of my courage. I never expected to see a peasant actually reproduce my feat, even if incomplete..."

Jaune smiled.

"You don't expect me to drop my aura, do you?"

Yes, it was dangerous. That spear was dangerous.

Each hit Jaune took he felt as if the spear could ignore his aura. As if a hit that actually made him bleed wouldn't heal right away. Should his spirit falter, so would his body.

On the other hand, that was a need. Tepes' aura reserves were being depleted at each hit, no matter how weak it was, he received.

Who would last longer? Who would lose?

Would Tepes' aura finally end and Jaune's sword earn him the victory?

Or would the vampire's spear pierce the knight's soul?

'I don't have time to think about that' Jaune steppet forward and ran.

"Raaaahh!"

"Heyaaaaahh!"

The sword and the bar clashed and were blocked against one another.

With their faces so close and eyes clashing, Jaune spoke:

"What is that coat even made of?"

"You want to know?" Vladimir smirked. "First tell me: what is that body of yours made off?"

Their clash ended with Jaune bashing the enemy with his shield and Vladimir kicking Jaune away.

After the distance was made, Jaune raised his shield again.

"You are not winning this battle, Tepes. I will make sure Blake's efforts to stop you won't be in vain"

"Now now" Tepes readied his battle stance. "That won't happen, plebeian. But I have to say you are quite resilient. I guess that's a trait you share with crockroaches!"

Ren saw that moment.

The time when their blades clashed again.

But more importantly: when their auras clashed.

The blood-red aura of Vladimir and white-hot aura of Jaune.

* * *

**Beacon...**

"He will be fine" said doctor Oobleck.

The defeated Newton Stein was lying in a bed. Sitting on a chair was Luna Lycaon. Standing on guard in front of the door was Weiss schnee.

"I see I see!" Luna stretched herself. "Well, Tracy gave me permission, so I guess I can talk a bit? Dunno".

Weiss glared at the girl.

Luna responded with mockery:

"They say people that make such scary faces get ugly. I think if you keep doing that, you would get a better appearance".

"You...!"

"I mean, can't get worse than what it already is~"

"Stop" Oobleck interfered. "Now, miss Lycaon..."

Luna sighed.

"Got it. I have to tell our 'evil plan' to take over the world or something like that yada~ yada~".

* * *

**Sorrow's Distortion Plays!**

* * *

The battle had already changed. Both standing on the top of stairs in the park, but Jaune was cornering Vladimir.

"You are not getting with what you want, Tepes!"

Vladimir glared at him while laughing.

"I am the Impaler Vampire... I am Jammer's best first year student! I am a warrior and I defeated Pyrrha Nikos! I stand on the pinnacle you will never reach and I shall reach even above it! Fall down..." Tepes evaded Jaune's next attack and pulled his arm. "At the bottom..." The enemy imobilized him and threw Jaune off the stairs. "WHERE YOU BELONG!"

But Jaune didn't lose his composure:

"TEPES!" And hit him in the stomach.

"Ugh!" Tepes received damage.

"Argh!" While Jaune that hit the stairway, didn't fall without taking damage as well.

SHIIIIIIIIIINNEEEEEEEEE!

'What's that?!'

Ren saw it.

When their auras clashed again.

Jaune that rolled all the way down to the bottom of the stairs.

Tepes that was barely standing at the top of them.

But he didn't see more: what Jaune and Tepes saw eqch other when that happened.

Jaune was raising from the ground and couldn't believe the image that flashed in his mind.

It was Tepes, a a few years younger, smiling while saying words of determination.

Jaune couldn't help but repeat his words:

"I will... save us...?" Jaune shook his head. "What was that?"

"I refuse to believe in it..." Vladimir also got up. "You too... that explains why my power isn't working".

Jaune looked at the enemy standing on the top.

"It isn't telekinesis, right?"

Vladimir glared at him. Jaune smiled.

"Knew it. Telekinesis doesn't cause this type of stuff".

Vladimir sighed, then revealed an arrogant smile upon looking at the Jaune down in the stairs.

"Yes, you are right. My semblance never was telekinesis. If I were to say, my power can be linkened to a 'spear'. And your... a 'shield'... it seems our auras will interfere with one another. Your precious little protection won't save you anymore! Hahahaha!"

"Neither will your power strengthen your attacks".

The Impaler Vampire opened his eyes wide. Jaune stepped on the stairs.

"You think I wouldn't notice it? You have been using your semblance to power up your attacks. I may have lost my shield against your, but you have also lost your spear".

"That makes no difference, fool. We are still apart like heaven and hell! I have gone too far to lose to someone that barely knows how to wield a sword!"

"Keep talking" Jaune readied Crocea Mors. "Because I am about to show you what this 'fool' can do!"

* * *

"You are lying" Weiss couldn't believe in the words of that girl.

"Please" the girl sighed. "We don't lie in serious stuff. We trick, we make it ambiguous. But I gave you a straight and exact answer".

"Oh, and who would be this 'we' you speak of?"

Oobleck looked at Luna:

"Chimaera's citizens. Am I right?"

Weiss opened her eyes wide.

"Wait... the village you talked about in class?"

"Yes. They are all trained for combat, but she" Oobleck looked at Luna. "Is on a different level".

"What do you mean?"

Luna smiled.

"Due to the hazardrous territory, a few things were done to deal with it. Adulthood is determined when you reach 14 years of age and by that time those actually focused in battle have their trainings completed".

"What is your point?"

"I am sixteen, you see?"

Weiss opened her eyes wide.

"Then... you..."

Oobleck nodded.

"The rest of her team are civils in terms of strength. She, on the other hand..."

"I am a Knight" she answered. "In terms you people can understand, I am Chimaera's equivalent of a Hunter. And due to our code of honor, I can't lie in this situation. So, 'miss' Schnee believe in it when I say that I'm telling truth".

* * *

Each time they traded attacks

Each time their weapons hit one another

Each time their auras clashed

They learned more of one another.

Tepes already understood; their auras were resonating. When one inflicted damage in the other, the receiver would have his own self exposed.

And since Jaune managed to hit him, he learned that directly from the prince.

Climbing the stairs, falling down, climbing again, challenging the top. The White Knight repeated that many times and each time...

I am the Impaler Vampire...

**\- I have made a name for myself**

I am Jammer's best first year student!

**\- I have reached so far with my own power**

I am a warrior and I defeated Pyrrha Nikos!

**\- It's a dream come true to actually achieve such a feat**

I stand on the pinnacle you will never reach...

**\- Closer... closer! If I actually managed to beat somone like her...**

... and I shall reach even above it!

**\- I will definitely become a true warrior!**

"ARGH!"

Jaune's attack finally pushed Tepes away. On equal ground they looked at each other.

"I finally understand..." muttered Jaune.

Vladimir's hair caused a shadow that hid his eyes.

"Silence..."

"You never intended to cause such problems..."

"Shut it!"

"All this time, you have only been-"

"SHUUUUTTT UUUUUPPP!"

The enemy advance and his spear pierced the air, but Jaune blocked the attack with his shield.

"You took advantage of the situation. I finally understand. You didn't look down on them, but up to them. With warriors like Pyrrha and Blake, you couldn't just let the chance to challenge them go".

"I WILL defeat YOU! Jaune Arc!"

* * *

**Cannonball Hard Revenge NOW!**

* * *

The spear became a triple bar, but Jaune blocked the attacks with his shield, sword and kicked Tepes away in his stomach.

"Argh!"

On that attack, Jaune saw it again: how Tepes was surprised when he encountered Pyrrha. A warrior of her stature in front of him, someone seemingly of a different world that stood on the top.

"You feared to never be able to fight them in the tournament, so you purposefully acted like a villain" the truth was finally exposed. "You never lied, but did worse when you tricked them, because you wanted them to give their all".

"... they were so beautiful..." muttered Vladimir. "Their grace when they moved, just like scattered petals and their strength just like poisonous thorns" Vladimir finally looked at Jaune in the eyes, his red ones burning with determination. "Only a fool would let that chance go! Fighting them while giving their all, even losing to them would award me glory!"

"You manipulated them!"

"You don't understand anything!" Shouted Vladimir. "I also saw your memories and desires! Being a hero is easy, becoming a warrior, fighting for your own people, trusting and relying on each other, what more could I want in my life?! But..." Vladimir averted his gaze. "They would never allow me... I already triumphed in Jammer and triumphed against Clockwork, if I triumph against Beacon too, I would become the true champion of three great academies. I will return and be recognized!"

Jauen felt on those words. He felt determination that could move mountains.

"However..." but Tepes did something he should not. "For the despair you sent my friends on, I can't let you go. You will be punished for that Tepes".

"Hahahaha!" His enemy released a laugh. "Fool, the only way I can't achieve what I want is if you drop your weapons and forfeit the match" Vladimir showed an arrogant smile. "Are you ready to ruin my joy by helping me catch my target?"

Jaune raised his sword. Vladimir smiled.

"That's the spirit! Come, Jaune Arc!"

And they advanced against each other again.

The Impaler Vampire that was only standing by willpower and the White Knight determined in teaching him a lesson for manipulating people.

The sword and shield clashed against the spear. Vladimir's aura irradiated and reacted against Jaune's.

The explosion sent both backwards and exposed memories from deep within.

\- "I'm tired of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives!"

\- "I'm done of being the ever-loved prince, sitting in a throne while his people fight in his name!"

Their eyes crossed against one another. Blue and red incapable of believing in what they heard and saw standing in front of them.

Their weapons...

\- "If I can't do this on my own..."

... clashed again.

\- "If I can't fight beside them..."

And they saw not contrasts.

\- "Then what good am** I**?"

\- "Then what is **my** worth?"

But parallels...

"Ah... Ah... Ah..." the Impaler Vampire dropped to his knee.

"Tepes!" Jaune was worried for the boy.

"DON'T COME!" The boy stood up again. How long could he last? "I want to... I will win! I have to!"

And he ended his sentence by coughing blood.

That battle was over, decided before it begun.

The Impaler Vampire gave more than his own in all of his three battles. That which awarded him with victory was taking his toll.

He knew it would lead to this. He knew a third battle was beyond him. He knew he couldn't win.

"Turn your eyes of sympathy away from me!" but... "I... will... win!" He couldn't accept it.

Their eyes could see finally see in each other respect. They could finally see mutual understanding.

And that was why Jaune Arc couldn't back down.

'If it was me there standing in his place... if my next victory could actually prove to me that I would become a hero no matter what..."

And he advanced.

His sword drew an arc of light, but Tepes didn't bother to block that slash.

Jaune finally remembered his opponent's dangerous tactics...

"Gah!"

... taking hits...

The demonic spear pierced the air.

... To land the decisive blow of victory.

Jaune's sword hit Vladimir on the side of his head, sending his opponent flying.

Tepes' spear, however, pierced Jaune's armor and aura and he felt the metal penetrating his chest.

The world went dark then blank on that moment.

.

..

...

* * *

A young Vladimir stood there on the swamp.

Tears were flowing from his face and two people, a human and a faunus were bowing to him.

"YOU LIARS!" Shouted the kid Vladimir.

"For your life, our promise..."

**\- Why couldn't you understand...**

"I put myself in danger to test you!" Shouted the boy again.

**\- How much this meant to me?**

"Why?! Why couldn't you let me deal with it myself?!"

"My prince..."

"Away from me!"

**\- Please... why can't any of you let me fight my own battles?**

* * *

**Heretic: Closer to the Truth naaaaoooooooo!**

* * *

"Congratulations on slaying a beowolf, prince Vladimir!"

Many people cheered on him when the boy returned to the city covered in wounds.

But...

**\- They were there all along...**

"How did you know?"

Their eyes diverged from his at that moment.

A man said:

"Y-your wounds..."

**\- These wounds aren't from the grimm... They are from when I fell...**

"There was someone there, wasn't it?!"

"My prince, please understand-"

"No!" The tears started to flow again. "There was someone there to save me should I fail, wasn't it?!"

**\- Why... why can't any of you just... believe in me for once?**

* * *

The kid Vladimir was on the ground, heavily breathing in the mud as a young woman with bat years stood in front of him:

"See, Vlad?"

"No! I can still stand, Bathory!"

The woman that looked a bit like him patted him on the head.

"Little brother, it's just like that... you aren't fit for combat. But you see, your strategic skill is amazing! You predicted everything!"

**\- I don't want to sit back and give orders. I want to fight alongside all of you!**

"Let me try again... if I keep going... if I train hard, I can reach the level of anyone in here!"

But the eyes of his sister didn't show belief in that.

* * *

There he was again...

In his own big room that could observe the metropolis outside.

In a mirror, he saw himself. But he only saw a blurred image.

**\- Eyes that can't see well...**

His pale skin...

**\- An unhealthy appearance of a corpse...**

His long bat wings

**\- An useless decoration that can't fly...**

"Curse it!" He shouted upon crying. "Why can't I... become like them?"

And then there was a knock on the door.

"Your sister's ceremony is about to start, my prince"

"I'm almost ready..."

* * *

He walked through the streets surrounded by the trees of the swamp.

**\- Why is this world so unfair?**

Faunus, humans, citizens

**\- If someone can achieve so much with hardwork, isn't that just because he had the talent to be able to achieve so much with hardwork?**

All of them looking at him with undying love and sympathy. How could they not? He was never distant, always close. Always giving his all to help them.

**\- Your conditions are determined when you are born. Rich or poor, faunus or human, but here that doesn't exist, we are nearly equal.**

He entered the smithery.

**\- Then why am I so weak? Why can't I do anything? All of the other kids can kill monsters with ease, but I...**

* * *

And then that happened...

The grimm attacked the city one of the many times, but that time was different.

The young tepes climbed the tower and rung the bell to warn the population.

The monsters attacked, but he couldn't fight back, so he relied on running and hiding.

"The smithery!" He shouted upon running, his wings feeling heavier and heavier. "The ceremonial sword was to be ready today! Then..."

When he arrived, he saw blood everywhere. It was clear that the blacksmith died and a boy aroung the same age as Vlad was covered in wounds.

The prince closed in:

"Hey, are you alright? You are Newton, right? Francis Stein's son, right?"

But no answer came. The boy was breathing and a corpse was further away from it.

Vlad barely put Newton over his shoulder when the creatures of the night invaded the building.

If he were to leave that boy that was nearly dead anyway...

**\- As if. The life of anyone here is worth more than mine. If someone has to die, it's the useless Vladimir Tepes.**

* * *

He ran and ran.

After crossing the bridge, they were still coming and both of them were wounded.

He couldn't fight, but if he could take down the bridge

"Curse it..." Vladimir started to cry as he couldn't rip off the ropes. "Why why why?!"

"My... prince..."

"Rest up a bit, Stein!" He shouted as his hands started to bleed.

But the boy on the ground started to cry.

"You came for me..."

"Of course I would... Ugh! How could I leave any of you behind? Argh!"

**\- Curse this world! Curse this fate!**

"Here..." The boy handed him something that was tied to his belt.

Vladimir couldn't believe in it when he opened the pouch.

"This..."

It was a sword. A terrible design that couldn't even cut right and seemed far from complete.

The young Newton muttered:

"I saw... how you and your sister..."

**\- And on that day, I think I met my best friend...**

The tears continued to flow, not from despair, but happiness

**\- He understood me... he didn't need to, but went on and in a single day saw how I was and made a gift for me.**

"Thank you, Newton!"

**\- He knew how much I wanted to be a warrior, how I envied everyone else, but he didn't try to stop me.**

The boy wielded that sword and cut the ropes, destroying the bridge and stopping most grimm.

**\- On that day, I was recognized as a hero... and reprimanded for doing something so dangerous. But that never meant that much to me.**

"Thank you" were the fateful words he heard from a single soul.

* * *

Vlad and Newton stood there together in front of the swamp.

"Luna isn't coming?" Asked Newton.

Vlad shook his head.

"She is busy".

"I see... isn't this kind of dangerous, Vlad?"

"You are the guy that unlocked aura on his own".

"I can't control it..." Newton averted his gaze. "Everytime I try to use it... I remember that day when you saved me..."

"You will get over it" said Vlad. "Once you can deal with it, you will be able to do so. Your poetantial is one of the best in Chimaera".

"Yes, but I can't do anything. Without proper use of aura, we can't fight right. Face it, I'm the weakest here. In the whole city, I'm probably the only one that can't fight right".

"Nope" Vlad looked at Newton in the eyes. "**The worst is me".**

* * *

**\- I will become stronger**

**\- I will become a warrior**

**\- I will fight alongside them**

**\- I will... I will... I will...**

* * *

What was his age now? 14?

"That plan won't work" said Vlad when he barged in the room.

"Prince Tepes?"

"Brother?!"

Vlad didn't care for their gazes of surprise. If anything bad were to happen, then it was better if it happened. If he became a brat to their eyes, maybe he could have a bit more of freedom.

**\- But I can't let them wage a battle they would lose.**

So, he explained his point of view and his plans.

* * *

That battle was the first of many won.

Vladimir was recognized as a strategical genius.

Not a single death, but many wounded.

However...

The young prince punched the mirror, breaking it

"Even Bathory... even mom and dad went to battle, but I couldn't..."

* * *

Each strategy more dangerous than the last one.

Each battle becoming a pile in his victories.

When they questiones him, he showed how much he believed in his people. He earned their trust alone and used it to win.

They were ready to die for him...

* * *

"It's clear now..." He realized.

He noticed that he would never achieve his dreams there.

The boy became a hero and the first in line for the throne, but none of that mattered to him as much as it mattered to fight.

So, there was only one option: if he were to prove his abilities in the outside world...

* * *

***GRASP***

Jaune was on his knees on the ground with a dangerous wound on his chest as the blood continued to spill.

Tepes was, once again, trying to stand up.

What Jaune saw there was his own image; it was himself, Jaune Arc giving his all for his dreams.

Vladimir Tepes earned the trust, loyalty and love of his people alone. He became a hero that never needed to fight and brougth countless victories to them and to his name.

And right now, his eyes were full of envy towards Jaune Arc.

"I can guess..." muttered Jaine upon standing up. "It was my initiation, right? When me and my future team fought the Deathstalker".

Vladimir averted his gaze. Jaune knew he was right.

And he felt pity for the prince.

In his small life, he never received what he truly wanted. And the very sight of of that which he desires the most led him to fall from the great person he once was.

"Not only that..." muttered Tepes.

He saw it too.

On the Forever Fall, when Jaune defended Cardin and fought the Ursa Major alone.

A battle that to Tepes eyes he didn't stood a chance. A battle that no one interfered. A battle he won.

"It's funny..." he muttered again. "Standing in front of me..."

**\- A warrior**

"Is someone that achieved most of what I want" Jaune completed his phrase.

**\- A hero**

And their words ended.

One envying another.

One respecting another.

"Why Jammer, Tepes? Why not Beacon?"

"Jammer taugth me the techniques I needed" he readied his fists. "I already became someone that prioritizes the lives of another before his own a long time ago. I need to become someone that can make the hardest choices when the time comes".

"The hardest choice?"

Vladimir adjusted his glasses.

"When a battle beyond my thinking happens... when strategy and trust won't be enough... there will be a time I will have choose between one or another. One to save, one to die".

"You WHAT?!"

"Life isn't a fairy tale, you peasant!" Shouted Tepes. "My whole life has been unfair! From all people that deserved it, it was I that achieved many things without lifting a finger. The way this world treats my dreams, one day will come when even my confidence in strategy betrays me".

**\- Why... why me?**

**\- Why couldn't any of you just leave me?**

**\- Any single citizen is more useful than me. Then why me?**

**\- Why can't I... why can't I...**

Before Jaune could argue, Tepes was already advanced.

It was simple: if he defeated Jaune, that was proof that he could achieve everything he wanted. Defeating a warrior like Jaune Arc...

And that was one more reason why Jaune couldn't back down.

Both unarmed.

Jaune's punch connected first.

But the moment Tepes was pushed on his face, he twisted his body and landed a kick on Jaune's face, the same location he received the punch.

Once again he compensated strength with technique and skill with a gambit: to stay awake after that punch to land the decisive blow.

And they saw the same scene. A recollection of themselves and the past of another.

"No..." Jaune couldn't believe in that.

Pyrrha was standing there, offering to help him become a hero under the moon.

At the same time, as if it was a mirror, Tracy Khufu, the tanned girl in a purple and golden dress stood in front of Vladimir, offering to help him become a warrior.

"No..." the tears started to fall, because Jaune knew how this would play out.

He grabbed Tepes's leg and threw him in the opposite direction, but at that moment...

Wide-eyed, Tepes couldn't believe:

"You... you refused her..."

Yes, Jaune refused Pyrrha's help.

But Vladimir...

**\- But still... Tracy...**

**\- No... I have to accept her.**

**\- I already know... I already realized a long time ago that I can't reach the top alone.**

**\- I have to work twice as hard as anyone else. No matter what I do, it seems I never would become strong.**

**\- Even if I cough blood or break my bones, the result never happens.**

**\- And she...**

He saw it there.

* * *

Under the shattered moon, Vladimir was moved by her words.

She offered to help him. She offered to help her weak prince take that path.

"Vlad..." the girl couldn't believe. In her purple eyes, the image of Tepes crying was in it.

**\- I remember... I believed... if it was her...**

"Please..." Vladimir bowed down. "Please... help me! I want to fight alongside you all! Please!"

And she hugged him, also moved by the boy.

"I will help you... if you call for me, I will respond to you. If you want to face your challenge alone, I won't interfere. If anyone else tells you that you can't, I will tell you that you can. You will become a warrior, Vlad!"

"Tracy... thank you..."

**\- I remember... how much I cried on that night. I finally believed in myself once again.**

* * *

Tepes, in anger managed to, for the last time hit Jaune before falling to the stairs.

\- "I used fake transcriptions..." - were Arc's words

"NOOOOO!" Shouted Tepes.

Jaune saw in his eyes. The image of Jaune Arc he grew so much to respect broken in that instant.

Vladimir fell down those stairs. When he rolled, each time he hit a step, it appeared.

The many memories of the many times he trained and trained ever sice he was a kid until the point of today.

If any other person did that training, they would become a Hunter with ease, but the results never seemes to appear for that boy.

"HOW! Ugh! COULD! Argh! YOOOOUUUUUU!"

It was over.

Jaune Arc stood on the top of the stairs.

Vladimir Tepes was lying in the bottom.

And Jaune couldn't believe... the victory of the battle was his, but he lost to Tepes.

He lost as a person.

He lost as human being.

He lost as a hero.

Jaune Arc was unable to help, or rather, to correct a soul like Vladimir Tepes, and instead...

A hero was supposed to save people, not become some sort of avenger.

Jaune realized that he got what he wanted: to make Tepes pay for what he did to his friends.

But at what price?

Jaune Arc faked his way to Beacon. Jaune Arc was blessed with talent, friends and chances.

Vladimir Tepes earned his place in Jammer. Vladimir Tepes earned the love, loyalty and respect of his people.

When he refused Pyrrha, she gave him another chance.

But Tepes accepted Tracy right away. Not only that, he begged her to help him.

Jaune Arc worked hard a few months under Pyrrha and achieved so much.

Vladimir Tepes worked hard during his whole life and achieved so little in comparison.

Yes, the existence of such Jaune Arc defeating Vladimir Tepes truly punished the prince in a way no one else ever could: by destroying everything the prince tried to believe in.

He tried to believe that he was fighting an honorable warrior.

He tried to believe his hardwork would achieve him victory.

He tried to believe he could win. Or that even losing would award him glory.

But he was beaten by Jaune Arc.

He was defeated by a lier blessed by the heavens.

Such a thing to happen was the worst possible punishment for him; to have his dreams, ideals and beliefs destroyed by a single person.

"I... HATE YOU!" Shouted Vladimir.

Disappointment, anger, sorrow, sadness, despair. His face explained all.

And Jaune saw the fallen hero. He saw that expression and couldn't believe at what he did.

"I... I am sorry! I'm sorry, Tepes!"

Vladimir opened his eyes wide. One more thing he couldn't accept: that good atittude. That boy apologizing. Those eyes...

"Sorry? Ha!" The prince spat blood. "What is it? A victor's pity?"

"N-no! It's just-"

"HOW DOES IT FEEL?!" Vladimir interrupted him angrily. "How... does it feel... Arc? To be blessed by heavens?"

Jaune couldn't muster words.

"How does it feel... to train for only a few weeks and achieve so much?"

Vladimir stood on the ground, barely able to keep himself still.

"How does it feel... to look down upon me from high above?"

The tears started to fall. Both sides unable to hold them back anymore. Jaune saw there, a misguided boy that aspired to the top but was thrown down from it by a lier that faked his way to get there. He saw a fallen hero, not by corruption, but by his dreams.

"SAY SOMETHING!" Shouted Vladimir upon falling to his knees. "Why aren't you smiling? It was just how things are supposed to be, right?"

Vladimir smiled even while crying in anger. Jaune couldn't do anything to change what happened.

"Tepes, no... you... you are..."

"I harmed your friends, didn't I? I tricked them and made fools out of them, didn't I? I made them fight until they didn't want anymore, right? THIS IS WHAT I DESERVE, RiGht?"

"... I..."

"The enchanted hero took down the impure villain, because no matter what happens, he would win, right? No matter what the villain did, no matter what he wanted, no matter who he is or his efforts, he will always be defeated by the talented hero blessed by heavens, right?"

Vladimir coughed blood again.

"Because that's what you wanted, right? To humiliate me in your little fantasies! How does it feel... to look down upon me... a sore loser... humiliating himself further and further as I can't simply accept being beaten by someone like you... How does it feel... to have your hardwork always payed off? To have chances and more oportunities layed out in front of you? To... always have a second chance... should you fail?"

"Vladimir..."

"Hahahaha..." Vladimir released a forced laugh and stopped smiling. Not even anger he showed anymore, only sadness. "You... win..."

"What... NO!"

That was the last thing Jaune wanted. To see him say those words. To see him...

"You have won... I have just been fooling myself... Ha! As if... my efforts solved everything... my whole life and they never awarded me what I wanted... we were different like heaven and hell and... just now I can see it. This gap for those like you that are destined to stand on the top... Following my dreams, believing in... accomplishment... in results... in being worthy as an opponent and to face such opponents... that was just a illusion. All this time... life wasn't a fairy tale..."

"No! No! No! No! No! No!"

Vladimir finally collapsed on the ground.

"Congratulations, Jaune Arc! Once more... you have... won... and I finally got what I deserved, to have... my dreams burned and scattered... by the true White Knight from fairy tales... that no matter what he does, will always stand on the top... bathed in love and gold... congratulations and CuRsE! yOu! It's clear that you will end up as a bright hero! DaMn YoU! It's clear that you will achieve many victories! gO To HeLL! It's clear you will become one of the best warriors that exist! If only you... if only I..."

And Jaune saw there. He saw not Vladimir Tepes, but himself in that spot.

He saw his ideal self: a full-fledged hero that achieved everything with hardwork being defeated and killed.

He saw a misguided boy having everything he believed in being destroyed by the good and loved Jaune Arc.

"No..."

He saw...

"Not like that..."

... a person...

"It was not supposed to be..."

... losing all of his dreams and having all of his aspirations destroyed.

* * *

**Beacon Academy was prestigious school that trained students to become heroes.**

**Such a school was famous for it's efficiency and the Hunters that graduated from it. The tests have a significant level of difficult, where young ones may die. As such, the school only accepts the best of the best.**

* * *

"Like this..." Jaune couldn't even clean his own tears. "You weren't supposed to... admit it..."

And in the end, the victor of the confront was decided.

Jaune Arc stood on the top and Vladimir Tepes was finally defeated.

* * *

**Those who will become hunters, heroes and protectors of peace. Where they will either live a life of fame, or die as the heroes they became.**

**This is a tale about the students that live and study in Beacon. A tale about characters that seem to have come straight away from fairy tales, myths and history.**

* * *

With his face on the ground and tears flowing continuously from his eyes, Vladimir finally said his last phrase, full of envy while looking at Jaune on the top of the stairs:

"If only I could become someone like you... and stand together with my friends in there..."

* * *

**A tale about heroes and villains and the dim line that separates them.**

* * *

But he knew he could never achieve such dream. Or rather, he didn't believe it was possible anymore

And, with his last phrase, the Impaler Vampire finally fainted and the long night of battles finally ended.

For now, that is...

**Arc 1 - Disillusioned Vampire - END**

* * *

**Heretic Noted: Oof, this chapter has been big.**

**Many people here thought Vlad was a generic villain or just faking everything like in Competition Moon, but I said from the beginning that it would diverge.**

**I also said that this story would be about the difference of a hero and a villain**

**And I also said Vladimir Tepes was anti-Jaune.**

**What I meant wasn't that he was evil, but that he was his contrast. Everything Jaune is, Vlad desires. On the other hand, Vlad himself not only became a hero, but did so while plagued with natural weakness, having to compensate everthing with efforts since he was little.**

**I think the main focus on this chapter was not when Vlad was portrayed as a Hero, but when Jaune realized he somehow became a villain. When he realized not only he failed to save Vlad from a dark future, but also destroyed Tepes ideals. Making him, finally see the cruel reality: that as much as he gave his all for his goal, this could just be crushed by a normal person that didn't even have to go as far as him.**

**His illusion of surpassing anyone with effort being broken, making him the Disillusioned Vampire.**

**:O**

**Pretty awesome title drop, right?**

**And so, I finish Arc 1, next chapter will be called Fall From Grace.**

**What did you people think? Rate, review, do whatever you like. I'm already pretty much sure many here didn't like the end of the chapter, but as Blake once said: Life isn't a Fairy Tale.**

**Seeya**

**Heretic, out**


	12. Chapter 12: Fall From Grace

Ren observed the entire fight.

For his eyes, many bizarre things happened, but he obviously couldn't understand much.

When the Impaler Vampire fell from those stairs, shouting how much he hated Jaune, he only felt he was some sort of sore loser.

Humiliating himself further and further.

However, once Tepes himself admitted that, once he spoke words while crying, once Jaune too started to cry, Ren understood there was much, much more than what his eyes met.

And so, he aproached Jaune. He aproached the winner of the fight, the boy that stood on the top.

"What have I done..."

And Jaune's words were proof enough that the situation wasn't good. He was crying and didn't seem like the person Ren knew.

"Jaune" he called the winner.

Jaune turned to Ren. His eyes wide opened, the face of pure despair.

"R-Ren... I... I..." Jaune covered his face with his hands.

"Calm down, Jaune" Ren was really worried. "Relax and breath a little".

It was clear that Jaune couldn't start a conversation in that state.

So, Ren turned around and looked down, in the direction of the bottom, at the direction of loser of their match. Vladimir Tepes was lying on the ground, his face on the very blood he coughed and tears he shed.

"I will check on him".

"THAT IS AS FAR AS YOU GO!" Shouted a female voice from behind.

* * *

**RWBY: Against All Odds**

* * *

Jaune still couldn't react, but Ren could. Before he could do something, however, a bandage wrapped in his neck and constricted it.

"Ugh..." Side-glancing, he saw that Jaune too, was constricted.

The origin of the two bandages was a box in the back of the waist of that girl.

A girl of tanned skin, purple irises and very long eyelashes. With a long purple hair and a purple and golden dress, which seemed to be a mix of a battle dress and a ceremonial one. She also had golden earings and bandages (that didn't come from the box) wrapped in her arms and legs.

Ren could deduce from the bandages who she was: The Mummy of Impossible Defeat, the only member of team VLNT with a perfect battle record that never met a single loss, Tracy Khufu.

Ren couldn't speak and felt that should he try, she would constrict the bandages further and the interrupted blood flow would make him faint.

The girl spoke:

"I respected Vlad's wish and let him have his own battle. But you are not laying a single finger on my boyfriend" the gril walked through Jaune and Ren and started to walk down the stairs. "Do as much as draw your weapon and I will show you the fate that happened to the monkey faunus and the blue haired peons you sent after me".

Ren opened his eyes wide. 'She defeated both Sun and Neptune?!'

He felt the bandages lessen a bit, but they were still there. Both Jaune and Ren still at her mercy.

The girl glanced at them:

"I will see what I can do here. It's clear that he would wish to comply with the bet as soon as possible. However, should my treatment not work, I will apologize in his stead and at another time may you ask for your prize."

At that moment, two other bandages came from the box. The girl took out a black of fabric and upon touching the bandages it seemed to dissolve into darkness. The bandages then slid through Tepes' clothes.

The girl's expression got bitter.

"I really didn't expect him to go too far..."

"You are a healer" said Ren.

"What an amazing deduction" said the mummy sarcastically.

"Then... how?"

He saw her smile for a fraction of a second before returning to her bitter expression.

"How am I such a good fighter? You outsiders are all so simple-minded. Anything in excess becomes a sin. A high dosage of a cure becomes poison. It is really simple. Now, I ask for your silence. The situation here is worse than what appears, I need to concentrate".

Ren complied.

Tracy looked at the face of her leader. From the bandages, she could also detect part of what he was feeling. Strange emotions.

"Sorrow and... acceptance?" she murmured. "What did you come to accept, Vlad?"

* * *

**Chapter 12: Fall From Grace**

* * *

**\- Since when have I been fooling myself? I should have known from the start that hell wasn't a place after death, but my real world.**

**He remembered his homeland.**

**\- The loyal kingdom that told me I could go far as long as I worked hard, but never believed in me.**

**He remembered the many people of Vale.**

**\- The people that don't even need to train much and reach levels beyond me with ease.**

**Blake and Jaune appeared in his vision.**

**\- Opponents that are bandits and liars, that keep the prospect of honor, but would just fake their background.**

**Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon finally was there.**

**\- The leaders of powerful organizations, that put a blind eye to such people.**

**He remembered the starry sky with a shooting star.**

**\- The god that wrote in the stone that I would never truly attain what I wanted.**

**An image appeared in his front: Tracy Khufu, the girl that believed in him. The one that told him he could become a warroor.**

**\- Ah, even Tracy. Did she really believe in me all this time? Or is she just one of the many that said such hollow words just to cheer me up?**

**Finally, a mirror reflected himself.**

**\- In the end, it's clear that the fool was me. I think that for most of the time I didn't believe I could become a warrior, but at some point I even believed such a thing was possible.**

**\- Ha, what a sick joke. It just takes a few weeks of efforts for a talented person to reach my level. No matter how much I try, even if I cough blood and break my bones, this is the result.**

**\- The powerful Impaler Vampire, Vladimir Tepes. That will be surpassed anyway in the next year or even less time. This is the reality.**

* * *

**In the past...**

The young Vladimir ran and ran.

Just a bit more and he would reach the swamp and challenge himself.

'So close, so close!'

But he stopped. Cold hands held his head and he was pulled.

"Little brother, you don't really understand, right?"

With his body on the ground, he saw the smiling face of his sister upside down and she held him.

"The purpose of hide-and-seek is to not get caugh."

Vladimir pulled her hands away and imediately got up, but before he could run, she grabbed his wrist.

"Let me go, Bathory".

"Now, now" she pulled his other wirst and turned. Manipulating his arms around herself, making him hug her against his will. "Let's not be hasty and give me a big hug. Either way, you already know that I would win if we fought" she finished her phrase with a cocky smile.

"Ugh..." He tried to get away, but couldn't.

He always hated it. How easy it was for her to just toy with him.

"You are so adorable with your determined eyes. You do realize where you are trying to go?"

"The swamp!"

"Yes... the swamp. Right in this time of the year, very cold and the air full of humity. Your body would fight against itself in this contrasted situation, even if you ran and ran, you wouldn't be able to sweat and the situation would just get worse and worse from there".

She released him finally. But he still glared at her.

Bathory merely smiled.

"Let us not be so defensive, Vlad" from her back she took her black mantle. "See? It's just a little hero cape" she wrapped it in him.

"?" He touched the fabric.

"A little too big for you, but that will do. Hmm... a bit of red would combine better. And since your wings get in the way... maybe a coat? Either way, that will help deal with the 'stage', also, it's fire proof!" She turned around. "I will give you a handicap this time. You have until the sunset to hide and then I will seek. Bye bye".

The child looked at her in surprise, but then smiled.

"Thanks!" And the young Vladimir ran to the swamp, ready to test himself.

**\- It wasn't bad to have fun like this... what was bad was when I realized that no matter the advantage, I would never be able to surpass her. She toyed with me to cheer me up, never realizing how much her harmless actions and words hurt me.**

* * *

**Present...**

"Vlad!" The girl called.

He opened his eyes weakly. Tracy was there, very worried as she looked at him.

"Tracy..." he forced his words through the pain.

Tracy smiled.

"I knew you would handle the process. You are much stronger than before".

'Much stronger, yes...' he looked at her eyes. 'But that seems like the limit. As if I have a high speed right now, but everyone else has a higher acceleration, ready to surpass me anytime with ease'.

"I... do you believe... that I can become... a warrior..."

"Yes" she said full of conviction as she hugged him. "You will become one. Did you already forget?"

"I... see..."

With deep dark bags unders his eyes, the red irises reflected the will of a dead person.

Her words affected the boy, but not in the way she wanted.

'They are the same words, but they hurt so much' he thought. 'It's having some sort of expectation I would be doomed to disappoint. It's seeing her play fool I once was'. He looked around, Jaune was there but didn't look at Vlad in the eyes. 'After all, there is this gap I will never be able to cross, held by people born with normal bodies and born with talent'.

Vladimir glanced at Jaune and Ren. No willpower, no arrogance, no anger. Just a shell filled with the sorrow of reality.

"I am... a man of... my word *cough*"

"Vlad!" Tracy was worried. Once again, blood was there.

"I will... apologize for... all the troubles... I have caused and... I will tell you... everything..."

The defeated 'villain' finally complied to the will of the 'hero'.

"Let us... *cough*. Begin. First of all... all of you were wrong... we were never tasked with an assassination..."

Ren opened his eyes wide.

"What?!"

"We... *cough*"

"Stop" Tracy interrupted Vladimir.

"But... my word... my promise... I need to comply... I need to... to..."

Tracy covered his bloodied mouth with her hand.

"Wait and rest up a bit. You have strained your body too much. This much I can do in your stead" she turned to face Ren and Jaune. "We were tasked to find a student from Jammer. Someone that infiltrated Beacon and stole confidential information. The girl of red hair that broke our rules and seems to be related to the White Fang in a way or another".

Ren opened his eyes wide.

"Then... we fighting you..."

Tracy nodded.

"You were getting in our way. Indirectly helping someone that potentially stole information that can be used to win a war should it happen".

Jaune averted his gaze he already knew how their roles had been traded. But Ren didn't.

Only then that boy understood. How much in the wrong side they were, helping an enemy that hid in the shadows while attacking those that were trying to stop him.

* * *

**Heretic Notes:**

**More of an interlude and little of progression...**

**Fun fact: although he was wrong about the reasons, Cardin was the only one that deduced they shouldn't fight team VLNT.**

**Fun fact 2: while Vladimir knew that his actions would attract trouble, he also knew how difficult it would be to explain to Pyrrha why he (that looks like a vampire) was attacking someone in the middle of the night (a girl seemingly harmless)**

**Fun fact 3: Damn, only now this is gettin fun! That's right, I lures you guys with the comedic start for this fic! And you people bit the bait! Hahahaha!**

**I wanted to continue with the bang, but it will be a bit slow, about 3 chapters before the start of the next arc.**

**Hmm... I think that after the next arc starts there will be bios of team VLNT.**

**Next arc will feature a new set of antagonists. They will be anti-versions of team RWBY. While VLNT is based in horror movies villains, this new team is based on the antagonists of RWBY's fairy tales and also serial killers.**

**By the way, the start of the next arc will not be as happy as the finale of the first arc was. No, I am going to take this to the exponential.**

**This OC fandom needs different stuff. It needs more original things happening. It needs emotions, not settings repeated over and over such as initiations. It needs purpose, not self-inserts that win senseless battles. In the beginning, those things were fun, but it has become an excess.**

**And anything in excess becomes a sin.**

**Yes, Vladimir was the start, an OC such as him, designed to be an antagonist, to shake up the heroes' minds, to Fall From Grace with the beauty of the unfair world being shown was merely the beginning.**

**When arc 2 starts, only then you readers will have my permission to be surprised. A taboo shall be commited.**

**I highly doubt any OC writer in this fandom has ever done what I will do! Mwahahahahaha!**

**Till next time, guys!**

**Heretic, out!**


	13. Chapter 13: Fall From Grace II

**RWBY: Against All Odds**

**Chapter 13: Fall From Grace II**

* * *

_\- With a dissident among us invading Beacon, the situation was obviously difficult to deal with._

_\- Sending first year students was the best way to deal with it; with the tournament coming, even if one were to get caugh, it could just pass off as a student seeking information on his adversaries._

_\- Also... Director Merlina knows about us. So, she knew we wouldn't side of any faction of the outside, with ignorants that can't accept each other as species. We as the top first year team and citizens of Chimaera were perfect for the job._

_\- But our target was also versed in infiltrations. Never was she caugh in camera, but we could deduce a few things. A compulsory behavior that was constantly repeated. A traject always done through the same place at a specific time._

_\- We divided ourselves on that day. We could finally catch her, but the situation got out of hand and Vlad had to proceed alone. In the end, the situation took a different turn and we needed to capture her._

_\- But she appeared..._

* * *

After Tracy said the first part of the story, Vladimir finally raised his hand, determined to speak.

"I shall proceed with the explanation now" he said.

* * *

_\- I... knew that it was impossible to explain the situation. Pyrrha Nikos was, after all, an outsider for us and my personal experience taugh me that words would never reach someone in that situation._

_\- Wether this is true or not is something that I am led to question now._

_\- Either way, at that time I believed in two things: that is was impossible me to capture the target and..._

_\- That a battle would ensue sooner or later._

_\- So I fought. I fought with everything I had. I fought one of the best battles in my whole life. I fought without knowing if I could really win, but I didn't care. At that time, I was... a warrior._

_\- And Nikos was an opponent of the highest caliber. Someone that belonged to another world. A celebrity. A champion. It was... a dream come true to actually fight her._

_\- In the end, I won. I lost my target, but I didn't really care. I had defeated the infamous Pyrrha Nikos. I had won an impossible battle. I had become the true champion of Jammer, Clockwork and Beacon._

_\- I injected the antidote of the poison on her and called an ambulance afterwards before leaving._

_\- But I knew it wouldn't end at that... and that everything would just get better and better._

_\- I was the Impaler Vampire that defeated the crown jewel of Beacon. Of course her friends would come after me due to the situation. Of course they would meddle with the mission. Of course they would try to fight me._

_\- And I didn't care about such problems. I actually wanted them to happen. To fight the powerful warriors of Beacon Academy. To win._

_\- I sent Newton to Beacon while leaving with Luna, so that she could settle the perfect situation of a one-on-one combat. I actually planned to fight Xiao Long, but... I changed my plans and fought with Belladonna._

_\- In the end, Xiao Long was defeated and Luna called an ambulance for her. And in my side, just as our fight reached the climax, the gave up when she didn't see any meaning to continue fighting._

_\- I got desperate. She didn't admit defeat for the actual loss, so that wasn't a battle I could gain glory. I tried to make her continue by showing images of the defeated Xiao Long, but even though it worked, the poison took over._

_\- It was a shallow victory._

_\- I gave her the antidote, but before I could take her with me to a hospital, Winchester interfered in the last second and took her away._

* * *

Both Ren and Jaune were surprised at how the events played out.

It was completely different from how both of them expected the stuff to happen.

"The rest..." spoke Vladimir. "Is as you know. I went to the place the target kept going, to at least get her identity, but you two appeared and my greed took over. I lost my last battle and... here I am".

Tracy glanced at Vladimir. His voice lacked power. His face lacked expression. His eyes lacked will.

But she decided to continue from where it was left:

"Newton discovered that the target stole several pieces of information regarding security and a few incidents. Such as that infamous one that happened in the docks... one regarding the time a subterrean train ended up exploding and releasing many grimm in the city and... one regarding the destruction of an Atlesian Paladin in the streets. Also many other things about security".

Ren flinched. He obviously knew about such incidents.

Tracy sighed and continued:

"Newton was found by the Heir of the Schnee in Beacon and defeated in combat. Luckily, Luna arrived in time to save him, but they were found by Dr. Oobleck. Regardless, that man wanted to hear us out and... he gained his trust some time ago".

"He did?" Asked Ren.

Vladimir nodded lifelessly.

"He has many ideas regarding history and interaction... His words reached me when I attended to one of his public lectures... We talked about many things and I told him about our home village, Chimaera... He was intrigued about our society in many ways..."

"Wait..." Ren thought about it. "Then if you are Chimaerians, does that mean you are a faunus?"

Vladimir's lifeless eyes crossed Ren's gaze.

"I am a mixed blood. We all are and that is a symbol of our mutual understand through the ages. Regardless, to the public, I am a pure blood human currently and prefer to remain known as such. In a corrupted outside world such as yours, everything is a source of racism".

Tracy opened her mouth. Only then Ren noticed her canines were also bigger than normal ones.

"The entire team VLNT is of mixed blood. It doesn't matter if any of us is faunus or human. Either way, we told what we had to. This is over".

"No... it isn't" said Vladimir. He looked at Ren and Jaune and... "I apologize for the trouble I have caused".

Even with an emotionless voice, the boy bowed down to them.

Ren was surprised. Both at his action and at Jaune's expression. As if he truly didn't want to hear those words.

"And now..." muttered Vladimir. "I have... to go to the hospital apologize for Belladonna and Xiao Long..."

"NO!" Shouted Jaune. Clearly worried, he stood. "You... don't need to".

"I have".

"No, I don't mind it... you don't have to-"

"I gave my word" he answered without emotion. "I mislead... I trick... I deceive... but I don't lie. I promised to apologize if I lost... I... have to..."

Jaune bit his lip.

"Th-then... just a letter or something is fine. I can go apologize in your place! Yes! You don't need to..."

'You don't need to humiliate yourself for me' thought Jaune upon looking at Tepes.

"Very well... then..."

Tracy and Ren looked at each other. Neither were understanding the situation.

Jaune felt this couldn't go on. Leaving Vladimir like that, leaving the prince in depression, leavin that person that went so far for his dreams like that...

"Tepes... you aren't wrong to believe. If you try hard, I'm sure you-"

"With all respect, that is bullshit" answeredTepes.

His voice devoid of emotions just made his words more serious. No anger. No hatred. Just acceptance.

And once again, unable to stand up, he had to look at Jaune from bellow.

"I am many things. I am arrogant. I am prideful. But... one thing I always made sure to do in my whole life was to work hard for what I believed... to be known as the 'Impaler Vampire' instead of 'Prince Vladimir'. I have always been trying to escape this shadow, that always seem to plague my achievements and bar my wishes. But now I know... that no matter what I do, my only future is in there. Now I know that _those born in the shadow of the throne will never know true light_. And that is not your fault, Arc. It truly is not".

"Te-Tepes..."

At that moment, Jaune realized it: the fact that Tepee never had announced his status as a prince.

Weiss took pride and when Jaune first met her, when she, Ruby and Blake were there, she haughtly smiled upon being recognized as a Schnee.

She was his friend and that wouldn't change for Jaune, but he realized once more how Tepes was different from other royals.

The boy was a prince, but how much did he do to make sure such a thing wouldn't be discovered? How far did he go for his start away from the shadow of the throne? How happy did he feel when he was recognized as the top first year stydent of Jammer?

Yes, before their battle, Vladimir Tepes wasn't 'Prince Vladimir' from Chimaera, he was 'The Impaler Vampire' from Jammer. He wasn't one that ordered others, but he was the boy that slayed hundreds of grimm.

'He really went far...' thought Jaune.

"I was already experienced with outside beings, with pure bloods" said Vladimir. "You are a good person, Arc and I should never push my own expectations in a world built over the corpses of heroes. You merely could not resist to temptation, and I am just one of those that were not chosen by fate".

Talent - the gift that he wasn't born with, but Jaune did. If they were born with their gifts switched, what would have happened?

Jaune averted his gaze in shame. Ren noticed that worried.

"Jaune?!"

Vladimir got up, and before he could fall due to his wounds, Tracy grabbed him and helped him stand.

"Vlad, where are you going with this?" She was worried.

Vladimir ignored her and calmly gazed at Jaune.

"I hold no ill will toward you. This is merely a reality I never came to accept, but that would appear before me sooner or later. I admit that it is not what I truly wanted, but... things could be worse for me. I still have a place where I will be welcomed with open arms and still have a future there".

"I... am sorry".

"There is no need to apologize. You and your friends moved out of free will, but all along I planned you to do so. In a way, we can say that the fault lies in both sides".

'Why' Jaune couldn't handle it. 'Why can't he feel anger or hatred? Why can't he be sad?'

It was much worse like this.

Tepes took his defeat that way, an acceptance of reality.

He wasn't angry at Jaune. He wasn't sad anymore.

He was hollow, without desires nor dreams. Without the willpower he once possessed.

"I won't spread of your secret" he said. "After all, the outside world is none of my concern, and I know that even if I said anything, no ears would be reached".

Ren looked as Jaune seemed even more in pain than before.

"Jaune, tell me what happened right now! What did he do to you?!"

Jaune ignored Ren and in despair asked Vladimir:

"Wh-what did you... what did you mean by the last part?"

It was the last part. That last implied part. The part he couldn't believe in.

After everything that happened, if that thing were to be true, then he truly wasn't worthy of anything anymore.

Vladimir didn't smile.

"It is not about me, Lie Ren" he then looked at Jaune. "Who did not do anything was the prized Director Ozpin. He is, after all, very intelligent. Smart enough to notice discrepancies in backgrounds, but not minding showing a blind eye to certain students. And I am not referring to Belladonna here".

'He knows about Blake being a faunus' noticed Ren. 'But if he implies what I think, then...'

Ren slowly turned around to face his friend. And it was as if Jaune had lost his soul.

Vladimir spoke again:

"You understand where I am getting at here, do you not?"

'Then...' Jaune finally realized. 'Ozpin knew...'

Yes. It was merely the obvious. Ozpin was smart and wise.

He should have known how the Jaune that entered Beacon didn't match the Jaune from the transcripts.

He should have realized something.

"To think a Hunter Academy would be more corrupted than a Mercenary one, it is merely another proof of the reality I did not accept. Funny if you think about it, and maybe in a near future we can laugh about what happened on this night" muttered Vladimir. "Let us go, Tracy. If the target did not appear until now, she will not anymore. And our business here has been settled" he looked at Jaune a last time. "Please, do not forget to bring my apologies to the others. I do not want to break my word".

There were many things that Tracy wanted to say, but she complied. Helping her leader, the duo left.

And after they were gone...

"JAUNE!" Ren shouted.

Jaune fell to his knees.

"Once more... he beat me..." The tears started to fall.

Looking at his hands, he once again realized how easy things had been for him in his life.

It was always there: how simple things were. Yes, why would he worry about getting caugh? Someone like Ozpin probably knew all along. Jaune didn't even need to worry with such favoritism on his side.

'Maybe... this is what he felt all along' thought Jaune. 'The unfair help that was always at his side, to the point Tepes had to run and hide in order to have his own challenges. But I... I... have never truly tried to do things on my own, did I?' Jaune punched the ground. "And the guy that did it... the guy that truly deserved all the blessings and talents I have doesn't care anymore" he punched the ground again, cracks appearing in it. "I actually proved to him that talent will always surpass effort!"

'And that lying and cheating will actually get you what you want...'

And what was it that he expected? Hatred? Anger? Hostility? But his opponent didn't even hold a grudge towards him. He wouldn't even spread of that secret, the secret responsible for destroying all of his dreams.

And that guilt... once more he felt that guilt of his darkest secret piercing his heart.

* * *

**Heretic notes:**

**Yuck, this is getting too emo.**

**I keep wondering how Jaune would get over it. If the Jaune from the show, after suffering all this would tell his friends and if he could be cheered up.**

**Let's see... next chapters will be "A Hurt Heart" followed by "An Unforgivable Light" and the chapter after will be the start of the second arc, "A Dawn Reeking of Blood"**

**Considerations: Tepes won't participate in arc 2 as much as he did in arc 1, hence why he will have a focus until it starts.**

**Should Jaune reveal his secret or should he not?**

**Should I stop putting way too many feels in this or should I not?**

**Who knows? I'm still trying to think of a better summary!**

**Man, I expected a bunch of people to stop reading after the arc finale, but there were even reviews (that I'm thankful to) aproving such an end. I'm starting to think you people are masochists.**

**My precious masochists, that is.**

**Later!**

**Heretic, out!**


	14. Chapter 14: A Hurt Heart

Ren looked at Jaune, that was crying on the ground.

'I guess I can understand what happened...'

"You faked your way to Beacon, wasn't it?"

Jaune opened his eyes wide.

Ren sighed.

"I thought as much... that talk Tepes gave left it implied and that would explain a lot too" he looked at Jaune in the eye. "You were silent when you defeated Tepes, but between him and me, I at least deserve an explanation, Jaune".

Jaune bit his lip and looked at the ground.

"It's... true".

* * *

**RWBY: Against All Odds**

* * *

**At another street during the night...**

Tracy felt they were finally alone.

The girl stopped walking, and since Vladimir couldn't even walk on his own, so did he.

"Vlad, I didn't interfere there, but I at least deserve to know what happened".

"I..." Vlad's eyes were dead. "Lost".

"The battle?"

"No... myself".

* * *

**A Hurt Heart**

* * *

**Jaune's side...**

It took come time until Jaune could explain everything.

How he wanted to become a hero...

How he faked his way to Beacon...

How his aura and Tepes' resonated and they saw each other...

How he saw Tepes' past...

And how he realized everything...

At the end, Ren only muttered:

"I see..."

* * *

**Vlad's side...**

"And that is what happened" finished Vlad. "I lost the battle and finally realized how reality truly is".

Tracy bit her lip.

"I expected something similar, but not that much..."

* * *

Jaune looked at Ren again, but couldn't see his eyes on that darkness.

"I guess you hate me now, huh?" Muttered Jaune. He smiled dryly. "Well... it actually feels good to be hated... this is what I deserve".

"I don't hate you".

"What?"

Jaine looked at Ren. His pink eyes were finally visible, but Ren was expressionless.

"I..." the green youth started to speak. "I can't really admit that you did the right thing Jaune. Faking your background to enter Beacon is something very serious... it really is taking the easy way to achieve what most did with effort".

"I... know" Jaune looked at the ground again.

"But... I can't really hate you".

Jaune opened his eyes wide and looked at Ren.

"What?"

"You didn't stand there and do nothing. During the initiation, you survived and triumphed where many fail. When you realized how out of place you were, you seeked Pyrrha for help. When you noticed how many others worked hard to achieve so much, you started to do so during the nights, training and training to become who you are".

"But I-"

"You cheated, yes. But you at least worked hard to stay here. It doesn't justify that, but you at least tried to do something.

"And what about Tepes?" Asked Jaune. "What about people like him?! People that try their whole life to deserve such place? People that... weren't lucky like me?"

"Well... Tepes admitted it when he lost, didn't he? He said it himself: life isn't a..."

* * *

**"**_Life isn't a fairy tale_**"** said Vlad to Tracy. "This is merely the truth. I tried and tried, but it's how things are natural. I didn't have talent. I wasn't chosen. I have no future in a battleground".

Tracy averted her eyes.

* * *

"But Ren-"

"This is reality, Jaune" said Ren. "Vladimir Tepes knew it all along. It's the sad and cruel reality; some can, some can't. That guy is... he is the sad example that sometimes, effort isn't enough. Not everyone can achieve the top. If everyone could, don't you think our world would be much better?"

"That... but still..."

"Look around, Jaune. He is the proof of how wrong our world is. We still make conflict due to race. We still have the vast majority that lives in poverty and the minority that lives in riches. We still have a need for heroes".

Jaune opened his eyes wide. Ren nodded:

"He was different. He was the living proof that we can cease conflicts between races. That we can unite ourselves to fight against common enemies. However, at the same time, he is the proof that some people just can't reach the top. And also that even if some conflicts cease, there will be always a need to fight".

"This..." Jaune punched the ground. "This is... so wrong".

"Yes, it is" Ren agreed grimly. "But he knew it. In the end, Tepes realized there wasn't someone to actually blame for his reality. He even said that he doesn't blame you nor hold a grudge against you, Jaune. As much as it hurts, there are somethings that aren't easy to accept. Looks, gender and talent really matter... conflicts will always be there and so will corruption. That's why we are here in Beacon, to make it better".

"Ren..." Jaune looked at the broken moon. 'So this is... the reality I never looked at...' He looked at Ren. "Ren... but what can I do... what will happen..."

"I... don't think this is how it ends, Jaune. And I actually think that there really is something you can do".

"Really?" Jaune got up from the ground. "Do... you really think that?"

Ren nodded.

"According to you, Vladimir Tepes really tried his whole life to go so far. Then... I guess it will take a while, but he won't give up. He will return and" Ren smiled. "Maybe he will come after you to 'regain his honor' or something, to prove once and for all that his ideals of effort over talent matter."

"And what about me? What can I do?"

Ren put his hand on Jaune's shoulder.

"Change yourself. Become the person you desire to be, just like Tepes did. At the end of your battle, when Tepes still couldn't accept his defeat, he shouted that he hated you, why do you think he did that?"

"Because" Jaune finally realized it. "Because the Jaune Arc that beat him was just a talented liar".

"Yes... and what would happen if the Jaune Arc he encounters again is different?" Ren looked at Jaune in the eyes. "How would you feel if the future Jaune Arc actually tries hard until his bone breaks? If he is actually someone worthy of all his blessings?"

"What do you mean?"

* * *

Tracy spoke to Vlad while smiling:

"That's what you wanted all along, right? That's why you truly tried, to be worthy to fight alongside your people. To be worthy of being their prince. To be the person worthy to send them to battle, because you yourself would fight alongside them".

Tears appeared the corners of his eyes.

"Yes... I really, really wanted to become that person... but it's impossible, Tracy! Only now I can see it... that I will just be another royal that will never do anything for himself!"

"Yes... the Vladimir Tepes that lost to Jaune Arc was never capable of doing so. But the Vlad in front of me can".

* * *

Ren smiled:

"What I mean is: become that person. Become the person that is worthy of everything you have. If you have talent, then don't waste it like an idiot. Polish it. If you lied, then apologize and admit the truth, Jaune".

"And what if I am expelled? What if I am exposed to society like that? Branded as a liar?"

"Then, work hard to become the person you want to be and clean your name. It's hard, but the road to success isn't supposed to be easy. If you really are expelled after all that, then return, Jaune. Return as the person worthy of being in Beacon. And become the person worthy of the name 'Hero', Jaune".

"Ren..." Jaune felt the tears flowing from his eyes. "And what if nothing of that happens? Ozpin already knows everything. With this favoritism..."

"Tepes knew he couldn't escape the help from his people. You already know the answer".

* * *

Tracy stopped helping Tepes and he fell on the ground.

Unable to stand, he was once again forced to be at the bottom while observing the talented person above him.

"See?" Vlad admitted. "Do you see my state? Pitiful! But I already know that this is all I am and will ever be! Someone forced to depend on the strength of others to live... someone... that either stays in the bottom or climb it through those that love him..."

"Yes" Tracy nodded upon looking down on him. "But do you truly want to stay in there?"

"..."

"Don't you want to come to the top?"

"And what..." he cried. The arrogant prince that fought with a sneer started to cry. "What am I supposed to do? What can I do to cover that gap of talent? Not even technique worked against Nikos. My last resort didn't work against Belladonna. And my willpower, the only thing I was truly confident in, left me to lose against Arc!"

"Yes" Tracy nodded again. "But that's because you became a different person on those occasions".

"What... do you mean by this pathetical and metaphorical nonsense?"

"You were greedy for glory, a glutton for victories and lusted for achievement. You lost sight and went on and fought and fought. Why did you lose against Arc? That's because you couldn't control yourself anymore. Too wounded to use your techniques, too simple-minded to elaborate a strategy. Only looking at the sky, you lost sight of the earth around you".

"Then..."

Tracy smiled.

"Now you can see it. The unfair and corrupted world outside of Chimaera. And the reality that was always there too. You were the wise prince and you hated that side. But the wise prince would never rely on uncertainity. He could have beaten Nikos without a risky move. He could have defeated Belladonna before she gave up. And he would have defeated Arc even with all his injuries".

"Then... I have to..."

"Accept yourself" Tracy extended her hand. "The man I fell in love with accepted his weaknesses. It's about time for you to accept your origins. Not your bloodline, but your status as a prince. And once you do so, what will happen? Once Prince Vladimir and The Impaler Vampire become the same person, what will become of you?"

"I will..." Vladimir extended his hand, but stopped. "I..."

Tracy sighed, but smiled.

"You never change... the same arrogant man that strangely lacks confidence" she grabbed his extended hand.

And Vladimir finally accepted Tracy's hand.

* * *

Jaune's eyes finally acquired light

"Become..."

"Yes!"

"The person..."

"That's it, Jaune!"

"Worthy of all that".

Ren smiled and hugged Jaune.

"Now, what are you going to do?"

Jaune hugged Ren back.

"First, I will honor Tepes' wish and apologize in his name for what happened. Then, I will become it... I will become the person worthy of all the blessings I received in my life! I will become the person worthy of being a hero! And I will fight Tepes again, as the opponent he deserves to have!"

* * *

Vladimir got up with Tracy's help.

"I will become a warrior".

Tracy smiled. Vladimir did so too.

"But you see, Tracy?"

"Huh?"

"You still did something very mean by throwing me on the ground".

Tracy flinched. Vlad smiled, his red eyes shining with mischief.

"Here is your punishment!"

Fast!

But he could be easily blocked or evaded in his state.

The girl didn't choose to do so and received his 'attack' at full force.

A kiss in her lips.

After a few seconds, he released her and she grabbed him before he could fall to the ground again.

"Just that?" Tracy mocked him after he finished the kiss. "I can handle it far longer".

"After I am cured of these wounds, you will regret such naïve words. The kiss of the reformed Vladimir Tepes will leave you on. The. Ground." he answered with a strange arrogance.

"Ha! You are underestimating me, little bat. You are the one that shall end on the ground".

They smiled at each other and stopped.

From afar,they could see the mechanical abomination coming after them.

"Of course" muttered Tracy. "Someone had to come with a robot to ruin the moment".

"I will make up to you".

"Last time you said that, you bougth me a bunch of plushies, Vlad".

The Impaler Vampire blushed.

"... Newton thought you would like it".

"And the time before you acted like a tsundere the whole day".

"It was Luna's idea!" Complained the boy red like a tomato.

"And the time before you impaled hundreds of grimm in front of the school" said the girl while snickering. "What was that for? Show me the results of training with me? People in Beacon think it was an example of what was coming to them in the tournament, you know?"

"I-I shall concentrate in the enemy at hand for now". The machine was coming and Vladimir identified it. "An Atlesian Paladin. Modified and seems to have a few scratches..."

Tracy nodded.

"Probably related to the girl of red hair and also the incident of scattered roses. Seems like they noticed we were after her. Guess we failed that mission, huh?"

"Does not matter. In the end, a war is a problem of those pure bloods, not ours" Vladimir's red eyes shone. "And this Paladin will be merely a stepping stone in the path of my glory. And one day, I will defeat the peon that is Jaune Arc and regain my honor!"

Tracy and Vlad smiled at each other and the girl said:

"Now, how about saying those words? Whenever you had a serious battle, you would say them, but you stopped recently''.

And the Paladin was getting nearer and nearer, the prince said:

"Understood" he looked at the enemy and with an arrogant smile shouted:_ "let us begin! The rite of combat!"_

* * *

**Heretic notes:**

**A happy chapter for a change!**

**Yaaaay!**

**Finally this is getting good.**

**Yes, only after you fall to the bottom is that you can notice how bright the light of hope truly was.**

**And I bet you people noticed it too. Jaune finally lightening up and his contrast, Vladimir too.**

**Tracy is anti-Ren, which gets a bit more evidencied here. She dates Vlad which parallels Jaune's relation with Pyrrha, but she truly is anti-Ren in the end. A calm, wise girl that knows what must be done and when it must.**

**On the other hand, she is also quite merciless and cold.**

**Well, I already have the next chapter the start of Arc 2 written out, but I'm not updating yet. I will wait until there is some sort of news about RWBY. So that it will be way cooler this way!**

**Next chapter: An Unforgivable Light**


	15. Chapter 15: An Unforgivable Light

**Heretic Notes: This chapter will be a bit interesting.**

**BGM for you to ready:**

**Castlevania Pachislot OST: Trezire de Spirit**

**It is... very fitting for the events of this chapter. Ready yourselves for when I tell you to play.**

* * *

**Past...**

"Hey, Vlad!"

"Yes?"

Both as children, Luna called Vladimir and he turned around.

Unlike in Vale, neither of them were hiding their faunus traits. Vlad had his bat wings exposed and Luna had her siberian husky ears as well.

Both were donning training robes. Although Luna's seemed a bit too large and Vlad couldn't wear the shirt since it wasn't adapted to his back yet.

"Can you fly?" Asked the girl curiously.

"No" he shook his head.

"Then... glide on the air?"

"If I train more, I think I can".

"Weird... I thought you could do that easily!"

Vladimir shook his head.

"It's strange... it seems my sister inherited the best traits unlike me. These wings aren't that useful in a humanoid body, Luna. It also seems my bones are more fragile since they are a bit more leaned to the flying abilities of bats that I don't have".

"Oh... b-but, you still have good things, right? Like the best night vision in Chimaera!"

He shook his head again.

"I am nearly blind without these glasses due to that. Also, my eyes are very sensitive to light. It doesn't matter much when every faunus has a good night vision... well, at least my hearing is good".

"S-sorry for asking".

Vlad patted Luna on the head.

"Don't worry. I may be weak, but... I'm sure that if I train I can get better".

**\- Did I really believe in that?**

* * *

**RWBY: Against All Odds**

* * *

**Past...**

Newton verified the info Jammer had and informed Vlad:

"It seems Chimaera sent recommendation letters for us".

"What?!" Vlad was surprised. "To begin with, how did they know that we were applying for Jammer?! I made sure to distract them by praising Beacon!"

"It seems it was your sister's intervention..."

"Bathory!" Vlad roared her name in anger. "Once again interfering with my will!"

Luna was lying down on the ground:

"Is there anythung wrong? I mean, it's not like we have much of a choice, right?"

"Luna!" Tracy called her name.

"Look" Luna said her point. "We can't just apply anywhere saying 'we are from outside the kingdoms' or something like that. Schools like Beacon, Jammer and Clockwork are a bit strict. Information is needed and our 'outside' is different from those plebeians 'outside', y'know?"

"No" responded Vladimir. "Taking that way? I can't" His eyes showed fearsome determination. "There is no meaning in it for me if I take such way! I came here to, for once, achieve my acconplishments without their help. I will achieve my dreams with my actions, just like it is supposed to be!"

Luna smiled, Tracy sighed and Newton:

"Very well, then. It will be harder, but I shall remain by your side on that way".

"Me too!" Agreed Luna.

"So will I" nodded Tracy.

* * *

Vladimir and Merlina, the director of Jammer stood in front of each other.

The girl asked:

"Are you an idiot?"

And the boy answered:

"That is subjective".

The director smiled:

"A normal person would shut up and enter directly. You went on and tried to hack the systems to erase the recommendation? Hahaha! What was that for?"

"This is a Mercenary School, is it not? Doing anything for our objectives".

"Yes? That is why I would not mind backgrounds or stuff like that at all? This type of goody-two-shoes thingy is for the Hunters and Mechanics, boy".

"Indeed" Vlad nodded. "However, my desire is to win. To reach the top and with my own achievements".

"Yes... and without the letter, you have none, boy" she answered. "Your achievements here are zero..."

Vlad sneered.

"Then let us change that, shall we? I can assure you that my name will not be small in the near future".

Merlina looked at him dead on the eye and...

"Ha! I like your style. I never thought I would find someone like you, but so be it! However... the letters will remain".

"Bu-"

"It's just a formality. I'm accepting you people out of free will, but considering an uncertain future, in which a certain prince suffers an assassination attempt..."

"I understand..."

"Don't worrry. This is your start from zero, boy. Your clean career starts here, but... do not think everyone you find will be just like you. Vale is quite corrupted, you know?"

"Yes".

"No, you don't" answered the girl. "Soon you will realize that the worthy opponent you seek for does not exist here".

* * *

Vlade remembered his defeat at the hands of Arc.

'So that is what she meant' he thought. 'An opponent like me does not exist... this truth remains... even now...'

* * *

**Present...**

Pain.

He felt his wings had been burned and his left arm was broken.

When he opened his eyes, he felt the pure and sweet smell of a girl... along with blood.

"Tra... cy?"

"Vlad, rest up a bit... your wings, they..."

Now he remembered.

When he took that fireball to protect her.

And how he was being carried in her arms, trying to flee from an opponent beyond them.

The Atlesian Paladin was following from behind and neither of them would survive.

'This is it... the opponent beyond my strategy and power... I guess...'

"I have a plan" he said.

'It's time to make my choice'.

He looked to the sky again. Tracy's worried face was there, but beyond were the stars and the shattered moon.

'I wonder... where is he right now? I really, really wanted to have a fight with him one last time...'

He remembered that idiot's worried face of concern.

'His expression and personality really contradicted his actions... there was more than what I saw...'

'Hey Arc... you really were not an opponent I could take pride on fighting, so... if we could meet again, would you want to talk? I... really am interested in knowing why you would take the easy way even knowing it was merely a lie. I really... want to know what motivated you. I really... I really... wanted to fight you once more and perhaps we could understand one another... talk about it... become friends...'

'I know it is selfish... but just once I wanted to see your determination... to see you do the inhumane training I did for just a small time... so that next time, you would not cry out of sympathy after defeating me'.

'Hey... Arc... if we could really meet again... could we fight each other? Giving our all just for the sake of the battle?'

'To have us both fight at our full power. Your strongest against my weakest?'

'It is a shame that...'

'Such a dream of mine will not happen... just like all others'.

The War Machine was closer and closer.

The prince knew his time was running out.

* * *

**An Unforgivable Light**

* * *

In front of the hospital...

"Wait, Cardin really helped you people?" Ren was surprised.

Ren, Jaune and Ruby encountered themselves in front of the hospital.

Ruby nodded.

"He ran away as soon as he heard you two were coming. Weird, right?"

Turned out that Ruby had been out. The girl explained that she couldn't track down her teammates since the signals disappeared, so she tried to find info on team VLNT meanwhile.

The girl managed to find Arachne's shop, the owner being the faunus that made Tepes' coat.

Ruby explained that Arachne described a different Impaler Vampire than the one from Cardin's theories. As the Vladimir Tepes she knew was a calm and respectful person.

Jaune said:

"Actually, after all that happened today, I don't doubt it. Cardin helping us, and Vladimir being different. Come to think of it, I think it's even gonna be morning soon and we didn't realize it".

"Haha! We were up all night!" She smiled and asked: "Everything went well against the Impaler Vampire? Cardin said he was a noble of Chimaera and according to Arachne, it may have been a misunderstanding".

Jaune thought about it for a while, then smiled:

"Things could have been better, but I think it was the way it was supposed to be. It was all just a big misunderstanding like you said and he apologized for hurting you guys".

"You serious?" Ruby was surprised. "Well, after Cardin turned out like that, I can't be surprised anymore".

Jaune was curious:

"Blake and Yang are going to be okay?"

"Uh..." Ruby averted her gaze. "Yang will be soon, Blake not so soon. It seems her wounds are hard to cure and the medics aren't figuring it out. They said it was similar to Pyrrha's so it may take a while but she may be transferred to Beacon today".

Jaune touched his own chest. Vladimir's spear pierced it ignoring his aura. Even though the injury was healed, if he concentrated, he could feel that pain of the blade.

"Well... we can ask about that later to him."

Ren nodded:

"I doubt he would cause any trouble anymore".

**BOOM!**

Behind the trio, a lid from the sewers exploded and the water came out like a geyser.

"Speaking of the devil..." muttered Ren.

From the hole, a hand covered in bandages crawled out. The girl of purple hair stepped out with an expression of worry and anger.

"Tracy Khufu?" Ren muttered her name.

"Where am I?" Asked the girl.

"What?" Asked Ruby.

"WHERE AM I?!" Asked her again in anger.

Jaune noticed the wounds accross her body. If she was a healer and was wounded, why wouldn't she heal herself?

"In front of the hospital, what happened?"

"It's none of your..." Tracy bit her lip. "Forget it, there is no other way. You three, I ask for your help to rescue my leader! I shall pay any price for it!"

She finished the phrase by bowing down.

"What happened?!" Asked Jaune deeply concerned. "What happened to Vladimir?!"

"We were attacked".

And Tracy told him the story. She didn't even need to start for Jaune to follow her and Ren and Ruby follow behind. It was serious and help was needed.

Tracy and Vladimir were attacked by an Atlesian Paladin. According to her, if it was a normal one, she could handle two at the same time with no problem.

But it wasn't.

The battle took a turn for the worst when they realized the space near the Paladin somehow disrupted aura. As normal people, they stood no chance and Vladimir was gravely wounded.

When she decided to flee and all hope seemed lost, Vladimir revealed he had a plan to escape.

Tracy knew that even if they ran to the sewers they would be doomed by that weaponry, but Vladimir said his plan was flawless.

And so, she agreed.

"It was when I jumped in the hole that I noticed his intention..."

Vladimir closed the lid to the sewer and Tracy was taken by the current of the polluted waters.

He stayed behind as bait to save her.

And since she still couldn't use aura, she was unable to go back for him.

It was him, a normal person, against a war machine.

* * *

The four of them were running.

"It is still a few blocks away. Soon enough-" she stopped. The box in the back of her waist started to shine. "No..."

* * *

**Beacon...**

"Not going to sleep?"

Weiss asked the blue hooded girl.

Luna was sitting in a chair while Newton slept on a bed.

"No" the girl shook her head. "He needs to be under surveillance. In a serious fight using ancient technology, the losing side tends to have dangerous side effects".

The blue-hooded girl puffed her cheeks and, after a few seconds, sighed.

"Sorry"

"What?"

Luna turned around and looked at Weiss:

"Sorry for teasing you all this while. The Schnee Dust Company is sort of a national enemy to us just like the White Fang".

"Just. Like. The White Fang?" Weiss felt anger with that comparison.

"Ahem! Either way, what I meant is: you are not like those ignorants. After all, you went on to personally help your friends and even has a faunus with a dubious background in your team!"

Weiss opened her eyes wide:

"Wait! How did you-"

"That ribbon is a really dumb disguise, you know?"

Luna felt to say: 'she should have used hairclips and a hood instead. So that should anyone wonder, she could take the hood off while the hairclips and the hair hide the ears'.

But she didn't.

"Well, Lycaon" Weiss didn't know what to say. "I guess I can accept your apology".

"Yay! Hugs!"

"No, wai-"

Oobleck didn't say anything, but smirked at their interaction. 'Children' he thought.

However, he soon noticed as Luna's metallic backpack and Newton's sword in the table started to shine.

"Miss Lycaon..."

Luna's orange eyes were wide open as she released Weiss.

"Tracy or Vlad are in danger!" Shouted Luna.

She turned around and...

"Newton?!"

The boy barely opened his eyes and green sparks were emitted from his body.

"Tracy... Vlad..."

* * *

Jaune saw while they were running.

When four bandages came out of the box and started to twist and turn in the air like scarab legs.

* * *

"Girl?" Weiss called Luna worried.

"I know!" Shouted the hooded girl upon picking her backpack on the table.

The color changed to silver and blue tribal markings started to shine in it.

The backpack seemed to break down, but Weiss noticed that the pieces that fell became armor parts. A gauntlet with sharp claws, a helmet that looked like a wolf's head, and many others as Luna couldn't control it.

At the same time, the black and green whipsword on the table began to extend and twist on its own while releasing green electric sparks like an eel.

* * *

**Heretic: NOW! Play Trezire de Spirit!**

* * *

**The ground was destroyed and nearby buildings collapsed.**

The Atlesian Paladin was on one side, on the other was Tepes.

Running away from the attacks and dodging, the prince, barely stood and shouted:

"Do not get ahead of yourself, peasant! I am the future ruler of the sole exception of this world! The proud and advanced race of warriors that actually live with their differences!"

Vladimir dodged the bullets. Even without aura, even with a broken arm, even with his wings burned he still fought.

"I, the blessed and cursed prince shall never be defeated by the primitive that dare seek war due to race! I, that descend from both humans and faunus shall be your demise!" He shouted. "For I represent the only thing you ignorants never have been able to achieve in centuries: the true bond that transcends race, blood, soul and fate! I am the faith".

Finally, he felt it: the impact of the mechanical punch of that machine.

Spitting blood, he stood once more:

"You may kill... me. You... may win this battle... but... Once you barbarians dare... wage war... once **machines** such as the one you use **fuels both sides**... once you savages gets addicted by the** sweet taste of constant revenge** that ravages this world, you will all fall! **The only prize from war is chaos**! And after you self destruct as **the hatred flows bloodying the skies**, my people shall simply walk through the corpses and calmly win, for they will never take part in your triffle conflicts!"

Yes... it was over.

The Impaler Vampire lost.

Tracy was saved and he would die. It was simple as that.

The war machine closed in.

"However" Vladimir Tepes raised his spear. "Do not think your victory shall be easy, fool" he coughed blood again. "I have been standing **against all the odds of the very fate** during my whole life. 'Impossible' is merely a _word_ crushed by my citizens over and over together for years. And I shall not die before claiming a victory, my own victory with my very powers at least once!"

* * *

Luna, Newton and Tracy felt the danger that was happening through their equipment and muttered his name worried, the name of a leader, a friend and a lover:

"""VLAD!"""

* * *

Jaune, Ruby and Ren saw it. When Tracy started to shed tears while running and that light far away in the city.

With a thunderous sound, a pillar of light and flames appeared in their visions for many seconds.

They ran and ran, but soon the pillar disappeared and the first rays of sunshine appeared on the sky.

And they knew at that time that it wasn't a light of hope, but calamity.

They ran and ran, unknown to them what happened at that scene... and the consequences the prince's decision had.

...

* * *

**Heretic Notes:**

**In the end, he that treats the outside word with scarn, deeply loves his small homeland.**

**He, whose very existence is a proof of faith between light and darkness, is merely another person.**

**But also a piece of great value.**

**Such a tragic character for a tragic start of a new arc. I do not plan to leave you hanging like this. Sunday, 6 O'Clock by PDT, that will be the time I shall release ''A Dawn Reeking of Blood''. Yes, it shall be released by the morning, dawn of the first day of the week to symbolize the chapter itself.**

**By now you readers must have an idea of what shall happen, the taboo I said would be committed. But, well, stories with happy endings are read so wearily often that something different had to happen.**

**For an OC such as Vladimir that started as an antagonist and became a deuteragonist mid-way, rivalizing Jaune Arc in such short time, the reality of a martyr really fits him. Jaune represents the wishful view of the world, while Vlad represents the cynical reality.**

**His speech was meant to symbolize the RWBY music ''Die'' while also serve as a title drop of this fic.**

**Until sunday, people. Ready your feels, for I shall ready a fitting BGM.**

**Heretic, out!**


	16. Chapter 16: A Dawn Reeking of Blood

**Heretic notes:**

**Changed the cover. Cool, right? Took me a while to make that. It's Vladimir Tepes.**

**Can't post the link here, so I think I will put it later in my profile.**

**Either way, this chapter marks the start of the second arc (yay)**

**The BGM shall be...**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V OST: Yuto's Passionate Soul**

* * *

**RWBY: Against All Odds**

* * *

Silence, that was what followed them.

The girl called Mummy of Impossible defeat ran as if her life depended on it.

Jaune, Ren and Ruby follower her in silence, all of them knowing how serious the situation was.

Then, they passed through those streets. A scenario filled with destruction with many cracks on the ground and near buildings. Many marks of calamity here and there but it was not the place.

It was only then that Jaune realized where the pillar of flames happened: when he looked afar and saw a few people gathered in that area.

Yes, the pillar happened recently, it was not like many people could rush there right away, but...

That was the place where he fought with Vladimir. That was the place where the prince's dreams and ideals were destroyed by Jaune Arc.

Jaune's chest started to ache.

With the rays of dawn coming from the sky, he saw the blackened battleground filled with ashes and destruction.

He climbed down those stairs, the stairs where he threw the prince off, the place where he fell from grace.

And when he reached the ground at the bottom...

"No!" Shouted Tracy.

She ran to where a few people where gathering. There were two places and the first was ignored.

Jaune followed her, side-glancing at the first place: where several mechanical pieces and a giant robot arm was left destroyed.

"Nooooo!" Shouted Tracy.

And in the other place...

* * *

**A Dawn Reeking of Blood**

* * *

"Ugh" was unbearable to see... "Th-this is..."

**A bloodied ground**

**A dismembered right arm and bat wing**

**A humanoid pile of charcoal**

**An uncanny three meters long spear carved in there**

**The smell of...**

**D**

**E**

**A  
**

**T**

**H**

'No... This can't... This can't be... This can't be it!'

The mere thought of that possibility led him to despair.

The possibility he couldn't accept.

The outcome that shoudn't happen.

The end a person did not deserve.

'Someone, please tell me it's a lie' thought Jaune upon looking at that scene. 'Please!'

"Jaune!" Ren shouted his name.

Jaune started to have a white glow, in his despair he activated his aura.

"Argh!" His chest, the location where the spear once pierced opened. The wound that was healed started to hurt and bleed like never before.

And that spear, Vladimir Tepes' spear that was carved in the blackened and bloodied ground started to glow red.

It was the same scene Ren once saw. That time when Jaune's and Vlad's auras ressonated.

But this time, he felt it too...

"What's this?!" Asked Ruby while having an ominous feeling.

"This can not be!" Tracy's box also reacted and...

* * *

**In Beacon...**

"Our weapons!" Shouted Luna as her armor on the ground started to shine.

"What's going on?!" Asked Weiss worried.

Newton's sword also started to twist and turn and Luna said:

"Our weapons are made based on ancient technology, if this is happening it means..."

She couldn't complete the phrase.

On the bed, the sleeping Newton shed a few tears and muttered:

"Please... don't go..."

Newton, Luna, Weiss and Oobleck saw that scene...

* * *

**And at the park...**

Tracy, Jaune, Ren and Ruby saw the same scene the spear showed...

* * *

**[OST - Yuto's Passionate Soul plays]**

**In the past...**

Everything played out from his eyes, the eyes of Vladimir Tepes...

Unable to use aura, and also gravely wounded. The pain from his burned wings and his whole body.

The mere act of staying awake already was a burden.

In front of him, the giant machine of war and destruction, an opponent that could not be beaten nor could he flee from.

And the Impaler Vampire remembered Tracy...

"I made that choice... and it was very easy..."

The machine closed in and Vladimir remembered it.

His whole life of arduous training.

His fall from grace, lying on the bottom while a talented person stood on the top.

The time when his ideals and dreams were destroyed.

And once again, an impossible opponent was before him, but...

"I will never give up..." He looked at that Atlesian Paladin with courage and determination. "I will not give up on myself ever again!"

And he ran.

With that spear and wounded body, he ran.

It was an impossible battle, but that underdog managed to fight back.

With his intelligence, he even managed to take ou an arm of that machine.

But his defeat was still inevitable...

With one hit from that machine, he felt his bones break once again.

But that wouldn't take him down.

In a time, when he was little, breaking his bones was merely a _daily_ routine in his inhumane training. Pain was part of him since a long time ago.

His spear was shining and the prince stood once more.

"I will not... give up..."

And then, the 'chest' of the robot opened and the flames were released.

The ever-lasting pain in his body was surpassed by the scorching light.

But he didn't give in. He gripped his spear and felt hope.

It was then that the situation took its turn for the **worst**.

With the remaining arm of the Paladin, a blade **slashed** Vladimir Tepes.

An arm and a wing **separated** from the body while **blood** came out.

In Tepes' eyes, his last hope, his prized spear was out of the hand's grasp and the arm away from the body.

And the light of destruction finally covered his view as his body was being burned alive

* * *

When the vision ended, Tracy dropped to her knees crying:

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

And Jaune, couldn't believe in it... only then he remembered Vladimir's words...

**\- I already became someone that prioritizes the life of another before his own a long time ago...**

The dismembered arm and wing that were cut out.

**\- I needed to become someone that can make the hardest choice when the time comes...**

A carved spear on the ground.

**\- When a battle beyond my thinking happens... when strategy and trust won't be enough...**

Tracy crying on her knees.

**\- One to save...**

A humanoid pile of charcoal in the blackened and bloodied ground.

**\- One to die.**

'He made the choice' Jaune realized it as tears appeared on his eyes.

"He... really did it..."

**\- Life isn't a fairy tale, you peasant...**

'He chose the girl he loved to live and...' Jaune looked at that pile of charcoal, eternally burned by the unforgivable pillar of light.

Just like in tales of vampires, the person named Vladimir Tepes had that end...

Eternally burned by the light.

And Jaune realized it... not everyone had a happy ending and...

* * *

**What is a war?**

**A dispute with everything on the line.**

**A confront of the so-called heroes.**

**Then who is the villain?**

**In the end, such a strife has no heroes, no winners and certainly no happy ending.**

**It's a tale without villains, only victims.**

**A story where in the end, someone will cry.**

* * *

"Vladimir Tepes..." he muttered those words while his chest bled.

**D**

**I**

**E**

**D**

* * *

**Arc 2: Fallen Hero**

**START**

* * *

**At an unknown place...**

A person moved the pieces in the chess board once again.

Just as the pieces were finally at their place, these words were muttered:

"And now, with the fall of the prince of the chimeras, the chess board is finally set".

A black pawn was lying in that black and white board, defeated by the white knight


	17. Chapter 17: Chaos Theory

**RWBY: Against All Odds**

* * *

**Past...**

Tracy was there, mixing many chemical objects and compounds.

The girl's eyes were calm and analytical, until a doorbell interrupted her.

"Ugh... who could be at this hour?"

The girl walked down the stairs and went to stand in front of the door:

"Whoever it is, now we are closed, come back later" she said.

Just as she was about to turn around...

"I know" a boy's voice responded. "However, I have business with Miss Khufu. Is she available?"

'With mother?' That was quite curious.

"I'm sorry, but she isn't here right now".

"I understand. Well, may I Ieave something for her?"

"... very well".

Tracy opened her door and...

"Waaaahhh!" Quickly closed it in surprise.

'This cannot be! Why is he-'

"I-Is there a problem?" Asked the boy outside.

"No! None at all!" She quickly opened the door again. "My apologies, Prince Vladimir".

Yes. On the other side of the door, there he stood. The bespectacled boy of red eyes and bat wings.

**\- Hey, Vlad... did you know?**

"May I come in?"

"Y-Yes! Please do!"

**\- I really, really admired you since long ago.**

* * *

**Arc 2 - Fallen Hero**

* * *

The girl remembered when she was walking to buy the componente she needed and, on another stall, he stood.

A man handed the price some materials and the prince handed him the money.

"If I may ask" said the man. "Why would the prince personally come here?"

Vladimir looked at the merchandise once more and answered:

"Because I dislike bothering others with trivial quests".

**\- It really wasn't love at that time, just admiration.**

Tracy walked away and Vladimir went on the opposite direction.

**\- The nobles and the commons were really close in Chimaera, if you were to put an outsider to look, they would never believe there was a distinction.**

**\- Except for you.**

The girl smiled upon looking at his back that was further and further away.

**\- You really seemed out of place, as if in a class of your own.**

**\- Because you always made sure to get what you wanted personally. To always earn what you needed.**

* * *

**Chapter: Chaos Theory**

* * *

"I see" Tracy was very surprised at the material the prince gave her.

He had barely entered and seemed to change her world little by little.

'This is extremely rare' she thought upon analyzing the substance. 'And certainly hard to find'.

Vladimir spoke on his own:

"I verified the research the Khufu house was doing and deduced that this material would help to make advancements".

"Well, it sure would" answered Tracy. "It could potentially make a medicine that can be used to restore lost limbs or organs and really accelerate my research, but why would you help me?"

"... wait. What did you say?"

Tracy sighed.

"Why would you help my research out of nowhere?"

"The research is yours?!" The prince was surprised. But... "Ahem! Regardless, with such medical advancements, I believe we could solve many problems for future battles. And since I could help it myself, I did not see a reason for not doing it".

**\- You weren't as eccentric as the rumours said. You were more.**

**\- Now I know how much you just wanted to be useful.**

"Well, thank you, my prince. It will still take some time, since I will need more samples".

"I see" the prince nodded. "Either way, I plan to verify the area tomorrow, so I believe-"

"Wait. What?"

She was surprised. Vladimir spoke:

"I believe more samples can be acquired at an specific point, so I shall go there tomorrow".

"You are going alone? At an unexplored portion of the swamp? It's very dangerous!"

"Indeed" he nodded. "But I merely plan to make sure the abundance of this resource in that area. For such a task, only one scout is needed".

"And why should it be you?"

"Well, I do not see a need to bother someone else with it".

**\- You seemed... really helpless and stubborn at that time.**

**\- Only later I came to realize... how you disliked to order people around.**

"Then I shall be going too, my prince".

"No-"

**\- And how you liked to get in action.**

"Yes. It is my research and regardless of what you want, the danger is still in there. One scout may be minimum need, but the safest way is to always send pair of light and darkness together. You are the faunus and I shall be the human".

"... You make a fair point" he conceded it. "However, may I ask for one thing?"

**\- I was really surprised by you attitude. You butted in out of nowhere, understood my research, discovered one of the needed components and also what I could acquire and even so...**

"Anything you want, my prince".

"While we are alone, please call me by my name".

"What?"

**\- Seemed really helpless until the very end.**

"Call me Vladimir".

"... very well. Let us go tomorrow, Vladimir".

**\- Just now I can see... how much you wanted to be useful. And how much you disliked the titles you received without earning. How much 'Impaler Vampire' meant more to you than 'Prince Vladimir'.**

**\- So...**

* * *

**In another point in the past...**

Tracy talked to Vlad, trying to cheer him up.

"I believe in you, my prince".

"You? Ha!" Vlad looked down upon the girl. "What do you know about me? What does any of you know about me? You do not believe in me, not a single of you believes in me!"

"I do!"

**\- At that time, I didn't understand anything.**

"No... you do not" his red eyes were a reflect of the reality he saw. "You are merely one of the many ready to take a risk for me, without believing I could deal with it. I saw that look on your eyes back there, Khufu! Do I really look that weak to you? Do I?!"

**\- You weren't completely right... but you weren't wrong either. I really didn't believe in you... none of us believed in you. You helped us all no matter what we did or how we insulted you with our actions.**

Vlad continued to speak in anger:

"I do not need another bodyguard, I do not need another hero! I'm tired to live around people ready to die for me!"

**\- You had a really sharp tongue, but very gentle actions. You wanted to get away from us, but knew that helping would cause us to try to get near you. You knew you wouldn't like it, but you still did it.**

"Is it so hard... to believe in me just once?"

**\- You earned the title "Faith" even though most of the kingdom only believed in your guidance, and never in your strength.**

**\- So... so...**

**\- So!**

* * *

Tracy looked at that carved spear on the ground, the arm and... finally... 'I can't say that... I can't admit such an end!'

That humanoid pile of charcoal, that dismembered arm. That dried blood!

'Just when I finally understood you, just when I finally saw you smile, just when my admiration truly evolved into love and such love was answered back, how can I admit such and end?!'

**\- You had faith in me and in all of us...**

**\- ... even though we didn't have any in you.**

**\- So...**

"I..." The tears couldn't be surpressed. "Will believe in you..."

* * *

Jaune heard those words as he was being pulled.

People and more people were gathering slowly. Ruby was following them and Ren was pulling him.

But the girl of the purple hair was still on the ground crying there.

"Ren... wait... Khufu is still there..."

"We have no time, Jaune!"

"Ren!"

Jaune wanted to fight back, but Ren's eyes were so serious that he couldn't.

* * *

**At a near place...**

Two girls observed the commotion in the park.

One girl, with bear ears playfully asked:

"So, Chimaera's Prince really died?"

"Affirmative" nodded the other girl.

She was the girl of the red hair.

The girl of bear ears asked again:

"You sure he died? I read comic books, you know? Later it's all revealed that it was a misunderstanding and the guy returns lacking an arm or something?"

"No" answered the girl of red hair. "Chad personally took that Paladin to kill the prince and witnessed the scene. That pile of charcoal over there was what was left of him after the flames cremated him alive".

"Wow... then..."

"That's right, Mary" the girl of red hair nodded. "The prince of Chimaera is dead".

"I-I see" Mary, the girl of bear ears, took out a scroll. "I will call Chad then".

* * *

**Ren, Jaune and Ruby stood there and Ren spoke:**

"We have to get out of here. Currently, all we know is that Vladimir Tepes died".

"Th-then-"

Before Jaune could speak, Ren spoke again:

"Considering the situation, it will take a while, but surely an uproar will be caused. That's why we have to get out of here soon enough".

"What?! Why?" Jaune was surprised.

Ruby looked back at the people gathered and opened her eyes wide. She then looked at Ren:

"You don't mean..."

"Yes" Ren nodded. "Regardless of how they don't know who he is, there is a ripped arm and a giant bat wing in there, Jaune. Do you know where I'm getting at here?"

"Faunus!" Jaune finally understood. "When other faunus get here and see the scene..."

'The scene of a brutal death...'

"That's why we have to get out of here fast" Ren accelerated his feet.

The trio started to walk away. And, without them noticing, a pair of green eyes had observed them.

* * *

**From Mary's scroll, a person responded:**

"I have make a few last movements on a few pieces".

The girl of red hair asked:

"Anything we have to do?"

"You have to come with me. Metal, you have to go to the hospital. Wait for a blonde boy with blue eyes or a black haired boy with magenta ones".

Met opened her eyes wide, but then smiled upon looking at the girl of red hair:

"Seems like you are gonna send someone to the hospital~. Alright, Chad. I'm going!"

* * *

**Ren, Jaune and Ruby were running through the streets.**

Ren said:

"The uproar will be only the first of many problems. If Tepes really was the prince of Chimaera..."

Jaune opened his eyes wide and remembered what Ruby had said before.

About Cardin's theory that provoking Tepes could lead to a war.

"It can't be!"

Ruby clenched her teeth.

"It doesn't stop there. Ren, Jaune! You two have to return to Beacon. I can't explain right now, but you two are in most danger right now. I have to return to the hospital as soon as possible!"

Ruby ran away.

Ren asked:

"What did she mean?"

Jaune's mind was at an impossible speed.

DEATH. PRINCE. WAR. ASSASSIN. CAUSE. EFFECT. MOTIVES. etc...

But what he could gather was:

"We are them..."

"What?" Asked Ren while running.

"We will be the first suspects of the murder, Ren!" Answered Jaune.

* * *

**"Indeed" **was the word of that person named Chad. "And it is for that very reason that they have to be moved according to the 'board'."

"I don't understand the exact need for this, Chad".

"They are threats" he pointed at Jaune and Ren. "The blonde defeated Tepes. As such, he shall be investigated. I believe in a near future, he would pose a problem if he gets some sort of allegiance to the mixed-bloods. So, he needs to be eliminated".

"Then, I have to..."

"Cause an incident. A death is detrimental, but grave wounds are welcome. One of them will try to protect another, but either way they will be out of the game for a while".

Issuing the command to her...

The girl of red hair did the next move.

* * *

**"I see..." Said Ren. **"Teams RWBY and JNPR have been with a struggle with team VLNT recently. Not only that..."

"We are the last ones that interacted with Vladimir with exception of his team!" Said Jaune. "Not only that... after my fight... after my fight..."

Jaune remembered. He stood on the top, Vladimir was lying on the bottom.

First with eyes of hatred. Next were eyes lacking any will whatsoever.

The result was the prince that couldn't even walk alone; a perfect target for killing.

"What have I done..."

"JAUNE!" Ren shouted.

Jaune turned around, but it was too late.

Somehow, he was already in the middle of the streets and a truck was coming their way without stopping. The driver was... gone.

Jaune opened his eyes wide.

Then he felt...

His body being pushed and his friend getting on the way of the truck due to that.

"REEEENNN!"

* * *

**Those green eyes of Chad were at them.**

"I see... that pawn shall be the one eliminated..."

* * *

Seconds were like minutes.

Jaune fell on the ground. The impact of the truck sent Ren away.

Blood.

A wound on Jaune's hand that didn't close...

And blood from Ren's flying body...

* * *

"The White Knight will move directly to the hospital..." muttered Chad. "Where Metal will be waiting".

The girl of red hair observed that tragic 'accident'. The ghost driver that ran over them. The friend that saved the White Knight. The other friend, in fear of what could have happened, shouting and crying.

'To think it would work even here' she thought upon looking at her leader.

Chad's green eyes looked at her:

"Is there a problem?"

And she shook her head.

"I am just surprised that you can negate their auras even in such condition".

Chad was expressionless, but answered:

"I was well prepared. They weren't. They are predictable. Their movements are merely straightforward. So, I may finally declare now a Check. What a pity".

"Indeed it is. In the end, they are just victims".

"Let us go" Chad moved and the girl followed. "We need to crack down Jammer's security and spread to the world the identity of the corpse. Then we will have a bit of time before acting again".

"Still, Chad... they must be feeling really down with the loss of a friend... can't we-"

"If we fail now..." Chad looked at her in the eyes. "Everything will have been in vain. They must be cornered to the point Chimaera moves and poses a danger to Vale. And this must be done now, when they are at their most vulnerable moment".

"At their most vulnerable moment?"

Chad nodded.

"Chimaera's citizens use weapons based in ancient technology. There are so many mysteries that I couldn't analyze the prince's spear, but I have heard the rumors. The weapons are not simple conduits; they can actually boost aura. Their warriors don't just swing their weapon as extension of their bodies; sometimes, they become the extension themselves. Rip their muscles and they still fight. Exaust them of aura and they can still endure the battle... but it has a price".

The girl of red hair thought about it.

"A strain".

"Yes. Their prince while wielding that spear could take on Pyrrha Nikos. By his third battle without proper recovery, he was barely standing. And Arc finished the job, by defeating him, something even the weakest warrior could have done at that time. And we all know the result. But there is more".

"What do you mean?"

"This is just theory, but I think there is also some sort of mental strain involved. Think about it, the prince lost more and more self-control as the battles passed. Tracy Khufu, The Mummy of Impossible Defeat, got more and more desperate after her battles and so on".

"I see!" The girl finally realized. "Team VLNT had all members engage in battles. Their minds are exhausted just like their bodies. If news spread of their prince's death fast to an entire city..."

"They will be cornered. Unable to think straight due to overuse of their weapons, unable to focus on anything except the death of their leader, but... Prince Tepes was still capable of making calm strategical choices. So will they. They will move, searching to the ends of the earth what caused the prince's death and will realize in the end that the biggest suspects are a bunch of teenagers that kept breaking rules and minding other peoples' business".

"And while they do that, Vale is thrown in confusion".

Chad nodded.

"The wings of a butterfly may cause a _tornado_depending on the circunstances. A confusion by the death of a faunus, top student of Jammer. The revelation that he was not only a mixed blood, but a prince of a metropolis outside the kingdoms. The reality of his death. On the other side, we have three powerful mixed-bloods backed by a powerful metropolis that has a small, yet very dangerous, army. It's a field filled with butterflies and chaos will flow as they are stepped on" Chad looked at the girl in the eyes. "The prince wasn't an end, but a mean".

"However..."

* * *

**Tracy walked off the scene after taking a few pictures. It was hard, but a need.**

She could hear the faunus appearing there. She could feel the pure bloods starting to argue with each other. Faunus and Humans, both ignorants.

F

I

L

T

H

That was the world she could use to describe them. Primitive beings that discriminated each other like that just because of race.

'And they even dare say this type of stuff doesn't matter. To them, everything is a source of racism' she thought.

And that was what angered her more. To think those ignorants would start to argue due to Vlad.

"You primitive beings..." she muttered while walking away. "You are tainting his pride... to think his... his..."

'He isn't dead' she shook her head. 'He can't be! I refuse to accept... it's all the fault of those ignorants... with them starting a ruckus, I can't concentrate'.

She looked back. There were already people starting to fight. The mere sight made her crave to knock them all unconscious.

But she didn't.

She held back and walked away.

* * *

The girl of red hair continued to speak:

"It's still pretty big".

"Yes" Chad nodded. "That was the only thing the prince was wrong at".

* * *

**Tracy answered her scroll.**

"What is it, Luna?"

"Tracy" Luna's voice came from thr device. "My armor reacted and..."

"I get it, you saw it too. Why are you calling me?"

"Because you must be the one near Vlad's spear" she said. "Dracungnir was out of his grasp at the end of the vision, but should still be near the body if-"

"HE DIDN'T DIE!" Shouted the girl.

"Tracy..."

"There is his ripped arm, his spear, his wing, a pile of coal about his size in there... but I can't accept this outcome. He is still alive. He is somewhere".

"Tracy... even if he didn't die in the fire, with that blood loss..."

"He. Is. Alive".

Tracy could hear Luna's sigh from the other side. She always hated that side of Luna.

She was too carefree, even now. It was as if the girl couldn't take anything seriously. Even now, that must have been nothing to shake her.

"Fine" she said. "Either way, you are still there. Did you pick Dracungnir?"

"No... the pure-bloods would suspect about us if I interfered in the scene. I had to leave it there..."

"I get it..."

"But this is not over yet. Luna, you are still at Beacon and we are finishing this mission".

"Wait... what?"

"I know Newton taught you hacking. Invade their computers and gather any info you can. We are finding Vlad and whoever responsible for this".

* * *

_"His only mistake was thinking his people would stay out of this..."_

* * *

**At Beacon...**

Luna looked around. Weiss and Oobleck were trying to deal with the electricity Newton's body released.

The girl of the blue hood used her powers to make sure none of them would hear the conversation.

"Tracy, are you sure?"

"We don't have time. Each second that passes is raising the chances of Vlad dying. In case he is missing, I am to assume the leadership and as leader I order you, as a teammate I ask you, and as a friend I beg you: help me discover who is behind this".

* * *

_"He was loved by his people to the point they broke their words to protect him. They would be the first to act. In this situation, Chimaera will enter the board"._

* * *

**Tracy heard the reply:**

"Got it. Newton is in a bad shape, I think the vision he had was stronger since his sword and Vlad's spear are technically sister weapons... he is currently blind and screaming about the pain , but I will do it. Newton is alive, Vlad may be dying. Where do I start?"

"The girl of red hair, the incident of the scattered roses and Atlesian Paladin and lastly, Jaune Arc".

"Jaune Arc?"

Tracy looked at her hand covered in bandages:

"Arc was the last person to fight Vlad and defeated him. By the end of it, Vlad couldn't even walk. Vlad also discovered that Arc faked his way to Beacon".

"As expected of a pure blood" muttered Luna.

"I think this... isn't this all too weird? Arc fights Vlad, Vlad is broken physically and mentally. Next we know we are attacked by an Atlesian Paladin that suposedly kills Vlad. There is something... that boy..."

"So you are saying he may be part of a bigger organization or something similar? Well..."

"I know it's weird, Luna, but!"

"No... it's just that... the incident of scattered roses..."

Tracy felt something.

"What?"

"Well... Newton managed to acquire a bit of info about it before fighting the Schnee when I checked his scroll. Team RWBY is the cause. They are the ones that the Paladin followed into the city. They are the ones that destroyed it while Torchwick fled the scene. If someone were to gather the pieces to rebuild it... And, well, didn't teams RWBY and JNPR work together against us?"

Tracy opened her eyes wide.

'Think about it... isn't this too weird? Nikos fought with Vlad right when he was alone. Team RWBY attacked them when we were scattered. Jaune Arc defeated Vlad. The modified Paladin kille-'

"He isn't dead..." she muttered.

'But... this all fits perfectly... if I follow the theory that Vlad's murder was planned, teams RWBY and JNPR...'

"All the evidence points to them... the wonder team that could get their hands on an Atlesian Paladin... the team that follows a leader that faked his background... all of the precise encounters as if fated... however, if not fated... but planned..."

"Tracy?"

"They really fooled us..." muttered the girl. In regret, she punched a nearby building and cracks appeared on the wall. "How could things go..."

* * *

Jaune saw, to his horror, as Ren's bloodied body was being carried by the paramedics.

"When did things get..."

* * *

_""So wrong?""_

* * *

**Chad walked through the streets with a grim expression.**

"Now, about one thing he was right: the only prize of a war is chaos. The chaos that lead heroes to distrust and fight each other, so..."

Chad looked at the skies. A few shadows flew through it. Normally, one would think they were birds. But actually, Chad could see that they were actually bats.

"Check".

A white knight with a few friends in the hospital...

A team of mixed-bloods lacking a leader...

An uproar slowly raising on the streets as time passed due to the gruesome traits of a death of a faunus...

"It's your turn and you are cornered. What will you do now?"

* * *

**Heretic notes:**

**Arc 2 receives a dark start.**

**The worst enemies aren't the most powerful, but the most intelligent. Capable of turning their own targets against one another, setting up the board with plans before plans with backup plans.**

**This is what makes a game of chess hard. It isn't about making your own move; it's about predicting what move your opponent will make. It's harder at the start, but mid-game this gets more pronounced. If I move this pawn, exposing my queen, my opponent will either move his bishop or his knight. In these occasions...**

**See? A game with 36 possible first moves isn't that easy to play. (2 moves for each pawn and knight).**

**When someone has the capacity to look ahead and make the correct adjustments, things get harder and harder. A few chapters ago, since "A Chess of Fates Upon Vale", they were there. Readying themselves, manipulating from the shadows and in plain sight.**

**Now it's mid-game. Now the results are more pronounced. Pieces in specific points, others taken from the board.**

**Vladimir, in the end, was just a very important pawn, near the end of the board. With his fall, a great danger has been released upon Vale: the danger of distrust and fear.**

**Later!**

**Heretic...**

**out!**


	18. Chapter 18: Cornered

"Lu... na..." Newton muttered those words with difficulty.

The boy was in her arms as the girl with a blue hood walked away from Beacon.

Invading and hacking the systems was easy; the ability to manipulate sound always was handy in such things. Oobleck, that was the biggest obstacle, didn't notice anything when she went out of the room to 'call Tracy'.

"Just wait a bit, Newton. I know men dislike to be carried, but it's currently faster this way. I'm making sure no one sees us, okay?"

"Vlad... where... Vlad..."

'I knew it would be bad' thought the girl. 'But not to this point. Does that mean he sustained real damage due to the vision? Ugh... I just hope he can still hold on to me'.

She arrived at her targeted location: the woods near Beacon, the place she left Vlad's motorcycle: The Cursed Mermaid.

Luna carefully made Newton sit and then sat in front of him.

"Okay, Newton. I know this will be a bit hard, but... try to hold on to me. If you can't, I can try to tie you or I can slow down, but we need to get back to Jammer. Think you can handle it?"

Newton's eyes were closed, but the boy nodded and hugged her from behind. Luna felt insecure; Newton's arm strength was too weak.

"Change of plans" she said. "I will try to get a rope and-"

"No..." he muttered. "Go... now..."

Luna clenched her teeth. The situation was not good. Far from it.

'Vlad... where are you?'

She turned on the motorcycle and started to drive.

* * *

**RWBY: Against All Odds**

* * *

**Past...**

**\- Many people misunderstand me.**

The young girl was sitting alone surrounded by corpses.

**\- They think I never care for anything or that I never take it seriously.**

In the middle of a field of death, a smile appeared on her face.

**\- Maybe they are right. After you survive and watch them fall, it's difficult to treat everything in the same way as others.**

A single tear dropped on the ground.

**\- When you reach the bottom again and again, you can't help but start to see the good side of everything. Some die, others survive.**

* * *

"Stop it Newton!" She shouted upon grabbing his wrist.

"Let me go!" Shouted the young boy covered in scars. "I need to go!"

"No" she calmly said upon releasing him. "Vlad was ready to give away his life. He knows that this way all the others will surviver. It's one life for the entire city. If you go, it's just one more death".

**\- I became someone able to easily open hand of what I had.**

"No" said Newton.

**\- I became someone unable to understand others.**

"You don't understand what this is about, right Luna?" Newton's eyes were full of disappointment.

**\- I was never able to understand those things. Until I met you, Vlad.**

"Back there, I let you stop me. When the White Fang attacked, Vlad let you stop him. When the Schnee attacked, we let you stop us..."

**\- I thought I learned what bonds are about...**

"But not now. This isn't about recklessly taking the danger. I know... I know there are times when we have to open hand of what we love. But there are also times when we can't just let others sacrifice themselves alone".

**\- But I was wrong.**

"This is about friendship, Luna. And there are still a few things you have to learn about it. I hope one day you will".

She saw his back as he ran. It was as if she saw a man running to his death.

**\- I was a fool. Sacrificing? Letting go? What life is there after this? It's just making yourself alone. Over and over. Let one die for two to survive, when was it that this felt so wrong?**

Luna stared at him and clenched her fist. Going there meant death.

"But..."

**\- But...**

\- "**If** it **is** to **live** without **them**, I **might** as **well** die".

* * *

**Arc 2 - Fallen Hero**

* * *

Her body hit the cold hard ground. Her armor seemed to be beyond repair and she could feel the blood running out.

Newton was on his knees. An arm was broken and probably a few ribs.

Vlad was standing. Both wings broken and also a leg. But he was still standing.

"It's... over..." she muttered.

That was the maximum they could do. Now they would die. Even if they somehow survived, at least Luna would die from the bleeding.

**\- The strange part was when it didn't feel bad at all to die like a dog. It was as if for once I made the right choice. It was stupid. It was suicide. But it felt so right.**

"It's not over yet" said Vlad.

Still standing. Still surrounded. Stil empowered by an opponent beyond them.

**\- Then I saw it... our miracle...**

A pillar of blood-red light rose from the city. It pierced the skies and twisted in the air in their direction.

**\- Yes... there are times when we must let go of what we love. There are times when we have to afford a great loss for a greater gain.**

**\- But there are also times when we just have to stick to each other and take the risk. There are times when we can't walk forward because we would rather die if it is to have such results.**

* * *

**Present...**

The girl had already arrived in Jammer.

Entering their own room, she carefully lied Newton down on his bed.

At that time, his words echoed in her mind:

**\- "This is about friendship, Luna. And there are still a few things you have to learn about it".**

Luna smiled. 'I guess I finally did learn it...'

She was about to walk away, but a hand grabbed her wrist.

"?"

"Luna..." Newton's eyes were opened, but they lacked their usual glow. "Please... don't go..."

***sigh***

"I will just ready a medicine, okay?"

As he let go of her, she carefully walked to the chemicals. Ancient technology had its setbacks as he was suffering right now.

It wasn't just self-defense; a normal civilian needed to know the least about medicine to deal with the worst.

So, she made what he needed and a bit more. 'With this drug, he will sleep for a while'.

She calmly put it on his lips and saw him drink. It didn't take long for him to faint.

"Sorry, Newton" she kissed him on the cheek. "You aren't ready to face the danger".

Picking her scroll, she called Tracy one last time:

"I'm ready".

* * *

**Chapter: Cornered**

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

**Hospital...**

Jaune sat on the bench of the waiting room. His eyes were lifeless.

Too much had occured during the night and, if Tepes' death wasn't enough, Ren's accident was the final trigger.

'Why?' He thought.

"Why?!" He muttered.

The dried blood of Tepes.

The fresh blood of Ren.

A death had just happened.

A death could come soon.

'You two knew all along...' He realized upon looking atthe past.

He could hear Vladimir's words, echos of the night in his hazy mind:

**-The enchanted hero took down the impure villain, because no matter what happens, he would win, right? No matter what the villain did, no matter what he wanted, no matter who he is or his efforts, he will always be defeated by the talented hero blessed by heavens, right?**

When Vlad coughed blood, Jaune remembered the scene of his death.

**-Because that's what you wanted, right? To humiliate me in your little fantasies!**

'Why' Jaune could hear the echoes getting stronger. 'Why can't I deny his words?'

And then, he remembered Ren's words before the fight

**-Why, Jaune?**

'I don't know, Ren... I just wanted to...

**\- There is no need for that. You are doing that for personal reasons.**

'Maybe... no. I really was.'

**-Everything points at the fact that Vladimir has been playing a hunting game. He didn't need to eliminate Blake and Yang. You fighting him is giving him exactly what he wants.**

'Yes... you realized everything and I ignored you'.

**-What if there is a big purpose on that? Did you stop to think about it?**

'No, I didn't. I really... really didn't'.

**\- What if this is more important than the assassination? Fighting him now will only cause more problems.**

Jaune hung his head low.

"They already happened" he muttered.

'Both were right... I didn't fight Vladimir to stop some sort of evil. I just wanted to satisfact my fantasies. The perfect villain was there: a red-eyed man that took down my friends one by one, just waiting to be defeated by the hero'.

Jaune clenched his teeth.

'If... if I stopped to notice he was just playing a role to make me fight him... if I stopped and listened to Ren would any of this have happened? If, back there, I realized the truth would anything change?

"No" he admitted it. "It would have happened anyway".

He remembered when the resonance happened.

'I learned the truth midway. But I still continued to fight. By that time, it wasn't for revenge nor to give him what he wanted. I just wanted to beat him down irrationally. I even realized he could barely remain standing and fought to my heart's content'.

"Ren, you were right..."

'I did this for personal reasons. I wanted to be a hero and for that I needed a villain. I had to see the corpse of a man that died as a hero and needed my friend to risk his life for me to realize this'.

And now, that was happening.

He could hear the news from a tv somewhere by the end of the corridor. Fights were being started between faunus and humans due to the brutal nature of Tepes' death. How long would it take for Chimaera to make its move.

'How long will it take for them to suspect me?'

"This is the worst scenario" he muttered. "I have no arguments to defend me and Ren when the time comes. With him like this, I won't have his help. And while this all happens, a murderer with a war machine is out in the streets. Great hero I am, taking the fall for the villain and dragging my friend with me".

Suddenly, a door opened. A girl with bear ears was at the end of the corridor.

* * *

"Sup' Tracy?"

Tracy glared at Luna.

"Act seriously for once".

The siberian husky faunus raised her hands with calmness.

"And I will. So, what is the plan?"

Tracy looked around. The situation in the city was bad. The faunus really started a commotion and authorities were called. The streets were a mess and now they wouldn't be able to get near the remains.

Tracy bit her lip. 'Now I won't be able to locate Arc too...'

"Luna, do you have means to search local cameras or something with your power? If an Atlesian Paladin came out..."

Luna shook her head.

"Won't work" she neared a post and pointed at a street lamp. "They used an EMP generator. We can deduce most technology was fried".

Tracy thought about it for a while.

"Then... can we track the Paladin by the destruction or the areas affected by the pulse?"

Luna shook her head again.

"Too much destruction. The Paladin seems to have gone in circles across the city for a while and the pulse was like a circle; we can determine where it started, but not where the Paladin went. He could have gone out through many ways. We would need eye-witnesses to track him."

"And that wouldn't work" muttered Tracy. "The modifications included a few boosters. The Paladin has some sort of flight capabilities. Whoever did this wanted to kill Vlad for a while and probably planned thoroughly. Which means they wouldn't get caught in sight. Even if they did, we can't find a person out of nowhere".

Luna nodded upon sitting on the ground.

"Which means we won't have results now. Unless..."

"We find Arc. Or someone related to him".

"On these streets?" Asked the blue hooded girl. She could hear the noise from afar. "It seems like a riot is about to occur."

"You sent Xiao Long to the hospital" saod Tracy. "Also, Arc and his friends were waiting there during the night. Probably, we can encounter them there".

"Hmm..." Luna thought about it for a while. "I didn't use H.B. much during my fight with Xiao Long. I just gripped her neck, but... didn't you say Belladonna was defeated by Vlad?"

Tracy opened her eyes wide.

"She was wounded by Dracungnir!"

"And the doctors from here don't have the slightest idea of wounds inflicted by [Sin]s. If we are lucky, Pyrrha Nikos will be at the hospital too".

"Then, there we are going".

* * *

She had brown hair reaching her waist and light brown eyes.

The girl wore a metallic and black dress, somewhat of a punk style. A guitar was on her back and the dress had many spikes. The fabric around them was red, as if to look like blood.

When her eyes and Jaune's met, she said:

"Let me guess: a friend of yours was caught on the riot too?"

Jaune looked at her bear ears. Symbol of a faunus heritage.

"No... it was just an accident".

"I see..."

The girl then walked through the corridor. During the way, she nearly tripped on Jaune's feet. Nonetheless, she apologized and sat far away.

When he looked at her again, he felt as if he had seen her smile, but regarded it as his imagination in the end.

And the time continued to pass...

* * *

Walking through the streets, the girl of red hair read her scroll.

"It seems Mary finished her job, Chad".

"Perfect" answered the person walking in front of her. "Tell her to wait there until Arc gets out. She can't raise any suspicions".

The red-haired girl nodded once again and they stopped.

They were at the place they needed to arrive. Now, everything left to do was find some sort of reporter and put the data in a place he would find.

It wouldn't take long for it to be in the first page of every journal, something like: "Breaking News - The Faunus Corpse That Caused a Riot Belonged to a Prince".

After that, it would only be a matter of time for old grudges to arise again.

* * *

The door opened again. Who would it be that time?

Jaune turned his head and opened his eyes wide.

She was there.

Two girls.

One of them had red hair and green eyes. Pyrrha.

But the other girl... what was he supposed to tell her? Beg for forgivness? Run away?

'What do I... what do I do?'

But the girl did something unexpected: instead of anger, she showed concern and hugged him.

"We came as fast as we could when Ruby called us" Nora spoke upon releasing him. "Is... is he okay?"

Jaune averted his eyes from Nora's and met Pyrrha's gaze. She probably noticed what his expression meant.

Nora too understood it.

"I... see..."

"I'm sorry, Nora" said Jaune. "If it wasn't for me, Ren wouldn't be in this state... if only I listened to him sooner..."

"Jaune" Nora put a hand on his shoulder. "What are you talking about? How can this be your fault? No one is blaming you".

"But-"

"Now, if you excuse me" Nora interrupted him. "I would like to wait alone for him here... go back to Beacon, Jaune. You must be tired".

Jaune wanted to argue, but never had seen Nora smile like that. So fake. So forced.

So hurt.

"Got it".

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Yang followed Ruby through that maze of alleys.

"Sooo... why are we going here again?"

"Because something is happening, sis" said Ruby. "Something big. And Weiss is still in Beacon, Blake is still wounded and Ren just suffered an accident. We are the only ones that can do something about it".

"And why here?" Yang walked with difficulty. The ground was dirty and the passages were getting narrow.

"Because about here is her store and she is the only one that can talk to us about the Impaler Vampire".

"... Ruby, who is she?"

"Arachne".

* * *

Pyrrha observed Jaune as they walked out of the hospital.

Eyes so empty, yet filled with such melancholy.

"Jaune, are you okay?"

The boy opened his mouth, but closed it again.

"I... I don't know what I have to do..."

"What do you mean?"

"Something is happening Pyrrha. Something big is happening and Vladimir Tepes was just the start" Jaune averted his eyes. "I'm way too behind to catch up now, but time isn't helping. Things and things are occuring and it's just going worse!"

Pyrrha put her hands on his shoulders and looked at him in the eyes.

"Jaune, calm down. Ruby called me because she knew you would need help. You have been up all night fighting and running and with everything you have seen, you need to rest up a bit".

"I don't have time for that!" He shouted. "Don't you see? I will only be repeating my mistakes if I take this lightly again? I... I can't even believe it... he is the only one who predicted so far! I... traded places with him! I need to find him and now, he is the only one who can help me".

Pyrrha felt more and more that the stress was getting too much onto Jaune.

"Jaune, who are you talking about?"

Jaune was already breathing heavily.

"I traded places with him... he was the actual person that tried to stop the greater disasters from happening... he is the one that put the lives of others before everything else. I became the bully that fought for personal reasons, but he realized everything ahead. He even saved Blake! I need to talk to him!"

Pyrrha noticed how dark the bags under Jaune's eyes were. He was clearly out of his mind.

"Jaune" Pyrrha grabbed his arm. "I'm sorry, but you aren't going anywhere in your state. At least, tell me who you are trying to find".

"Cardin".

"Cardin?!"

Jaine nodded.

"I'm sure he is the only one who can help me right now. Cardin knew what would happen if we fought Vladimir. He must know more. If it's him, he may know what I have to do!"

"Calm down! Jaune, I know you have been through much, but there is literally no reason to do anything right now. There are times we can't do anything. Tepes died. Ren is in the hospital. You have to recover".

"I can't!" He shouted again. "Ren saved me! I can't leave him now! Don't you see, Pyrrha? Ren and me were the last ones that fought with Vladimir. We will be the prime suspects once they discover the identity ofthe corpse and I have no arguments to defend us. The worst part is, once my background is checked, things will only get worse and worse. It will be me, who faked my way to Beacon and Ren, that protect my secret".

"That is correct" shouted a female voice in the distance.

Jaune and Pyrrha turned around surprised.

Two figures were there.

A girl with silver hair covered in a blue hood, with orange eyes and shorts, and a black shirt with a crescent on it.

The other was a girl with tanned skin. Purple long hair and eyes. Her dress was purple and gold and bandages covered her arms and legs. A black scarf was on her neck.

"The Silver-Clad Werewolf" muttered Pyrrha.

"And Tracy Khufu" Jaune recognized her. The girl Vladimir gave up his life to protect.

Tracy stepped forward and pointed at him.

"Jaune Arc. You are under suspicion of participating on an assassination attempt on our leader".

Pyrrha stepped between Jaune and Tracy.

"You are not a force of the authority. You don't have any right to take him".

"I don't need one. I will leave that for my immunity" spoke the girl calmly.

"Immunity?"

Jaune opened his eyes wide.

"It can't be! You are a noble too? You have diplomatic immunity?"

"Noble?" Pyrrha didn't understand it. "Jaune, what are you talking about?"

"Tepes, the Impaler Vampire was actually the prince of Chimaera".

"That is besides the point!" Shouted Tracy impatiently. "Vlad isn't here, but I'm making sure we will find him. I can't simply lose time while he... You, Jaune Arc, are the prime suspect. Choose your fate! You either come peacefully, or you will come by force. Unlike Newton, Luna and I are nobles, so local authority means nothing to us!"

"Indeed" spoke Luna with a smile. "Not that it matters, after all, it isn't like any of you can escape".

Jaune clenched his teeth. Pyrrha didn't move away and spoke:

"And what are you going to do?"

Tracy lightly tilted her head.

"Why, verify the truth, of course".

"You are planning to torture him, aren't you?"

"Torture, coerce, drug him, there are different means to ascertain the truth" the box on the back of her waist opened and four bandages extended upon the air. "Regardless, this has nothing to do with you. Stand on our way and you too shall be taken".

At the same moment, Luna took her backpack from her back. With a blue flash, the girl stood covered in a silver armor.

'This is bad' thought Jaune. 'I still haven't recovered from my fight. If every member of team VLNT is at least as strong as Vladimir, there is no way we can win'.

'But...'

"Run" was the word he heard.

"What?"

Pyrrha had already drawn her weapons and was in fighting stance.

"I will hold them off" she spoke again with courage. "Run away and find Cardin".

"Wait, Pyrrha-"

"We have no time" she spoke seriously. "I don't think I can hold them off for long, Jaune. You have to find Cardin".

Jaune stepped back, that was actually the most logical thing to do. If Vladimir truly was the weakest from Chimaera, Luna and Tracy were at least stronger than him. In the condition he and Pyrrha were in, a fight was supposed to end in loss.

But the moment he stepped back, he remembered what Tracy told him: Vladimir stood behind to let her run away.

The result was his death.

If Tracy and Luna wanted so much to ascertain the truth to the point of torturing him, what would happen if they got their hands on Pyrrha? How long would it take for them to actually believe in him after that?

Running away certainly was tempting...

'But I don't want to see a scene like that ever again'.

The body reduced to charcoal...

Ren being carried by the paramedics...

Would Pyrrha be the next one in that tragedy?

'Not if I can do something about it' so he jumped forward.

"Jaune?!" Pyrrha spoke surprised.

"Sorry, Pyrrha. We are in this together".

He drew his weapons too and stood there. Two opponents probably at their full power. The Silver-Clad Werewolf and The Mummy of Impossible Defeat.

And they were supposed to win such fight.

Luna just shook her head.

"Hot-headed idiot. This wasn't the time to do that. You just dug up your own grave".

"We will see about that" said Pyrrha. Surprisingly, she didn't reprimand him, but stood by his side.

"Hardly" spoke the girl in silver armor. "You two suffered wounds from Vlad's spear. Which means, if I do this..."

Luna clenched her fist. Blue glowing markings appeared on her manople and on that time, both Jaune and Pyrrha staggered in pain.

Jaune looked at his chest. The wound was closed, but felt as if it was pierced again.

Tracy walked forward.

"You take care of Nikos, Luna. I don't care how you want to play, just make sure she doesn't interfere with me".

"Honky-donkie!"

Tracy glared at Jaune.

"A foolish choice to stay behind. It didn't matter as the result would have been the same, but it was still foolish".

"If it was you instead of me and Vladimir instead of Pyrrha, are you saying you wouldn't have done the same?"

Tracy simply stared at him.

"Your words are not worth trust. Right now, you are either a fool or making me think so. Everything you do defies logic and certainly a good way to make someone mistaken is by acting the way you are. However, this battle has been lost before it started".

"What do you mean?"

Tracy pointed at Jaune, at his chest.

"Dracungnir pierced your body. By now, you must have realized the wounds inflicted by our weapons don't cure easily. However, before that, Vlad's spear was poisoned. You must have some sort of natural resistance to manage to stand so long without feeling it, but by your eyes and skin I can see it's slowly taking effect" Tracy's eyes were determined. "You must be feeling weaker and weaker. Your mind has been clouded and it's getting harder for you to do complex thinking. I guess when we ran during the night, it accelerated the poison".

Jaune stepped back. 'So that's why... this is bad, she is right. I can't come to answers and if there is poison corsing through my veins, fighting again will only make it worse. I have been up all night, how long do I have?'

Running during the night.

The terror of seeing a corpse.

The despair of seeing a friend critically hurt.

If Jaune truly had natural resistance, he felt that he took it to the extreme to handle a poison after so much. Now, he didn't have the same luck.

The armored girl walked to Tracy's side.

"A girl with her body screaming in pain and a boy that should have fainted long ago. You might as well just give up and save the trouble".

"Sure, I will do that" said Pyrrha. "If you promise to not harm him, that is".

"Pyrrha!" Jaune shouted her name.

'This is bad... I can't formulate a strategy! There is no way we can beat those two wounded if we can't think of a plan'.

Blue markings appeared all over Luna's armor. At that moment, Tracy's four bandages extended in the air.

"Let us begin, purebloods, the rite of combat!"

The bandages came to them. The armored girl advanced.

The battle started.

"Don't let the bandages get you!" Shouted Jaune.

Both he and Pyrrha jumped back.

The four bandages carved into the ground they were before. Tracy pulled herself by them and shot against the duo.

Jaune imediately blocked her kick with his shield, but was sent back rolling on the asphalt.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha advanced upon the girl.

Slashing three times and she blocked the hits thrice with the back of her hand.

The bandages on her waist enveloped Pyrrha's arms while the two others penetrated the ground. Pyrrha was thrown back on the air.

"Luna, take care of her!"

Barely giving an order, Tracy advanced once again upon Jaune.

'This is bad' he thought. Her speed and strength were no joke. 'She is actually stronger than Vladimir!'

* * *

Pyrrha rolled on the ground and got up.

Her body was aching and her wounds, that should have been cured, were pulsating.

The girl wearing a silver armor with wolf motifs stood in front of her.

"You fake it pretty well, but your breathing doesn't lie, Nikos" said Luna. "Vlad really messed you up".

Pyrrha didn't listen. She kept her calmness. The enemy was covered in an entire armor, which meant she was imprevious to attacks.

But an armor was made of metal and metal was something she could use.

Actuvating her semblance, she didn't think twice: she would send that girl as far as she could.

"Ha!" Luna laughed. Blue markings appeared over her armor and nothing happened. She didn't even tremble.

"What..."

"Pyrrha Nikos. Semblance: Polarity" the girl shook her head. "Did you ever fight in an actual war, girl? Enemies that could control magnetism were way too much of a pain, so" she pointed at her self. Or rather, her armor. "I made sure this wouldn't be manipulated against my will ever again. Too bad, Pyrrha. Maybe you aren't hot stuff after all".

* * *

"Argh!" The punch connected into Jaune's stomach.

He nearly fell to his knees.

His strategy failed.

With slow steps, the Mummy of Impossible Defeat closed in.

"You thought since I use the Mummy Maker too much, my physical skill would pale in comparison" she shook her head. "Foolish choice. Did the poison affect you that much? Lack of ability was such an obvious weakness that I would have dealt with it a long time ago!".

'This is bad...' His hands were trembling. His body wasn't moving at his will.

At the distance, Pyrrha was fighting Luna. No one would come for his help.

In front of him, the girl's purple eyes were full of skepticism.

"You better show me your true skills, Arc. I know you are hiding something and something big. Well, doesn't matter" she got into fighting stance once again. "I will pry the truth over all your lies once I'm over with you".

Jaune got up again. And readied his sword.

"I am innocent" he said.

"We shall see. Your sword skills are lacking, therefore you must have something else to fight. I wonder what it is. I guess there is only way to find out".

Tracy got in a different battle stance. Full of openings, with her arms extended to both sides while standing completely still in a respectable pose. It was as if she was about to announce something.

Or ready something.

"What are you doing?" Asked Jaune.

"A semblance is merely the natural affinity of aura a normal person has. The personal manifestation of it, a representation of oneself and his natural traits. Therefore, as long as you understand the principle with your mind, body and, you can do miracles beyond its restriction".

Tracy punched the air and a fireball was shot from it towards Jaune.

He barely blocked it with the shield and felt the metal heat up.

"What the..."

'It can't be' he thought.

His opponent had her right hand covered in fire.

Tepes' words from their battle flashed in his mind:

**\- That's right, telekinesis isn't my semblance...**

'So, she too' he realized. 'Or rather, maybe she was the one who taught him that... this is bad. Tracy knows how to use abilities outside her semblance'.

"Here I come..." She readied her stance again. "Defend yourself!"

Punching the air, the flames covered Jaune's vision.

The explosion sent him all the way back, crashing in the hospital's front welcoming sign.

Struggling to stand, he started to feel dizzy.

"You..." he tried to speak. "You are making the poison inside me react!"

"Clever" answered Tracy apathically. "Not many can notice that, yet you could" her eyes were filled with determination. "It makes me wonder what is the truth behind your background Arc. If you could notice that, you clearly have much more hiding".

"You know I don't have it Khufu!" Shouted Jaune back. "Vladimir told you about me, didn't he? It's the truth, I'm just a fraud" he looked at his sword, his relic. "Just a liar".

"Oh, a liar you are" she nodded. "That is undoubtable. And that's why the truth shall be extracted".

"ARGH!" A struggling cry pierced the battlefield.

Far behind Tracy, the armored Luna held Pyrrha by the neck. The girl's face went pale and it didn't take long for her to faint.

"Persistent little thing" muttered Luna upon throwing Pyrrha on the ground. "But I have to admit she was quite skilled to go so far with such wounds" the girl started to walk in their direction. "But she still lacks the knowledge that comes with constant losses".

"Pyrrha... no..." he muttered.

He knew. He knew she was defeated by Tepes.

He knew with her wounds it would be hard for her to put up a fight.

He knew they didn't have much of a choice than run away.

But that situation...

When Tepes defeated her, both sides sustained heavy injuries.

Now, that wasn't a fight. There wasn't a single scratch on Luna's armor and Pyrrha's unconscious body was on the ground.

'What is this that I am feeling?' A strange emotion was rising inside of Jaune. 'It isn't anger... it isn't sadness... it is...'

"I will ask one last time" said Tracy. "What is your involvement with the murder attempt of Vladimir Tepes?"

Jaune finally realized it. Opponents with eyes filled with distrust. A battle he was fated to lose.

Cornered with his back against the wall.

Despair - that was the word. And more.

The strange feeling that a hero shoudn't posess. The strange situation such a person shouldn't be in.

'Just like a villain' he thought. 'Getting his poetic justice by being cornered before a complete and devastating defeat'.

* * *

**Heretic Notes:**

**Hero, Villain blah blah blah.**

**Victim - that is the true word.**

**That is what this arc is all about.**

**There are different ways to become a villain. In the end, if everyone believes you are one, then what are you if not an actual villain?**

**Face off against two powerful opponents while in a disadvantageous situation - it's the second time you guys see that.**

**You saw it in Arc 1 when Jaune and Ren cornered Vlad.**

**Now you are seeing it from another point of view - the one of the person cornered.**

**You are wounded and two opponents won't believe a single word you say.**

**"Hey, I have been doing this because I just wanted to fight powerful opponents" - this is unbelievable, right?**

**Just like saying "I faked my way to Beacon because I wanted to be a hero" in this situation is hard to believe.**

**I think this arc will be longer than arc 1 and also that it will have less battles.**

**By the way...**

**C - ?**

**L - ?**

**M - The three bears.**

**T - ?**

**[CaLaMiTy]: Anti-RWBY**

**Have fun guessing who the others are. I will update this during the notes as the chapters pass**

**Heretic, out!**


	19. Chapter 19: A Valiant Onslaught

**Past**

Newton stood there in front of Vlad.

"Today... marks my first loss" spoke the red-eyed boy. "Even my leadership failed me".

"She didn't die yet, Vlad".

"And what's the difference?!" Vlad glared at Newton.

"She is in vegetative state, not dead".

**\- Sometimes I think that my arrogance will kill us all...**

"That's just wishful thinking... believing she will wake up one day" said Vlad.

**\- Because I tend to push people more than I should.**

Newton decided to speak:

"My father told me what a wise man once said... that he believes in the infinite potential that lies in living beings. You and I are people like that, Vlad. We are people that give their all once they have their objective set. We are the people that can change the world. And if we can do miracles, then she CAN wake up".

**\- I tend to give hope to people when I shouldn't...**

"Yeah... maybe you are right..." Vlad agreed.

**\- I tend to forget that hope... is the deadliest of poisons.**

* * *

**RWBY: Against All Odds**

* * *

**Present...**

Newton finally opened his eyes.

His vision was blurry, but that was certainly the techno-gothic architeture of his team's room.

"Hey, Vlad..." he muttered. "Come back, okay?" Tears started to flow. "I... we are friends, right?"

No one answered him.

"Of course you won't speak to me" the boy started to cry, but also smile. "I already know I can't just wait for that, right?"

Yes, he knew...

He waited for help and the result was the death of his father and him nearly dying.

If you want something done, then do it.

Or at least try.

Chances were there and he was an oportunist by nature; he made his hero become his friend, he made that ingenuous knight his girlfriend and he was going to do whatever it takes to do what he wanted.

"Well..." he sat on the bed. "I know you dislike this type of stuff... but I am saving you. And if I can't do that, then I'm bringing you back from the dead. Even if I have to follow their footsteps".

His sword was there. The [Sin] passed down in his family.

"It really is fun right? Here we are again, our friendship defying the animosity of our ancestors... and here I am, ready to do what made my ancestor mad for the descendant of the person he hated the most".

Stretching himself, he got up.

And down again. His legs weren't responding right.

'Ugh... I lost the fight against the Schnee and had to see THAT happening... guess my body already reached its limit'.

Lying down on his bed, the boy started to think.

"Alright, alright. Luna drugged me because she would go somewhere and it would be dangerous for me too... which means she is doing something dangerous to me right now. Tracy was speaking to her, then... they are picking a fight or something with someone related to the murder attempt".

'But who?'

He snapped his fingers:

"Team JNPR! Of course! Pyrrha fought with Vlad and left him mortally wounded".

'Okay, then I have to research the second possible culprits if they are wrong. That is: team RWBY'.

"If team JNPR doesn't have anything to do with the situation, then they were manipulated. Who better than team RWBY, that even has a Schnee on it?"

* * *

**Yang was surprised at the shop they entered: [Strings of Fate]**

For a shop located in such a shabby place, it wasn't half bad. It was actually amazing.

"Am I in paradise?"

Dresses of all colors, clothes for all situations. The walls and the roof had many and many more. Weapons and alloys of metals were also aligned in their own place.

And a single girl was sweeping the floor. She wore a black and purple dress, one not made for battle, but for beauty. Her jet black hair formed a delicate and complex braid. It was as if the girl was some sort of queen from old and tragic romance stories, waiting for the prince to appear.

With the exception of one thing: a mask.

Covering her face, a mask with a spider symbol in it was there. A purple visor didn't let Yang even know how the eyes of the girl looked.

"Oh, my!" The girl noticed Yang and Ruby. "What brings you here again?"

"A big problem" responded Ruby.

The masked girl sighed.

"Of course. I expected as much. But before repeating the last routine, why don't you look around? See if there is something of your interest in this humble store of mine".

Ruby seemed to try really hard to resist to temptation.

"Arachne, this is serious".

"Yesterday you said the same thing" replied the shop girl. "And it wasn't".

"I think she is right, Ruby" said Yang upon looking around. "Look at that shirt, it's so cute! Why don't we look around a bit first?"

"Because with the Impaler Vampire's death, Jaune and Ren will be the prime suspects".

Yang opened her eyes wide. And Arachne seemed to have her mouth wide opened behind her mask.

"R-R-Ruby... what did you just say?"

"Arachne, I..."

"You couldn't be meaning Vlad, could you?"

Ruby averted her eyes. Arachne put her hand over he mask.

"My my... this has to be a joke. Yesterday you were spouting about how Vlad was trying to hunt your friends, today you talk about how he is dead. Are you truly sure this time?"

"I... I dunno" she answered. "We arrived at the park and there was a ripped arm, a giant bat wing and coal with human form. The spear started to shine out of nowhere and I saw it... him being consumed by the fire".

"..."

"Arachne".

"Please... just give me time to think about it... I need to".

Ruby averted her eyes and Yang looked at the shop seller.

"You knew him, right?"

The girl nodded.

"Vlad is the boy that killed the owner of the orphanage I live at".

Ruby's expression was grim, Yang's mouth was wide open.

"He did what?"

"It all occurred a long time ago. I remember that night until this very day. Vlad pierced the heart of a man that sheltered us all with his spear. It was very traumatic... specially when I learmed the truth".

"The truth?" Asked Yang.

Ruby spoke:

"Jammer students can take on assassination quests".

"And the orphanage owner was a target? That is messed up".

"The owner was the true messed up person" said Ruby.

Arachne nodded and sat on a chair.

"I couldn't believe at that time when Vlad showed me the evidence. That man that sheltered us all was selling the orphans to be slaves outside the kingdom. Funny, right? I couldn't even laugh, it seemed like such a sick joke."

"He participated in traffic of slaves?!" Yang was surprised.

"And Vlad took on the quest and killed him" said Arachne. "I tried to fight team VLNT, but I knew I couldn't win. Then, Vlad told me something:

* * *

**Past...**

The girl was lying on the ground crying. The red-eyed boy closed in with slow steps.

"Now, control yourself. I do not want to hit a disillusioned girl again" he said. "If you love this man even after all this is exposed, then fine. It is true however that without him, this orphanage won't last long. Of course it won't, his conections were the only reason a place that held so many humans and faunus could last long".

"I hate you" shouted Arachne. "I HATE YOU!"

"And I could not care less about your feelings" aswered Vlad. "However, a place where humans and faunus live together is rare these days. If you want monetary compensation, I will pay the price; I am a rich man after all and even more after killing this lowlife. If you want revenge even after all of this, then you can come and I will take you on alone; you deserve as much. However, I will be serious and you may end up like him".

The girl punched the ground.

"That's it?!"

"Yes" he calmly nodded.

The girl got up.

"Then I will have your life!" She shouted upon advancing.

But the boy's hand grabbed her neck.

"If you want to die so bad, then I will kill you here, masked girl. But stop and think. All of your little friends here will lose their home soon enough. Add you to the equation and they will lose a sister too" Vlad threw Arachne on the ground. "What do you want?"

The girl clenched her fist.

* * *

Yang was desperate to hear the end of the story.

"So? What happened?! Tell me!"

Arachne seemed to smile from under the mask.

"I got this store with their funding. I didn't want the orphanage to be related to Vlad, so I asked him to help me build this store. I wanted to save them myself".

"Really?"

Arachne nodded.

"I don't work here alone. A few orphans help me in the way they can. In the end, I accepted the truth and team VLNT as friends. I sell equipments for them at a lower price and at the same time, they spread this shop's name".

"Blake did say that Vlad talked about how his coat was made by an Arachne or something" muttered Yang.

"Yes. Whenever he fights, he says something about how his clothes came from here. Since his stamina is low, I make clothing for him that is light, yet durable. His coat is one-of-a-kind, one of my masterpieces".

Yang looked around and saw a yellow dress. Upon looking at the price tag.

"Are you serious?! This dress can't be this cheap!"

"That one is quite fragile. It is made to be ripped up for battles. I designed it for people that desire to go to advanced parties, but also be ready for fighting. It isn't very warm, since the person will be wearing battle clothes underneath".

Yang lightly pulled the dress.

"Doesn't seem that fragile".

"It's as durable as normal clothing... I consider conventional clothes fragile by nature".

"Wait... you made a dress to be ripped?"

"And the owner can bring it here for me to repair. It is win-win for me. You have no idea how many Jammer students come here for their equipment".

Yang looked around and pointed at a mini-skirt.

"And that one? It is cheap too!"

"Of course. That skirt is only fire-proof. How can I charge much for something like that?"

"It's cute!"

"I like to believe beauty isn't everything".

"Then I'm buying that skirt and that dress right now!" She shouted.

It didn't take long for Yang to disappear in the maze of clothes.

"I like your sister" said Arachne.

"I didn't come here to do shopping" answered Ruby. "This is serious".

"And so is my business" she said. "Look around, I have a special hood with hidden holsters and pistols which can be of your liking".

"... fine, you win".

Arachne saw as Ruby disappeared in the maze too and stopped smiling.

"Vlad... reay died?"

* * *

"He died... he died to save me"

Tracy punched Jaune in the stomach and the boy nearly collapsed on the ground.

How was he still standing?

"I have seen countless people die in many different ways, but I have never felt anything similar".

The girl continued to speak while beating him down. It was as if she was talking alone.

"Is this is true love?"

"What are you..." Jaune stopped talking.

In Tracy's face was a wide smile.

It didn't seem like the type of smile to taunt opponents, but the type of smile of pure happiness.

Alchemist Tracy: The Mummy of Impossible Defeat

Vladimir's girlfriend and the girl he died to protect. She seemed to be on the verge of madness

Before Jaune could react, the armored Luna stood between him and Tracy.

"Tracy!"

"Yes, Luna?" She asked happily.

"I don't think Arc is related to the murder attempt".

"So? I still have to extract the truth".

The four bandages extended in the air.

* * *

**Arc 2 - Fallen Hero**

* * *

"Now" Ruby spoke. "Can we ask our questions?"

"Sure" replied Arachne happily.

Both sisters held many bags full of clothes. Regardless of their reason for coming to that store, the shop owner earned quite the profit.

"Then me first!" Said Yang. "Do you really trust team VLNT?"

Arachne nodded.

"Of course. I know we didn't have the best start, but I like to consider them as dear friends. Actually, the four of them are the only people that don't discriminate me lile others even after seeing my face".

"Your face?" Asked Yang.

"My faunus heritage" Arachne replied. "I am not beautiful, I know that quite well. Team VLNT came from the only land where this type of stuff doesn't matter. It seems people like me are common there and the queen is also an example. To them, natural appearance doesn't matter".

"And it doesn't" said Yang.

"It does".

"No, it doesn't" she answered. "It's about who you are, not what you look like. Appearance isn't everything".

"Appearance matters A LOT!" She shouted.

"Arachne, she-" Ruby tried to intervene.

"Silence!" Arachne got up and glared at Yang through her mask. "What do YOU even know. Do you know what it is to have a life like mine? I have to live hiding what I am, hearing nonsense like yours from hypocrites that don't understand the pain".

Yang averted her eyes.

"Okay... I may not know how you feel, but I have a faunus friend too. I assure you, Arachne. We are not the type of people that take that into account".

"Liar".

"I'm not lying!" She said. "Show me your face and I will treat you just as before. There is no reason to hide".

Arachne released a laugh.

"Countless times I had to hear that" Arachne started to mock Yang. "You tell me this because you have a faunus friend that hides his traits? Tell me more about that. What, he feels his traits are ugly or something? He has to hide from humans? What did he have? Dog ears? A fox tail? Eyes with different colors? What a joke" Arachne put her hand on her mask. "They don't know what it is discrimination. Humans and faunus treat me differently because of my appearance. You are not different".

Yang looked at her with determination.

"I am".

"And I am proving you wrong. I will show you the true concept of ungliness".

Arachne took off her mask.

Hair covered her face. Many eyes, all purple. Fangs and a mouth covered in toxic saliva.

A spider, a black widow - that was her face. The face of a true deadly arachnid.

Yang's surprised expression was enough of a answer.

The girl covered her face again.

"See?"

"Arachne, I-"

"This is the time" Arachne interrupted Yang. "That you would say that won't treat me any different while looking at me with eyes full of pity. That is discrimination too, Yang. I had to live a life like that, hearing people either say this type of stuff or bad mouth me constantly".

"I..."

"And this is the time you would say that you are either sorry or that you didn't understand" she said again. "Then you would jokingly ask if I can read your mind and I would say 'yes', for I know exactly what is going on through it. You are not the first one. You acted just like your sister; trying to help me, but offending me with kind empty words".

Ruby looked at the ground. Yang understood her. They had no idea.

If living as a faunus in a human society was bad enough, imagine living as a faunus with the face of a spider? How many times did she have to listen to people either harassing her or telling her appearance didn't matter?

Yang knew that her expression of surprise wasn't the first one Arachne had seen.

The faunus girl said:

"Team VLNT didn't react like that, you know? For three of them, it took a while to understand the problem and the fourth didn't understand why I hid my face; she was ignorant to it... but I liked it. They had genuine feelings different from all others. They really didn't care for appearence".

Yang looked at Ruby. Her sister nodded, but she still was surprised.

"Seriously?"

"Yes... that's why I liked interacting with them. No matter how much I explained, Luna regarded the racism towards me as something impossible. I couldn't help but feel it was cute" Arachne had a trace of happiness in her voice. "Newton spoke with words of truth... when he said my appearance didn't matter for him, it really didn't. Tracy pitied me because I had been born in the wrong place. And finally..."

"Vlad offered you a place to live" completed Ruby. "A place where you would be accepted".

"Yes..." Arachne nodded. "Chimaera, the land of the mixed-bloods. I know that this wouldn't end. I would be the odd one out - a pure blooded faunus again. But... it would be refreshing. Vlad made me believe I would be accepted regardless of my appearance. He spoke about the many people born like me in there, his mother included. And his entire team backed him with that" Arachne looked at Ruby seriously. "If what you say about him dying is the truth, then I will help you if it means bringing him justice. Team VLNT gave me what no one else did: a sense of equality. I want to help them".

"Arachne..." Yang muttered her name.

"Okay, here is what is happening" Ruby started to speak. "Since he died, the authorities will suspect our friends. I want to know first and before all else if team VLNT would act on their own".

"They would" answered Arachne. "They would attack you out, corner you and probably torture your friends until they are certain that they are truly innocent".

"What?" Asked Yang surprised.

"They don't trust our authorities due to the massive corruptions, so they would probably act on their own".

"This is bad" muttered Ruby. "I can't let my friends get tortured. Is there any way for me to gather evidence on time to help them out?"

"No" answered Arachne again. "Ruby, I'm sorry, but if you figured your friends are suspicious, don't you think students trained to be assassins would too? Worst of all, Luna doesn't have much self-control. She must have gone after them right now".

"No problem" she said. "I told Jaune and Ren to return to Beacon. They wouldn't attack right away there".

"Sis" Yang called out. "Ren suffered an accident so..."

"They returned to the hospital..." muttered Ruby in despair. "Well, they wouldn't find it out right away would they?"

Yang thought about it.

"If Tepes told the others he defeated Blake..."

Arachne shook her head.

"Your friends are in danger. Luna and Tracy are merciless, not to mention Newton would destroy entire cities if it meant saving a friend. Above all else, if Luna gets your friends they are doomed".

"Is she that dangerous?" Asked Yang. "I kinda lost to her in a fight, but-"

"You don't understand, Chimaera is a battleground. All civillians have fighting capabilities due to the danger, so that it would lessen the death ratio, but Luna isn't a civillian, she is a knight. It means she received a training that puts her on a level she can challenge Hunters".

"You kidding?"

"AND" Arachne continued to speak. "According to Vlad... the knights would always ensure the highest probabilities for the best results. It means Luna is someone that will gladly sacrifice one friend if it means saving two people. If she can kill allies for her means..."

"She can torture Jaune and Ren" muttered Ruby. "Is there anyway we can fight her?"

"Luna alone? No" she said. "If another member of her team is with her... then you can try to do something, but... the other members left are Tracy and Newton. They are at least formidable foes on their own. Your chances are low".

Ruby started to think about it.

"Newton was defeated by Weiss during the night, so he is no problem".

"But" said Yang. "I called Weiss, she said Luna carried Newton out of Beacon".

"Which means" said Arachne. "That at least Luna is somewhere in the city".

"This is bad" muttered Ruby. "Tracy was with us, so she must have reached Jaune by now if he is still in the hospital. Do you think-"

"No" answered Arachne. "Ruby, they are Mercenary Students, not Hunter Students like you. They are trained to kill you guys. A one-on-one combat is disadvantageous by nature. Don't fight directly alone".

"But we still have to try" she said.

Arachne sighed.

"Do as you please. But promise one thing: don't harm them, okay? They are still my friends".

"Got it!"

* * *

**Chapter: A Valiant Onslaught**

* * *

Luna stood in front of Tracy.

"You can't beat me, Tracy".

"You said the same thing to Vlad" Tracy laughed. "Remember what was the result?"

"I am different now!"

Before the girl could react, the badages wrapped around her and threw her to the skies.

Tracy laughed.

"I don't need to beat anyone. I just need time" she turned to Jaune. "I have a few minutes before she returns. Let us end this, okay?"

"Tracy, for the last time, I am not the culprit".

"Say what you want, I will get what I want! Even if I have to kill you for that!"

"You won't" shouted a different voice.

Coming at her direction, Pyrrha attacked.

But Tracy blocked all her strikes with grace and kicked her in the stomach.

"Once again you got up... was it love? The love for him made you come for his rescue even with all these wounds? I love Vlad, you know? Very much!"

The bandages wrapped on Pyrrha's waist and Jaune's leg. Whipping the air, they were thrown against the ground, cracking the asphalt.

"When I saw his dried blood, I was sad" she muttered again. "But happy too... for he would even sacrifice himself for me. Countless times he came to me bacause he needed me. And in each time I could enjoy our time together".

Pyrrha and Jaune attacked together. Tracy punched the ground, covering their vision in flames.

Before they could see, each received a punch on the stomach.

Tracy continued to speak:

"His cries of paindue to his arduous training, the way his bones were relodged as they broke is still engraved in my mind... yes, if he died for me, he loved me..."

Jaune and Pyrrha tried to attack again, but Tracy jumped above them and axe kicked their heads simultaneously.

"I know... even if he is still alive, he could just come and die. So... if I go beyond madicine and break taboos, if I create a miracle itself **I can bring him back to life... and he can die for me _again and again forever and ever..."_**

Words of madness and insanity were said by the Mummy of Impossible Defeat.

Jaune and Pyrrha were still on the ground. Bandages wrapped themselves on their necks.

"You... are insane..." muttered Pyrrha weakly.

Tracy smiled - the smile of a person who lost her mind.

"Now, now... if Vlad died, then I can't just bring him back like that, right? I need to at least make justice, so... what is your involvement?"

"We..." Jaune started to speak weakly. "Are innocent".

"Is that so... then I guess I have to torture you two a bit".

"Do anything to me, but don't harm him!"

"Do anything to me, but don't harm her!"

Upon seeing both say their phrases, Tracy smiled.

"You love each other to the very end... I don't need to do anything to you, Arc. I have my answer".

Jaune looked at her surprised.

"Tracy... then you..."

"Yes" Tracy happily nodded. "If I torture her" she pointed at Pyrrha. "In front of you. Then I will be 100% sure of the truth".

Jaune's eyes were covered in despair.

"N-No... y-you have to be joking..."

Tracy's smile widened.

"What a beautiful red hair! If I rip it... and your lips... your eyelashes, eyes, breasts, arms and legs... if I rip it all of you, _would he still love you?_"

Her hand was stretched.

"S-stop it! Please!" Jaune shouted. "STTTTOOOOOPPP PLLEAAAASSSSEEEEE!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tracy laughed insanely.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Jaune looked at her. Pyrrha was horrified, but at the same time...

"At least it won't be you..."

Her words...

"Tracy!" Jaune shouted again. He couldn't break free. He was powerless. "PLEASE! I WILL DO ANYTHING!"

Tracy laughed:

"Are you the culprit?"

"NO, I'm not!" Jaune was more and more desperate. "But I will help! I'll do anything that it needs to find the real culprit!"

Tracy stopped smiling.

"Definitely not a lie" she muttered. "But a proof of ignorance".

"I believe that's enough, Tracy" said a female voice.

The trio turned around. A girl covered in silver armor was there.

"They are innocent".

Tracy looked at Luna and sighed.

"You are right" she said.

The girl of purple hair stood up. The bandages wrapping Jaune and Pyrrha slowly loosened their grip.

Jaune looked at her surprised, yet speechless. Tracy side-glanced at them:

"If you want monetary compensation, it won't be a problem. I'm a rich woman after all. If you want revenge, you can come at any time and I will face you alone; you deserve as much".

"Wait..." Jaune extended his hand, but couldn't.

"I will pay the hospital bills, so you don't have to worry" she said again. "Ugh... this was so tiring..."

Pyrrha was the first to stand. She was still armed, ready for battle.

"What... is going on?"

Tracy calmly looked at her:

"You two proved your innocence. It's as simple as that. If I were you, I would lie down a bit".

Pyrrha didn't back down. Tracy sighed.

"It was an act" she answered. "To bring the best results from you. I knew that if I threatened you enough, I would get the truth".

Luna started to speak too:

"What Tracy means is: when she pinned you both down, that was the time you would speak. When she threatened to torture you, that was the time Jaune would confess".

Tracy nodded.

"The look on you both was of pure despair, but" she pointed at Pyrrha. "You accepted your fate" she pointed at Jaune. "And you begged for me to stop. That was a situation where the truth would come out".

Jaune struggled to get up.

"You two... fought... and did this all out... just for that?!"

"Yes" Tracy nodded with apathy. "Because this way, there would be less collateral damage. I knew that if I became a mad woman, you two would play the truth out. When you get cornered, your choices narrow. I won't ask for forgiveness; I'm doing what must be done to find Vlad".

Jaune didn't know if he should feel anger or relief.

"You two..."

"Ugh..." muttered Tracy.

"I told you to not use the flames" said Luna. "A semblance is far less taxing than using a skill outside it".

"I needed to become an impossible opponent, Luna ugh..." Tracy staggered. "I can already feel the toll..."

Pyrrha still wasn't understanding it right. The abrupt change in events was still affecting her.

"Let me get this straight... you two did all of this just to trick us out?"

"It isn't as simple, plebeian" answered Tracy. "Your precious little boyfriend was the most suspectful person. We needed to get the truth out. And now we have: Arc is innocent. So are you. And we are back to square zero; we don't know who is related to Vlad's murder attempt."

Jaune and Pyrrha looked at each other in surprise. The reality was still not sinking.

Tracy impatiently took off a syringe from her pocket and threw it. The tube rolled on the ground until reaching Pyrrha's feet.

"It's a serum, the cure of the poison in his body. Our work here is done".

"Wait!" Shouted Jaune while forcing himself to stand.

Tracy stopped.

"What? Surely you wouldn't ask for us to work together or something like that, right?"

"Bu-"

"No. The answer is no, Arc" Tracy turned around. "People like you two aren't worth to have as allies in the situation I'm at. If you can't look at things impartially, or if you can't control your own emotions, then you are just a pureblood. No different from the Schnee or the White Fang, that bend the situation to their will regardless of the consequences. Let us go, Luna".

"Understood".

"Wait!" Shouted Pyrrha. "This isn't over yet."

"This is over. Pyrrha Nikos, you may be a renowed fighter here, but being in a pedestal with medals weighting on your neck have clouded your view. You lack the experience that comes with losses" she then looked at Jaune. "And you, Arc, lack control over your own emotions. You are the type of people that can't choose between saving one person or the other. The type that, in the end, with the futile attempt to save both, would end up saving no one".

**\- I needed to become someone able to make the hardest choice.**

Tepes' words never felt so powerful.

Before Pyrrha could argue, Tracy shot a bandage to a post in the street, wrapped herself and pulled herself to the skies, swinging and leaving.

Luna respectfully bowed down and...

"Excuse my friend. She has been through a lot recently. I wish you best of luck in dealing with her sharp words".

"You talk as if we can convince with her of anything" said Pyrrha skeptically.

"Oh, but you can" Luna seemed to smile under her helmet. "We believe ourselves to be above ignorants. As much as we are arrogant, as long as you can build the right argument, we are happy to look at things from another angle" Luna's vizor crossed with Pyrrha's eyes. "If you can make a good speech, you can convince anyone and I believe in doing so you guys can help her calm down a little. See you later, Nikos, Arc. I expect a few things of you in a near future" once again she bowed down and... "No, seriously, if you guys can't make a good defense, not only will Arc end up in jail, but the next time we meet may be on the opposite sides of a warzone. And believe me: Vale isn't ready for war".

"What? But you know he is innocent!"

"And why should I bother to help a guy I don't even know? I already have my hands full. Seeya".

Stepping back, a powerful vibration was shot from Luna's foot and the girl disappeared at a high speed.

Pyrrha clenched her teeth.

"Don't mind them, Jaune... I know how you feel but-"

"They are right" answered Jaune with empty eyes. "This world isn't a fairy tale, Pyrrha... And I can't remain in a single spot without doing anything. Convincing Khufu to work together can wait. Preparing myself for when the authorities come can't".

"But they don't believe in you anymore. They know you are innocent!"

Jaune sighed.

"Two people from outside the kigdom mean nothing in face of the authority. Just like the friends that stand by my side mean nothing in front of the entire society. I can deal with this later, but if I fail to prove my innocence it won't end just with me".

Pyrrha averted her eyes and Jaune looked at the ground, at the syringe Tracy left.

"This isn't about just me" he picket up the syringe. "It's about doing what is right" he injected the needle in his arm. "It's about catching the villain and averting a war! And I wil do whatever it takes to stop it".

"Not only you" Pyrrha looked at him in the eyes. "WE are doing whatever it takes to stop it".

Jaune nodded.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Tracy nearly crashed on the alphalt, but Luna (without her armor) caught her in time.

"You haaad to be overly flashy with the flames. You could have used dust, you know?"

Tracy stood on the ground. Her sense of balance had been affected.

"Anyone could do that with dust. Doing on your own without showing the collateral effects makes you a bigger opponent. And that is a symbol of fear that can be used" she sighed. "But now we are back to square zero".

"I think the correct expression is back to square one".

"We are without clues".

Luna showed Tracy her scroll.

"To one, you mean" she grinned. "Newton woke up and sent me this. He deduced we would go after team JNPR".

"But they are innocent".

Luna nodded.

"And that is the good part: Newton prepared for that case. He thinks that, if not JNPR... we should go after team RWBY, that has a close relation to them!"

Tracy smiled with how dependable Newton and Luna were being. 'I kinda forgot a leader isn't supposed to be alone. Vlad never was...'

"Where do we go?"

A male frail voice came out of the scroll:

"Nowhere".

"You in there, Newton?" Asked Tracy.

"Yes. I can already deduce what you two have done while I was out. Regardless, we are running out of time. Team RWBY can have somehow manipulated team JNPR into this".

"Understood. Where do we find them?"

"Standing still" there was a spark of happiness on Newton's voice. "It seems Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long are going to the hospital and you two are on the roas they will be taking. It took my a while to hack their scrolls".

"Got it".

"And Tracy..."

"Yes?" She could hear sigh.

"About Vlad... no, forget it. See you soon".

The call was over and two dots getting cooser and closer appeared on the scroll.

"Ugh... he had to do that. I could feel from the voice he still isn't alright".

Luna sighed.

"Neither are you, Tracy. This time, I will be the mad warrior, okay?"

"But I-"

"But nothing. You are an alchemist before a fighter. And regardless of how handicapped they were, your fight with them is taking its toll. You aren't the 'Mummy of Impossible Defeat' because you were undefeated. It's because of all the victories you achived by _defying_ the impossible, remember?"

Tracy averted her gaze. Luna stepped forward.

"I'm doing this. It's the job of the knights to protect the civillians, after all. And if something beyond us happen out of nowhere, just like a Modified Atlesian Paladin or a Rogue Hunter, then you need to be in your best shape".

* * *

**On another street...**

_"The daaaaarkness juuuuuust consumes me~_

_And all the light is gone~_

_Hope is running out~_

_It was a mere illusion~_

_But I won't and will never forget what happiness is~_

_The true gift of love you gave me~"_

Mary stopped singing upon hiding on an alley.

According to Chad, friends of the guy that defeated the prince would pass by there soon.

And that was her mission: befriend them.

"This is gonna be fun. How will I play it? Should I appear at last moment and try to save them? Oh, who cares!"

The girl started to laugh.

"This is gonna be epic! I never thought playing the role of a chess piece could be so fun!"

'I wonder' she thought. 'How long it will take for the [Curse] to work'.

"White Knight is gonna become a _Black Knight_".

* * *

**In Jammer...**

Newton punched his pillow. The situation was beyond bad.

It was on the news... it wouldn't take long for it to happen then...

"Damn the purebloods! How did they even get his real identity so fast?"

Yes... if Vlad's identity as a prince was exposed...

"Damn them! It takes a while to make tests and cross references and they found out a few hours after the murder?"

The situation was really bad. That meant...

'I planned to keep it a secret until we got hold of the information... but it will be worse if Chimaera discover this from the purebloods'.

"I will have to call them".

He couldn't hack every computer in existence. The information would spread soon.

Picking up his scroll, he did the choice.

"Sorry, Vlad. You always hated this type of stuff, but I can do nothing to stop it. At least I can control it a bit, but..."

'The way this is going, it's better than to have a war now'.

Yes, Newton knew they couldn't do that. A war without Vlad meant a war with people dying.

And Vlad hated to have his own people sacrificing themselves.

"I have to tell them... and pray that our people don't do something harsh".

* * *

**The worst scenario happened.**

"You two!" The girl with a blue hooded jacket stood in front of them. "Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long. You are under suspicion of participating in the murder attempt of Vladimir Tepes!"

The girl Arachne warned them not to fight stood there alone, a sadistic smile on her face, as if whe was a predator about to prey.

Knight Luna - The Silver Clad Werewolf.

Chimaera's equivalent of a Hunter.

Arachne's words echoed in Ruby's mind:

**\- Ruby, they are Mercenary Students, not Hunter Students like you. They are trained to kill you guys. A one-on-one combat is disadvantageous by nature. Don't fight directly alone.**

And then Ruby answered:

**\- But we still have to try.**

'Yes' Ruby nodded to herself. 'I at least have to try. The heroes in fairy tales would never back away no matter the opponent. Even if it was a man against a dragon, he would step forward with courage'.

Ruby readied her scythe. 'Weiss defeated The Creature of Stein and Jaune defeated The Impaler Vampire. Yang and I will have to defeat her'.

Luna laughed.

"Good, good! Jump the speeches and arguments and let's get directly to the fun! Let us begin, purebloods, _the rite of combat!_"

* * *

**Heretic Notes:**

**And so this goes on.**

**Arachne was designed to deconstruct the normal faunus characterizations. I mean, I thought 'if a faunus can have ears and tail, what about other parts? Tuckson had claws after all'.**

**As you have seen, it wasn't limited to just her appearance.**

**And so, this arc continues. People may say that the plot is moving slow, but the way I'm seeing it, team CLMT has already thrown the dice.**

_**The Dice Has Been Cast.**_

**I think it showed more of their means. Team RWBY tends to take the action for themselves in direct confrontations. Like trying to take a mission first years weren't allowed and fighting a giant robot in the middle of the streets. Team CLMT is more subtle; they do simple actions while hiding in the shadows for great results. "Oh, they will pose a problem in the future? You, cause an accident to hospitalize their friend. You, befriend team RWBY. You, spread news about the death of the prince to make everyone busy".**

**Lol.**

**Well, seeya, people!**

**Heretic, out!**


	20. Chapter 20: Spies and Envoys of War

The battle started.

The battle was over.

At some point, the girl with arms and legs covered in bandages tried to stop the Silver-Clad Werewolf.

At some point, she was defeated too.

At some point, Ruby and Yang were pinned against the wall.

At some point, they were released.

In the aftermath...

"Yeah, guess you two aren't related to the murder attempt".

... the only thing they felt was...

"This is kind of a bummer. Guess we are back to zero, Tracy".

... humiliation.

Offense, defense, skill, instinct - even luck - she seemed to posess it all. That girl was a monster by nature, one that couldn't be fought head on.

Every type of dirty tricks was used against the sisters. That girl didn't rely on strength alone, she relied on every mean possible to win a battle.

Kicking in the breasts, throwing dirt in the eyes, even biting she did. The Silver-Clad Werewolf was an impossible opponent.

At one point, she even broke Ruby's scythe in half, laughing at how powerless she was without it.

"Let us go back to Jammer" said the Mummy of Impossible Defeat. "We have to at least regroup and recover".

"Got it!"

And they left.

Ruby punched the cold hard asphalt. Yang looked at her concerned.

"At least they don't suspect us anymore" she put her hand over her wounds. "Talk about dirty boxing".

Ruby didn't even hear Yang right.

They were defeated. They were tricked, deceived and defeated.

Yang walked over to Crescent Rose, the blade was broken in half.

"Guess we are gonna need repair this".

"How could she even do that?"

"Resonance" answered Yang upon showing her fists. Ember Celica was damaged too. "That girl could control sound. When she grabbed me, I could feel a vibration from her palms. That was her secret".

"What about that strength?" Asked Ruby. "What about that skill?! How could she be... how could..."

A sadistic smile. A posture that was unbeatable. An imprenetable armor.

Yang sat on the ground again.

"Oobleck said something about Chimaera being a dangerous place, to the point humans and faunus had to learn to work together. I guess that was the result. That girl was probably trained since childhood to become a soldier".

Ruby averted her gaze. Yang continued to speak:

"Lycaon probably is just one of the many in her homeland that strong. As terrible as it sounds, she may even be one of their weaker soldiers. And Chimaera has an army of people at least as strong as that girl".

Ruby looked at her weapon. A broken scythe.

"They have an army of people just like her, that can do anything to achieve their goals".

What if they advanced just like Luna? With the Impaler Vampire dead, what would they do? Even if they didn't set out for war, what could they do to verify the truth about Vladimir's death? Which means would they use to achieve their ends?

There was a disparity - a big one between the civillians and the knights. The Impaler Vampire was a civillian and even so he managed to beat someone of Pyrrha's caliber.

And the power of a Knight was far above his. Even if a Hunter was at the same power range of a Knight, if every Knight used every mean possible to win, the future was bleak.

The aftermath would be just like the sisters, that AT BEST.

"Oh. Am. GEE! What the heck happened here?" Shouted a girl.

Ruby and Yang turned around. A faunus girl with bear ears was there with a concerned look on her face.

* * *

**RWBY: Against All Odds**

* * *

**UNKNOWN.**

The girl of red hair received the message.

"Chad, Mary found them. Here says they engaged two Chimaerians of the Prince's team in combat".

"This means she will have no problems with befriending them" spoke Chad. "Let us go, my sister is impatient".

"Got it".

* * *

**Beacon...**

For the moment, Jaune and Pyrrha separated themselves.

It seemed like a crazy idea at first, but Jaune realized it was even more dangerous to leave Ren and Nora alone. So, sending Pyrrha was the best choice.

Above that, he couldn't just rely on her to defend him should worst happen. Before everything, Pyrrha was still wounded. She had better chances if Nora was by her side.

The reason for his choice was simple: the VLNT duo could simply attack Nora and kidnap Ren in order to test her. Should that happen, Pyrrha, that was clear, could convince them otherwise.

Now, he was heading to the only person he thought that could help him.

He knocked on the door of Team CRDL's room.

* * *

**Arc 2: Fallen Hero**

* * *

Meanwhile, with Ruby and Yang...

The girl of bear ears and punk dress held the broken Crescent Rose as if it was a toy.

"Luna never had any self-control. Seriously, that girl was a monster!"

"You know Luna?" Asked Yang.

"Before that" spoke Ruby. "Who are you?"

"Heh, I guess there are people that don't know my face" she threw the pieces on the ground as if they were a broken instrument. "Of course you wouldn't know! That's a mark of my skill!"

"My Crescie..."

"I am!" The girl made an eccentric pose. "Mary. Rees. Metal!" Spinning, she took out an aparatus that became a guitar from her back. "Of the second most powerful first-year team of Jammer!" Letting her fingers pass through the strings, she continued. "Mercenary in training! Assassin for hire! Sellsword and future ROCKSTAR! Yes, that's me... surely you must have heard about me!"

Yang was confused at that girl.

"Who?"

"Huh..." The girl took another pose while playing the guitar. "Mary Rees Metal, the Bloody Mary!"

Ruby shook her head. The girl continued:

"The Iron Maiden, Mary Rees Metal?"

Yang and Ruby expressed their confusion. The girl continued:

"C'mon! There must be a rumor about me around Beacon! I even killed a Nevermore a week ago to strike fear before the tournament!"

"Sorry" Ruby apologized.

The girl glared at the sisters with tears on the corners of her eyes.

"And I even took my time here once I heard the noise of the battle..."

"Sorry" Ruby apologized again.

Yang was curious.

"Why would you come help us? No offense intended, but since you are a Mercenary, doing that for free is kinda..."

"NAÏVE!" Shouted the girl. "You do not understand how this works. It's like a drug seller! You do it for free once. But then, the next time you name your price!" She took away her guitar. "Also, my friend was caught in the riot, so I had to come here either way".

"I see..."

"Well, Mary" said Ruby. "It's nice knowing you and all, but we are kinda busy with all that happened and we have to go".

"Yeah, you guys are screwed!" She said upon laughing. "Since I took a liking upon you girls, and your taste for clothes, I will give you a tip: there is a shop around here called [The Strings of Fate] you can repair your weapons there."

Ruby and Yang looked at each other and the blonde spoke:

"Does every student from Jammer promote that place?"

"Wait, what? But I'm pretty sure I'm the only one- aw, forget it! So, do you wanna go? I, Mary Rees Metal, wouldn't mind guarding you two for free through these dangerous streets since your weapons are broken!"

"You are scared to walk alone, aren't you?" Asked Yang with a smile.

"N-Nonsense!" She quickly averted her gaze. "Either way, not only you can repair your weapons there, but there are a bunch of cute clothes at that store and-"

With an wry smile, the sisters followed the bear faunus as she walked talking.

And without them noticing, a discrete sneer appeared on her face. 'That was easy' she thought.

'Seems like we will be great friends... for a while, that is'.

Neither of the sisters knew how much of an enemy the seemingly harmless girl actually was.

* * *

**Chapter: Spies and Envoys of War**

* * *

**Jammer**...

"It was better like this!" Said Newton.

Tracy pulled him by the collar.

"Do you even know what will happen there now? Announcing Vlad is missing to our homeland is begging for trouble! His brother aside, his sister is crazy enough to start a war!"

Luna lightly grabbed Tracy's arm.

"If the news are spreading NOW, then they would learn soon. It was better if it was through Newton than if they learned by second means. They know he is missing, if it was through some death news, even the queen herself would act on impulse".

Tracy released him and bit her thumb.

"Even so..."

"Let us concentrate at the current situation" spoke Newton. "I believe Vlad may be still alive. Then, we have to find him".

"We can't get at the site" said Tracy upon sitting on her bed. "There is a riot going on. Faunus and Humans fighting like baboons right now".

"Then, let us concentrate at what we know" said the scarred boy. "Team RWBY is innocent, so is JNPR. Who do we have left to suspect?"

* * *

**UNKNOWN...**

"Sister" spoke Chad.

"Did you really kill the prince, Vlad?" Asked Telka.

"Yes" Chad nodded.

"There was only a pile of coal there. That smells of a trick."

"Of course. That was, after all, the point".

"What?"

The girl of red hair interfered.

"I could feel it... Chad used one of my cards during the night. The prince didn't die on the fire, is that right?"

"Yes" Chad nodded again.

* * *

**Past...**

The robot released the flames.

In the pilar of fire, the prince used the only arm left to cover himself with the coat.

After the long duration, his body dropped on the ground and he struggled to crawl away.

"Ah... Ah... I... I... will... not..."

The Paladin opened and Chad descendes from the cockpit.

The prince continued to crawl, but even a new-born baby would be faster than him. His wing was bruned and only a dead weight. He had lost too much blood, was covered in too many wounds and still had the strain.

"N-no..." muttered the prince weakly. "G-get away... go... a-away..."

Chad took out a sword, the handle shaped like a grey knight chess piece, and...

"Argh!" Pierced the back of the prince - pierced the heart of the Impaler Vampire.

* * *

"Afterwards" Chad spoke to the two girls. "I cremated the body and threw the remains near the arm and the wing".

Telka was curious.

"Why would you do that?"

"Yes" The Girl of Red Hair agreed. "Why?"

"Because hope is the deadliest of poisons" answered Chad. "Everything points at his death, but they will cling at the possibility [He is Alive]. This changes everything. They have to act fast now. Faster than investigating a murder, for their prince [May be Alive]. Yes, a corpse is a 100% death. Cremated remains mean only 99%. And for 1% people will do anything.

* * *

Luna snapped her fingers.

"The Girl of Red Hair!" She shouted. "Of course, she is behind this, or at least related."

"Interesting theory" said Newton. "But the girl is just a traitor. She has nothing to gain from killing Vlad, right?"

Tracy thought about it for a while.

"Luna, why did you accept the mission to take on that girl?"

"What?" Luna was confused. "But I didn't do anything".

Tracy spoke again:

"Vlad told me he wasn't the one that accepted the mission".

"Neither was I" said Newton.

"... So, no one of us did?" Luna was confused. "What does that- NEWTON!" She shouted. "Check the system! Who is behind that mission?!"

Newton quickly took out his scroll, but then ran to the computer. Not long after tapping the buttons...

"Nothing..."

"No one put the mission?" Asked Tracy.

"The mission does not EXIST anymore. There isn't a trace of it left here".

* * *

**Meanwhile, with Ruby and Yang...**

Talking with Mary was a weird experience, considering the amount of times she refered to herself in the third person, but also was productive in certain aspects...

"That explains a lot!" She said. "If you are Qrow's niece, you use the same fighting style as him, which would be problematic, since it's kind of generic".

"Excuse me?" Said Ruby.

"Excused! Now, what I mean is: Qrow taught a bunch of people and is kinda famous. In Jammer, famous people are problematic. The weakness of Qrow's methods is the very weapon; users are overly dependent on it" Mary pointed at Ruby's broken scythe. "You take away or break it and the user is done for".

Ruby remembered her time in Glast Heim. When without her Crescent Rose she wasn't a match for the faunus of Torchwick.

Yang spoke too:

"What about me?"

"What about YOU? You are a boxer for rock's sake" said the girl. "People just need to aim for the legs and you get rekt. At worst, since you are a well-endowed girl, a punch in the boobs take care of the job".

Yang remembered the pain from fighting Luna.

"You guys are relentless".

"Of course we are! If we could win battles with a goody-two shoe style, most of us wouldn't be forced to go to a Mercenary Academy and be introduced to the underworld. Most hunters have only one weapon or a pair at most, with two forms. Once that's obvious, so are the weaknesses. Look at me, my super cool dress is filled with hidden knives and is perfect for concerts!"

* * *

**Jammer...**

"Going back a bit" spoke Tracy. "This all seems related to the Red Haired Girl. If she hacked the systems to give us that mission and relying on the behavior of the pilot of the Paladin, Vlad was the target from the start."

Luna reviwed the information.

"Calling her Reddie for short, Reddie put up a farce - a compulsive and continuous behavior and routine that we used to our disposal, but all along we were tricked".

Newton spoke too:

"Reddie also probably knew about Vlad's background and personality, so she used the tournament, and powerful Beacon students to lure Vlad night after night".

Tracy thought about it while writing down.

"Reddie was waiting for a chance. Rumors were spreading around Beacon and Vlad had quite the reputation. One day, something happened and her chance came. It was probably the incident that guy Lie Ren caused, remember? I heard he managed to manipulate all the school".

"The incident isn't that important" said Newton. "The aftermath is. Nikos went out of Beacon. The behavior of Reddie suggests she probably was waiting for a chance to take down Vlad, either that or..."

"She was waiting for a scapegoat" said Luna. "And she got Pyrrha Nikos by chance, the biggest target for Vlad in Beacon. On that night, she lured Vlad to Nikos and the two fought. As a result, she was wounded. Reddie's behavior shifted the next day, which suggests that she, and her allies, planned to kill Vlad since he was weakened".

Tracy bit her thumb.

"But they got far more than that. They probably have at least three people working together. One in Beacon, one in Vale and the last one at the streets. With the fall of Nikos, the guy in Beacon must have kept an eye on her team and signaled that they would involve themselves with Vlad. This way, the others waited."

"Either fated or not" spoke Luna. "Vlad and I found Belladonna and Xiao Long".

"At the same time" said Newton. "Reddie lured me in Beacon to a Schnee AFTER I got information that team RWBY was involved with the Paladin incident. The information was probably planted once Reddie and her allies felt team RWBY would interfere, in order to throw us off the mark."

Tracy continued:

"Regardless, I was busy in Jammer and you became top priority. With Luna coming to your aid, Vlad was left alone and he probably was followed from the shadows the whole time. Finally, he encountered and fought with Arc. Later, he and I separated from them. At that time, Vlad had too many wounds - that was probably the time Reddie's ally thought it was best to attack".

Luna continued:

"They used a Modified Atlesian Paladin, built from the pieces of the one team RWBY destroyed. Doing so, team RWBY would be suspected. Before that, Arc was the last one who fought Vlad. In the end, the two teams became scapegoats".

"The battle was beyond us" said Tracy. "And the result is today..." She looked at the tv. News of the Riot were spreading. "We are dealing with a dangerous opponent around here. Whoever attacked Vlad analyzed his behavior and knew his background. But why did they want to kill him?"

The reason was important. It couldn't be something simple like "he is the prince of those that dirtied faunus/human blood". No, someone that smart had an equally powerful motivation.

* * *

"He was a **tool**" spoke Chad to the girls. "Now, Chimaera will strike and knowing them, they will use every mean possible to find Vladimir Tepes."

* * *

"This is pretty big" said Newton. "Authorities here can be bribed with ease, but before that they will go straight after teams RWBY and JNPR".

"So, we are alone" said Luna. "And at least until our people come, and they will, we are out of clues. The authorities won't listen to us".

* * *

**Chad walked around.**

"Authorities will be off the mark constantly. Chimaera will move soon".

"But a war won't happen" said Telka.

"It's uneeded" answered Chad. "Currently, they are just a big diversion and it's all we need. Soon, Telka" Chad looked at her in the eyes. "Soon we shall be winning this".

"And if that plan of your fails?"

"I have a backup plan" Chad spoke again. "Also, a plan inside that plan. And that is not even my ACTUAL plan. I'm not toying around here, and never will. Girls, we are getting what we want here. They want results and we will give them those. I will do anything that is needed for that, even if by the end of this, I have to become the scapegoat. Even if the entire world will be against me".

The Girl of Red Hair averted her gaze. At the same time, Telka looked at the ground.

"Brother..."

"There is no need to worry" spoke Chad.

At that moment, the situation was going too well.

Mary was befriending team RWBY A.K.A. the second most suspectful team in the eyes of authorities.

Half of team JNPR would be stuck in the hospital and Jaune Arc himself had been cursed, so the first suspects were in a troubling situation.

At the same time, Chimaera would move in at least a week.

At most, the authorities could discover the truth behind Arc, but team RWBY didn't have excuses once they discovered one of their members was a faunus and if Chad spread out that she once belonged to the White Fang.

Above all else, the Paladin they used wasn't even the same one team RWBY destroyed; that was what made those girls so valuable. It was just a mean of planting the correct and ambiguous information and people would believe it was the same.

And even if by some miracle their innocence was proven, Chimaera would strike and they were wild by nature.

Chad spent a long time planning and planning. There was no way they could let chances slip by. Whenever a new piece appeared with potential to participate on the board, Chad analyzed, searched and studied. Backgrounds were checked and dirt was dug. Not only Team VLNT, but JNPR, RWBY, the wild cards of CRDL and even Ozpin, not counting many and many more. Chad knew and would use the information of each if needed. They didn't need anything more than time and results.

Results were already appearing and time was something they would get.

"We WILL succeed".

* * *

**Beacon...**

A door was opened.

Sighing, the boy looked at Jaune.

"I can pretty much guess what this is all about. Let me just get ready".

"Thank you, Cardin" answered Jaune.

* * *

**"The situation is worse than that"** spoke Tracy. "There are spies **everywhere**. In _Beacon_ and in _Jammer_".

* * *

Mary was walking while chatting.

'Guess this is the second time team RWBY helps me out' she thought. 'The first one was when they hunted down the prince out of nowhere. I wonder what Chad has in plan now. Well, I guess the results will be jaw-dropping'.

The girl stopped and looked at the skies. Susprised, Yang and Ruby stopped and lookeed at it too. All they saw were...

''Birds?'' Asked Yang.

Ruby shook her head.

''Those are... bats?''

Mary sneered, but simply mumbled:

''Oh, my! What an interesting sight'' in the sky, there were no birds to be seen. Only bats. In the poles, across the clouds and in the cables. Only bats.

'Did you come to say farewell to your kin?' she asked mentally.

* * *

**Heretic Notes:**

**The plot progression is... slow again!**

**Well, what can I say? It was hard enough to focus on the conflict with VLNT, but you people never realized that, right?**

**It's just like Competition Moon all over again. I gave you villains, but after a while, I revealed they weren't the actual villains.**

**It's like Final Fantasy. "Oh, I am the evil emperor, but my sexy henchman is the actual final boss!"**

**Wait, that isn't right. It's more like "oh, you thought those guys there were the villains. Too bad, who knows who they actually are!"**

**Yes... no one knows... YET! There will be so many plot twists that you people will go insane by the end of this arc. It will put the Jaune VS Vlad battle to shame and make you people have your hearts beating like crazy!**

**And then I will twist it again! And you people will go "no way!" And then "NO WAY!" And then! Andthenandthen! "NOOOOOO. WAAAAAYYYY!"**

**Oh, my! You people will love it.**

**By the way, the schedule will go like this:**

**Next chapter: short thingy.**

**Chapter after that: breather chapter. You people need to chill a bit after all.**

**Chapter after this and that: things will get serious.**

**Then two to four chapters after that one and the arc will be over.**

**There will be fancy bgm's and stuff too with symbolism, but this is not important at all.**

**C - ?**

**L - ?**

**M - Mary Rees Metal - The Three Bears**

**T - ?**

**More info on them will be revealed as the arc progresses.**

**Later!**

**Heretic, out!**


	21. Chapter 21

Arachne analyzed the broken weapons and sighed.

"Definitely Luna's job..."

"Can you fix it?" Asked Yang.

"It will take about a week" she replied. "Luna used a resonance effect to break those, but that was amplified by her armor, which is made using ancient technology".

Ruby was curious.

"Ancient technology? As in, lost through the ages?"

"Close" replied Arachne upon putting the weapons in a table. "Chimaera still has the knowledge on how to build arms like hers, but most of them don't understand how it even works. They are filled with misteries and hidden functions".

"It can't be that convenient" muttered Yang.

"And they aren't" replied the shop girl. "Vlad told me about the risks of using those weapons. There is a strain involved. For an example, his spear can inflict wounds through aura, but one of the prices for wielding it is that his own body will heal slower. Regardless, while I can get your weapons fixed..."

"It will still take one entire week for that" muttered Ruby.

'One entire week without Crescent Rose' she thought.

* * *

Luna stretched herself in bed.

"I guess we have one week before Bathory comes over and wrecks everything".

Tracy looked at her.

"Luna, one week isn't enough time..."

"It is for Bathory" she replied. "That's what Vlad disliked about her; she butts in too fast and too perfectly. I can already deduce what will happen: his brother will return as fast as he can to Chimaera. Using that oportunity, Bathory will come here as there will be another heir for the throne in there. She will probably pick a small elite team and once she comes, the queen will spread to the people about how she sent her daughter here in an effort to calm them down. Then, well, Bathory will cause a big mess here".

Tracy was worried.

"Well, it can't be that bad, can it?"

"It can" said Newton. "You didn't meet them in person, but the things Bathory can do are fearsome. There is a reason she is second in line for the throne instead of Orlok. It's because she is way too eficient. If Bathory wants something, she will get it. Before all of that, she is that woman's daughter just like Vlad".

Tracy sighed.

"How is the queen like?" As much as Tracy wanted, she never could meet Vlad's mother in person. "I mean, the way you speak..."

Luna laughed.

"She is a good person. Has the heart at the right place, but I think she takes things a bit too far. Orlok, Bathory and Vlad were all taugh their mindsets by her. The thing is, Orlok never had any interests in ruling, Vlad never liked to order people around and Bathory, well, learned way too well".

"What is that about Orlok?" Asked Tracy again.

"Oh, him?" Luna stared at the roof. "He prefers to fight over leading. I hardly ever saw him. Well, there was a time when I tried to escape the guards with Vlad to go to the swamp and we met him".

"And?" Tracy was curious. "What happened?"

"He just stared at us and said: 'ridiculous. Didn't any of you realize the windows were unguarded?' And then he walked away. True story".

Newton laughed.

"Vlad said Orlok is the type that doesn't care about anything. That's why he isn't a problem. The thing is: Bathory will come. And when she does, things will get rough".

* * *

"Well, things are getting rough" said Mary laughing.

Ruby sighed.

"What now?"

"Seems like authorities are sending those robots from Ironwood to calm down the people. Totally didn't expect the riot to go that insane".

The girl sat down in a chair while laughing. Yang couldn't believe it.

"Are you serious? How can a death move that many people? It's almost as if there's something else inciting them".

'Or someone' thought Mary. 'Congrats, Chad. You did it again. How the heck could you go so far?'

* * *

Cardin heard all of the story from Jaune.

By the end of it, he opened a can and starred to drink.

"Want some?"

"Does this..."

"No, no alcohol. Knew you would complain or something" he threw a can on Jaune. "Geez, I was trying to stop you people from causing this type of trouble."

"Sorry".

"Don't apologize, dumbass" he sighed. "No one could have known it would come to this" he started to scratch his chin. "And now authorities will come after you and check your background. Wonderful, more stuff for me to deal with".

Jaune looked at Cardin in the eyes.

"Then... you are helping me?"

"No" replied Cardin. "I'm paying you back. I owed you one after that thing on Forever Fall and, by the end of this, the score is settled. Your problems will be yours and you will deal with them. Alone".

Jaune averted his gaze.

"Even so... why?"

"To settle-"

"I know! Not that" he looked at Cardin in the eyes again. "Why did you go so far during the night. Why did you try to help us?"

Cardin sighed.

"Dunno".

"You don't know?"

"Felt like it. Doesn't matter. Do YOU need a reason to help people?" Cardin drank some more. "Yesterday, I didn't. Went there, did my stuff, end of the story. Who cares? Didn't matter anyway. Impaler Vampire is dead and now Chimaera will come over to us".

Jaune clenched his teeth and averted his eyes. Cardin sighed again.

"Wanna a tip?"

"What tip?"

"Go to sleep. Do that. We both were awake during the night".

"Bu-"

"But what? WHAT? There is no crap left to do. It's not like we can stop the riot and it's not like the big shots will act today. Go to sleep, rest up and care about that later".

"... thanks".

"For what?"

Jaune smiled at Cardin.

"For helping me".

"I feel a huge urge to punch you in the face right now, Jaunny-boy" he replied. "Out of my sight".

* * *

"I need a weapon" said Ruby to Arachne.

"What?" The girl looked around. "Ruby, I assure you I can fix this. Ok, some pieces of the scythe were disintegrated, but I have all the parts. It's actually cheaper this way too and-"

"No, not that!" She replied. "I... feel that there is something big happening. Before my Crescent Rose is repaired I may need to fight. And even if it is... well, she is right" she pointed at Mary.

"Of course I am. Not all games of the first generation are that great".

"Not that!" Replied Ruby. "I lost to the Silver-Clad Werewolf..."

Arachne sighed.

"Ruby, she was literally a child soldier a few years ago. Just because-"

"Not, it's not that, Arachne. Something big is happening. I mean, the way Khufu described the events during the night, Tepes' murder was planned beforehand. Why would anyone do that?"

"Well..."

"I dunno... but things are happening and enemies will appear. It's just like Mary said; without Crescent Rose, there isn't much I can do in a fight. I'm not dealing with monsters here, I'm dealing with people".

"I see~" said Mary cheerfully. "So you'll try to do stuff Mercenary way? Ya know, you're kinda right. A secondary weapons may be good, but..."

Arachne sighed.

"Well... fine. I will help you. You are right, and it's better to be safe than sorry. Last time I neglected the evidence around me, the results were bad".

"Last time?" Asked Yang.

"I didn't realize my fellow orphans were being sold to slavery. I knew this girl that I considered a sister once, and she always complained about something that was wrong back there. And now, she is lost".

Arachne pointed at the front door of her store - or rather, above it.

A potrait was there, one of a girl with red hair and black eyes with red pupils. With freckles on her face and a pure smile.

Ruby felt pain in her chest.

"I feel sorry for your sister..."

"Some bonds transcend blood" replied Arachne. "None of us believed in her and it was too late. I will believe in you, Ruby and help you this time".

Yang was curious.

"What was that girl's name?"

"Leaves".

Mary grinned upon looking at the portrait. 'That was rather unexpected. To think Leafy would have come from here out of all places'.

The girl looked at the sisters and Arachne.

'Well, they aren't exactly wrong in preparing themselves. Clever thinking, girls. It's really best for you two to get ready. They don't care for us, why would they care for nameless people? You are all pieces in this chess board. No different from me, my team or even Chad. We are all just expendable pieces fighting fate~'

* * *

"Chad" the Girl of Red Hair called.

"What?"

"Why did you use one of my curse cards?"

"..." Chad didn't reply.

The girl seemed worried.

"Chad, please. It's bad enough as it is. You know, Chad. I owe you all my life".

"Don't worry" Chad turned around and stared at her in the eyes. "Everything will be alright after this. And you know we don't like when you talk like that, Leafy".

Yes...

Shoulder-length red hair.

Black eyes with red pupils.

Freckles

The only difference was a black spades-like mark under her right eye.

She was the Girl of Red Hair, Leaves Ellis.

"Everything is still going according to the plan" replied Chad. "If I guess right, we have about a week. Take care until then, and use this small amount of time to relax. Once it's over, this will only get harder and harder".

With concern, the girl asked:

"They are pressuring you more and more, aren't they? Why can't they-"

"It does not matter. With the riot we incited, I gave them results. We have a bit of time. Savor it".

Leaves clenched her teeth. Chad noticed her concern and sighed:

"Stop thinking about pointless stuff. It's bad enough that I have to predict and analyze all the enemy pieces. Don't make me do this to allies as well".

"... fine".

Chad side-glanced when Leaves as and sighed again.

"I honestly thought Mary would be the most problematic. Well, doesn't matter. The chess board is already set. One week is time enough''.

* * *

**Heretic Notes:**

**This chapter wasn't supposed to delve into CLMT so soon, but the lack of content (and words) made me put them to speed up a few things. Likewise, the background of the Girl of Red Hair was explored.**

**What? You guys thought I would keep mentioning Arachne over and over in arc 1 and 2 if she didn't have anything to do with the future?**

**I left pieces, clues and stuff. I preferred this time to put the backstory aspect first and introduce more of Leaves later.**

**This way, you guys can at least deduce a bit more without me spoiling the fun.**

**C - ?**

**L - Leaves Ellis - ?**

**M - Mary Rees Metal - The Three Bears**

**T - ?**

**Status screen updated!**

**Next chapter will be more of a breather one before returning to the actual plot. Which will be when the status screen will be updated again. I think by the end of this arc, all those [?] will be gone.**

**See you guys later, people! I'm gonna get owned in Undertale now!**

**Heretic, out!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Le Heretic Lord opens the game***

**Status screen thingy:**

**[You feel like you are gonna have a bad time]**

**"Here we go!"**


	22. Chapter 22: The Plan of Chess

_Three days have passed since the assassination of Vladimir Tepes._

_Although the riot has calmed down, it is clear that the population was into some sort of armed peace. Problems appeared here and there and, in one case, a bombing attempt in one Schnee building._

* * *

Nora opened the room and barged in cheerfully.

A boy with pink eyes was still in bed, with a book in his lap while watching the news.

"Ren!"

The boy calmly smiled.

"Good to see you, Nora".

* * *

_It didn't take long for those that suffered in the first night to recover..._

* * *

Ruby picked up a few screws and readied the work table.

"I think this time it will work. What do you think, girls?"

Yang thumbed up.

"Seems like a good idea!"

Arachne watched it curiously.

"If you do so directly, it may clog when you activate it. At worst, it may break while hurting you".

And Weiss...

"What sort of paradise is this?!" Was surprised with Arachne's store.

* * *

_It didn't take long for others to ready themselves..._

* * *

Cardin jumped in his bed full of sweat.

"There... done. The score is settled".

He had done it. It was risky and if he was discovered, he probably would be instant expelled. But he did what he promised regardless.

* * *

_Bonds were forged and strengthened..._

* * *

Tracy Khufu opened the door of her room.

Before leaving, the girl turned around to her two teammates:

"Try to rest up and have fun today, okay?"

Luna nodded and Newton smiled.

"You too, Tracy".

The girl smiled back and Newton realized it was the first time since the incident that he saw her smile.

"Well, then... I'm off! Wish me luck on this... how do they call it?"

"Chilling out!" Said Luna.

"Understood. I will try to chill out to my utmost".

* * *

_Today is one of those simple days. It's as if nothing happened._

_The danger is always there and the death of someone is something that happens everyday. People are at peace._

_Or so they think._

_They never were at peace. They are still not in peace. This is merely an illusion._

* * *

Pyrrha waited in front of the amusement park.

No one was there with her. Jaune was still back in Beacon.

She just looked at that park.

"It's funny... this all started in the night I was searching for a dating spot".

She remembered the 'vampire' she fought on that night. Being defeated somehow opened her eyes and she remembered Lycaon's words.

"I still lack the experience that comes with losses..."

* * *

_Trying to calm down through different means, ignoring the bigger problem._

_But I can't do that._

_The chess board has been set._

_I need to show them more results. My sister worries that I may be forcing things out, that I don't have what it takes to end this, but I can't simply leave it to her hand._

_Mary and Leaves are also going out today. I sent them so that they could relax._

_For soon enough the peace will end._

* * *

**RWBY: Against All Odds**

* * *

Jaune wasn't sure of what he was doing.

He just felt he had to do something like for once. Or at least, before this was impossible.

But he was afraid of what he could do if he got out of bad.

Cardin was right, he needed to calm down.

His entire body was bruning from inside out and he could somehow once in a while hear his voice coming from his own shadow.

[Hey, hey. Was it fun?]

"This is bad" he muttered. "I... think I've gone insane..."

[Seeing his scorched remains... was really pleasant, right?]

* * *

**Chapter: The Plan of Chess**

* * *

_I am the one that started this all._

_I'm the one that is leading everything to destruction._

_My actions will cause suffering and countless deaths. Orphans will appear and children will die before their parents._

_So, I write this._

* * *

"Here we are! Amusement park!" Shouted Luna.

Newton looked around. It was all a mess with nearly no one.

"I guess the situation in the city has reached this point".

"Who cares? Less people means less waiting! Let's go!"

* * *

_Leaves, Mary and Telka._

_Should anything happen to me, this record will guide you through._

_The current situation is a "set board". The pieces will move alone, for staying still or going in the wrong direction would lead to destruction._

_The peace is fragile, but they will try to mantain it for as long as they can._

_I spread several theories, I released information that shouldn't be free._

_Faunus and humans don't trust each other any longer. The Schnee Dust Company and the White Fang are losing a voice._

_With the lies exposed and the truth I uncovered and set to the public, the government itself is losing its control._

_With the fake conspiracy I showed, the society is trusting less and less their guardians._

_With the information I pieced in a false way that can't be denied, Vale is fighting itself. Rich and poor. Human and faunus. Living and living._

_But this is temporary. It doesn't take long for people to "get used" to this type of stuff. A Prince's death is only problematic in the small time diplomacy is stirred, so we must act fast._

_You can not concern yourselves with the big organizations. You can not pay attention to the big tornado._

_You have to watch out for the butterflies. Its the wind their wings produce that take place in the making of the disasters._

_Or the calamities._

* * *

The front door of Arachne's store was opened.

Standing in it was a tanned girl with her hands and legs covered in bandages.

Tracy Khufu.

* * *

_The key is Chimaera. They will destabilize this peace._

_The "wild cards" are those that had interactions with team VLNT, that will somehow act as a bridge._

_Luna Lycaon, Newton Stein and Tracy Khufu are members trusted by the royalty of Chimaera. They are prodigies that ascended and revolutionized their fields of affinity at a young age. A knight, a blacksmith and an alchemist, that were once led by the prince that never lost a single life under his rule._

_But the prince's life itself is gone. Those that interacted with him will be the most problematic._

_Those are teams RWBY, JNPR and SSSN. There are more interferences, such as the police force, Beacon's staff and director Merlina from Jammer, but their position in power restricts their moves._

_Or rather, I made it so that they can't move. One wrong step and the police will be targeted by terrorists. One wrong move and Ozpin is arrested, etcetera and etcetera._

_These small teams are the key; team RWBY has the tendency to move before the law. Due to that, we arranged for them to be suspected. Xiao Long and Belladonna were wounded by the arms of Chimaera, so they are less likely to pose a problem. The Schnee won't act without risking much more. She is impulsive, but has to obey reason and, with the state of the city, she won't move alone._

_This leads to Ruby Rose, which is why you befriended her, Mary. You are supposed to deal with her. Set her in the wrong direction when needed. Stop or slow her down._

_Team SSSN had two members sent to the hospital by Tracy Khufu. Unlike her other teammates, she didn't give them the cure, so they will take longer to heal, which means they will be out for a while. The other members didn't interact with VLNT, so they shouldn't move while others are wounded._

_Team JNPR had one member sent to the hospital. The other, Nora Valkyrie will keep him company. I played part in the incident, so I know neither of them will be problematic._

* * *

"Shut up..."

[Isn't that what he shouted at you?]

"Silence!" Said Jaune.

[He kept screaming at you to stop, while you went further and further with our talking]

"SHUT IT!"

[We killed him and you know it]

* * *

_I had Mary use Leaves' curse on Arc._

_Through the course of the next days, it will develop. Arc will be less and less capable of displaying rational thinking. At the same time, the curse will pry into his body and mind._

_His fighting cababilities will fall and so will his capabilities of controlling his emotions._

_This leaves Nikos as the the main problem._

_Remember, my team: Pyrrha Nikos is the key._

* * *

Pyrrha looked at the park and remembered the last few daya she had with Jaune.

It was the opposite of when they first went out. It was as if he couldn't feel any happiness.

As if he was being haunted by something.

* * *

_She is the girl that can still fight._

_She is the person with the highest probability to break the curse._

_She is the one team that will still be able to interact with Chimaera._

_Should anything happen to me before the second stage is over, you three will have to eliminate Nikos._

_She has skill and strength on her side, but won't have her friends anymore. But she can still have Chimaera._

_This possibility is what can't happen. Nikos can't somehow forge an alliance with them. Which is why you have to eliminate her._

_I believe in you all. And I have faith you will be able to finish our job should I fail. This city will fall soon enough and this is just for the worst case scenario._

_There will be a conference in a few days. All of those related to the case of Chimaera's Prince will have to go... and so will I._

_Should anything happen, I will make the mission proceed at the expense of my own life._

_Leaves, Mary, Telka, good luck._

_I love you._

_~ChEsS_

* * *

The young person finished writing on the notebook.

Before long, a girl was by the side of Chad.

"Any news, Telka?"

"Yes" she said.

* * *

Pyrrha was about enter the park when she noticed something: a shadow in the skies.

* * *

"Tracy?" Arachne muttered her name.

Ruby, Weiss and Yang worried they would have to fight soon enough, but they noticed the girls' attention was directed to a television.

"What the..." muttered Khufu.

In a live broadcast, a shadow appeared on the skies.

* * *

Newton saw that shadow.

"What... why would they come here?"

Luna smiled.

"It seems Vale is really needing help huh? I didn't expect to see them so soon. It's been a while since the last tournament".

The the sky, a floating campus full of gears, releasing steam and many turbines and propellers aproached slowly. The direction was obvious: Beacon.

And so was the name of that campus. It was the Mechanic Academy they defeated not so long ago.

* * *

Telka looked at Chad in the eyes:

"Clockwork has arrived".

Chad smirked.

"The second part of stage 2 can finally begin".

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

On an alley of Vale, as the floating academy was over the city...

A wild card made its own developements beyond Chad's thinking. Contrary to the plans, a person was advancing unpredictably.

With glowing red eyes and a black and red dress, that woman smiled arrogantly. She looked just like a vampire, with pale skin and blood-red lips. But the sun didn't burn her, at most, it only revealed that her hair was of a red so dark it seemed black.

Her bat ears on the top of her head twitched happily with the deal made.

"This has been quite the profitable business. It was a pleasure to have your understanding" she said.

Leaving behind the alley, she walked together with her friend: a faunus with jackal ears, dark skin, silver hair and orange eyes.

"What is it, Anubis? Something bothering you? Is it your cousin? I told you we can talk to her later".

"It's not that. Luna can handle herself" he answered. "Bathory, we won't get enough shares".

"Nonsense" answered the princess happily. "That dependable man just sold what I needed for a really good price".

The girl smiled. Princess Bathory, Vladimir's sister walked happily through that despicable city with her friend following behind.

"We will never get over 50% of the Schnee Dust Company shares. We won't ever manage to do it. Let alone before the conference! It's best for us to reunite with your brother's team here".

Bathroy shook her head playfully.

"See? You do not get it yet. We do not need over half the shares. We don't even need 20%. Once I get the small amount I need, I will be able to manipulate the people I want. We already have about 8%. We just need to scare a few guys and it is done!"

"And how exactly will that help us in finding the First Prince?"

"Trust me, will you?" Bathory smiled as her eyes glowed. "But first, let us get back to... how is the pretty word? Oh! 'Coercing' the pure blooded humans. We just need measily 5% and we can set my plan into motion. Also, tell Hunchback to make those 'donations' to Beacon. I will need a few dubious transactions to make people distrust them".

"Are you sure this will work?" Asked Anubis.

"Of course!" Bathory laughed. "We already got enough dirt about the police, the Schnee, and even Ozpin! But I will need a bit on Beacon as a whole. After that is done, then we will be able to take the investigations in my brother by ourselves!"

"Bu-"

"***sigh***" Bathroy stopped smiling. "Look, cops have families and politicians are greedy. That is why it was easy to coerce them. Since we control part of the Schnee, we can put their name on a few things we do. That way, it is simple to screw everyone. I can just donate my shares later for more distrust should we need. This plan has no loopholes, Anubis. In this city, the people that cannot be bribed are those that cannot be trusted. And after we expose that, we will do whatwver we want. Now, let us go coerce a few people now. I heard there are some politicians on the west that are quite afraid about their well-being".

"Very well, my princess"

After bowing, the duo continued walking through the streets, sowing the seeds of chaos on the asphalt built over the corpses of heroes.

The princess, smiling, readied herself for the chaos she was about to provoke.

'You people chose the wrong village to mess with. I will show how fearsome we, that you banished ages ago to outside, have become. I will show you how fragile your society is and how us, that surpassed the differences of species are superior. You built your society over lies and distrust and I will expose everything while savoring it. By the end, you will have quite the determination to find my brother'

The girl laughed silently.

'And when the time comes and you try to use him to control me, I will crush you all like insects while showing him his true place. You are the future king, Vladimir. I have let you have your fun up to now and this is what happens. Once you return, you will see the true power of a ruler, the power to squash the pure-bloods like the bugs that they are'.

* * *

**Heretic notes:**

**Geez, finally something will happen.**

**These last few chapters have been boooooring to write, but needed to progress the plot.**

**Also, to give some insights on Chad's personality and plans.**

**I think it will take 2-3 chapters for the fun to begin now! To wreck this up!**

**BTW, for those that didn't notice, Jaune has been cursed since the hospital. When Mary "tripped" on him.**

**If you notice, he has been acting a bit abnormal since then.**

**Oh yeah, nearly forgetting: Chad will finally appear and be described in the next chapter.**

**It's as if this arc has been divided in three parts: the first part, focused on the consequences of Vlad's death ended now. The second part focuses on how to deal with the situation, which will last until the conference (that will begin next chapter) lasts.**

**The third part will be the final part of the arc, which will have the battles and stuff.**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**Guess I can talk more about the overall OCs?**

**The color references aren't THAT exposed if you have noticed. Tracy is one of the hardest for someone to determine while Luna is the easiest.**

**Vlad and his family have blood-red as the main one. If some of you have noticed, his relatives and himself are named after vampires, which exposes it.**

**Maybe I will talk more about that in the next chapter.**

**See you guys later!**

**I'm gonna play Pokemon Reborn now! I have gotten quite addicted to it. It's like pokemon, but darker! With terrorism and slums!**

**And hey, I am a fan of dark things!**

**Heretic, out!**


	23. Chapter 23

Past:

"What are you doing, Newton? You are gonna be late!"

"Tracy?"

In his workshop, Newton was covered in soot. Turning around, there was no girl to be found.

"What the..."

"BEHIND YOU!"

"AAAAAAHHH!"

Newton jumped forward and tripped. Before he could fall, however, bandages wrapped in his arms, pulling him back to Tracy.

"S-Sorry!"

"Okay..." Newton took off the bandages and balanced himself. "How did you even do that. It was so fast".

Tracy smiled at him. It was a smile that the future Tracy couldn't make anymore.

"Okay, see the bandages in my legs and arms?"

"Yes" the boy nodded. "I can also feel a bit of dust in them if I concentrate. But Luna told me you dislike using them?"

Tracy proudly nodded.

"They are great and all, but I like to consider them a trump card. If I am in a battle, it's better to strike fear by using abilities outside my semblance. Then - if the battle gets serious, I use the bandages".

"So, each has a glyph or something?"

"It's like a mix of circuit and alphabet" she playfully sat down in the table. "My wrists and ankles have tattoos to help coordinate them, then the bandages can be rearranged. Depending on the way I arrange them over the tattoos..."

"A different circuit is made!" Newton opened his eyes wide. "And if each part is a glyph, a different attribute is conbined! It is similar to [Sin]s, albeit different. This is awesome, Tracy".

"Yes" she nodded. "But it has its price. Either way, what are you doing?"

"Readying a birthday present for Luna and Vladimir".

"What?" Tracy tilted he head. "It is weeks from now."

"Yes, but I need a bit of time to make them" Newton pointed at the table and Tracy curiously gazed at it. "For Vladimir, these mechanical glasses. They can adapt to the light and do cool stuff too. Also, I think they can handle the heat of lava, but it would fry a feel circuits".

"Oh..."

"And, for Luna..." Newton pointed at a bunch of cotton. "A plushie! But I lack the necessary skill to build one!"

"Hahahaha!" Tracy laughed loudly. "You can make future glasses but can't sew, this is outwordly! Hahahaha!"

* * *

**Present...**

Newton opened his eyes.

'How I miss her laughter...'

He looked around. Tracy wasn't in her bed while Luna slept while biting her pillow.

'The conference is today if I am not mistaken... Wait!'

The boy sat on the bed.

"The glasses..."

His X-shaped pupils contracted.

'They can handle the heat of lava! But the remains... can that Paladin produce such heat to begin with?'

The youth got up and started writing a note. After ending, he picked up his sword and spoke:

"Sorry, Luna. Sorry, Tracy. I wil have to miss the conference. My time to do investigations".

* * *

"Jaune, are you ready?" Asked Pyrrha.

"Yes" he said, but he didn't nod.

Pyrrha couldn't look at him in the eyes any longer. They were dead and his appearence was unhealthy. Deep dark bangs were under his eyes and Jaune's expression wasn't much better.

"Let's go".

* * *

"This is it, huh?" Asked Ruby.

Her team was besides her, the sky on Beacon's campus above them.

Blake was the first to speak:

"It's very possible that we will be suspected for murdering Tepes. That's why we have been called, right?"

Yang, sitting on the ground sighed.

"The worst part is that we couldn't come up with any good defense. If the authorities check what we did, it's easy to relate us to the case".

"There isn't much we can do and we already got over this, Yang" said Weiss. "Let's just get this over with".

* * *

At Beacon's conference hall, many people stood waiting in small groups.

Authorities, mostly. People with power concerned with safety, either public or of themselves were also there. And finally, a strange duo.

A girl with purple eyes and hair, wearing a golden and purple mixture of formal and battle dress. She had long eyelashes, tan skin and had her arms and legs covered with bandages, not to mention a black scarf on her neck. She was Tracy Khufu.

And a girl shorter than the other. She wore an open blue hooded jacket with a black shirt with a silver crescent moon underneath. The girl wore orange shorts and had orange eyes. Her long silver hair was covered by the hood. She was Luna Lycaon.

In a conference made to verify about the murder and public safety, it was obvious that they would be called. The duo that were once led by the Impaler Vampire - by Prince Vladimir.

Luna looked around.

"We seem to be the center of attention. See how they look at me when they speak? I think they think we are both faunus? Maybe it's bacause of your canines? Or do they think it's about the mixed lineage?"

"Racists" muttered Tracy. "By their eyes, they already treat us like some sort of horse born from breeding projects. It disgusts me to see so many cowards filled with greed in a single place".

Luna laughed.

"Well, then does that mean they think you are a faunus?"

"They must be suspecting us two. Or thinking about how we must have some traits. Well, you must be quite suspected with that hood".

Luna smiled.

"Oh! This hood is so hot! I'm taking it off, revealing which species I truly belong underneath!" She said.

Inediately, many eyes swiftly turned in her direction.

The girl took off her hood, surprising many.

There weren't ears above her hair, just hair and a few hairclips.

"Dumb" she whispered. "This always works to make them think I'm human".

Tracy smiled slightly at how Luna was toying with them, but quickly got serious again.

"Where did Newton go?"

"I think he may have found something about Vlad? Or maybe it's because he isn't a monarch?"

Tracy facepalmed.

"This is not the time for self-depreciation. I told him he is as important as us..."

The door opened.

* * *

Weiss looked around. There were a few faces she recognized - people with power and money. People with powerful connections.

It was clear to her that wasn't a meeting just about uncovering the truth of the prince, with the silent chaos on the city, it was about survival and interests.

On the monster duo the mummy-girl stared daggers on her and the silver-haired girl smirked at her when Weiss found herself surprised by the fact she lacked animal ears.

"I thought she was a faunus" she whispered.

"Me too" whispered Blake back.

From behind the door opened again.

A duo entered: Jaune and Pyrrha. Both unconfortable.

Jaune seemed worse than ever on his appearance alone and it was clear that Pyrrha was concerned with him. Weiss sincerely didn't think he could remain standing for much longer.

"It's worse than I thought" muttered Ruby.

"What?" Asked Weiss.

"It's that thing Arachne said about the weapons of Chimaera. Jaune took a spear on the chest. It seems it doesn't heal right away even with Vale's current medicine".

"You think it's dangerous?"

"If it was, Khufu would have said something when we questioned her on the shop".

"I guess you are right".

* * *

After a few minutes, the door opened again.

"Sup', potential costumers!" Exclaimed a woman in witch clothes.

Merlina Lake, the director of Jammer had arrived.

"Good to see you, Miss Merlina" said Ozpin.

"Hahahaha" she laughed. "Most people with power would say otherwise if I entered into their room. Like, welcoming with guns. By the way, he is coming too".

From the open door, a duo arrived.

The first one was a man - a faunus with monkey ears wearing a mixture of a tuxedo and a lab coat. The man had a monocle and some intricate gear armor protecting his legs and chest.

"Now that is a surprise" said Ozpin with a smile. "Good to see you, Plasma".

The man smiled.

"Of course I would come".

"What surprises me is that you would bring your entire academy all the way".

"A little demonstration of power, my man. We both know of the situation. Also, I heard about the boy. Sad to see the news about the champion".

"And who is this boy by your side?"

"This young one? The finalist of my battle against Merlina. The only one that seemed to give trouble to that dreaded Impaler Vampire. Allow me to introduce you to Chad Es Shade".

For Weiss, it at least looked like a boy.

His appearance was rather androgynous, considering Chad wore a black and white mantle covering himself. There was black hat on his head with the symbol of a king chess piece on it.

The boy had green eyes and was quite beautiful.

"It's a pleasure to be in the presence of so many people" he said while bowing.

"I don't like him" whispered Weiss. "He seems fishy... and snobby".

"Thank you for the compliment" said Chad upon looking at her direction. His voice rather lacked emotion. "Mystery is a source of charm".

Weiss would argue, but thought otherswise in the presence of so many people.

"Long time no see you, Chad!" Said Luna upon looking at his direction. "Why are you wearing that mantle again?"

The boy smiled at her.

"I'd rather keep my own secrets, Luna. You know how this works... and I'm a bit shy with so many people around".

"Oh... okay?"

Ruby stared at Chad as he turned his attention away.

"There is something on that mantle" she whispered.

"What do you mean?" Asked Blake.

"Why would Lycaon point that out? Mechanic Student and top first year... he must be hiding his weapon under that".

"Makes sense" agreed Yang.

Ruby looked around. It seemed that there were still people left to arrive.

* * *

"What are they waiting for?" Asked Luna.

"Our emissaries" answered Tracy. "They don't want to risk a conflict, so they must be waiting for them".

"They have come".

Tracy tried to say something, but no sound came from her mouth. She quickly realized that was Luna's doing.

The silver-haired faunus said:

"I received a message from my cousin" Luna seemed desperate. "It seems we were right; Bathory is coming with a team from the elite force and... Hunchback".

Tracy's jaw dropped soundlessly gasping in surprise.

"Also... as you must know, this cousin I'm talking about is Anubis. But that isn't the most surprising part: it's the last girl... it's..."

* * *

Ruby was surprised when she saw the Silver-Clad Werewolf coming at Weiss' direction.

"Yo' Weiss Schnee. Get out".

"What?" Weiss was angered. "What do you mean by..."

Her vouce stopped working. Weiss quickly realized that girl was muting the sound of her speech.

"Okay, long story short: remember when I said the Schnee and the White Fang caused a series of problems to us? Well, there is an impulsive person coming here, far stronger than me BTW, that may want to kill you in order to payback the Schnee Dust Company".

Weiss opened her eyes wide. Luna continued speaking:

"Yeah, yeah. Look, this girl has plenty of reason to do what I said and, if I remember well, is the type of thing she would do that. She was in vegetative state until recently, caused by the Schnee AND if she has half the power she had before the incident, she can and will kill you before getting caught. Even if it's in here, amidst so many powerful people".

"Do you fear her?" Asked Ruby.

"Of course not, she is my childhood friend. But, well, she is kinda a one-girl army. So, well, I already gave you the message. Bye!"

"Who is that girl?" Asked Blake. "She seems really important".

"She is a very powerful monarch, politically and physically. She is Vlad's fianceé and was supposed to marry him before going into vegetative state. If I were you people, I wouldn't anger her".

Upon saying that, Luna returned to her team.

"That girl... muting me!" Said Weiss.

"Yeah, but we don't want to anger them" said Ruby. "The evidence is against us and if she has political power, we don't want to cause problems here. Weiss, I'm sorry but-"

"Yeah, I get it. I will be going. Good luck, Ruby".

Weiss walked away.

Upon seeing her leave, Yang said:

"I'm going too. Should anything happen, it's better if I'm with her".

Ruby and Blake nodded once Yang left too.

"This is going to be problematic" muttered Blake.

* * *

**A few minutes later...**

The doors opened again and an unreal figure entered.

Jaune's eyes were wide opened and Pyrrha knew why.

That girl was very similar to Tepes.

She had a red hair, so dark it could be mistaken for black. The girl was as tall as Tepes and shared his pale skin, but seemed much more healthy than him. She walked with a dignified posture and exhaled pure arrogance. Her canines were bigger than the rest of her teeth and her eyes and lips were blood-red.

A black and red dress was donned on her body, one that seemed to be made for formal occasions, but also had battle utility, not unlike Vladimir's coat.

On top of her head, two bat ears listened to all whispers.

"Forgive me for my late arrival" she said with an arrogant smile. "I had some important business to take care. And yes, it was far more important than this. I am quite sure most of you already know me, but I believe introductions are needed" Bathory winked at the people present. "Do not worry; I will make my own introduction. I am Princess Bathory Dracul Elizabeth, middle daughter of Queen Carmilla of Chimaera and, as you might already know" her red eyes shone. "Older sister of the one you know as Impaler Vampire".

"Vladimir Tepes" said Jaune.

Bathory smiled at him.

"Vladimir Dracul Tepes" corrected another girl.

She had followed Bathory from behind, a girl donning a dark hooded tunic, with the hood's shadow covering most of her face, with the exception of her lips covered by a black lipstick.

"This voice" muttered Luna. "It IS really you. But how..."

"That is not important right now, dear Luna" said Bathory. The princess then directed her attention to the people gathered. "Let us just get to the point" she smiled arrogantly. "I do believe this is a matter of public safety, international relation and, finally, justice. And, considering my late arrival, everyone present here must be ready for the start".

Ozpin looked at the princess. His eyes tried to analyze her, but she answered the gaze with a smirk.

"Any problems?"

"I am afraid not" he answered. "Very well, let us begin this conference".

* * *

**Newton walked through the streets with a headset.**

"Wait... what?! The Raven of Ill Omen is here?!"

"Yes" answered Luna. "If Bathory brougth her, it means she at least has half the power of before the incident".

Newton bit his lip.

"How is the conference going?"

"We are at the start. There is a voting to determine the affairs, but most are agreeing to review the case of Vlad firat due to the fact it's the root of all these events".

"I see..."

"By the way, don't worry. I took Tracy's scarf and am covering my lips. People don't know I'm talking and I'm making sure it seems I'm feeling cold or something... I think Bathory knows what I'm up to..."

"Not a problem. But... Ravenna however. Since when?"

"Don't know".

Newton remembered that day.

Luna defeated on the ground and he with his broken bones.

Hope was lost and a blood-red lightning pierced the skies and fell in front of Vlad.

It was his spear: Dracungnir.

Broken in three pieces, the spear still came to help its one true heir and Vlad managed to unlock the most powerful function for the first time. It was the only time he managed to use that.

"But the plan failed" said Luna through the headset, knowing what Newton was thinking.

"By saving us and living, the whole chain of events changed" he said. "Battles had to happen and a bet was made. One girl ended up suffering the consequences".

"But Ravenna didn't die" answered Luna. "No one believed anymore, but they all still treated her. It seems hope was not lost. If she is here, I'm sure this will- oh".

"What? What happened?"

"We've been called here. Be right back".

"Oh... Okay..."

Newton looked ahead. There was an entire way to go through the streets.

'I hope they will let me go to the scene of the crime'.

* * *

**Beacon...**

Tracy was standing and speaking:

"... as we would come to realize later, the mission we received was later deleted. My team was led to believe it was fake all along, part of the assassination attempt. Newton said there were no traces of it left in the system."

Glynda Goodwitch looked at the girl:

"And why isn't Mr. Stein present here?"

"Newton had more urgent affairs to attend to. Now, if I may continue..."

* * *

Newton felt like an idiot to go all the way to the scene by foot. It was as if the roads and streets were endless!

"This way, I'll have to make a motorcycle out of rocks!"

"Lol" said Luna.

"Oh... You in there?"

"Yes, our time is up. Guess you didn't make much progress in the meantime?"

"The taxis aren't working today. Something related to danger regarding the White Fang. I have to go all the way by foot".

"This sucks. By the way, team JNPR is speaking right now".

"Really?"

"Well, only Arc and Nikos actually. I can make you hear and all?"

"No, don't. I think there may be someone that can detect use of aura. Don't try to alter too much sound, understood?"

"Fine..."

* * *

**Jaune spoke the truth with dead eyes.**

"... by the time we arrived there... all we foubd was a dismembered arm, a ripped wing and a mass of coal about Vladimir's size".

'The curse is taking effect much slower than expected' thought Chad. 'Perhaps there may be some more problems later? Well, Arc isn't a problem' the attention shifted to Pyrrha. 'She is'.

* * *

"Huff... huff..." Newton could barely walk anymore. "How do you even handle this?"

"I mostly jump around and stuff. You see, each step for me is already a far off jump to the front".

"Maybe I should do that?"

"Just don't. I make myself soundless, you can't do that. By the way, what are you even doing?"

"I think there is more to the assassination than we may have thought".

* * *

Blake could feel Bathory's gaze. She certainly knew Blake was a faunus.

"Yang and I were separated. Finally, Tepes and I had started to fight".

* * *

"Ok, remember the glasses I made for him?"

"Oh yeah! You said they were indestructible, like my plushie!" Answered Luna. "I love that plushie".

"Yes, you see. I will go analyze the stones on the park".

"Why?"

"I'm bringing my equipment to determine the melting points and the heat used on them. Vlad's glasses should have withstood the heat of lava. If it wasn't hot enough..."

"Then there should be remains".

"But what if there aren't any?" Asked Newton. "I mean, what if he was kidnapped? Why kill a prince if you can use it against someone".

"Oh god..."

"Oh yes!"

"No! NOT THAT! Oh... Nonononono! Sh*t".

"Luna?"

"This is bad, this is really really bad!"

"Luna?!"

Newton could feel her breathing getting heavier.

"Luna? What's going on?"

"Let us say the conference went waaay different than expected".

"What just happened, Luna?"

"Bathory is wreaking a havoc here".

Newton opened his eyes wide.

"She is what?! Explain!"

"Ok, we were shifting the affairs here, people were discussing and she out loud interrupted everyone saying there would be benefits to those helping her!"

"What?!"

"I think she was fed up of nothing going here or doesn't have any interest if it's not about Vlad. She started doing those things about 'k, society and whatevah! Look, not caring, biatch. And promised benefits here to those that helped her. Saying the rest of the reunion didn't interest her anymore".

"Benefits? What benefits?"

* * *

"You mean bribery" said Ozpin.

"Benefits, payment, bribery. It does not matter. They are just words to me for things that I do not care. But you people do, just like flies to the rotten meat. If it is for any consolation, I have a few tricks to make the transactions 'legal' to your law".

"Miss Bathory, what you are doing is a immense lack of respect to our reunion" said Ozpin seriously.

"It is because I do not respect it" she answered laughing. "You know, Ozpin? Your society is really funny; is is not hard to acquire a substantial quantity of money or power in it. Three days ago, I arrived in Vale. And, since then, I acquired quite a bit of those shiny coins. It was easy, simple, and, truth to be told, rather efficient. Currently, I control a significant part of the shares of the Schnee Dust Company, for example".

The surprise was extended to many people. Not just Ozpin, not just the students, everyone in that room was surprised by the words of Bathory.

And the wicked girl laughed.

* * *

"Holy sh*t!" Shouted Luna.

Newton could see the park in his view.

"What happened now?"

"Bathory bougth up shares from the Schnee Dust Company!"

"Wait... what?"

"Newie, you know about the attempts regarding the Schnee recently? Terrorism tentatives and stuff?"

"Yes?"

"What if it was her? What if she was behind that to acquire control over the Schnee? Or at least part of it?"

* * *

"A corporation of humans is partially under my control and it was not even a problem. It was fun! I just had to direct a few papers, do some transactions and done! You people must be thinking 'oh, but she can't control over 50%' or something. The fun part is: I do not need to. With the influence I have, well, I just multiplied what I have and... coerced a few employees. That is also applied to a few politicians, obviously" she looked at Ozpin straight at the eyes. "And I can not care less for public safety. Do you know what this means? It means that with all the power I acquired, I can manipulate anyone of those greedy rats as I want with either money, connections or secrets. But, as you are aware, I am focused on knowing what happened to my brother. So, to all reunited here, help me and I can assure you all there will be benefits".

* * *

"Yeah, she really did that... period".

"She got a bit more than 10%" said Newton. "I checked the net, she doesn't have much".

"Yes, but I think it's all she needs. It's like what Vlad said about stuff like that. Use only the necessary power. I think she has enough for whatever goals".

"Like what?" Asked Newton.

"I dunno... maybe manipulating politics? Making money? Bribing people?"

* * *

"Do you really think your methods will work?" Asked Ozpin.

"Do you really think your opinion matters?" Bathory smiled. "I uncovered quite a bit of dirt on everyone here present. You are no exception, Ozpin. You see, there were quite a few students with rather dubious backgrounds on your school for example. And there were also a few transactions rather illegal going on with staff of Beacon. What was the name of it? Benefits? No!" Bathory laughed. "Bribery! That is the word you used. See, Ozpin? You don't have power here. You are corrupted, Beacon is corrupted, the Police Force can be easily bribed and the White Fang is composed of only filthy animals that can, and shall be, controlled with a simple leash".

Jaune felt a chill run down his spine. That woman was dangerous.

He thought it was some sort of dichotomy: Vladimir had the brains and she, the brawns. But he finay realized what was the type of person that the princess was:

Someone capable to do anything to achieve her goals. And she also had intelligence to back her up.

If everything she said was true, that girl was currently one of the most influential people on Vale. And she went so far in only three days.

But what scared Jaune the most was that attitude: the arrogant attitude Vladimir also displayed. The same smile, the same mocking, she same ominous red-eyes.

Vladimir made small plan in a few minutes to lure teams into fighting him.

In three days, Bathory made a big plan to acquire control over the city.

* * *

"She is going all mad queen on them here!" Said Luna.

Newton looked around. Maybe he could find a way to deactivate all cameras?

"Okay, got it. Not a problem".

"What?! Why?"

"Because that's exactly what Vlad did to teams JNPR and RWBY".

": ?"

"Did you just send me an emoticon? People can see you typing, Luna! Speak with your voice!"

"Sorry. But what do you mean?"

"I think she is just scaring people. Make herself someone feared to be obeyed and stuff like that".

"Well, when you put it like that oooooOOOOOOOHHHHH SSSHHH****TTTT!"

"Oh, god! What now?! I know I'm bad at trusting people, but I at least believe in Bathory. She is scary, yes, but I'm pretty much sure she has her heart in the right place and wouldn't-"

"It's not her! It's her brother!"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"What is the matter, Ozpin?" She asked with a teasing tone. "What is the matter, purebloods? Come, join me. Help me uncover the truth".

"Do not" said a strict voice. "Sister".

Tracy's jaw dropped.

"It can't be" muttered Luna.

'Vladimir?!' Thought Jaune.

But, upon looking at the figure...

He was taller than both Bathory and Vladimir. Wearing a black tuxedo and a red cape, that man looked far more imposing than the others. No apparent animal traits, but he had the same pale skin and the same red eyes.

The same sharp canines...

But that man was different. He had shoulder-length white hair and his expression was of pure disgust at the people present.

Even Bathory herself was surprised.

* * *

"Orlok is here" said Luna.

"Oh god..." said Newton.

* * *

The man ignored Bathory and walked forward.

"I am Prince Orlok Dracul Nosferatu. Elder son of Queen Carmilla of Chimaera. I came here to impose a choice to you all present: to ally yourselves to me in uncovering the truth behind my brother's murder case".

* * *

"He is doing the same thing as Bathory".

"This is bad" answered Newton.

"Maybe he is faking it?"

"It's Orlok we are talking about here! The guy that destroyed a village alone and showered salt over the land! Do you really think he wouldn't mean what he says?! He would kill people and bring a decapitated head to make a point!"

* * *

**Ozpin looked at the newcomer.**

"I suppose you aren't like your sister?"

"I am far more efficient than her. To those that do not follow me, I will not guarantee the safety of your family nor your own lives".

Bathory looked at him surprised. Ozpin had a serious look in his eyes.

"Do you know what you are implying?"

"Do you know who you are talking to?" Orlok didn't smile. Unlike Bathory, he seemed far more serious.

"Do you know what you did?!" Bathory finally stopped smiling and showed pure worry. "Now we both are in the land of the purebloods! If both of us die, Chimaera will be left without a direct heir to the throne!"

"Ignorant as ever" he said upon looking at her in the eyes. "You came here to calm down our people. I came here to calm down our mother" he directed himself to the people around him. "I had to come here to this disgusting land, where faunus are animals and humans are mad to do something because I knew you were not cut for the task. And I do not plan on staying on this filthy city".

"And what do you have to back you up, Orlok?" Bathory smiled at him. "You alone are nothing here! Finally, I am above you".

"Reckless as ever. I will show you how things are done. Jane!"

The man snapped his fingers and by his side appeared a floating box out of the air.

Orlok opened it and threw the content on the ground. It rolled and tainted the ground with blood.

Pyrrha had her eyes wide opened: what Orlok threw was a decapitated head.

* * *

"He just did it..." Muttered Luna.

"What?"

"He threw a head on the ground".

"W-w-w-what?"

* * *

Murmurs and grasps were happening around the audience.

"In these few days in which I arrived in Vale, I too have acquired power" Orlok didn't smile. He never did. "Unlike my sister, however, I took control over the rotten underbelly of this putrid city. This head you see here belonged to a high ranking employer of the Schnee Dust Company. And he, like others, were a small price I payed to acquire the respect of the White Fang".

* * *

"Oh, this is bad, this really really bad" spoke Luna.

* * *

Ozpin's eyes opened wide.

"You..."

"Exactly. I want results and I want answers. I may not lead the White Fang, but it is easy to make them do my bidding. Just like I did to many criminal organizations around here, which is why many of you gathered today; you are afraid and I am the source of your fear. I control the rats. You can try to kill me as you wish, but be aware: retribution will come over the lives of your friends and families" Orlok's red eyes shone. "But do not be mistaken; I can assure you I have done nothing outside of self-defense yet. Yet. Now, which of you are interested in allying yourselves to me in my cause?"

* * *

"Luna? LUNA?!" Newton tried and tried, but no one answered anymore.

* * *

'Well, that happened' thought Luna.

"Bathory and Orlok going to start a war" whispered Tracy trembling. "We are not ready for another one so soon".

"Tracy".

"This bad, this is really bad. They have far more numbers than us. It's a kingdom against a village. We don't stand a chance".

"Tracy".

"Why are they even doing this? To provoke the city of Vale is the same thing as to back all adjacent cities on the kingdom to-"

"Tracy Khufu, stop!" Whispered Luna. "I can block your noise, but not your actions. People can detect if we are worried. Calm down. Bathory is doing the same thing as Vlad: putting up a facade. It has high risks, but also high rewards. Analyze it carefully; they don't know anything about us, which also means they don't know we are still recovering from previous battles".

"Bu-"

"It essentially means they think we are war-bent monsters. So calm down and act like one. Look carefully. This is a very fragile conflict".

People could lie with words and deceive with actions, but the royal family was WAY better than the rest into that.

Luna was 70% sure Bathory was only striking fear into others; Newton was right and she would never wreck a city for her goals. The princess probably only put up a 'mad girl' facade to manipulate others. One transaction here, one threat there and done.

'Bathory is better at theatrics than Vlad, but she would never destroy a city for that... Orlok on the other hand...'

HE was the true problem. Orlok probably saw through Bathory's whole plan. Either that, or knew beforehand.

The problem was that Luna knew what type of person Orlok was: the type that would destroy a civillization stone by stone.

'This is a problem. Orlok will end up making US fight OURSELVES to keep a stable connection with Vale. He has to be stopped before he goes too far!'

Luna touched her backpack. If the worst came to happen, she and Bathory could team up to fight Orlok. There were only two problems: Vlad's fianceé's health and the invisible agent Orlok had at his side: Jane Doe.

'She is the most dangerous one' she thought.

* * *

**Chad could barely contain the surprise.**

On one side, the plan was working well.

On the other, it had backfired in an unpredictable direction.

The princess and the prince that ruled opposite sides of a coin were going too far!

'Those two... they will destroy us all!'

Chad had come as a last resort: should anything happen, one of the rulers could be killed and the plan could proceed.

But only one. And there were two mad heirs in there.

Killing one was possible. It would cost Chad's own life afterwards, yes, but it was still possible. But the two weren't.

Killing one would make the other disbalance everything. The situation would get out of hand!

'What do I do? What do I do?! I have to find a mean to eliminate them both!'

* * *

**Ruby felt a chill run down her spine.**

Something was happening. Danger.

She could feel that a battle was about to begin.

* * *

"LUNA!" Newton shouted, but no one answered. ''Don't act on impulse! Orlok does not control the White Fang! It's impossible for him to go so far in three days! He is making them believe he does, but... Luna! Please answer!

'What do I do?! Must I return?!'

* * *

**Heretic Notes:**

**: /**

***sigh***

**I gave many hints that Orlok would be a dangerous person, but you people didn't think it would be in this way, right?**

**Bathory infiltrated the Schnee Dust Company.**

**Orlok infiltrated the White Fang.**

**Don't worry, I don't plan to delve more in politics. I hate politics after all. This was made more to show how a system can be abused.**

**Most people don't know it, but you don't need to control over half of something to control everything. You need much less to achieve your goals.**

**You can kill someone by decapitating a person, but hitting an artery on the thighs will give the same results.**

**You don't need to create a tornado if you know where to put the butterfly that will take part in creating it.**

**Vladimir, Orlok and Bathory demonstrated it throughout the story.**

**Vlad wanted to fight strong opponents, to do so, he only needed to play a role and the opponents would come to him.**

**Bathory just needed political power. Money is one easy way to manipulate a society while it is in a critical time (in this case with the city in danger). People get worried and reckless.**

**Orlok wants quick results. To do so, he went through the fear that makes people reckless.**

**They are like three sides of means to rule. Vladimir is like charisma, Bathory is like power and Orlok is like opression.**

**You can bribe people to obey to you and you can do so through fear as well, but a ruler united to its people doesn't need to do that.**

**Oh well, this is finally over. Next chapter things will finally get fun.**

**Yes... we are reaching the climax! Next chap won't be the climax, but we are reaching it! The climax of the Fallen Hero arc! I think it will be over in 2-3 chapters!**

**By the way, as you must have noticed, most people of Chimaera take on those gothic old stories horror-thingy as base.**

**For example, Vlad's family are named after a bunch of vampires, Luna's are of things canine related due to the werewolf-thingy, and Orlok's secret agent is after the Invisible Man (Jane Doe is the female variant of John Doe, which is used to anonymous people and stuff).**

**Later!**

**Heretic, out!**


	24. Chapter 24: The Tyrant

**Heretic notes:**

**Alright, you people know how this work! You will need BGM for this chapter.**

**Blah blah only play it when I say so blah blah blah**

**The music is...**

**Homestuck Vol. 7 - At The Price of Oblivion**

**To avoid confusion, turns out the volume name is also ''At The Price of Oblivion'', so you guys will have to find the sole OST whose name is ''At The Price of Oblivion. It's about 3:24 minutes long, starts a bit melancholic then picks up?  
You will know it when you hear.**

**Well, here goes**

* * *

Yang walked along with Weiss.

The blonde looked at her scroll angain and couldn't believe it, but finally the conference was over.

"Oh, boy... this is really really bad".

Weiss ignored her and walked forward.

"Weiss!" Yang followed. "Wait! Where do you think you are going?"

"I'm going to contact my family!" She said. "I can't let those guys do as they please!"

"Nuh-huh. We are NOT doing anything but hide!"

"Hey-"

"No! I don't care" said Yang. "If Orlok gets his hands on you, it's all over. Not to mention, if you try to do anything, Bathory, that **infiltrated** in the Schnee Dust Company, will know".

Weiss glared at Yang, but averted her gaze.

"I know... but... but..."

"Listen to your friend, Weiss" said a new voice. "And hide. I don't want this mess to get any bigger".

The duo turned around. Luna Lycaon was the girl that was aproaching, alone.

"What was that?!" Asked Weiss. "What is going on with you people? Do you only do things by threatening and deceiving?"

"Hey! Who is deceived is the one at fault if the other party didn't lie!" Replied the girl. "And that WASN'T supposed to have happened. Orlok wasn't supposed to have come, wasn't supposed to go on killing people, and certainly wasn't supposed to risk provoking a freaking war! And before all else I wasn't supposed to talk to you right now about that, but I won't let the Dracul siblings get their way done".

Yang looked at Luna with confusion.

"You aren't?"

"No. I am here as a member of team VLNT, Vlad's team. Not his sister's, nor his brother's. And Vlad wouldn't risk any of that" she turned to look at Weiss. "Hide. There at least three people in this city that would be happy to and CAN kidnap you"

"And what about you?" Asked Weiss.

Luna sighed.

"I'm gonna stop my boyfriend from doing something reckless and join my friend into DOING something reckless. We don't want this mess" said Luna. "We don't want another war".

The girl stepped off, kicked the ground and disappeared at a high speed and soundless blur.

Weiss and Yang looked at each other.

* * *

**RWBY: Against All Odds**

* * *

**Newton was about to do something reckless.**

He was alone in that part of the subway train, going straight to the location he deduced Orlok would go next.

Out of nowhere, his scroll started to ring and to his surprise, he didn't recognize the number.

"State your name".

"Jaune Arc".

"?!"

* * *

**Arc 2 - Fallen Hero**

* * *

**Ozpin, Merlina and Plasma were alone at the geadmasters office.**

"How could things turn out like that?" He asked himself.

"Gee, your melodrama is ridiculous it's not as if there is anything to do about it" replied Merlina.

"I know you are taking this seriously" said Ozpin. "Could you act seriously too?"

Merlina sighed. Plasma spoke:

"As much as problem this all seems, I highly doubt the young Orlok is a problem from outside" the man took a pocket watch and saw the seconds pass in it. "According to that small conversarion, the young man isn't backed by Chimaera in all of this".

Merlina nodded.

"The only problem is his recent connection with the White Fang and that, my dear Ozpin, isn't a problem".

The headmaster looked at Merlina. With that smile in her face...

"You saw the future, didn't you?"

"Who knows?"

"What did you see?" Asked the headmaster again.

Merlina sighed.

"Gee, one of the few people believe in my clairvoyance is asking for free. Fine, this is for letting the tournament happen" Merlina showed the tarot card [The Tower] for Ozpin. "I knew beforehand a big mess would happen. I know very well a bigger one will too. Soon. Like, today or tomorrow soon and really, really big".

"But?"

"But Chimaera won't be the source of it" she replied. "The Dracul siblings will have nothing to do with it either. The problem is: Vale is at a stalemate right now. So, when the mess happens, there won't be much it could do".

Plasma side-glanced at Merlina.

"Is there a way to avert this?"

"Who knows?" She raised her shoulders. "You know how these visions works. Normally, they already account my actions for the outcome to happen. I warned you and you can do whatever you want, at worst one of us may indirectly cause the future to happen. When we CAN actually change something, is because we messed up big and a bigger problem will arise because we did what we weren't supposed to".

Ozpin looked at the ground and thought about it.

"Do you see anything more?"

"No. After this event, I can't see anything. But, well, I can see a few things of today" she spread the tarot cards in the table. "A few students of your school will take part in trying to avert it from happening, and probably will fail. I think one of them may actually die? It's kinda ambiguous. I also know that the Dracul siblings will fight each other. Nothing more... also..."

"Also?" Asked Plasma.

"That student you brougth, Chad? Yeah, that one. There is something going on with Es Shade. Big too. That's all".

* * *

**Chapter: The Tyrant**

* * *

**Jaune felt the urge to vomit in the airship, but he didn't.**

"What do you want, Arc? I am busy and trying to contain the loathing I have over you!" Said Newton.

Pyrrha tapped Jaune's shoulders. The boy calmed down.

"Vladimir" said Jaune. "If the whereabouts of him are uncovered, his siblings will stop this mess, right? They won't do anything anymore nor hurt any people".

Jaune heard a sigh from the other side of the scroll.

"Bathory, yes. Orlok may kill more people before going".

"Uhh..."

"Look, stop that" said Newton. "I know people like you, people with hero syndrome or whatever. This doesn't concern you. None of this concerns you. So stop butting in. There is nothing you can do to change this".

"What if I can find out about the culprit?"

"There are NO clues left behind. We already went through all of this! Well, I may discover something about wether Vlad is dead or alive but nothing about the culprit"

"The Paladin!" Said Jaune.

"You can't be this dumb!" Said Newton. "The Paladin could fly. It can be anywhere!"

"It's in Vale".

"... explain".

Jaune smirked, but felt the airship again. Ren was a good pilot, that guy wasn't.

"Okay, whoever did this was closely analyzing us all and anyone he could use. The Girl of Red Hair is also tied with-"

"Get to the point!" Shouted Newton. "What do you know about the Paladin?"

"Okay, look. Just because it can fly, doesn't mean it can hide anywhere; whoever got that Paladin would have find a way to quickly use it and hide at the same time. It had to be in Vale in the beginning and in Vale at the end. No one would just destroy that after a single use. Even if they did, they-"

"Even so. It means it can be anywhere in the city" replied Newton.

"No. You guys said it was rebuilt and modified. That thing had to be busted BEFORE. You... you are a blacksmith and know technology. Think of a place. Think of a place you could hide, prepare and ready a Paladin for quick use in the city".

* * *

**Newton looked at the scroll.**

'A place? Of course, we are dealing with people that did most they could in a limited situation... If the place was also a limit to overcome...'

"Stein, you in there?"

"I'm thinking, Arc".

'Okay, it's a Paladin. A place to build and hide... a place to do maintance...'

"There are three places I can think off".

"Where-"

"And" Newton interrupted Jaune. "Only one where not only a Paladin could be rebuilt, but also much more. That would be the most probable place".

"Where is is?"

Newton's eyes where half-opened.

"Not telling".

"What?! Why?"

* * *

**Jaune looked at the scroll.**

"Because you are going to do something reckless. You are just a student, Arc. You go there, you die. I know better than to let someone do that".

"Tell me!"

"I'm doing this for your own good".

"TELL ME!" Shouted Jaune again.

A sigh could be heard.

"Fine. Your life is none of my concern. If you die by the end of this, it will just prove the place is the right one. It's one Scrapyard".

"The scrapyard?"

"Not _the_, **one** of them. An abandoned scrapyard in Vale. I went there once. It's part of a much larger structure that collapsed years in the past, but I could determine the underground could still be used if proper procedures were done. I will send you the location. Do whatever you want".

"... thank you".

"I warned you about the danger".

The connection ceased.

Jaune and Pyrrha crossed their eyes. They knew what should be done now.

Find about the culprit so that the Dracul siblings would stop their rampage.

* * *

**Newton's scroll rung again. A cross-call happened:**

"Newton!" Called Tracy.

"Newie!" Said Luna.

"What?"

Tracy was the first to speak:

"Stop and go back. You have no place in the next battle".

"What?" Newton felt anger. "You two are probably going to fight Orlok and are telling me to back down?"

"Listen to her, Newie" said Luna. "Orlok is insanely powerful. You couldn't beat Weiss Schnee. You can't control your aura. I know this sounds harsh, but..."

"Tracy is going too! You are going too! Neither of you can stand up to Orlok!"

Tracy sighed:

"No, shut it. Whatever plan you have is stupid and you are being an idiot".

"Bu-"

"I'm not letting you endanger yourself or get hurt. Orlok may end up killing you. Luna can handle herself and I may survive the worst. You can't. And I..."

* * *

Tracy looked at the scroll with a grim gaze.

"And I can't stand having another loved one fall in combat..."

* * *

Newton felt an ache in his chest. Pain, he felt pain.

"Tracy..."

"I don't care whatever plan you have made. You went away today for a reason. You know something about Vlad. You know something that may avert this if proved. That's your fight Newton. If you want so much to stop Orlok, that's what you will be doing".

Tracy disconnected.

A bit later, Luna said:

"You heard her. Stay away of this. This is for your own good".

Luna disconnected.

"For my own good, huh?" Newton looked at his options.

1- Go to the crime scene.

2- Go to the scrapyard.

3- Fight Orlok.

"It's almost as if you are putting me in Arc's position" Newton's eyes released green sparks. "Well, sorry, girls. This isn't about Chimaera. I would gladly go search for Vlad if I couldn't do anything about it. But there is something I can do".

Newton grabbed his whipsword, Positron Hunter.

"I may actually have just the thing that may stop Orlok. But, before that..."

Newton took out his scroll and called another person:

"Ravenna, this is Newton. I don't think Bathory would let you fight Orlok. There is something I may have discovered about Vlad..."

* * *

**Ruby and Blake were running across Beacon at full speed.**

"If Jaune is right, we may avert this" said Ruby.

"He will need help" agreed Blake.

* * *

**Chad Es Shade ran quick calculations and called the allies.**

"Leafy, Mary. I know you two are in Vale hack Arc's and Niko's scrolls. Eliminate Pyrrha Nikos!"

"Honky-donkie!" Said Mary.

"Did... something-" Leaves was about to ask.

"Yes. Something big. They will definitely want results today now. We need to speed this up! Sister, where are you?"

Telka's voice came out of the scroll:

"At the scrapyard, why?"

"Arc is left for you to take care of. I will be returning shortly".

"Wait, what about the prince?"

"Orlok will have his own battles to fight".

Mary's voice followed next:

"Wait, wait wait! Here says that Arc and Nikos are together! Isn't it better for us to-"

Chad quickly interrupted her:

"Listen, these commands are part of a big and fragile chain of events that I have been determining as the variables appear and go. You and Leaves are to eliminate Nikos use illusions to separate or something, but do not interrupt the order".

"Fine, got it. Geez, it's almost as if you can see the future sometimes".

"Yes" agreed Chad. "Almost".

* * *

**Heretic: Play the ''At The Price of Oblivion''**

* * *

Jaune was running through the streets, Pyrrha was following right behind. Their destination: the Scrapyard.

.

Luna and Tracy were with Bathory in the city. A few blocks away was Orlok, the mad prince that had to be stopped.

.

Yang and Weiss stayed in Beacon. Ruby and Blake tried to contact others, to no avail.

.

In the subway, alone, Newton looked out of the window to the tunnel.

He pushed his plan to another one to fulfil.

He alone was going to meet up with a battle that should he fight, would definitely lose.

.

Mary observed on the streets.

Jaune Arc went in one direction, Pyrrha Nikos in another. Neither could feel the curse that clouded her vision.

The two were separated. Nikos was for them, Arc was for Telka to battle.

* * *

**And, as the cascade of events was unfolding...**

"My left hand controls your bones"

A man with clasped hands calmly and scornfully gazed at another.

"My right one controls the rest of your body".

"W-wait-"

"You musy be feeling a shocking sensation. You should have expected at least death when you sent that assassin after me".

Orlok separated his hands, at the same time, the body of the man was ripped in two as the blood dyed the ground red.

Turning away from the puddle of blood, he met himself with three other girls.

A human with arms and legs covered in bandages...

A faunus wearing a silver armor...

And finally, his sister, with two spears in hand. Orlok knew those: red spear - Malignant Tumor, black spear - Lethal Gene. Powerful [Sin]s that could hurt even him.

Words were unnecessary; he adjusted his position and readied for battle while glaring at the three insolent girls that dared battle against him.

* * *

**Tracy felt it - the power Orlok possessed.**

Bathory's words echoed in her mind, they were said minutes ago, when they agreed to ally themselves against Orlok:

_"Just like me and Vlad, Orlok's semblance is about control. It's a bit vague in what sort, but it also applies psychologically. Needless to say, he is much more powerful than both of us"._

_"Why is that?" Asked Luna._

_"It depends on how far someone can be capable to go in order to achieve an end. Since Orlok can do next to anything if he deems necessary, then his power is equally as strong as his lack of concern and determination"._

_Tracy finally spoke:_

_"Vlad never told us the name of his semblance. We only deduced it was something similar to telekinesis, why-"_

_"He dislikes the name of the semblance" answersd Bathory. "Our semblance is [Tyranny], the mark of an absolute and hated ruler"._

.

Tracy readied herself. The runes on her body were ready. Compared to the other two, she was the weakest, but even she could plan to fight Orlok in her own way.

The battle **started**.

Luna and Bathory disappeared from her view and she stepped forward, fast but still far slower than the others.

Orlok glared at her and she felt her life going away.

Her head was pressed against the cracked ground and blood was coming out of her nose.

Her scroll beeped, her aura hit _**zero**_.

"Tracyyyyy!" Luna shouted her name.

In less than a second, that prince eliminated her from the battle. She knew what happened; Orlok used his power to push her down. His force was so much that when her body hit the ground, her whole aura dissipated to protect her. And, even so, that single hit nearly killed her.

She was the first to fall.

But it didn't matter.

In the corner of her eye, before she could faint, she saw that violent princess closing in with black and red spears.

Her fall was a loss, a loss for a greater victory. Since the beginning, she knew Orlok would come for the weakest enemy. It was less than a second, but enough for Bathory.

Enough to bring that man to justice.

* * *

**A little before she talked to Newton in the past...**

Bathory spoke:

_"I think I figured it out" her grim look was enough. "You know one thing? If you analyze it straightforwardly, can you think what someone can gain with all this chaos?"_

_Tracy shook her head._

_Bathory smiled emptily._

_"If Vlad is gone, I would be sent here. Why would Orlok go? What would he gain by coming here and therefore putting two direct heirs in a place they can easily die? Then, I thought: if Vlad dies, I'm the next for the throne. And if I die..."_

_"Orlok is the next" muttered Luna surprised. "N-No..."_

_"Whoever attacked Vlad knew his interests and personality. Before that, knew he was a prince. Who could know him so well except for one of us? If it was Orlok, does everything not add up? Find someone useful and kill the prince. Lure the princess, kill her and there it is done. Orlok becomes the next king"._

* * *

'Get him, Bathory!' Thought Tracy while fainting. 'Do NOT let him have his way!'

* * *

**As the battle was unfolding...**

.

Sitting on the ground in the scrapyard, Telka saw a man aproaching: Jaune Arc.

.

Pyrrha, that was running following Jaune saw everything around her shatter.

Surprised, she looked around, it seemed like an abandoned theater.

"Welcome!" Shouted Mary on the stage. "For this private concert".

"Who are you?" Asked Pyrrha.

Mary laughed:

"Me? I'm but a fan! A fan of the Impaler Vampire. And I know, Nikos, that you and your little team have something to do with his death!"

'Just like I know you don't know actually anything that's actually going on' thought her.

But she knew. Mary Bell knew everything and the truth.

Jaune would be defeated.

Pyrrha would be defeated.

And, team RWBY...

A glance on her scroll was enough, her last conversation made sure they wouldn't interfere.

* * *

**MARY: Rubyyyy! FF, not BFF. Not yet : D**

**MARY: I heard about the conference. Is everything alright?**

**RUBY: Mary, we are busy right now! We can talk later.**

**MARY: Really?**

**MARY: BTW, I say Nikos and Jaune, that beefcake running like crazy here in vale saying something about being the wrong scrapyard.**

**RUBY: You what?!**

**RUBY: I can't contact them!**

**RUBY: Are you sure of what you saw?**

**MARY: Yep! Man, that Jaune is hot!**

**MARY: Do you think he is dating?**

**MARY: If not, can you help me? ? ?**

**RUBY: Not now, Mary!**

**RUBY: Jaune and Pyrrha may need help!**

**RUBY: Where did they go?**

**MARY: Hold on... hmm. I will send you a location. From there you follow the arrow. Ok?**

**RUBY: Thanks, Mary!**

**MARY: No problem ; )**

* * *

It was over. And Mary smiled.

Team JNPR was soon to be eliminated.

The mixed-bloods would kill each other.

Team RWBY? Even if they discovered they were on the wrong track, it would be too late to do anything.

Mary took out her guitar. Everything left for her to do was defeat Nikos.

.

Telka stood up.

Everything left for her to do was defeat Arc.

.

Orlok slammed Bathory in the ground.

"A futile strategical plan. Everything left is defeating you, sister".

.

Chad walked through the streets.

Soon.

Soon, they would be able to begin the next step.

* * *

**Heretic Notes:**

**Oof!**

**Da plot thickens!**

**If everything goes well, arc 2 may be over next chapter.**

**So, it's like:**

**Tracy (DEFEATED), Luna and Bathory VS Orlok**

**Pyrra VS Mary and Leaves (HIDDEN)**

**Jaune VS Telka**

**Meanwhile, Blake and Ruby were sent in the wrong track by Mary. It's obvious Chad was the one that instructed her to do so.**

**Why?**

**H3H3H3H3**

**N3XT CH4PT3R YOU W1LL KNOW! : ]**

**I'm so addicted to homestuck right now that I can't even bear it.**

**BTW, the next chapter's name will be... Fall of a Hero.**

**Guess who!**

**It will be the finale of the Fallen Hero Arc with that text again and stuff.**

**Heretic, out!**


	25. Chapter 25: Fall of a Hero

**Heretic notes:**

**F1N4LLY! TH1S 4RC 3NDS TOD4Y!**

**Okay, 2 BGMs must be used, only when I say so in the specific points in the story.**

**They are...**

**Chaos Rings OMEGA OST - Not My Story**

**Chaos Rings 2 OST - Hallowed Beast**

**3NJOY TH3 4RC F1N4L3, P3OPL3!**

* * *

The Director of Jammer, Merlina, was lying down on a net.

Floating around her were her tarot cards. In front of her were a few hologram screens. In her belly, a keyboard.

"Jeez. Why am I even doing this? It's not as if I'm gaining anything or if that has anything to do with my job".

The Mercenary sighed. So much trouble for what? It was not like anyone was even paying, asking or would even congratulate her for that. Or rather, barely anyone would know what she was doing.

But she still did it.

"Okay, let me see" with the cards and information she had, the director continued to work. "If I'm right, Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikkos, team RWBY, the rest of team VLNT, the princess and a random wild card are in this right now".

She proceeded her reasoning with her thinking:

'The wild card is whoever messed up with the systems to avoid anyone from discovering Arc was actually an illegal student. But this guy was so bad at covering his tracks that had Orlok not inferfered in the conference, he would be caught. He is Cardin Winchester and his involvement with all of this is... random'.

The screens were updated. She finally got what she wanted.

Half of team RWBY was at Beacon, the other half was wandering in Vale.

Jaune and Pyrrha had their signals lost, but she expected as much from her cards.

And, the members of VLNT alongside the Princess were...

"Come... on... you guys really have to make this harder and harder, right?"

* * *

**RWBY: Against All Odds**

* * *

Orlok was floating in a whirlwind.

The sky was dyed red while he emitted a darkness and his skin around the eyes were covered with blood-red tribal markings.

Bathory and Luna tried to handle themselves against him.

Advancing. Bathory was piercing and swinging her spears while Luna punched and kicked.

But Orlok easily evaded Bathory's attacks and blocked Luna's with his bare palms.

"Useless" stated the prince scornfully.

As the duo fought in the blood red tornado of wing and rocks, Tracy was far from it.

Lying on the ground, the unconscious girl was losing more and more blood.

Her life was on the line.

* * *

**Arc 2 - Fallen Hero**

* * *

"Let me pass" asked Jaune once more.

That girl stood on his way.

She dressed in black and white. Pants, a long sleeved short and fingerless gloves. Every piece of clothing was rather assymetrical in the distribution of the colors. Also, they seemed a bit large. Either for free movements or to hide something else.

"This is the last warning. Either you go back or you forfeit your life right now."

Vicious green eyes and a long black curly hair. That girl had ears - faunus ears on the top of her head. She was a coyote and Jaune felt like a prey.

"You have something to do with this, don't you?" Asked Jaune.

"Go back" she said.

"You are the guard. They put you here in case someone came over either by accident or purposefully."

The girl unsheathed a sword. It was a curved black fiendish large blade, made not to fight humans, but to cut through monsters.

"You speak too much".

Jaune smirked. His scroll had lost its signal and the behavior of that girl changed. He spoke too much - he knew too much.

He was right.

But he was alone. For some reason, Pyrrha disappeared and with the signal lost, it meant he couldn't contact her. Jaune first considered running away, but he felt that girl would kill him the moment he turned his back.

SWOOSH

CLANK!

The blade hit his shield.

Before he could think or act, she attacked aiming at his neck. He barely blocked that attack in time.

"Idiot" she said.

Jaune drew his sword and slashed at her. She evaded the slash and attacked, but this time she aimed at his very shield.

A crack spread through it.

"What the-"

And, in that small moment of surprise the girl attacked again at the same spot. The shield broke in two halves and fell out of his arm.

Only then Jaune understood everything.

That was a true battle. A fight against that girl, that unlike Tepes wanted to kill him, was one that a mistake would kill him.

And he was unprepared. He never truly recovered of his fight with Vladimir. His body was still damaged and so was his equipment. He never bothered with maintenance of his equipment while Ruby went as far to build a new weapon for upcoming battles in addition to repairing Crescent Rose.

He didn't learn with his losses.

The girl advanced again. Silently, viciously, deadly.

She took away his shield and was going to take away his life.

"As if I will let you!" Shouted Jaune.

Their blades clashed.

Her clothes fluttered.

Her fingers snapped.

Jaune's instincts screamed.

* * *

**Chapter: Fall of a Hero**

* * *

"Oof! That hurt a bit" muttered Mary.

Her body was slammed against the wall with cracks appearing.

However, by the side, another Mary played the strings of the guitar and the other recovered.

'This is bad' thought Pyrrha.

Still wounded from Vladimir.

[Sin] - Ruby said something about that. It was the weapon Chimaerians used made of ancient technology.

One week had passed and she didn't recover.

And now, that.

Mary Rees Metal - the girl that came to question her and avenge the prince. She didn't bother with questions and didn't listen to Pyrrha.

Pyrrha didn't know the semblance of that bear faunus, but she was a tricky opponent.

Three Marys stood against her. One used the guitar and released sonic attacks while her notes brougth support upon the others.

Another one had her guitar become a bow and shot homing arrows at her.

The other simply advanced with her guitar becoming a battle axe.

"C'mon, Nikkos! Use your semblance! Try a bit harder!"

The Mary with the battle axe teased her.

Pyrrha really wanted to, but it was useless against those girls. She understood: the guitar Mary was releasing some sort of electromagnetic wave constantly.

While [Polarity] worked with magnetism, that wave probably was giving magnetic properties to all metals present in that small radius. It wasn't a simple wave; it flickered and changed constantly. She couldn't adapt fast enough.

But she could still fight three opponents at the same time.

* * *

Luna's kick slashed the red air.

Bathory's spear pierced the bloody wind.

Faster than both of them, Orlok grabbed Luna's ankle and slammed her against Bathory as if she was a basebal bat.

Bathory's body flew over and crashed against a building.

Proceeding, Orlok pulled Luna and punched her stomach.

Her armor was intact, but her body...

Some sort of martial art... that punch devastated her from inside out, ignoring her defenses.

Orlok let her go.

Like a doll, she crashed against the asphalt.

The Knight had fallen.

Far away, a blacksmith entered the battlefield. His sword, in hand.

* * *

Ruby and Blake stopped on their tracks.

Merlina's voice came out of their scrolls:

"You heard me, girls. The original location Arc found was actually the right one!"

Blake and Ruby traded a glance.

"But Mary said he was wrong!"

"... who is this Mary you speak of?"

* * *

Jaune traded and received hits.

None of his attacks connected. A few of her attacks didn't.

Hit after hit he received.

His aura was dropping slowly as the battle was progressing and...

He saw that.

A small empty airship, with size for just one small group of people.

It ascended to the skies.

In Telka's left forearm was a small touch screen... or a control panel.

"Lodestar, target and calculate. Eliminate the human male in front of me!"

* * *

"A student from your school" said Ruby through the screen. "Mary Rees Metal".

Merlina opened her eyes wide.

"The Bloody Mary? This Mary?"

"Yes" agreed Blake. "Why?"

Merlina's jaw dropped. Now something made sense. Others didn't.

"Oh god..." she muttered. "This is bad, this is really really bad. If that person is behind this, then..."

'But they won't believe if I say she is an enemy...'

"LISTEN!" The director shouted. "What matters is that Arc's original location was the right one. Go there! NOW!"

Then she heard...

An explosion

"Girls... what just happened?"

* * *

**Heretic Notes: Play the ''Not My Story''**

**The Omega OST, that one! Play it! ! ! ! ! !**

* * *

Ruby and Blake narrowly avoided the building crash.

They could hear voices. Screams. Fights. A riot.

Blake was the first to speak:

"I think a terrorist attack may just have happened".

* * *

Merlina's expression was blank. That wasn't coincidence.

'Mary has sent them somewhere they won't return soon. If that girl really has connections to the White Fang, she knew something would happen around there!'

'But this means those two won't be of help. Damn... Chad is good. How can a person look so far ahead in the battlefield without even being able of seeing the future?'

'One thing is for sure... those girls aren't the agents that may help me. They are already accounted for in Chad's chessboard'.

* * *

Pyrrha turned the tides on the battle.

Her body was burning, but she could and would still win.

Three Marys were being cornered. They were being slowly defeated and they knew it.

Pyrrha had skill to overcome them. They knew that, no matter how much one could heal the other, it was only a matter of time before she somehow managed to beat the trio at the same time.

But Pyrrha didn't see it...

The fourth opponent hidden all along...

Pyrrha advanced. She evaded the soundwave, blocked the arrow and hit the axe, leaving all three Marys in a stalemate.

The Girl of Red Hair was ready.

A card was thrown and hit Pyrrha in the back.

"Argh!"

Blood came out from that spot and she felt the world going cold.

It wasn't enough to beat her, but the three Marys followed ans simultaneously attacked her.

An arrow pierced her ankle.

An axe slashed her shield arm.

The strings played the howling song that robbed her of her conscience.

The prodigious girl symbolized by the flames of victory was the next one to fall.

* * *

Newton felt Orlok's glare in the distance.

His sword was at hand, but it didn't matter: Orlok could easily beat him.

So, he did the unexpected, surprising even the prince.

The sword was thrown in the ground and his hands at the sky.

Newton gave up.

"What?" Orlok was confused.

The young blacksmith pointed at Tracy and Luna.

"I didn't come here to fight. I came here to treat my friends. I beg you, my prince... please, allow me."

Orlok side-gazed at him, turning over to his sister while speaking:

"Do what you want".

Newton realeased his breath.

The blacksmith, giving up his battle and prioritizing his friends wouldn't wage that fight. His friend was right: his battle was another one, an indirect one:

To help, not to spill blood.

* * *

Ruby looked at the lid to the sewers.

Merlina had disconnected. They wouldn't have anymore help from her.

But they knew where they had to go and that was the quickest way.

"You ready, Blake?"

She nodded.

"Arachne said this is how they did. A human for the light and faunus for the darkness. Now I get it" she smiled to her friend. "I will guide us there. But ready yourself, it won't smell good".

Ruby smirked at her and both entered the sewers.

* * *

**Jaune's battle...**

Was one bound to lose.

"Feel the judgement... of the falling stars!" Shouted that girl.

He finally understood.

He finally discovered what wasn't fitting.

It was that: where could someone that deals with machines be found.

The airship released lasers of light.

Every ray predicting a position Jaune would be in a near future.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

Every light hitting and scorching him.

His aura dropping dramatically and, in the end, that girl dealt the last hit with her sword, his blood evaporating in the boiling ground.

Finally, he fell backwards.

The boy symbolized by the White Knight chess piece muttered one last word before fainting:

"Clockwork..."

* * *

Orlok grabbed Bathory by her neck and slammed her against the wall.

"Your insolence knows no bounds!" He shouted. "How dare you? HOW DARE YOU?!"

The ground cracked. His power couldn't be beaten.

"I will..." Bathory struggled to speak. "Not let you... win this... Vlad will be avenged... you will fall for betraying him... brother..."

Orlok opened his eyes wide.

"What?"

* * *

Merlina bit her thumb.

Such a mistake.

Such an obvious opponent.

It was all under their noses, but Mary was the proof.

Mary Rees Metal - The Bloody Mary. A member of Clockwork's best first year team, lead by the prodigious strategist Chad Es Shade.

Yes, Clockwork.

And worse of all, they had Es Shade. She knew very well how fearsome Chad was.

It was a person that could take into account most possibilities, a person capable of making plans inside of plans and deal with the unknown quickly.

The pieces Chad acquired were the students. And they were already dealt with.

Sadly enough, if she was right, Chad was already taking HER into account too in some sort of way. Which meant...

"I need a wild card. I need a random element that appeared beyond Chad and couldn't be exactly prepared to deal with".

* * *

"**STOP**!" Shouted Tracy.

The siblings turned around. On the ground, being treated by Newton, Tracy spoke.

"I... am sorry, Orlok".

"Tracy?" muttered Bathory.

Orlok gazed at her. Tracy continued to speak:

"You... all this time... were doing just like Bathory, right? You never intended to take things too far... you just wanted... to scare people to find Vlad faster... right?"

Bathory looked at her surprised... and Orlok...

"Yes".

"What?" Asked his sister.

"I said YES, you idiot!" He glared at her. "How could you... how could you actually think I would try to kill any of you?!" Shouted the prince at her.

"But... but... all the things you did..."

"Oh, right!" Orlok glared at Bathory. "When it is you, everyone understands. When it is me, it is because I am trying to kill everyone! Curse you!" In the middle of his anger and destruction, Bathory could feel something, sadness. "I know I did many things that make you all look at me as if I am a monster, but how could you? How. Could. You. Even for a while... believe I would do that..."

Orlok released her. Bathory fell on the ground.

Glaring at her, the prince floated.

"Curse you... Curseyoucurseyoucurseyou! I do not care anymore!"

"Orlok, wait! I-"

She tried, but it was too late. Enveloped in the darkness, Orlok disappeared.

"... I... am sorry..."

A princess was left in the ground, defeated in combat and destroyed as a person.

* * *

**Heretic: Play Hallowed Beast!**

**Play it! Play it! Play it!**

* * *

And, finally...

Telka readied her sword. Arc knew too much.

"Sister, wait!" Shouted Chad.

"No" Telka walked towards Jaune. "You aren't capable of doing this. But I am".

"That isn't necessary!"

"It is. Watch and learn, Chad. For us to win this, it won't end with just one person. Many people will die either way!"

* * *

**What is a war?**

* * *

Her sword pierced his chest, his heart and the ground bellow the body.

"Telka..."

The coyote faunus took away her sword from Arc's body and watched as the bleeding made a pool of blood.

But...

"What the..."

She felt something.

* * *

**A dispute with everything on the line.**

* * *

Darkness.

A putrid power that should not be.

The blood was starting to return to the body.

"What... is going on?!"

Chad's voice came out of her earphone:

"Don't you remember my orders to Mary? I ordered her to use one of Leaves' cards - I ordered her to curse him".

Telka opened her eyes wide.

"The Curse of the Beast!" She shouted without believing it.

The blood returned to the body.

The wound closed.

The boy, that was supposed to have died, was still alive.

* * *

**A confront of the so-called heroes.**

* * *

Chad continued to speak:

"Why simply eliminate a piece... when we can change its color?"

The boy irradiated an aura. It was the aura of pure darkness. A corrupted power that was scarying Telka.

But what she couldn't believe was one thing:

"You prepared yourself to me..."

"..." Chad didn't answer.

"You made this whole plan, knowing I would be the one to strike him down! You knew all along. The quickest way to make the curse take over is putting the target on the line of death".

"... yes".

The boy opened his eyes. The blue was a powerful ominous one, cyan as if it came from a night star.

And the white parts of the eyes had blackened out.

They weren't the eyes of human or faunus.

Those weren't the eyes of a monster of grimm.

They were the eyes of a beast.

* * *

**Then who is the villain?**

* * *

Jaune Arc had fallen.

Fallen in combat.

Fallen as a hero.

The corrupted soldier rose while emanating that curse that reeked of blood.

And then, finally... Telka realized on last thing.

* * *

Ravenna finished her assignment by Newton.

What she discovered were good news along with many questions.

* * *

**In the end, such a strife has no heroes, no winners and certainly no happy ending.**

* * *

Telka started to speak:

"Leafy had said... she said that you used one of her cursed cards on that night".

"..."

"This means that... you used it on him..."

"Yes".

"Which means..."

* * *

**It's a tale without villains...**

* * *

Ruby couldn't see right in the darkness of the sewers, but she smelled something different and heard Blake gasp.

"Blake? What happened?"

"Oh god..."

"Blake, what are you seeing?"

"Words..."

"Words?"

"Oh my god... Ruby, don't!"

But she did.

Ruby pointed her light at the wall and saw those red words.

* * *

**...only victims.**

* * *

Ravenna spoke with a smile:

"Our prince..."

* * *

Telka looked at Jaune with fear.

"The prince..."

* * *

**A story where in the end...**

* * *

Ruby looked at those words in the walls of the sewers.

Words written in dried blood:

_I AM THE PRINCE_

_I AM ALIVE_

* * *

Ravenna and Telka at the same time:

"He is still alive".

* * *

**... someone will cry.**

* * *

**Arc 2 - Fallen Hero - End**

* * *

**Heretic Notes:**

**Mwahahahaha!**

**What, you didn't understand? I will spell it for ya:**

**Members of team CLMT are antithesis to team RWBY.**

**Mary Rees Metal was the Three Bears at the same time.**

**BUT, DON'T YOU R3M3MB3R :?**

**The Queen is the enemy of Snow White.**

**The Big Bad Wolf to Little Red Riding Hood.**

**:]**

**But there is a tale which the enemy is rather passive. The tale of The Beauty and The Beast.**

**:[**

**The Beast wasn't the enemy, but he was cursed. In some tales, cursed by an evil fairy to become a monster.**

**You guys still don't get it?! H4H4H4!**

**C - Ch. Es S. - The Queen**

**L - Leaves Ellis - The Evil Fairy**

**M - Mary Rees Metal - The Three Bears**

**T - Telka Es Shade - The Big Bad Wolf**

* * *

**:D**

**L - Leaves Ellis -_ The Evil Fairy_**

**D:**

* * *

**Y3S, TH4T**

**:]**

**Arc 2 - Fallen Hero.**

**There are many ways a hero can fall. **

**In combat**

**In glory**

**In corruption**

**In purpose**

**In arc 1, Vlad demonstrated it when he gave in to his desires to fight strong opponents.**

**Arc 2 wasn't made to be about only one person. Fallen Hero isn't one exclusive character, but many.**

**Tracy, Luna and Pyrrha were defeated (combat)**

**Newton didn't fight, he gave up his role, choosing to bet in the goodwill of Orlok (purpose)**

**Finally, both Jaune and Vlad were cursed (Corruption)**

**Orlok is rather different to that all, he IS before everything else a hero. However, being the hero of Chimaera makes him an enemy to anybody else.**

**Then there is also Ren that took the truck for Jaune.**

**Etcetera etcerera et al.**

**It was all about that text. Remember?**

**A war without villains, only victims.**

**Well, there we have it. The next arc will start with a bang!**

**It will also be rather small.**

**But now I'm curious! Yes, I am!**

**I am just like when I ended arc 1**

**What did you people think about his arc, the Fallen Hero arc?**

**Opinions? Questions? Cocerns?**

**D3N13D!**

**:D**

**Just kidding. I will answer (or try to at least)**

**Either way, I'm going now.**

**See you again soon, people!**

**Heretic, out!**


	26. Chapter 26: Wild Card

**Heretic notes:**  
**You guys know how this works!**

**The BGM for the specific part this time will be...**

**Undertale OST - Battle Against a True Hero**

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

"Leaves, Mary, return at once. I will need help to accelerate this. Leave Nikos behind. Telka, Arc will remain as a guard. There is no one capable of breaking the curse in the vicinity. I need as much help as I can get".

A green pilar of light on the underground laboratory shone brightly.

Chad wasn't ready. The schedule was for later, but the monarchs' meddling had to be factored now.

"Also, Mary... check your contacts with the White Fang, I need to know the situation. I believe soon enough Clockwork will want results from us and I need to know what is going on with the underground world".

* * *

**RWBY: Against All Odds**

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Alright, after this, I will order you to give her mouth-to-mouth" said Tracy to Newton.

The boy nodded. It seemed Luna had taken extensive damage.

According to Bathory, Orlok used a peculiar attack that dealt bigger damage against greater defenses. It wasn't normally practical, but he made it be.

And now...

"Do it!" Ordered Tracy.

Newton closed in. However, Luna grabbed him and kissed his lips before he could do anything.

Surprised, he looked torwards Tracy.

The girl with bloodied nose extended her hand and high-fived Luna with a laugh.

"Always works".

Luna laughed.

"Always".

Newton felt something inside him. He felt... used.

"You tricked me!"

A hand rested in his shoulder. It was Bathory's.

"It is your own fault for getting tricked" she smiled at him as her hand went from his shoulder to his hair. "Such a cute blacksmith".

"Princess, please".

"Regardless, we have more issues to deal with at hand. And we have to find Orlok".

Luna stretched herself.

"First, take that hand off his hair. Second, I thought Orlok was innocent?"

"How long have you been awake?!" Asked Tracy.

"This hand?" Asked Bathory. "Fine" she let go of Newton's hair and hugged him from behind. "See, out of his hair".

"Am I being flirted with here?" Asked Newton confused.

"I don't know" answered Tracy.

"Sheesh" said Luna. "First your best buddy's childhood friend, then his sister? That's a big lack of pureblooded morals, Newton".

"He is not a pureblood" answered Bathory while letting him go. "And I just wanted to play for a while after seeing you three do it a little. Regardless, Orlok may be innocent, and, as much as I want to apologize to him and make it up, I still believe he imposes a problem for our image in the city".

Tracy looked at Bathory in the eyes.

"You still don't understand what this is about, right? Did you ever believe in any of your brothers at all, Bathory? Because, to me, you never did".

"In-ten-se" muttered Luna.

"Stop, you both" said Newton.

"No" Bathory didn't even look.

"Silence, Newton" Tracy merely side-glanced.

"STOP!" Newton showed them his scroll. "This is important. It's about Vlad. Ravenna got evidence that he may be alive".

* * *

**Chapter: Wild Card**

* * *

**Ruby and Blake looked at the trails.**

Bones of rats and bats, dried without meat or blood were scattered here and there.

I LIVE

I WILL RETURN

THE PRINCE IS ME

Messages like those were spread through the sewers.

But...

"We don't have time for this..." muttered Ruby.

"Ruby, this essentially proves-" before Blake could speak...

"We don't have time to track the Impaler Vampire" answered the red-hooded girl. "As far as we know, terrorist attacks may be happening in the surface, two monarchs are going crazy and Jaune and Pyrrha may need help as soon as possible. We need to focus on what's happening now".

Blake seemed to want to complain, but soon realized her argument was a good one. Tepes was alive, but missing, Jaune and Pyrrha were in danger, but at a specific location.

"Got it".

* * *

"... and that's all. It seems that Nosferatu guy really is related with a small group in the White Fang. Well, but regarding the situation..."

Leaves looked as Mary talked to Chad through the scroll.

Finally, her gaze fell to the ground, where Pyrrha Nikos lied defeated.

She merely fainted, but...

Wouldn't she pose a danger sooner or later? Leaving her there seemed a bad idea.

However, Chad's orders were ones she personally learned to NOT question. Her leader might as well have been a war general. The strategical powess she saw on the past couldn't be compared.

Mary closed the scroll.

"Chad said to leave her there. She won't wake up for a while anyway. Let's go, Leafy. You help is needed the most".

Leaves nodded and followed Mary.

Behind, Pyrrha's knocked out body on the ground didn't move.

* * *

Running through the streets, he aproached the scrapyard.

Who was he?

"Explain" he ordered through the scroll.

"Okay!" Merlina's voice came from the other side. "Whoever is behind all of this employed the help of a particular team of talented Mechanics from Clockwork. This isn't exactly surprising, as Clockwork has a higher faunus ratio than humans when compared to Beacon. Likewise, this means it's essentially easier to find someone tied with a criminal group there".

"Get to the point!" He said.

"Okay! So, I have evidence that this particular team is team CLMT (Calamity), a first-year team lead by Chad Es Shade, a boy that looks like a girl. Chad is really, REALLY, smart. If someone was capable of doing this whole thing, it was him. His team also has Leaves Ellis, a girl with... well, Red Hair".

"Wait... then Leaves is-"

"Probably. This isn't the screwed up part actually. Leaves' semblance is [Curse]. She can cause illusions among other things. Regardless, I have reasons to believe that she may have used a particular curse called the [Curse of the Beast] on the boy called Jaune Arc".

"... why?"

He could hear a laugh from the other side of the scroll. On the way, the buildings structure changed. He was probably getting closer.

"Because I can see framents of the future. Second, because Chad uses the pieces of his chess board very, VERY, well. He dragged everyone he could use from the beginning and set up failsafes in different situations. He probably took into account Arc would sooner or later figue out somehow his hideout and deal with hom accordingly".

"So what? Why curse? Why not just kill Jaune?"

"Because, little hunter, when you kill someone, there are many consequences. I'm an assassin, I know that. The Curse of the Beast makes Arc obey their commands. It twists his mind and powers up the person a LOT. And, well, if you didn't know it, Arc comes from a lineage of heroes. He probably has a lot of power that the curse can corrupt and use. It will have it's consequences on his body, but oh well..."

"... how do I break the curse" asked the boy while running.

"Love!"

He stopped on his tracks.

"I'm out".

"No! No! No! Listen to me!" Merline giggled a bit. "Love is the way to break it, yes, but it doesn't need to be romantic. It can be fraternal love or, in some situations, friendship. The curse of the beast is rather ambiguous. As long as you can reach for the person deep down on the darkness, you can break it!"

He got angry.

"Well, then we have a big problem here, lady! Because I'm not friends with Jaune. There is no way someone like me can break the curse".

"And what is someone like you, Cardin?"

She finally said his name.

In the end, the person Merlina seeked and found was Cardin Winchester.

"I will answer that question myself" she continued. "You are, for all intents and purposes in all that society knows, a bully. But I have my ways to see people. That path is one you have averted a while ago".

"You know nothing".

"My visions don't lie" he felt her voice was serious. "Arc did something to you that set you on the right path. Not to mention, you were the Wild Card I was seeking. During the night they tried to kill Vlad, you were the one that interfered. And, a few days ago, you were the one that messed up with the systems".

Cardin opened his eyes wide.

"How do you-"

"An amateur's job, Winchester. If you were discovered, you would go straight to jail and people would think it was related to the murder. But... I think that's one of the things it wouldn't matter. You did what you did to help Jaune, so that he wouldn't be suspected anymore and I cleaned you mess. How about a thanks?"

Cardin got angry.

"Fine! Maybe you are right! Maybe I'm trying to help! Maybe I care a little, but SCREW IT! You are putting me to go there to fight an empowered Jaune. If I'm catching this right, the guy will eant nothing more than to kill me once I get there and with the curse thing, he seems way more capable than me in a battle!"

"And yet, you are the one that can save him".

"You are insane!" Shouted Cardin at the scroll. "There are so many better people to reach him than me and break the curse. Why didn't you try them?"

Merlina giggled.

"Fine, name them!"

"Pyrrha Nikos".

"Contact with her has been lost. As far as I know, she isn't cursed, but won't help in the near future".

"Stupid vision thingy!"

"Well, then you believe I can see the future?"

"Shut up! Well... then the rest of his team?" Asked Cardin again.

"In the hospital. Even if they went now, they are too far. Chad, however, doesn't seem to need a lot of time. When he finishes what he needs, who will be there to save your friend".

"He isn't my friend... fine, then..."

"Team RWBY isn't available either" said Merlina. "Half of it is in Beacon and the other half won't arrive in a while. You are the closest one, Cardin".

"Damn it!"

"Watch your mouth. Well, anyway, if it serves on any consolation, I believe in you, Winchester. If there is anyone left that may save Arc, it's you".

Cardin clenched his teeth.

Before he knew it, once again he was running to the scrapyard.

Why?

Why was he running?

He didn't know.

"That's the spirit" said Merlina. "Good luck, Cardin".

* * *

**At the scrapyard...**

The [Beast] looked ahead.

Eyes like ominous blue stars watched as someone aproached. That someone was an enemy.

The orders were clear: kill anyone that dared pass through.

The Beast stood still. His left hand held nothing, his right hand held a black sword.

Crocea Mors, covered by his corrupted aura released a black glow akin to the night.

The Beast looked forward. The intruder was actually someone he knew. Someone he knew very well.

Someone he hated at one point in the past.

* * *

"Hell no..." muttered Cardin.

Jaune's eyes had the white portions blackened out.

The blue of his iris was of an ominous cyan and his skin was of a pale from the dead.

His black hoodie had blood stains and a hole that revealed his chest underneath. It almost seemed like a sword passed through that.

His clothes had many scorch marks, as if at one point someone tried to burn him alive.

That Jaune looked like someone that had come back from the dead just to kill Cardin.

Jaune stepped forward, releasing a violent aura reeking of blood.

"One more step... and your life shall be forfeited".

Cardin backed down. As much as he hated to say it, the Jaune right now in front of him had enough to make him tremble.

"O-Okay. Here, see? I'm totes not walking further".

"Still mocking me as ever Cardin" Jaune looked scornfully at him. "I must have been really an idiot in the past".

"W-Why is that?"

"Because" Jaune pointed his sword and Cardin. "I should have just killed you when you discovered my secret than becoming your slave".

"You... you don't mean".

"Oh, but I mean" Jaune nodded in anger. "Killing you there was just giving the world a favor".

"O-Okay, look" Cardin raised his hands. "I admit I was pretty much an ass back there, and I still am, but, well, let's just put down that sword and talk, alright?"

"No".

"O... kay..." Cardin felt like cursing Merlina right now if there wasn't that freak in front of him right there. "Look, I understand you want to beat the crap out of me. A lot of people actually do. I beat some of those people could write stories about you beating the shit out of me and comemorating anywhere, but... Jaune, buddy, this isn't you. You are more than that, remember? You never went as far as that".

"Yes" Jaune hatefully agreed. "And what did that give me? It only gave me weeks of shame and torture at your hands, remember?"

"Y-Yes... but..."

'But what?' He asked himself. 'What the f#ck did I come here for?'

He looked at Jaune, that thing looked like he could kill Cardin in less than a second.

'To defeat him? Like hell I can. To break the curse? How can I even reach him? Truth to be told, this all just karma coming to collect my debts. In the end, that's all I was and am, a f#cking bully. But here I am, because the crap went on and on to the point the only one left to do anything is me'.

'And look at that...' Cardin could see his own reflection in Jaune's eyes. He could see his own fear. 'No one believes in me... and not even I believe in myself'.

However...

'But...'

He was already there...

'I still went all the way here...'

Even with all the odds against him...

'Might as well try and go for it'.

He remembered Merlina's words.

'Alright, witch. If you really believe I can do anything. It's about time some mumbo jumbo happened to help me. Because I sure as hell can't beat him in combat and sure as hell can't reach Jaune with my words.

Cardin stepped forward.

Jaune eyebrow twitched in anger.

"I thought I made myself clear... I said that..."

"That if I went any further, I would be giving away my life, right?" Asked Cardin. "Well, back in the past, no matter what I did, you didn't come after me. I... believe in the you deep down. The person that just tried to make the right things. I know you won't kill me, Jaune".

"Hehehe... Hahahahaha!" Jaune released a laugh, but it only made Cardin more afraid. "This is priceless. You see, Cardin? There is only one person that I would want to kill more than you. Can you guess it?"

Cardin shook his head.

Jaune drew his sword.

"It's Past Me" cutting the air, he released a wave of black energy. "That coward that never did anythig for himself".

The wave went closer and closer. The more it travelled, the bigger it became.

Cardin couldn't do anything. Too large to evade, too surprised to block.

The wave covered his view and he felt cracks opening in his armor.

"Sweet dreams, Cardin" said Jaune with a happy voice. "I hope you rest. Not in peace, but in pain!"

* * *

.

.

.

'Why?'

.

.

.

'Why?'

.

.

.

'Why even after all that...

'... I still went on and tried?'

.

.

.

His entire body covered in pain, his consciousness robbed of him.

Cardin only remembered one thing: one scene on the past.

Not much different than now, he was on the ground.

His team had abandoned him and a monster would kill him.

But it didn't.

'... oh'.

In the end, someone stood up for him.

'Now I remember'.

The blonde, hopeless idiot was there. Sword in one hand, shield in another.

'Yes... now I remember...'

'I am a bigger idiot. How to reach out for the soul deep down? You already showed me that back there. Not with words, but with actions'.

'With your heroism'.

* * *

**Heretic: NOW! Play the ''Battle Against a True Hero''**

* * *

**Cardin opened his eyes.**

His armor was full of cracks and his body was screaming in pain, but he still got up in that scrapyard.

"How?" Asked Jaune surprised.

"You ask 'how'? Simple: the same way you got up when I called my entire team to beat you down on the Forever Fall. I just don't want to stay down".

Cardin smirked even in pain.

Jaune glared at him.

"Until the very end you mock me, right Cardin?"

"Yes" he nodded. "But you know what, Jaune? That didn't stop you from doing the right thing. That didn't stop you from giving me a chance. That didn't stop you from saving my life!"

"I WAS AN IDIOT!"

"NO!" Shouted Cardin. "You know what you were? YOU WERE A HERO!" Cardin held his mace with his two hands. "You saved me, Jaune".

"It was a mistake".

"You didn't just save my life! You saved the whole future ahead of me! You were a weakling back there, but look at you now. Are you proud of you? Is that what you really wanted to become? What motivated all of your actions wasn't..."

"Shut up!"

"Wasn't it becoming a hero!"

"SHUT UP!"

"MAKE ME!" Shouted Cardin back.

Jaune glared at him.

Cardin smiled.

"C'mon. If you wanna so bad to see me shutting up, then go for it and beat the crap out of me. You never did it before and you won't do it now, you know why?"

Jaune drew his sword.

"You got some nerve to preach after all you have done. I am cleaning the world of your existence, CARDIN!"

Jaune slashed the air, releasing the black energy wave.

'You know why?' Asked Cardin mentally as the attack aproached.

'It's because you were a dork... But a dork with the heart of a hero'.

The bully defeated in the forest of red petals.

The weakling that stood for him in the very end.

They were different. One was a villain and the other was a hero.

A life was saved that day. Eyes were opened to a better world.

Now, fate put those two in opposite sides, the hero assuming the role of a villain.

In that situation, all that was left was...

Cardin held his mace with his two hands.

"You became the hero that saved me back there!" The memories of that very day in the past motivated him until the present.

In the end, no one believed in Cardin and he knew it.

There were hundreds of better people to do that job.

There were better people to do it.

But now, he was there.

And he knew what had to be done.

Jaune already showed him:

It was the right thing.

"So... It's time for me to become the hero that will save you, JAUNE! ! !"

* * *

**Arc 3: Reversed Roles**

**START**

* * *

**Heretic notes:**

**:O**

**Climatic... build up!**

**Hehehehe...**

**This chapter was made specially to give readers some mixed feelings.**

**I know you lot, when watching RWBY, wanted nothing more to see someone beat the crap out of Cardin.**

**And now... do you still want that?**

**If you are reconsidering, then I'm pretty good at my job.**

**:]**

**TH4T'S R1GHT, 3V3RYTH1NG JUST TO S33 YOU GUYS CONFL1CT3D!**

**To make you people cheer for the last person possible in the most screwed up fight of the oddest arc!**

**Trading the roles...**

**Jaune as the villain, Cardin as the hero!**

**MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Feel the conflictions permeate through your body!**

**F33L 1T! ! !**

**Heretic, out!**


	27. Interlude

**Heretic notes:**

**This chapter is like a Christmas/New Year gift/special/whatever!**

**Since this fic went a bit dark after Arc 1 and I didn't exactly get much of chance to expose on team VLNT as how they were before things got out of hand, this chapter is focused at them.**

**In the past.**

**During a holiday.**

**It may be a bit disappointing for people that wanted to see the rest of Cardin VS Jaune battle, but I will also expose a bit of the future of the fic later.**

**This chapter also contains OC info, info on Chimaera, about the design and things.**

**So... It's like this:**

**[1] - One day in the past of team VLNT**

**[2] - Team VLNT's design and overall info**

**[3] - Info on Chimaera and Sins**

**[4] - The future of Against All Odds**

**[5] - Small info on team CLMT (Calamity)**

**[6] - Teaser on Arc 3**

**[7] - About Against All Odds**

**[8] - Heretic Notes (lol)**

**So, control F the portion you wanna go**

**Well, then! Begin!**

* * *

[1]

**In the past...**

Luna was quite happy.

Well, most of the times, she was already happy, but that was mostly due to the fact Vale was a very interesting place as a whole and very relaxing. Not to mention, easy to live at.

She just needed to search a bit in Jammer, find a quest with a high payload and morally right (or at least ambiguously right), do it, give the school its percentage and use the rest of the money as she pleased.

Of course, she also helped her team in theirs and let them face their challenges alone if they wanted. Most of the times, she was only called as an insurance should something beyond them happen. Or should Newton mess up, or should Vlad decide he wanted to do everything alone for the glory and knock some sense into him.

Currently, lying on the sand of the beach while looking to the blue skies, she yawned.

Life at Vale wasn't hard. They really started from zero.

Sure, they had some money, but Vlad wanted to use only as a last resort. In the end, they really didn't need any. They were attacked by bandits before entering the city, they looted the bandits of anything of value they had, and following that went to one of those clubs and bet the money.

Card Counting really helped in that part. Of course the club wouldn't let them get away like that, but it was sort of part of the fun to have a fight on that night to gauge the purebloods.

Luna yawned again. Maybe she should build a sandcastle now? Sandcastles seemed fun, but the structure would be destroyed sooner or later. Not to mention her boyfriend would ruin the fun by trying to build a life-sized castle.

She looked around.

Tracy was wearing a black bikini, mixing chemicals in a table.

In the other side of the table, Newton wore a light green short. His chest exposed revealed the many scars from the incident when Vlad saved his life, but he didn't mind the scars. He actuay liked how they made him look manly.

And those muscles for smithing were quite manly alright...

"Damn..." muttered Luna. However, she made sure the sound of her voice wouldn't travel to their ears.

He was working on some sort of machine that could handle the sand and salty water. Stupid sexy blacksmiths with their urge for dealing with machines.

Finally, by the side of the table the two nerds worked, Vlad was lying on a red net with his wings clouding part of Luna's view, but it was obvious he was reading a book. Probably one of conquest or something and he probably was a at a good part. One of battles or tortures. Probably Impalation, since it was an old practice in his family to impale monsters and some opponents.

He was wearing red shorts and had shaded googles covering his sensitive eyes to the sunlight.

Also, a black fake mustache to make sure people wouldn't realize Jammer's Impaler Vampire was really a faunus.

Luna resisted the urge to laugh. It was a horrible disguise, Newton and Tracy, lacking common sense thought it was great. Well, it wouldn't be a problem if the secret was out. At most, one look in their identification, status as nobles and BAM! Problem solved.

Luna waited a bit. They were still in their little worlds.

Luna looked at the sky. Those birds looked pretty edible. Wait, they were Grimm. Vlad, Newton and Tracy were still in their little worlds.

Luna looked at the sea. Fishing seemed fun, but Newton could accidentaly electrocute them if he got into water with full aura. And going with zero aura meant exposing himself to unnecessary danger. Vlad, Newton and Tracy were still in their little worlds.

'Maybe I should do somethin-' she was about to try and.

"I have finished it!" Vlad closed the book.

"I made it!" Newton smiled at the machine.

"I... I... Well, it may take me a few more minutes" said Tracy.

Luna got up. She was wearing a blue bikini and a blue scarf was covering her mouth and nose to hide her (also because it looked cool. She was like a ninja beach faunus girl... With a scarf!)

"What were you three even doing again?"

Vlad smiled at her. His mustache was so funny it was hard not to laugh.

"I have finished reading a splendid tale of war and love between a slave and a queen".

"Okay" she turned to Newton. "You?"

"I have made this steampunk vest that might help me lock away my powers so we can go the water without me endangering you guys again!"

"Why steampunk?"

"Bacause steampunk is amazing! And also because it will resist the erosion, has a big chance of not short-circuiting to soon and might last three hours before breaking".

Luna sighed.

"Another one that breaks?"

"Yeah, I still can't figure it right. As far as I know, at least my semblance isn't electrokinesis".

"We already know that for months!" She responded before turning to Tracy. "And you?"

"Finally!" Tracy took a potion and rose it to the sun. "I have made a powerful elixir that may help Newton! However, as much as he will still have the protection from his aura, this elixir won't allow him to use it offensively".

"Sounds good to me!" Said Newton.

"And it also may affect your sense of smell for two days. Either that or you will have fever. It is a 49% probability for each".

"And the last two percent?" Asked Vlad.

"It will leave him blind three hours after drinking it until tomorrow".

Newton grabbed the potion.

"All I heard is that we will have at least three hours of fun without me needing to learn how to see with my ears. I'm drinking this!"

As Newton drunk the potion, Luna looked at her teammates.

"What do we do now?"

"Is it not obvious?" Said Vlad. "We will divide the time left - 3 hours - efficiently in fun activities involving water. After that and Newton goes blind, we can try cooking the fish".

Luna saw the sparkle in Tracy's purple eyes. 'Damn' thought the faunus. 'She will totally try to use some sort of newly developed dangerous drug in the fish'.

"Newton!" Shouted Tracy. "Diving gear! Actual fully functional diving gear that won't blow up! Did you bring any?"

"Fishing rods too!" Asked Vlad. "I want to try to fish with those things!"

Newton thought about it.

"Diving gear is in the car, but... no rods".

Luna smashed her fists together.

"Then we will have to use stakes instead!"

And she saw the smiles on Vlad and Tracy. Those supercompetitive dorks...

* * *

**3 hours later...**

There were a few fish grimm on stakes... dying slowly...

And also...

"So many fish!" Shouted Luna upon slashing the meat continuously.

Tracy was cooking the loot. Vlad lit the flames and Newton...

Luna was worried.

"You okay?"

"Yes!" He tried to sniff a fried fish. "It seems the collateral effects went on for my sense of smell".

"Normally it's the lowest probability one from happening".

"Yup. So, what do we do now? How about some activities that native Valean people do?"

"WAIT!" Vlad intervened. "Do not listen to her, Newton. She is doing this to trick her into doing something she wants just for the fun! And, while you would do what she wants anyway, she plans to do it by deceit!"

"He is just mad he fell for it".

"What did you fall for?" Asked Newton.

"She left it implied for me that it is common for Vale males to wake up their girlfriends wearing butler clothes with breakfast in a tray once each two weeks!"

Luna instantly burst out laughing while Tracy said:

"On her defense, I loved the gesture and found you wearing butler clothes to be cute!"

"Wait..." Newton looked at Luna. "That wasn't true?"

Luna laughed out even more.

"You two are just so naïve it's cuter than a pack of puppies!"

"I am not cute" said Newton. "I am a deep person with a dark troubled past covered in scars that probably ran away from a lab!"

"Yeah!" Vlad also went on. "And I am a terrifying dangerous entity that impales opponents and drink their blood!"

"OMG, I know you guys like the rumors about you two, but there is no point in stating it like that in front of me, that ACTUALLY knows you!"

Tracy smiled.

"You have to admit your codenames are amazing. Mine is rather poor in comparison. Mummy of Impossible Defeat is too long for my tastes. I would prefer Undefeatable Mummy or maybe Blood-Stained Mummy. Something more amazing and scary".

"Ugh" muttered Luna. "Can we talk this out after eating the fish? They are begging me!"

"Fine".

"Sounds good to me" agreed Newton. "I can't smell, but they look delicious!"

"Let us eat, then" agreed Vlad.

* * *

**After eating...**

"So" Luna started to speak. "How about this: sometimes you guys wake us dressed like butlers and sometimes me and Tracy wake you two dressed up as maids! I can have Arachne make us the cutest outfits!"

"It's a deal!" Said Newton.

"NEGATIVE!" Shouted Vlad. "I do not need to be awakened nor to have someone bring me food! I am entirely capable to do that on my own".

"Sure" said Luna. "Cause you are a strong and independent Impaler Vampire that don't need no maid. Vlad, it's just to have fun".

"It's humiliating. I refuse to agree on that deal".

"Well" Tracy smiled. "I am afraid you have no say in this, Vlad. I will make sure to wake up before you, dress as a maid and bring you breakfast just for the sake of it!"

"You would not dare!"

"I would and will!"

Luna sighed. They would be in that for a while.

"Newie" she called him.

"Yes?"

"Next time you dress like a butler, wake me up with a good morning kiss"

"Fine by me, but... aren't you the one supposed to wake me up this time?"

"It will take a while before Tracy and I get the clothes".

Newton looked at Tracy and Vlad. They already ceased bickering and drew out their weapons.

"Oh... it seems Vlad will get awakened by a maid tomorrow".

"Gee, put some faith in your leader, will you?"

"You want him to beat Tracy in a not-to-death duel?"

Both looked again at the fighters. Vlad had been disarmed and Tracy tied his hands with her bandages while dragging him to her.

"Congratulations, Vlad" stated the Mummy. "You just got yourself a maid to wake you up" Tracy kissed him on the cheek, leaving a purple lipstick mark while releasing him. "Now it is getting pretty late. Why don't we return to Jammer?"

Vlad sat on the sand.

"This kiss was a humiliating reminder of my defeat..."

"Gee, stop being so overly-dramatic. We came here to have a fun and peace. Not for you to train or something like that".

"Fine".

"Now go pick up your spear and we are going back home! Wait, that spear is really Dracungnir? You brougth the Spear of the Dragon Slaying Maiden to our day out?!"

Vlad seemed worried.

"Well, I thought some sort of situation would develop into monsters appearing out of nowhere, or assassins, or... something like in those stories?"

"Vlad, Hollows from Bleach won't appear out of nowhere just because we went to a beach!"

Newton grabbed the spear.

"Give him some slack, Luna. I'd rather have Dracungnir near us than far from us. Besides, you are also a descendant of the Maiden. Worst come to happen, you can also wield it".

"Yeah, and you are also her descendant technically, Newton. That isn't the point. Just... just..."

'I don't trust that thing' she thought.

"Let's just go home" she said.

* * *

**An hour later...**

At one of Jammer's towers, right at the top was the team's room.

The gray clouded sky could be seen through the window. Since their room was a bit spacious, Newton and Tracy had the necessary space for their hobbies.

And, sometimes, byproducts of their hobbies could also be sold. Of course, the duo wouldn't spread secrets, but there would always be someone wanting to buy a sword or some sort of medicine and for them was good to earn it without killing of destroying once in a while.

Newton was currently in the showers and Tracy went out, leaving Luna and Vlad alone.

"What are you doing?" She asked as Vlad took a feather and started writing.

"Our correspondence has arrived. It is at that table".

"Didn't it arrive yesterday?"

"These are [our] correspondence. From Chimaera. There are a few for me, one for Tracy and two for you".

"What about Newton?" She asked.

Vlad stopped writing.

"There is one supposedly one from his mother as well, but it didn't arrive... yet".

"I see..." Luna walked to the table and grabbed the envelopes that were meant to her. "Why are you writing like that?"

Vlad adjusted his glasses.

"Because it seems Bathory wants to come here and I have to tell her not to. There are also letters from my parents, but none of Orlok, as always. And the Hunchback is quite worried".

"Not that" said Luna smiling. "I meant why are you writing with a feather? There are pens here".

Vlad looked around. Just as Luna said, there was a pack of pens by the side.

"Newton bougth them thinking they were those pens with cameras on them".

"I... see... well, I... might prefer to use a feather!"

"You didn't notice the pens, right?"

"Just read your cursed mail already!"

Luna laughed and opened the message.

It was one from her father, a prestigious Knight and also one of her masters.

* * *

Dear daughter.

Luna, if you are reading this, it means you have finally slayed a dragon and that makes me very proud of you. More than I already was.

I remember the days when...

* * *

Luna stopped reading. That letter probably was a wrong one sent.

"Vlad, how were those messages sent again? This one seems a bit..."

"Yes, I know" answered the prince. "Most of mine have been written hastily. It seems there was grimm attack on the day they sent the letters and they had to pack them fast".

"Oh... well, it seems like one of those memos my dad used to put here and there in case I did something without him present was mixed into one of those".

"Hahahaha!" Vlad laughed. ''Like that one where he was proud of you learning how to use a computer?''

''Look, I was pretty sure the keyboardd had a trap button! Forget it lemme see another letter''

Luna checked the other envelope. The content was a black letter written in red and the handwriting...

* * *

Vladimir, I suppose you are surprised with me writing a letter to you.

I admit our time together had always been short, but recently I have been thinking my actions and words may have led you and many to get a wrong impression of me.

What I am meaning to say is that I understand why you chose to take your time away in Beacon. Sometimes, most people here is unable to understand what drive us and our objectives.

They believe I am some sort of monster and you some sort of chosen one.

However, I know I am not a monster and I believe I have started to understand it more.

You want to prove it to them, right?

You want to...

* * *

Luna also stopped reading that letter.

"Oh god..."

"What now?" Asked Vlad.

"It's a letter from Orlok".

Vlad stopped writing and let go of the pen.

"Orlok wrote a letter to you?!"

"No, it seems to have been meant to you. Here, I didn't read it all, but I'm sure it's him".

Vlad took the letter.

Luna watched as his expression constantly changed, from surprise to anger, from anger to calmness. And from calmness to happiness.

Luna smiled.

"Who would have thought, right? Well, I still think he is pretty scary and must have been drunk when he wrote that, but-"

"Well, I believe in every single word here" said Vlad with a smile.

"Seriously?"

He nodded.

"I think I understand him. Orlok does what is needed for us to survive. Most people don't understand, but his violent ways make him a monster to be feared. And while he is feared from the inside, the outside will also be afraid. I can't say I agree with most of his methods, but... they are necessary".

Luna didn't speak. She knew words were unecessary for that situation, until Vlad spoke again:

"I think maybe he has been the one that really really tried to be good ruler, but reality made him go a different path".

"Maybe".

"But" Vlad looked at the letter again. "I believe in him. And I believe should something bad happen to any of us, Orlok would be the first to act".

Luna smiled.

"If you say so".

Vlad put the letter on the table and looked at Luna in the eyes.

"Now, while Tracy and Newton are away, I would like to ask a question: why do you hold anynosity towards Dracungnir?"

Luna opened her eyes wide, but them sighed.

"When and how?"

"I always felt something. It is as if you dislike me wielding it, but then I remembered something: you are not the type to care about this. A spear of the old, dangerous weapon that chooses the user. Now, that was more like it".

Luna smiled.

"There it is. You see, I know it is something I won't know, since I built my armor instead of inheriting, but I can't trust it. Dracungnir has something in it, Vlad".

The prince nodded.

"It is not uncommon the belief that there is some sort of artificial intelligence that models itself on the previous users".

"No, not that. It's something more" Luna's eyes were serious. "I have been thinking... why did it choose you there?"

The memories went back. Newton, Luna and Vlad heavily wounded and the blood-red pilar of light erupted.

On the fall, carved on the ground and broken in three pieces was Dracungnir.

"Why just there? Why not before? It was as if it was testing you."

"People believe it recognized me as-"

"Wrong" Luna shook her head. "You already proved everything. Dracungnir should have reacted far, far before. It's just like Newton's sword and just like Tracy's box. But... I feel something. It's as if... as if..."

Vlad was curious.

"As if what?"

"It's as if it forced you to be the wielder. It wanted. You barely have enough afinity. Using the spear has bigger consequences in you than anyone. To make matters worse, your very body can barely handle it. God, that sword Newton made for you was more cost-efficient than that thing!"

Vlad averted his gaze. Luna continued to speak:

"You talked to it, right? Anyone can do it, so I know have done it too. You know what I'm talking about".

Vlad sighed.

"Fine... It is true. I know the reason. I can talk to it just like any [Sin] user. I already knew of it".

"Then why?"

"She asked me" Vlad's eyes were serious. "I already knew everything, but Dracungir or whatever A.I. is in there asked me to use it. Orlok has 100% affinity, but it preferred me. I don't even have the necessary affinity to use it".

"Why. The hell. Did you agree?! You IDIOT, no wonder you take that much to heal, that thing is damaging you!"

"Well, I could not exactly let that chance go. It isn't just about battling, there are political impacts in using the spear and being recognized. And I felt in it, Luna. It was some sort of... it is similar to Newton. I do not know, but I felt it had to be done. I have to use it to clear the sins of her".

Luna sighed.

"Fine. But there is one thing you should know from me".

"What is it?"

"I know you are crazy for the tournament that's coming against Beacon. Such an opportunity to fight people and blah blah blah" Luna grabbed Vlad by the collar. "I'll trust in your judgement, Vlad. But if I deem you are not ready for what's to come, I won't accept your dangerous strategies. I will bring you back by force".

"Just like one perfect Knight to save the princess, right?" Asked Vlad in a mocking tone.

"No" Luna refused. "Just like your friend that knows better".

* * *

**Present...**

A man with white hair grabbed a guard by the neck and slammed him against a wall.

"You have a pregnant wife and two children. If before next week anyone knows I am the one who took this" he revealed the spear. "I do not promise their safety".

Holding his neck to the point the guard fainted, Orlok left him behind.

Things had to be done. If he didn't manipulate well the aggressive branch of the White Fang he was talking to, problems would arise.

Truth to be told, he couldn't help but respect some of them. Some members clearly believed they were some sort of revolution force. Others were simply terrorits.

Regardless, breaking in those quarters to steal back what was rightfully his would help him acquire a bit of respect with the lowlife branch even though her preferred the honored one.

The prince couldn't be picky, however. He knew he couldn't manipulate those at the top that could think things through.

"You gave me quite the problem" he spoke it to the spear. "I understand you. You really dislike me, right? Dracungnir, you should grow up. I do not mean in a sense to let me use you. I mean it in a sense to stop using my blood for your pitiful dreams. What you did is one of the many butterflies that set the stage for this mess".

Holding the spear to the skies, he continued to talk.

"The next time, I will destroy you. However, as if pains me to admit, you and he have bonded. You were not just marking Vladimir all this time. You were making HIM mark YOU. Lead me to him. Lead me to Vladimir, cursed spear".

* * *

**Heretic: alright, intermission or interlude or whatever is over!**

**But you people wouldn't be satisfied just with that, sooo...**

**Time to do that thing. The info thing. The thing I didn't do before.**

**I preferred to not do that until they were all in place, but you already know of team VLNT and must want to know about team CLMT.**

[2]

Team VLNT: Chimeric Prodigies

They are antithesis to team JNPR, based also in old horror movies creatures. Team VLNT has a "Fake Danger" theme reflected in their personality and traits.

* * *

**Leader: Vladimir Dracul Tepes/The Prince of Faith/The Impaler Vampire**

Info: What can I say that wasn't already? This guy has been based in Dracula and made to be opposite to Jaune. Arrogant yet knaive. Cynical yet dreamful. Weak yet strong.

He is designed to look like a vampire and IS a faunus, but as stated in the story, he has human blood and his faunus heritage has impact in making him less capable of fighting.

His wings can't let him fly without special equipment and his bones are more fragile.

Vlad, Bathory and Orlok share the same mother, but different fathers, which is why their last names differ.

As a trivia: Vlad's faunus side is a fruictiferous bat, which goes with his overall "Fake Danger" theme.

Although he has poor fighting potential, Vlad has great strategical skill and charisma, capable of commanding an army.

Note: although it's true no men died under his command, the price for that was paid with continuous destruction and, in some cases, lost battles. Life was prioritized, not victory.

His title "Faith" is unique to him. Only two other rulers in Chimaera ever received similar titles.

One of those was the Queen of Hope, also known as the Dragon Slaying Maiden, Vlad's ancestor and the first ruler. Dracungnir originally belonged to her.

As shown in the fic, Vlad's fighting style puts emphasis in skill to compensate his lack of strength. His stamina is still a problem, so as the battle drags on, he needs to use more dangerous strategies. Although he can defeat someone in the first fight, the second fight likely will end with his loss as his opponent would have gotten the hang of it. Also, Vlad needs a period of time to recover after each battle due to the strain Dracungnir provokes on him and the hits he purposefully takes for victory

* * *

**Luna Lycaon/The Silver-Clad Werewolf**

A Knight of Chimaera. Luna was designed as anti-Nora.

Powerful and careful, Luna tends to not take her opponents seriously while also keeping caution and employing dirty methods.

She fights while aiming for the weaknesses and isn't above taunting.

Luna's semblance is Decibel Distortion, which allows her to control sound. As a fully trained Knight, she uses this seemingly harmless power to the fullest potential, managing to track down opponents like a sonar, erase sounds and redistribute it.

In combat, one touch from her means defeat; Luna is capable of causing a resonance effect that can destroy weapons, break bones or rob oneself from consciousness.

In addition to a few secondary weapons (as per her Mercenary training), Luna's main weapon of choice is actually an armor - Harbinger in Berserk - which gave the girl her codename.

H.B. boosts her overall parameters. Unlike the rest of her team, her armor isn't inherited, but she built it with help from blacksmiths. While she doesn't receive the advantages from a passed down [Sin], this is compensated by a 100% compatibility, which lessens the strain she receives from H.B.

Luna is perhaps the most normal member of the team aside her status as a knight. She isn't as knaive as the others and tends to have full control of her desires while keeping a cheerful smile on the outside and having fun seeing situations unfold.

As for more info on her, she is a Siberian Husky faunus, keeping in her team's "Fake Danger" theme. As seen in the story, Luna prefers to lessen the damage her people cause if possible, such as warning Weiss of the danger, apologizing and defeating Yang by controlled suffocation instead of risking causing lasting damage.

Luna is also a descendant of the Dragon Slaying Maiden and a distant cousin of Vladimir. In the past, she was also a fianceé candidate for him.

She is based on the Werewolf and her family keeps a "dog related theme" represented in their names and faunus heritage, similar to how Vlad's family take on a vampire theme.

* * *

**Newton Stein/The Creature of Stein**

A blacksmith from Chimaera and anti-Pyrrha.

Newton is quite a talented individual, but is incapable of unleashing his fullest potential, blaming it in the trauma of the day he acquired his scars.

This is however a lie on his part, as Newton is proud of the surpassed challenges of life.

Although young, Newton is very wise and values the bonds among people. He also enjoys overall adventuring.

Newton has electrokinesis as his semblance, manifesting itself as the green sparks he constantly releases.

The Stein family has quite the story in Chimaera, partly as founders of the village and partly as their biggest enemies.

Newton descends from The Necromancer, The Mad Scientist and finally The Vengeful Monster. He also technically descends from The Dragon Slaying Maiden, making him, due to complicated reasons, cousin of Vlad and Luna.

His family takes on themes of scientists and Frankenstein characters. The doctor and the creature, both and singularly.

His main weapon is Positron Hunter, his whipsword. In Competition Moon, Newton also used a scabbard/arm-cannon called Electron Breeder to aid in combat, but Against All Odds Newton didn't build that yet.

Aside from that, Newton doesn't have the same strategical skills as the rest of his team, often lets his emotions get the better of him (he can control his anger, but not his worries) and has the worst combat abilities. He, however, adapted his knowledge of machinery and is useful when dealing with such and computers. Newton is a great hacker and has qualifications that rivalize Mechanics.

Although Newton isn't a faunus, his animal theme would be an electric eel. Positron Hunter being a whipsword is where I let that be.

* * *

**Tracy Khufu/The Mummy of Impossible Defeat**

Although young, Tracy brougth powerful medical advances with her research. An alchemist and perhaps the only "normal" member of team VLNT in terms of combat by a civillian's standard in Chimaera (Vlad and Newton are bellow average while Luna is a knight)

Tracy is anti-Ren, but she wasn't well developed during the story due to the situation. Her normal personality would be playful yet dependable, but since the story only focused on her after the incident, the readers could only see her serious, determined side.

Tracy is maybe the most dangerous member of the team. She is the type of person that can sacrifice the world for a friend. This isn't in the noble or protagonisty-way of "I would choose both" rather it's more like...

If the only way to save someone is killing everyone else, she _would_ start killing by them one by _one_ if needed.

Although she appears to be the most calm, she is actually the member with most serious issues among the team. An undying loyalty and fear for her people rests in her heart, as the alchemist is quite traumatized by the battlefield under the wing of death.

Tracy is, however, capable of focusing herself even in the worst situations; when Vlad stood behind to buy her time, she recurred to Ruby, Ren and Jaune that were near her for help instead of going alone or seeking someone else and losing time. Likewise, when Bathory and Orlok started causing confusion, instead of cheering for them, she saw the danger it was imposing for her homeland.

She is based on The Mummy (duh!) her overall attire and appearance is made to be egyptian-ish. Her animal theme is a scarab beetle, revealed when she uses her weapon by the way the four bandages resemble scarab legs.

Semblance: Metabolical Disruption

Main weapon: Mummy Maker, the box on the back of her waist. MM is more of a passive and support type of gear, adapted for combat through a few generations of Tracy's family. For someone like her, MM extends the range of her semblance and helps in focusing it while also identifying problems.

Tracy, receiving combat training, also learned to use her powers offensively like Luna. This is evidencied by how her opponents start feeling ill and lose their strength.

Tracy's powers are more dangerous on the long term, however, as she can deliver severe lasting damage in a person's organism due to her powers and extensive knowledge about the body. She can permanently afflict a person's immune system and overuse of her healing in a person will lead to it acquiring cancer.

Since such uses wouldn't be efficient in short battles, she does not use it unless in big conflicts, such as attacks over her village to ensure the enemy would lose troops.

Her status as a [Healer] is inaccurate; Tracy has to use a bunch of potions to help into doing that. It's far easier for her to mess up the person than cure since a living body is unstable.

I made her with such restrictions under the thinking that [Healing] would be something either very rare in RWBY or something very overpowered, so her powers are on the gray area, with the girl using dangerous alchemy to help in cures.

* * *

Now, for the info on the rest...

[3]

**Chimaera - The Impure Domain**

Created under the love of a faunus and a human, the first ruler was the Dragon Slaying Maiden, later known as the Queen of Hope.

Chimaera contains quite the abundance of natural resource and Dust, but is plagued by constant Grimm attacks, Industries after the resources and unnatural lifeforms that threaten it.

Not a single citzen is purely human or faunus due to generations of mixing.

Due to the harsh enviroment, Chimaera possess advanced weaponry and all citizens are trained in basic combat since young. The training is harsher for those that will become Knights, since those are tasked in protecting others, not themselves.

Contrary to outside belief, Chimaera is hardly a risk to the kingdoms; what they have in quality can't compete with quantity and should Vale attack they wouldn't win.

The village is a bit medieval in its design and war-like.

* * *

**[Sin]**

The arms developed from the ancient.

A [Sin] will not be merely a conduit for aura, but also an amplifier. However, there will be strains involved with prolonged use, both physically and mentally.

There is a safe affinity margin for a user. Although the weapon may be used without the necessary affinity under certain circunstances, the collateral damage will be bigger.

Vlad while using Dracungnir constanty grew weaker and incapable of clear thinking. Tracy developed more aggressive urges and was very tired after her fighting. Newton, losing to Weiss was rendered unconscious and took days to finally heal even with a talented healer by his side.

[Sin]s are passed down through the family line, but it isn't uncommon for the next generation being incapable of using a previous one, many heirs making their own with the weapons only having users generations later.

A [Sin] built by the user will have 100% affinity while a inherited [Sin] will possess skills imprinted unto them that may help the user's growth.

Newer generations will often achieve deeds that will help the synchrony with the weapon, clearing the regrets of previous users. Vlad and Newton did so through their friendship, contrary to a constant spiral of spilled blood, while Tracy did so through her achievements in research.

[Sin]s have also their own aura and many mysterious functions included. The ability to pierce through aura and to cause lasting damage are on the simple side. The revelation of information witnessed saw in Vlad's "death" is on the other.

Vlad's affinity with Dracungnir is far bellow the 90% safety magin, **probably by the 60s**

Luna's with Harbinger in Berserk is **a solid 100%**

Newton's with Positron Hunter is** 97%**, but his lack of skill and control worsens the strain he receives.

Tracy's affinity with Mummy Maker is **91%**, but her knowledge in medicine helps her deal with and lessen the aftereffects of the box.

Bathory's affinity with Dracungnir is **93%**, but the spear doesn't acknowledge her.

Orlok's affinity with Dracungnir is** a solid 100%**, very rare for someone that isn't the original user. The spear has a distinct animosity towards him, which renders him unable of using it.

* * *

**[4]**

**Overall info on the fUtUrE!**

Arc 3 - Reversed Roles will end in the next chapter.

The few chapters after it will ready the stage for the next arc.

Arc 4 doesn't have a name determined. It will focus more on the past of team CLMT, but will also give insights in what happens in the present. I dunno if it will go back and forth, will be half and half each chapter or whatever.

There will probably be a 5th and 6th arcs, but event progression will determine if there will be more or less. The story was planned since the beginning.

Now, for the [Enemies]

* * *

[5]

**Team CLMT**

This team is just *SWOON*. They are made as antithesis to team RWBY, being the antagonists of their fairytales, but also are based on common Mary Sues of this fandom.

That's right, they are based in Mary Sues. Why?

Because, when you put a Mary Sue protagonist, you can predict where this will go. Even if there are challenges, it's obvious they will be surpassed. In some cases, it's just the author wanting things to happen and manipulating the story around it.

A Mary Sue as an antagonist is *DAMN!* it's just another level. They are characters you can't exactly deal with. That will be ready for what to come and will give trouble for the protagonists.

For example:

**ChEsS** \- based on the evil queen from Snow White, Chad is also based on those smartass OCs that are always right, know everything and are one step ahead of everything. Chad is anti-Weiss, being calm and analytical, while always displaying concern for the team.

A quick thinker and strategical genius, Chad planned a clash between Vale and Chimaera, that being only part of the bigger scheme with many backup plans.

Which won't be told now, since it would be too much of a spoiler.

But here is a spoiler I'll give: Chad's semblance is Chaotic Dissonance. This ability is mostly applied in negating aura.

When Ren was run over by a truck, he was under the effect of that semblance. Chad, however, has planned better uses for it.

* * *

Without further ado, the teaser!

[6]

**The Fallen Hero was fighting the Ex-Villain.**

"Unexpected"

Who would win? The odds were at Jaune, empowered by the curse.

And yet, Cardin already defied Chad's logic by interfering. Would he be able to break the curse of the beast?

"The chances are low... and yet I feel as if this will happen"

Chad mentally analyzed the Chess Board.

As much as Cardin interfered, the situation was under control. A person couldn't be called a good strategist if the unexpected wasn't foreseen.

Cardin fighting Jaune? Distinct, yet it also fell on the group of situations called [Abnormal]. The anomaly of a random person fighting the Black Knight was something Chad saw.

Ruby and Blake would sooner of later lear the truth. Chad bet on the sooner, seeing how things were going since the Dracul interfered, but such [sooner] was still too late.

The White Fang wasn't truly in control of Orlok, merely a small group. Likewise, Bathory only held in her hand a small portion of the Schnee Dust Company. And yet... Es Shade felt that they could do unprecedent damage.

The problem was [they] were wanting more and more. The Dracul siblings actions made [they] crave for more results.

But also made Vale far more vulnerable.

They also made the entire city, and Chimaera, enter a stalemate.

They also made what would take days to acomplish to be possible merely today.

Yes, team CLMT had results to make, but if everything went as planned, those results would happen.

And Chad knew that [If] was the possibility that [Would] happen.

Crime rates, terrorist attacks, authorities busy, Vale and Chimaera clashing. Clockwork right above the city.

Ready.

Everything ready.

And yet, who stood against the CaLaMiTy was merely a bunch of teenagers. Teenagers that could be ignored.

But Chad wouldn't ignore them. There was a possibility of them destroying everything and that possibility would never happen if they could avoid it. Or rather, they would avoid it.

"You are all heroes. Against the odds of the very fate, you are the dark horses that succeed. When the black army is winning the game, with far less pieces you make your comeback. When the world is in danger, you are the ones that somehow save it".

Chad opened the last door and entered.

"And I am the villain. I am the mastermind that builds those obstacles that throw everything in disaray and brings upon destruction".

The mechanism was nearly ready. They were nearly ready. Just a bit more of time. Just a bit more!

"In fairy tales" Chad continued to speak. "You are the ones that win and we are the ones that lose. And I admit, if I lose, it's for the best of everyone. I am the villain. I am the Black King for your White Army..."

Chad's green eyes shone with determination.

"But I refuse to just fall and lose. I also have my dreams. I admit they are selfish. I admit they will cause many deaths. I admit that many will suffer, but..."

Looking at the polished metal, Es Shade saw the very reflection.

"Monsters still have dreams".

Jaune and Cardin - didn't matter. Should Cardin win or Jaune's curse be broken, both would be too tired for a fight against Telka.

Ruby and Blake were coming - they would arrive too late. At most, Ruby could arrive in time, but she would have to fight Telka. Even if Telka was defeated, she would buy the necessary time.

The remainder of teams JNPR and RWBY wouldn't be able to interfere in time.

Should Jammer do something, it would break the fragile balance of powers in the city. Chad could adapt the main plan for that in a few weeks with the notes left for the rest of the team.

The same applied to Beacon.

Should Chimaera act, Vale would fight back and vice-versa. The result would be a city too weak to handle the next strike.

Clockwork's strike.

"We will win" said the Chess Master.

* * *

[7]

RWBY: Against All Odds is a remake of a previous fic of mine - RWBY: Competition Moon

Competition Moon was planned to go aws a full story, similar to the beginning of AAO, but diverging with Ravenna's introduction. Vlad would die for real in CM, with Ravenna going insane as a result and becoming the main villain. But I stopped.

RWBY evolved, the world was explored. Things I misunderstood became inaccurate to the point I couldn't just see the story as a divergence from the original one. Somethings were just too wrong and couldn't keep going.

So, I used the ideas I had and started doing AAO. Team VLNT, which were already designed in CM were re-used, but made one year younger. Chimaera, a destroyed village, became a surviving one and etcetera etcetera.

As some people noticed, one thing I try to do is to make things different. I try to stop this cycle of repetitions we see in most stories and do something new, or, if it is to be similar, put it in a different light.

Many of the readers see Cardin as a bully, taken away by their emotions, they just slap him in fics as a villain to get beaten up, but I saw him different. Ozpin probably knows Jaune cheated his way to Beacon, but let Jaune remain. Why? I like to think it's potential.

What about Cardin? He is a bully, but is he just that? Why did he keep Jaune's secret after the whole Forever Fall fiasco? Is it just to make them even or some sort of respect? Would you rather see Cardin be punished for his actions, or would you rather see him pay for them by doing the right thing?

And I put it there. I Reversed their Roles. When Jaune fell for the curse, Cardin became the only one left that could do something. The fateful battle of Jaune VS Cardin that occurs in a bunch of fics happened again. And just like most of those, Jaune is powerful and full of rage. But this time, I bet you people and cheering for the other side.

The OCs I use are another example.

OCs are characters with potential to make the best stories. They fill the role of what we don't have. You know what I mean?

We lack information in RWBY. We have episodes going on and on about battles and giving us teases about a dark plot hidden there, but we aren't given the necessary world-building in the time we need. Say, wouldn't it have been better if we had many of the information we have now introduced to us earlier?

Most of all, we lack characters. We have villains we can count with the fingers of our hands, but we barely know anything about them at all. Cinder is an example of that, why does she practice terrorism? Why want to change society?

Evulz?

Lulz

Revenge?

Or maybe... something more? Maybe even for the greater good due to some sort of twisted morality? 

But we don't know that. And OCs can give us that, characters for the roles that we can't use with the ones of the show since we lack information.

Vladimir Tepes was based in Jaune, to be his antithesis. Instead of AAO being a story solely about the OC leader, it became a story where he became one of the many factors that moved the plot. The Disillusioned Vampire brougth on themes that most people don't see:

A cynical reality most of us don't accept.

The truth is, regardless of the reasons, Jaune faked his way to Beacon. He is a good person and trains to become worthy, but is it enough? There are some schools like that, for the entrance, a big number of students do the test where only some will pass. If one student cheats, would him giving his all in the new school forgive him?

If he finds the person that was just one place away from entering and says he cheated, how would the person react?

One thing I know is... most people in this world wouldn't care if the person that did them wrong apologized. And another thing I know is that it's harder to forgive than to avenge.

And the themes go on, impossible challenges, talent vs effort, discrimination...

And finally, the Hero/Villain theme. The Hero of one IS the Villain of another. A war is a conflict with no villains, only victims.

Chimaera has their own set of ''Heroes'' but their heroism puts Vale at risk. What about team CLMT? I bet most of you...

Really wish to see them burn, right?

But I ask you this:

1- Why do you think they are doing what they are doing?

2- Do you really think they are just ''Evil'' and deserve to die?

My dear readers, the tips are there, the hints are on the table. The Chess Board is SET

Remember, this is...

_A Tale of Heroes and Villains, and The Dim Line That Separates Them_

* * *

**[8]**

**Heretic Notes:**

**Yeah, this has been a bit of Hyrule Historia for something that started as an Omake which ended with a tumblr discussion.**

**Maybe I'll do this again later or something? I dunno.**

**It's like a break. A small break while things progress. Stuff has been going a bit fast lately and between Arcs 3 and 4 sh*t will get crazy.**

**Chad's plan is one that can't be underestimated. In chess, a stalemate is the end. A draw of sorts, but disbalanced in my personal opinion.**

**However, real life isn't like chess. People aren't pieces and the game doesn't go like that. A stalemate is temporary, all it needs is either time or a spark.**

**In this case, it's a spark.**

**You will learn soon enough. There is a reason I exposed Chad's semblance so soon. You shall see.**

**Also, there are limitations to it, but I'll get to that later. When you lack internet for days, this is the sort of thing that happens.**

**So, I will give you guys a gift: I already chose the music that I'll use in the next chapter... it is...**

Land of Fans and Music 2 - 2 - 33 - The Dance of Oblivion

**Happy new christmas/year/classes people!**

**See you in the next chapter, the conclusion fo the Reversed Roles Arc and the Cardin VS Jaune fight!**

**Heretic, out!**


	28. Chapter 28: Cardin VS Jaune

**Heretic notes: New chapter, yay! Going back to study now**

**Remember, the OST you will have to play is**

**Land of Fans and Music 2 - 2 - 33 - The Dance of Oblivion**

* * *

**The blade of darkness ripped the light**

**The shockwave destroyed everything in its path**

**A one-sided war rather than a fight**

**Yet he stood against the Black Knight's wrath**

* * *

It would be surprising for anyone if Cardin actually managed to stand a chance. Jaune, empowered by curse merely slashed the war and the black shockwaves travelled and destroyed at range.

Cardin already had fallen once and he wouldn't be able to stand against that slash twice. He would either lose all of his auta or die.

And yet...

"Why won't you DIE ALREADY!" Jaune shouted in anger, at his inability to kill his opponent.

Panting, Cardin evaded the next slash.

* * *

**Chapter: Cardin VS Jaune**

* * *

"You will... have to try... better than this..." Cardin smiled. "Jaunny-boy"

"GRR!"

Another slash, another shockwave.

That one was horizontal this time around. Cardin merely ducked and invaded.

"You know the funniest part, Jaune?" Cardin got up. "You landed more hits on me when I beat you up in Beacon than now with all that power"

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

Three more slashes. All in different angles as he advanced.

Cardin ran away, kept his distance and rolled on the ground, evading him.

'Good, if he keeps falling for my taunts, I can buy myself the time I need'.

Yes, all part of the strategy.

Jaune was insane right now and his rage blinded him. His attacks lacked skill and were too easy to read.

They were dangerous and should one land, Cardin would lose. And yet, that didn't happen.

With his power from the anger, Jaune lost his abolity to formulate strategies. Taken away by the chrse, his emotions made him easy to deal with as long as Cardin kept his distance.

'But if this keeps up, I'll lose' he realized.

It was a matter of time. His stamina would end up giving in while Jaune's power only grew because of the curse. The perperators for whatever that was happening in Vale would complete their plan soon enough.

* * *

**Heretic: You know the drill, play Dance of Oblivion!**

* * *

There were only three outcomes:

1- Jaune defeated Cardin now

2- The battle would drag on and Cardin would lose later

3- Cardin wins by either defeating Jaune or breakong the curse.

'But how the f#ck can I beat him?' He asked himself. 'There is no way that I can do this all and... and...'

The memories of the Forever Fall incident flashed upon his eyes again. Jaune alone versus a far more powerful opponent.

'I don't have any guarantee I can win' he realized it. 'I have no way to determine I can do this all without getting injured. There is a big risk here...'

But...

'They all have been doing this all along and I have just been running away'.

The incidents a few nights away and all the adventures teams RWBY and JNPR had. Everytime, they jumped in even with all the danger.

"I'm finishing this now" he muttered. "You heard me, Jaune? I said I'm beating you NOW!"

And he stepped forward against the Fallen Hero.

* * *

_The blade of **darkness** ripped the **light**_

* * *

He evaded every slash in his direction and closed in.

"What's the matter, Jaune?" Cardin teased him again, to make him do the moves he wanted. "Too scared to face me on close combat? You never beat me after all!"

* * *

_The schockwave **destroyed** everything in its **path**_

* * *

"I will make you regret those words!"

Jaune held his blade with two hands and closed in.

* * *

_A one-sided **war** rather than a **fight**_

* * *

The mace and the sword clashed.

A mace is a heavy weapon and a sword is fragile in comparison. Under normal circunstances, that clash would end with the mace's victory

But those were not normal circunstances.

_**SLASH**_

The sword cleaved the mace in half.

Nothing would protect Cardin anymore.

And yet...

* * *

_Yet he** stood** against the Black Knight's **wrath**_

* * *

As soon as his mace was destroyed, he let go of it and used the free hand to hold and push Jaune's sword hand away.

He advanced, grabbed Jaune and knocked him on the ground.

Cardin quickly grabbed his next weapon: a sharp fragment with the size of a knife - one of the many remains of Jaune's destroyed shield on the ground.

Jaune on the ground and Cardin on top of him. That was his only chance.

He held the fragment to the skies and Jaune knew what awaited for him.

He closed his eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

...

?

Nothing happened.

He opened his eyes.

Cardin smiled to him.

"I win, Jaune".

Even taken by the curse. Even with all his rage. Even after all that...

"Why?" All he asked was a simple question. "Why you gave up? I will KILL you, Cardin".

Cardin let of the shard.

"But I won't kill you".

"You mock me to the very end".

"No" Cardin looked at him in the eyes. "You gave me a chance back there. You proved to me that even I deserved something like that. You deserve as much. We aren't monsters, Jaune. We don't have to die".

Jaune opened his eyes wide. Cardin smiled.

"Haha... I knew that... there was still something in there... If you can act surprised instead of angry... this means there is still hope..."

"Cardin?"

Jaune felt it - the viscous red and warm liquid covering his stomach slowly - blood.

His gaze fell from Cardin's eyes to his stomach and he understood.

"Too bad... I thought... even for a second... that I could save you..."

Cardin's eyes closed and he fainted, his body falling by Jaune's side.

"No..."

And Jaune understood - Cardin took the risk, but he didn't win the bet.

He didn't evade all of Jaune's slashes - at least one of those hit.

One slash hit him.

"No no no no no... CARDIN!"

Cracks appeared on the air. All around Jaune, it seemed as if reality was breaking apart.

The curse was finally broken and he could finally be free.

But reality didn't change.

By his side, Cardin was still mortally wounded.

"What... what have I done..."

"That's why I didn't like this plan" a female voice broke the atmosphere.

Fear and despair. Jaune turned his neck slowly.

And she stood there. The girl that defeated him, that pierced his chest with the sword, that tried to kill him.

Telka stood there.

''Please'' Jaune begged. "I... I...''

* * *

**RWBY: Against All Odds**

* * *

''You are a threat'' she said. ''I have too much at stake to risk it for the suicidal idiot that tried to destroy everything we built''

She raised the sword.

She readied the stance.

The blade went down and...

_**BANG**_

Telka blocked the bullet.

Roses scattered and a red hooded girl jumped in the air.

An oversized scythe clashed against the sword, sending Telka a few steps away and building distance between her and the trio.

''Ruby?'' Asked Jaune in surprise.

Ruby Rose was panting, but she quickly glanced at Cardin and asked no questions.

''Take him and leave!''

''To think...'' Telka got up. ''This would happen'' she glanced at Ruby. ''I never thought you would waste so much aura just to reach here fast enough'' the girl of coyote ears readied her stance. Far away, a star ascended to the skies. ''Fine, I will be killing the three of you!''

* * *

**Arc 3 - Reversed Roles - ****End**

* * *

**Heretic notes:**

**Good to see you guys again even though this has been rather small.**

**Tests coming up and procrastination on studies happened. I'll go study now, next week will be a bloodbath.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the finale of the Reversed Roles arc. I told you guys it would be a small one.**

**Well, this has all been planned beforehand. Except the poem.**

**Damn, that poem was cool. I had the idea out of nowhere just to make this a bit cooler due to the small size of the chapter in comparison to the big space of time since the last one.**

**I'll go study now, see you guys again!**

**Heretic, out!**


	29. Chapter 29: The Mask Falls

The girl of coyote ears and the red hooded girl clashed.

Sparks and roses tainted the air while beans of light fell from the skies.

* * *

**RWBY: Against All Odds**

* * *

Jaune ran. He ran and ran and ran. He left Ruby behind while he carried the wounded Cardin on his arms.

Despair covered him slowly.

How could he have been...

* * *

**Chapter: The Mask Falls**

* * *

"HOW COULD YOU HAVE BEEN SUCH AN IDIOT?!" Shouted Tracy.

Bathory had long left them to meet Ravenna. Tracy wanted to go too, but upon hearing the news from Newton...

She facepalmed. Newton was spewing a bunch of apologies. Luna was holding the belly, not being able to smile anymore.

"Enough!" She silenced Newton and turned to Luna. "You are way too wounded. Go back to Jammer and give us support by our computers there".

"Got it!"

Tracy clicked a few buttons from her scroll and not long after, two lockers fell from the sky.

"Tracy?" Asked Newton.

She opened her locker.

"Track down Arc's scroll. If he isn't on the scrapyard, find whatever route he using to go to, or from there. If he is already inside, find a safe landing spot. Calculate the best place for us to land".

"Understood!"

Luna looked at Tracy.

"If you are out of aura..."

Tracy took a few chemical compounds from her locker and mixed them.

"This will deal with it".

"The after-effects-"

"I will deal with them later" Tracy drunk down the potion she made. "I am under a time limit now. Let's go, Newton".

"Yes!"

"Also, Luna, contact Ravenna and Bathory. But do NOT try to contact Orlok yet. I think... he wants to stay alone for now".

"Yessir!"

Tracy entered her locker.

"Come, Newton".

Newton followed Tracy inside her locker and Luna watched as they took off.

Luna looked at the second locker left, Newton's. A smile appeared on her face and soon she started laughing.

"Hahahahahaha! They were so desperate they entered the same locker! Hahahaha- ouch... bad belly, bad! Hehehehe. Hahahahaha! Im going to bug them soooo much about it!"

'Well, win-win for me. Guess at least I got a way back to Jammer with Newton's locker!'

Luna opened it and what followed was a wave of metal, tools and weapons tha flooded the ground.

"On second thought, guess it was for the best they are sharing some time together there and I should probably use mine. Hope I'm not out of batteries in my scroll".

* * *

**Back in the Scrapyard...**

Ruby blocked Telka's sword with her scythe and shot at the girl. Telka quickly avoided the bullet, but the recoil sent Ruby back a few meters, creating distance and avoiding three beans that came from the skies.

She was panting. Ruby used up more than she should of auta to arrive as fast as possible. On the other hand, her opponent also had battled recently, that much was obvious.

* * *

**Telka couldn't believe it.**

Ruby Rose really was on a different level. From Ark and from the average student.

Qrow's fighting style was obvious in her. But there was more. There was some sort of either keen sense or concentration she held.

Lodestar - her flying ship made to take down foes from afar and open up paths when needed. Telka had programmed its A.I. for both lifesaving and killing.

Should a building fall, it could find victims and destroy debris to open up paths.

Should an enemy appear, it would calculate even distractions to get rid of the foe.

Ruby, however, had her Speed.

Telka gritted her teeth. Her opponent was problematic. Ruby was able to avoid her Lodestar's attacks.

'Change of plans' thought the coyote faunus. 'Qrow's fighting style is overly dependant on the weapon. I will get rid of that scythe'.

Before she could think more, Ruby advanced and attacked her. Telka quickly started blocking and evading her attacks.

'Patterns... Ruby is able to avoid the beans. Should one fall when we are clashing, she tends to shoot at me so that the recoil can send her back to evade them. So...'

* * *

The scythe and the sword clashed. Beans of light were about to fall from the sky.

Ruby shot.

"It's your choice!" Shouted her opponent.

Telka fluttered and evade the bullet, but...

A sword was left from its master.

The scythe was grabbed by its blade by a bare hand.

Ruby's eyes opened wide. This way, they would both take the beans.

Seconds were like minutes. Ruby let go of Crescent Rose, and kicked Telka, getting the needed momentum to avoid the rays of light.

* * *

Ruby's kick sent Telka back just enough to avoid that laser, but she wouldn't falter just there.

Before the dust settled, she shot at Ruby with Crescent Rose and let go of it, the recoil sending the scythe away.

She grabbed her sword and advanced. She new how much Ruby could go back, so she didn't need to see in that dust.

She slashed.

_CLANK!_

"What?!"

The dust finally settled. Together with it, roses scattered in the air along with sparks from the metal clash.

"I'm defenseless without Crescent Rose, right?"

Similar to Ember Celica, in Ruby's wrists her new weapons now covered her hands. The blades protected her from the sword.

Red katars with her symbol in them.

"Sorry, pal. But someone already showed me that. She did it pretty much like you - taking away my weapon from me. I won't fall for it again".

Before Telka could react, from Ruby's wrists...

BANG!

The shot sent Telka back. But Ruby didn't stop just there. She advanced while her opponent staggering and did what she felt she needed: she imitated Yang's movements and hit Telka with her blades.

"Argh!"

A bean fell from the skies betweem the two, stopping Ruby and giving Telka time.

* * *

'What's going on?!' Shouted Telka mentally. 'There was no information on that weapon!'

Short quick weapons and the movements of a boxer. She was completely different from before!

She looked at Ruby. Her silver eyes were too determined.

'This is bad... No... No... no, it isn't... calm down. This means nothing' she glared at Ruby.

"I will not fall here. It doesn't matter how many tricks you have on your sleeve, I will not lose!"

Ruby didn't answer - she advanced.

But...

"RUBY STOP! YOU WILL FALL FOR HER TRAP!" Shouted a familiar voice.

Familiar for Ruby...

Familiar for Telka...

* * *

Mary stepped on the battlefield.

Her other self was already messaging Telka, while an arrow was pointed at Ruby from where the hooded girl couldn't see.

Telka was visibly surprised, but...

**\- Calm yo tits. I am Ruby's "friend", remember? ;)**

The message from Mary's other self was clear.

"Mary?" Ruby was surprised, but was slowly backing away from Telka and closer to Mary. "What are you doing here?"

"I realized there was something dangerous going on, so I followed the trail Arc went. You know, the one I sent you?"

Ruby would be happy, but...

"The direction you sent me was the wrong one, Mary".

"Really?! Sorry for that. Well, guess this means the people in the other chatroom got a wrong clothing store direction as well".

"Oh!" Ruby was visibly happy. "Then it was just a mistake, right?"

"Sorry!" Mary eccentricaly bowed down before pointing ahead, to Telka. "Either way, watch out. If you went one step further, you would have been killed onspot".

"What do you mean?"

"Oh am gee! You are using the Scatter Rose! Or was it Rose Scatterer? I forgot, sorry. They look so gorgeous on you!"

"MARY!"

"Okay okay! I will be serious" Mary took a strangely glowing knife and showed it to Ruby. "Here, I didn't name it yet, but I call it the Polarized Dagger. One hit from it and the mofo will run out of aura where he stands. If I hit her with this..."

"We win" muttered Ruby.

"Yeah. Go forward, distract her and I will take care of the rest".

Ruby nodded and gave her back to Mary.

Telka glanced at her while the other self sent a message:

**\- Good thing that I'm watching her back**

**\- It would be a shame if...**

Mary readied her dagger...

**\- ... she got backstabbed! Ba dum tiss!**

The assassin went forward

**\- This friendship was fun while it lasted :D**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I didn't want to believe in it" muttered Ruby. "But you really betrayed us... isn't that right, Mary?!"

The dagger missed. Actually...

Ruby jumped away little before it hit.

''Heh''

''You sent us on false track on purpose! Then... all this time...''

Mary backed a few steps, getting distance and smiled at Ruby.

"That word -betrayed- wasn't used well; I was never on your side, Ruby-chan!"

"But why... Why Mary?! You-"

"Are just a quirky goofy girl, right?" The bear-eared faunus laughed. "It's aways the cute ones. I mean, who would suspect me? Hehehe. Hahahahaha!"

The dumbfounded face on Ruby was priceless. It was obvious she didn't want to believe in it.

Ruby jumped back but she was too late. The laser fell to the earth and hit her left arm. She could feel her skin burning.

"Argh!"

"So close" muttered Telka.

Finally, Ruby noticed her situation. Two enemies. Powerful and smart on both sides. On top of that she was wounded and unexperienced with her new weapons.

"Are you ready for the round two, best friend?" Mary readied her guitar. "I readied this music just for you, babe! It's called Game Over, Ruby!"

* * *

On the streets, Jaune couldn't run anymore.

His wounds finally were taking their toll.

Both him and Cardin fell on the ground side by side.

* * *

On the scrapyard, Ruby was cornered by the Coyote and the Bear.

''Mary...'' Ruby muttered her name in seriousness. Her eyes, determined.

Mary smiled again and put her fingers on the strings.

_**"Game Over!"**_

* * *

**Heretic notes:**

**And so this way the story continues. Got tests and shenanigans going on over and over. I dont think it will take that long for the next chapter, but I can't say it will be quick either.**

**Either way, as you can see, Mary finally lets go of her mask - and by doing so, she just showed who her loyalty truly lies on.**

**I don't know if, should I find an OST for next chap it would be called Game Over. I dont even know if next chapter will be named Game Over.**

**Well, either way, I was wondering for quite a while how would be the overall scene when Mary was uncovered, but I just figured out, the way I made her and designed her, she would be this troll type of person. Not negating, but more of teasing and laughing at her opponents. From the start, this was what she has been doing and she played her role well.**

**It has been good to see you guys again.**

**Until next time**

**Heretic, out!**


	30. Chapter 30: The War of Calamity

Analyzing the situation:

Ruby Rose, prodigy of Beacon was in the Scrapyard fighting Telka and Mary.

As much as the situation seemed unfavorable... something was disconcerning. What was it? Potential? Hope? Unpredictability? Or... something else?

_''Stop reading those stories already!''_

_''But brother...''_

_''But nothing! I already told you to stop reading those fairy tales! They are just meaningless hope. Stories to build soldiers. So stop reading them''_

'Fairy tales... can it be... is there something I may be missing?'

As much as Ruby had been wounded, with some aura lost from the attacks and to reach the location fast enough, one could say she was the one that had the actual advantage. She could beat Telka in combat and Mary was already weary from a fight with Pyrrha Nikos. It was a small possibility, but heroes always made the impossible possible.

It was disconcerning. Chad still felt, a sixth sense activating and screaming over and over ''She will win''. ''She will beat them''. ''She will somehow ruin everything''.

What was it? What was it that she could do?

It didn't matter. She had potential to do something. Chad had to act, the heroine needed to be stopped at all costs. She needed to be dragged away from the battlefield with her emotions in check and without a battle occurring.

And it was just as that conclusion was reached... that a line from an old book was remembered:

**'' _Even a single look from one of these fighters could strike a Grimm down.''_**

A chill ran down Chad's spine. An old book that could be barely remembered. A little girl was forbidden from reading it, yet still did.

'Of course!' Chad realized. 'Just as Jaune Arc is the descendant of the that knight that dressed as a man... just as the Chimaerians descend from dangerous warriors branded as monsters, Ruby Rose descends from someone else! The warriors with Silver Eyes!'

With eyes wide open, the Chess Master quickly realized what was happening.

''She is right above us in the scrapyard... If the fairy tale is real and she is somehow able to waken her powers now, which is essentially the moment she will need the most, everything will be rendered useless!''

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Luna was lying in a bed with a laptop in the ground.

''Alright, Tracy. You two will arrive soon enough. I will need to close the call for now. Something important is happening''.

''Understood'' her friend answered.

As soon as Luna closed the laptop, a voice from the darkness muttered:

''You are skilled''.

The faunus girl smiled.

''I'm flattered. So, Prince of Chaos, what is it you want from me?''

Darkness gathered in the room. The shadow dispersed and standing in front of her was him, dressed in black tuxedo, wearing a red cape.

Orlok aproached and, before Luna could understand what was going on, his punch hit her stomach.

''Gah!'' She couldn't react fast enough.

The result from the last battle left her like that, her entire body couldn't fight like normally. The skills Orlok used in her caused this type of damage and could only be healed by time or...

''To... think...'' Luna started to get up from bed. ''You could... with a punch... get rid of... all residual energy and... also fix what was wrong in my body...''

Yes, now she was starting to feel better already. The stomach hurt as if run over by a truck, but the rest of her body felt like pipes cleansed from debris. Water now flowed normally. Her strength was quickly returning.

''Skills are not always meant to be used to kill'' answered the prince. ''Most of the times, to save a life is not to kill another''.

''Alright...'' Luna sat down in the bed. ''Orlok... I am going to the deduction that we are allies and can act happily like friends and stuff... now, if I'm right, it means you realized we realized the location of the enemies' base and want to help us. Or, situation two: want to barge right away in there. Or, situation three: need me for something''.

''Situation three'' he responded. ''However, situation two is quite tempting''.

''Ok, what do you need me for?''

Darkness gathered in Orlok's hand and from it, **she **came out. Three meters long and deadly. A weapon of the ancients, one Luna would be able to recognize.

''First, I am giving this to you for safekeeping. I cannnot accept my brother using this anymore and will develop a better weapon for him asap. However, if it comes to it, you three will probably reach him faster and he may need this''.

Luna grabbed the spear and she, for a second, felt as if she was connected with them; Vlad, Newton and Tracy. Her closest friends.

''Dracungnir...''

''Now'' Orlok continued to speak. ''Tracy is intelligent enough to judge and predict the situation. If it comes to something that they are not capable of handling, they will flee''.

''You are trusting her too much, dude''.

''You refer to her as if she was a different person, yet in the span of a small battle, she acquired wisdom. Maybe she will return for the person you refer in a few days, but the Tracy of now has in her mind engraved the fear of a merciless opponent''.

''Ugh... fiiiine! You are being booooring. Look, I admit I had the wrong image of you. My new image is that you put up this fearsome act for some deep, meaningful purpose that I can't care less right now. Just like Vlad''.

Orlok flinched in surprise. A small reaction, but something that Luna could have seen. 'Guess Tracy was right' thought the girl. 'Guess, in the end, he is more similar to his siblings than we imagined'.

''Very well... I need you with me in Beacon. I need to understand the structure of the academy. After that, I will question the Headmaster and then I will go help you two in your investigations.''

''Kay. Also, in the way I will tell you what we have gathered and stuff''.

* * *

**Chad was thinking and fast.**

'Alright, this plan is set. Ruby Rose will be forced away from the field. as soon as that happen...'

''Everything nearly ready, Chad!'' shouted Leafy.

''I am coming!''

'As soon as that happen, I will show them what I we have achieved'.

* * *

**The locker opened.**

Newton and Tracy quickly got out. They hid their mutual embarassment and were ready to get down to business.

* * *

Cardin and Jaune were fainted in the ground a bit distant from the scrapyard.

* * *

Ruby danced against the blades and the shooting stars.

Telka and Mary started to feel something. Not their advantage, but...

Being slowly cornered.

* * *

''Holy shiiiiit!'' Muttered Luna.

''I was right!'' said Orlok. His hand touching her back - her armor - he saw what she saw.

The girl took her hand away from the ground and looked to him.

''What the heck was that?!''

''That, my young knight'' Orlok gazed in her eyes, his red against her orange. ''Is possibly the reason this whole thing is happening. Can you see it, Lycaon? Why would they try to have a war between Vale and Chimaera? This whole thing was planned by a third party, one that would gain something from chaos. Vladimir and the Corruption in Vale - all a distraction to this goal. Deep down in here is the most important prize of all''.

''Orlok'' Luna showed him how serious she was. ''Explain''.

''They have a Season Maiden locked down there'' he answered. ''From the structure you uncovered and the energy your armor detected, I would say that there are also Life Supports in there for her. The only thing that explains this...''

''The maiden is in coma!'' Luna looked to the skies and shouted ''F#CK! GODDAMMIT! THOSE F#CKING IDIOTS! IF YOU CAN'T PROTECT SOMETHING RIGHT, DON'T MAKE IT WORSE!''

''Language aside, small girl, you quite understand what has happened. As time passed...''

Luna calmed down and remininced their experience while researching Beacon.

''They let the histories fall into legend. Tales became myths and the mystiqueness hid the power and truth they contain. The maidens were no exception, probably to protect them. Vladimir talked about it, about how in the time the Dragon-Slaying Maiden started roaming outsied the kingdoms, many would try to kill the Season Maidens to steal their power''.

Orlok nodded.

''Who would have thought living with little interaction from them would would provide us some advantages. That aside, it's clear now - someone is trying to steal the maiden's power. They created this whole vault to protect her. The only explanation is that she is in coma, otherwise they would have already killed her - or she would have sacrificed herself for a new maiden to receive her powers''.

''Great, so what do we do?'' asked her.

''While I would rather leave their troubles to them...''

''We still haven't found Vladimir''.

''Indeed. Go back to helping your friends. My sister may need help as well, do NOT tell her we talked''.

''You are all such drama queens''.

Orlok's gaze pierced daggers into Luna.

''I will go confront Ozpin. This whole city can burn and fall for all I care, but we need to find Vladimir and get out of here before that. So I will need to help them until that''.

''Understood'' answered Luna.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Ruby was getting tired. But then, it happened:

They stopped.

And so did she, because her scroll was beeping.

''Answer it'' said Telka. ''Chad wants to talk to you''.

Chad - that was the name of their leader.

''What is it?'' asked Ruby.

''I am giving you an oportunity. Go back right where you came from''.

''What? What are you talking about?''

''I am offering you something I shouldn't - I am offering you mercy''.

* * *

In another line, Telka could her Leafy communicating with her.

''Our preparations are nearly complete. We are going to contact Clockwork once she is out... Chad is trying to convince her to leave. Don't try anything harsh and give us control of your ship''.

''Understood''.

* * *

'Why is he doing that?' Thought Ruby. 'There is something going on...'

''I am sure you are weighting your options right now'' said Chad through the scroll. ''Weight this as well - blastoff''.

In contrast to that calm voice, a laser went from the skies to beyong the scrapyard - in the direction Jaune had ran away with Cardin.

''No!'' Ruby barely turned around and saw the green lightning come down from the skies and the explosion that followed.

''You must be surprised and confused. I will explain in detail what is happening''.

''Chad.. what did you do?!''

''A lightning's light is in the opposite direction of the actual lightning. So while the light came down...''

* * *

**Newton fell to the ground.**

''NEWTON!'' Shouted Tracy. She couldn't help him - it was taking everything from her to treat Cardin and Jaune simultaneously.

* * *

''The lightning came from bellow'' said Chad. ''Newton Stein, from the Prince's team would have power enough to block one of those lasers - but only once''.

''Wha... but then...'' Ruby was muttering as she slowly understood.

''Yes. They fought against you, but came here to help. Jaune and Cardin would never be able to run away in the conditions they were at, but now they have Tracy Khufu, who has extensive knowledge in medical procedures, to help them. However, how can they get away now? How can they protect them? Another shot...''

''Fine...''

''Excuse me?''

''I understand'' said Ruby. ''I'm leaving. That's your condition, right? I leave and you don't shoot''.

''Indeed. It was a pleasure doing business with you''.

''But don't be...

* * *

Chad got in the pod while hearing her voice.

''Don't be mistaken...''

Slowly, it closed. The connection was cut-off, so he would need to use the pod's to communicate with others. But he already knew the rest she said.

''You are not winning this''

''We shall see'' muttered Chad. No one could hear, yet those words were still muttered: ''you all have no idea what we are doing. When you realize, it will be too late. _You will be unable to fight for victory...''_

* * *

Orlok entered the Headmaster's chamber.

The directors from Beacon, Jammer and Clockword, along with Glynda Goodwitch turned their attention to him.

* * *

_''... for how can you attain victory..._

* * *

Tracy was doing her best to keep their vitals stable. While she was working, she heard footstepts.

She didn't turn around as Ruby Rose arrived to help her.

* * *

_''... in a war that has already been lost?''_

* * *

Telka and Mary arrived in the chamber, together with Leafy, they stood in front of the pod containing Chad.

The green lights illuminated the darkness. Through the communicators, Chad spoke:

''Call Clockwork. Vale is falling in a few minutes''.

Leafy was uncertain.

''Will this really work?''

Telka and Mary turned to her, but Chad smiled:

''The tests were conducted. While the system was supposed to work independently of me, they are the ones that pressed for results sooner. Surely, they will understand. Also, we will have time to build the perfect product in the meantime''.

* * *

Orlok confronted Ozpin with a question:

''You do realize your incompetence is what brougth all of this upon us, do you not?''

Ozpin gazed at him as Orlok continued:

''They did all of this to bait us. All to get their hand in the power of a Season Maiden. I am referring to the one you are hiding beneath Beacon!''

* * *

Chad continued:

''I don't know what our enemies think we are on to, but they would never have guessed. They think there is some grand purpose behind all of this, but they don't understand.''

''Are you sure?'' Asked Leafy.

''Mary, call them. Leafy, what we are doing is** pure terrorism. **Even if they draw some conclusion from it, that doesn't matter. It's all chaos, but with extra steps - failsafes. Sure, they will imagine there is something behind this and do everything to stop it, but the moment Vladimir fell was the moment this became unstopabble''.

Yes, in the end, Chad Es Shad and team CLMT knew nothing of the Season Maidens.

They had a purpose for their plans, something they would gain from the chaos they were spreading, but it was from the ones that had ''contracted'' them. In a way, one could call them mercenaries. In another way, slaves.

''Let us begin and end this war! We will take away from them their biggest weapons! No aura, no dust, only themselves!''

Chaotic Dissonance - That was Chad Es Shade's semblance. Nullifying aura and dust was one way to use that power, other could be acquiring resistance of them.

Tracy and Vladimir felt it first hand with their aura not working against the modified Atlesian Paladin.

Jaune felt it in himself and saw in Ren in the car accident that Ren suffered - one that Chad was present to negate their auras.

And now, it was done - the amplifier. A machine built inside the scrapyard to supply Chad with enough power and range to bring down an entire city and take nullify the dust and aura of everyone in it constantly as long as it was necessary.

The actual machine was supposed to function independently, but they had yet to complete that. But they readied this one as backup, in case the situation had potential to get out of hand, something Orlok caused.

Chad didn't initiate the machine right away, as Maryy passed the call.

''Es Shade'' answered the other side - at Clockwork. ''Mary said we will be getting something different. You don't expect us to hold our side of the deal like that''.

''But!'' Telka wanted to complain.

''Don't worry'' said the agent in Clockwork. ''Mary filled us in with everything. We understand the problems you went through and we were promised the Finished Product eventually while the city is for today. We will first see where this goes, but we are ready to do our part for now. What do we have to do?''

''Ready your armies'' said Chad. ''Send the machines built with immunity to me'' Chad turned to the trio in front. ''Turn it on and ready yourselves!''

Buttons were pressed, orders were given. Lights shone and gears started to turn.

Chad felt power coursing and the chaos spreading. From body to machine, from machine to wave. The dissonance became harmonic and started run free.

* * *

Ozpin, Glynda and Orlok were argumenting, but Merlina stopped paying attention.

She felt her connection to the future disappearing. She looked through the window and understood - they did it. Chad fulfilled the plan and they were unable to stop them.

Ozpin and Orlok were talking about something that would never happen, for the Fall Maiden was never their target. And as they started to feel it was wrong, it was too late.

Energy stopped working. Their powers started to fail. Silence went through the real world while a ''noise'' ran through their bodies.

And then, from the sky above, from the floating gears of Clockwork they rained down. It was as if hundreds of bees were coming out of a hive, but that hive was Clockwork, and those bees were actually Atlesian Paladins.

People screamed and pointed in fear. Maybe authorities and armies would try to fight back, but their powers didn't work and their machines refused to run.

'Two of the oldest tricks' realized Merlina 'First, you diverge their attention by making them focus in something else. You did that by causing atrition with Chimaera. And the second - if an enemy doesn't have a weakness, then take away their strength, so that they will have no mean to fight back.

* * *

**In the sewers...**

Blake for a second thought she had found something. She saw far away through the tunnels two Red Orbits.

But they disappeared.

And then she realized her aura was gone as well.

* * *

''It's **our **victory, Vale''

* * *

**Heretic notes:**

**Oof, nothing like a big chapter before starting a hiatus. I mean, I may update my other works before hiatusing them as well, but I have little time for that with my studies.**

**This whole fic had a story thought up before season three, so I gues if there would be a timeline to fit it, would be branching off after season two then continuing as this. Then again, all fics are parallel universes of sorts.**

**Ahem!**

**With this, next arcs will begin! I may actually do a small interlude before the hiatus, but you guys can pretty much guess what will happen.**

**Next arc is supposed to alternate Present and Past, so I have to think of a name for it. Present would go along the lines of Rebellion or something while Past would be focused in Team CLMT and how they came to be and do this... this everything.**

**Heard season 4 starts October. **

**Thankfully branching the timeline helps a lot. Things went far too different from what I expected when I devised this storyline (who could have imagine Season 3 would go that way? When I accepted it I was like ''it diverged way too much than I expected!)**

**I think we are already over the half of this fic already. Yet, I can't gauge how long next arcs will be.**

**:,(**

**I can guarantee this will be full of surprises and twists though. I know you guys that accompanied me so far love surprises and twists**

**;D**

**I bet no one expected the direction I went. I teased Chad's semblance a few times, but purposefully took away your attention off it by focusing in the Maidens thingy. I mean, guys, I had no idea of the maidens when I made the fic. Not like I could change the plot to focus in them. Maybe... mention them. To troll you guys! HAAHAHAHAHHAHA!**

**Well, I'm gonna sleep and go study. Wish my luck in the tests guys. And good luck with everything in general for you.**

**Heretic, out!**


End file.
